By the Blade
by Writer Marx
Summary: When her father's kingdom is taken over by a mad man, Princess Maura must rise to the occasion and find help from a raven-haired rebel and her friends. Along the way, the princess and rebel will learn that their pasts are more intertwined than expected and it might be the reason why they, each, lost a parent but it may also be the key to the future of the kingdom and their lives.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! So…new story...and oh boy, I'm nervous for this one because it's definitely different. I wrote the background for everything like the world and everyone's connection to each other. Anyways, I got inspired by the video game "Assassin Creed," medieval stories, and of course, Rizzoli and Isles. The prologue is long but it holds a lot of background that will become important later. Also yes, it will be Rizzles because you guys are very wonderful to me as usual.**

 **Summary: When her father's kingdom is taken over by a mad man, Princess Maura must rise to the occasion and find help from a raven-haired rebel and her friends. Along the way, the princess and rebel will learn that their pasts are more intertwined than expected and it might be the reason why they, each, lost a parent but it may also be the key to the future of the kingdom and their lives.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot line, original characters, and grammar mistakes. Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, Tess Gerristen, Jan Nash and anyone else who has copyrights to the show.**

* * *

" _ **We work in the dark to serve the light. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." – Assassin's Creed**_

* * *

Prologue

Long ago in Ireland, before there were cell phones and cities were green pastures, villages and castles. Multiple kingdoms ruled the people of the villages in Ireland but beyond the North Rivers was the grand Doyle kingdom.

The Doyles had ruled the old kingdom for many generations with peace and order, through war and alliances. But as the years went by, the strength began to twiddle away due tensions from the possibility of invasions. Upon his ascension to the throne, King Patrick Doyle the First ruled with an iron fist, he established that he needed more warriors besides his knights to protect the people. He knew that if he didn't find a way to stop the invading kingdoms especially the O'Rourke clan that his kingdom would fall. In the shadows of the night, the king slipped from the castle and traveled far into the forests, riding until he reached a great fortress that was hidden away from the world.

This was where the Order was.

The Order was a group of highly elite assassins, known by many people but a secret to them as well. Thought as trained killers that hid in the shadows and took pleasure in the act but they were the opposite. To the Order, they were people who believed that they were the fine line between good and evil. They were their own society, they had four core rules that they could never disobey and had their own hierarchy with their leader being the Master Assassin.

Upon his arrival to the fortress, the king and the Master Assassin disappeared in one of meeting chambers, leaving the other assassins wondering what was happening. Hours went by and it was not until sunrise that the king and assassin emerged.

Word spread for all the assassins to gather in the main hall. As they all began to gather, waiting for their master, they wondered why the king came until they noticed the two older men standing before them. The Master gestured for the king to step forward as he announced to his assassins, "The Doyle Kingdom and the Order are now allies!" A boom of voices came and he raised his hand, silencing them then he continued, "This is my word! If you question this, you are questioning the Order. You may dislike this but it is my law. Understand?"

It was on that day that they made an alliance where the Order's allegiance would be to the Doyle Kingdom and would keep the peace among its people, helping those who needed it. They would not kill unless provoked or requested. Immediately after though, the king took action and sent several knights and assassins to strike down the O'Rourke clan's attack, neutralizing them.

With this victory, the Doyle Kingdom seemed untouchable to anyone and King Patrick the First ruled well, creating a golden age. However, the golden age ended when the late king passed, his son took the throne with his bride, creating tensions between the Order and Doyle Kingdom. King Patrick Doyle the Second did not trust easily and held concerns about these trained killers.

 _How could I trust them when it's possible for them to strike me down_ , he wondered.

He kept a cautious eye on any assassins that were involve in his court, keeping them at arms length except one who his wife was close with.

He didn't favor it but didn't wish to anger his love. Though these thoughts were heavy, they slipped to the back of his mind when it was announced that he and his queen were expecting a child.

 **R &I**

The moon rose over the Doyle Castle when Queen Hope went into labor. King Patrick decided that his presence would not be helpful to his love and retired into the royal library, waiting patiently until his child was born. The minutes became long agonizing hours until finally, he heard a loud cry from his wife and soon, a piercing wale from an infant.

Relief crossed his face as he took a seat in his chair finally and the door opened to reveal Lady Constance Isles beaming at him. "How is she," he asked immediately.

"She's faring very well as well as your daughter," the Lady informed happily.

"A daughter?"

The Lady nodded, "She's beautiful, Your Majesty."

They then heard another knock and one of midwifes entered. She bowed her head and said, "The queen would like you to see you."

Before the happy king could answer, he stopped at the sound of the window in his library clicking open. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing the curtains moving slowly by the night air. He took in a deep breath and returned his attention toward the midwife and Lady Isles. They didn't seem to notice the tension on the king's shoulders as he answered, "I will be there soon." Constance and the midwife bowed at this answer and exited the room to return to the queen and the new infant.

As the door closed, Patrick backed several steps and questioned, "Does your Master know that you've returned from your travels abroad?"

"He does as well as my husband who sends his greetings," a soft but strong voice answered. "How is Hope?"

"The _queen_ is fine, Assassin," Patrick snapped.

A soft sigh came and soon, a hooded figure entered the library. Dark boots touched the ground and Patrick took in the sight of the assassin as they pulled the hood down. Black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, revealing the gentle but strong light skinned face. The king noticed that the dark cape was pushed back to reveal that the only weapons upon her were her hidden blades that rested on her wrists while she stood before him in a tunic wrapped with a corset as well her riding pants. Grey eyes gazed at him tiredly as she spoke, " _Your Majesty_ , I know that you and I do not see eye to eye at times. But, I come here from my long travels, armed barely to just congratulate you."

Doyle grunted but gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He then turned, walking toward the door as he informed her, "She would want to see you."

"I don't wish to intrude on your time."

However, Patrick didn't reply but stepped out of the library and walked toward the bedchambers. Deciding to follow, the assassin walked behind him until she entered the bedchambers, bowing immediately at the sight of Lady Isles. The Lady returned the gesture before the trained eyes brought their attention toward a figure sitting up in the bed.

"I didn't expect you to come," Queen Hope confessed to the assassin.

Footsteps crossed the floor and the assassin knelt before the queen. "I heard that you were due soon and cut my travels short," the assassin informed her.

Hope smiled. "It's good to see you, my friend."

"It's good to see you too."

Suddenly, a small but loud cry came. The assassin stood up from the ground at the sound and turned to see the midwife carrying a small bundle in her arms. Like a curious child, the assassin leaned against the bedpost, observing as a little hand appeared as the king took the bundle into his arms. He smiled softly at the baby, a rare occurrence in the assassin's presence, gazing in pure adornment before he handed her to the queen.

Hope smiled down at her beautiful daughter, admiring the little hair on her head. She took the little hand in her hand and kissed it gently as she greeted lovingly, "Hello my Maura."

* * *

 _ **Three years later…**_

"Mama," the queen heard.

Hope looked up from the current parcel to see a little girl with beautiful blonde curls and hazel eyes gazing at her in a small light green dress, running toward her with her hand servant chasing after her. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. She wished to see you," the servant apologized softly.

Hope smiled, "It's fine, Melanie." The servant bowed and left the room while Hope opened her arms for the little girl, who ran to her with a handful of flowers. The queen gave a small laugh at the sight as she asked her daughter, "Are those for me, Maura?"

Maura nodded shyly.

Hope smiled widened as Maura handed the flowers to her. She then leaned over and kissed her forehead until she felt a tight pain in her chest. She let out a soft cough, which caused the little princess to look up in a concerned expression and asked, "Are you sick, Mama?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Hope reassured her daughter.

"Are you sure of that?"

Hope jumped in surprise, protectively placing her body in front of Maura and turned at the sight of a hooded figure standing at the window doorway of the bedchamber. The figure pulled down the hood to reveal a small smirk on a very familiar face causing Hope to scold lightly, "I would appreciate it if you didn't give me a fright."

A small chuckle came, "I apologize, my queen." The assassin entered further into the bedchambers, removing her sword at her side and placed it down on a chair. She then noticed from the corner of her eye that Maura was gazing up at her with a curious look. "Hello, little princess," the assassin greeted with a small bow of her head.

At the sound of the greeting, the princess grabbed her mother's skirt tightly and hid behind it. The assassin raised her eyebrows in surprise while Hope giggled and reassured softly, "Don't be frightened, Maura. She's a friend."

Slowly, little hazel eyes peered up at the assassin as she sat down. Maura moved a little bit from behind her mother's skirt then walked up cautiously to the assassin. She examined the dark cape then looked up at the assassin with their eyes locking. They looked at each other curiously, trying to gauge each other's reactions until Maura raised her arms up. Confusion crossed the other woman's face and Hope explained, "She wants you to lift her up."

"Oh," the assassin answered simply.

She then leaned forward and lifted Maura up, placing her in the lap. Maura placed her small hands on the assassin's shoulders, trying to make herself comfortable before she rested her head against the armor. She shivered from the cold metal touching her cheek then she noticed a chain hanging around the assassin's neck. She touched it lightly before she grabbed it, pulling at it until it was revealed to her. She ran her fingers over the small marking on the pendant before she jumped slightly when the assassin laughed and commented, "My, my. Aren't you a curious one?" She then looked over at the queen and said, "She inherited your curiosity, my dear friend."

Hope nodded in agreement, "She fascinated by the small things like animals and insects. For some reason, she enjoys to observe the tortoises though."

"You mean those little floating creatures in water?"

"Those are turtles. You should know that since you sat through my lessons over the years," Hope corrected with a smile.

Maura giggled bringing the assassin's attention back to her. The small hand touched the chain, pulling it out and ran her fingers over the small pendant. "That's the North Star," the assassin explained to Maura. "Many travelers used it to help them find their way home. It supposedly leads us home. It's the brightest star just like you," she informed Maura as she tapped her nose softly.

Maura squealed in laughter while Hope smiled at the interaction between the two. "You're pretty and kind," Maura said suddenly, shocking both her mother and the guest.

A smile cracked on the assassin's face as she said to her, "Thank you."

"She doesn't talk to strangers often. She tends to be shy," Hope commented quietly.

"I notice that. She gets that from you."

Hope rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing how true her friend's statement was. Suddenly, she felt a cough form in her chest and she released it, snapping Maura and the assassin from their laughter. "Are you ill, Hope," her friend addressed her by her name.

"It's just a cough. But what brings you here, my friend?"

"I cannot just visit?"

Hope sighed softly, placing her hands on her lap, "You know that you may visit anytime but I know that you have an ulterior motive for coming this evening." The assassin was silent and she continued, "You are my guardian and my friend but we both know that your visits have been more objective and different since S-"

"Hope," the assassin stopped abruptly causing Maura to whimper at the raised voice. Instinctively, the assassin softened at the sound and soothed Maura. Once Maura was calm, the assassin handed her to Hope and turned away from her. Sensing the tension, Hope ran her hand through her daughter's hair then whispered, "I'm sorry."

The tension that appeared on the assassin's shoulders dissolved at the apology. She let out a sigh then expressed, "You don't need to be sorry especially when we are feeling the same pain and I should have not raised my voice." The assassin then glanced over her shoulder, "You are also right about why I'm here."

"What troubles you then?"

"Charles."

A sigh passed Hope's lips as she shook her head. "We've discussed this before," she started.

"Yes, we have but Hope, you must understand that I do not trust Charles Hoyt."

"He's been Patrick's adviser for about two years now. You know him. Associated with him at one time."

"And I've been _your_ guardian for many years. Yes, I _did_ know him, Hope but Charles is not what he seems and I do not need you hurt. I've lost already two people in my life and that's already too much at times," the assassin pleaded as she kneeled before her friend.

Hope gazed at her friend, seeing the worry in her gray eyes and gave a soft squeeze to her hand, "Al-"

The door opened suddenly and the assassin stood up quickly as Lady Isles entered the chamber. "Your Majesty," she began then stopped at the sight of the assassin standing by her sword. She bowed her head to the trained killer in which the assassin returned, "I apologize to interrupt but the king wishes to see you."

Hope nodded then stood up from her seat. Constance then spoke again to the assassin, "How were your travels?"

"Pleasant," the assassin answered stiffly.

Hope looked at her friends then told them, "Watch Maura for me. I'll return soon."

As she left the room, they heard a couple more coughs from the queen before the door closed. "It's been hard on both of you," the Lady commented. The assassin remained quiet while Maura played on the floor and Constance took a seat on a chair as she asked, "What has the queen told you about her illness?"

This caught the assassin's attention, turning her toward the Lady. "She only said that it was a cough," she answered.

Constance huffed, "It is not just a cough. She's trying to hide it from you but she's been feverish and weak lately."

"How long?"

"Several days."

"I'll address it later. It maybe just minor."

Constance raised an eyebrow at this statement. _Surely, she's not blind,_ the Lady thought before she asked abruptly, "Was it minor when it concerned your husband?" The assassin closed her eyes and looked down at Maura in anguish. Realizing how harsh her question was, Constance bowed her head, "I'm sorry. I should have not said it."

"I understand your concern, Constance. You've always been a good friend to the queen unlike I recently. The last several months have been…harrowing." The sad assassin then heard a small giggle from Maura causing a smile to form. Constance smiled at the small happiness in the stoic face and the assassin told her, "I'll stay until the summer solstice."

Before Lady Isles could even reply, a loud sound erupted throughout the castle. Worried expressions crossed their faces as the assassin raced to the window to see that the church bells were ringing. Followed by the loud rings, shouts erupted from the castle guards. The assassin grabbed her sword swiftly and looked at Constance as she ordered quietly, "Stay with Maura."

As she left the room, she placed her hood up and drew her sword while the shouts began to form words. "We're under attack," she heard and quickly, she noticed several guards running down the halls. She then peered out the window to see red and black armor marching toward the castle walls.

 _How did they get through? They had to get pass-_

Suddenly, she heard a loud scream.

 _Hope…_

"Hope," she shouted and soon, she felt a hand grab her cloak. Preparing to strike, she turned and stopped midway at the sight of Hope looking at her with concern. The assassin lowered her sword as she expressed, "We need to leave."

"No," Hope denied as she pulled the assassin's, dragging her back to the chambers. As the door slammed close, Hope ran up to Constance, taking Maura from her arms. She handed the child to her friend and said, "Take Maura out of here. I'm staying."

The assassin gave a confused expression, "You must come with us. You must be safe too, Hope."

"Take Maura," she ordered again. She then looked over at her daughter and ran her finger along Maura's cheek. "I love you, my Maura," Hope whispered softly.

Maura looked at her mother in confusion, "Mama…"

"You'll see her again," the assassin spoke eagerly, holding the child tightly. "You're coming with us."

Hope didn't reply but looked over at Constance. "Take them to the secret passage, Constance," the queen commanded.

Constance nodded and ran up to the assassin, grabbing her by the arm. The assassin struggled but noticed the pleading look in her queen's hazel eyes before she followed, reluctantly, with Maura in her arms.

 **R &I**

Five-year-old Jane Rizzoli was playing with her three year old little brother, Francesco when they heard the loud bells of the church. Soon, they noticed that the villagers were running back to their homes, taking shelter. Jane looked over at her brother and commanded, "Go back inside the house, Frankie."

The little boy, not knowing what was happening, followed the instruction and returned into the house. Jane planned to do the same until she noticed that out in the distance, she could see a red glow and heard the horses in the stables whining. She glanced over her shoulder then back toward the glow before she decided to see what was happening, passing villagers who were taking cover. After walking a small distance, she entered the stables quietly, passing all of the horses until she reached the other side of stable door. She peered out slowly and noticed a group of men with swords and torches wearing red and black uniforms.

"To the castle," the leader shouted.

Jane hid back inside at the sight of him, seeing the completely black armor and red cape and his head covered with his black helmet. She tried to back away from the door until she crashed into a bucket, making a loud sound against the wood and the horses reacted loudly.

The leader heard this and looked at two of his foot soldiers as he ordered, "You two, check the stable."

The soldiers bowed their head and entered the stables with their swords drawn. Jane looked frantically, trying to find a spot to hide until she felt a hand going over her mouth and she was pulled back. She struggled a bit until she heard a soft whisper, "Shhh…I'm a friend."

Jane stopped struggling and the hand was removed from her mouth. She then turned, preparing to run until she stopped to see the hooded figure leaning against one of the stable stalls, breathing heavily but calm. "Don't run," the figure pleaded in a whisper. Jane gave an unsure look and the figure retracted her hood to reveal her face. Pleading grey eyes stared at Jane and she returned the gaze, confirming that she would not run away from the stranger. For the assassin, she wasn't sure why she trusted a child at this time but for some reason, she felt in her gut that she seemed familiar. The woman placed her hood back on and whispered to Jane, "I need your help."

"How," Jane whispered back.

The figure moved aside to reveal a little girl wrapped tightly in a large black cape, looking frightened. "She's scared and I need you to stay with her for a moment."

Jane looked back up and nodded. She walked over toward the other little girl and sat next to her as she said, "Hi, I'm Jane. What's yours?"

"Maura…"

"Pretty name," Jane smiled.

"Thank you…"

"Anything yet," they heard a booming voice ask.

Jane and Maura both jumped at the voice. Maura brought her knees to her chest and tears in her eyes formed out of fear. Jane looked over at the hooded figure and noticed as a fist formed and a blade came from her wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise to realize that it was an assassin. She moved closer to Maura and placed a protective arm around her while the assassin glanced back at them, placing a finger on their lips.

She then stood up and stepped out of the hiding spot, leaving the two little girls alone. Maura whimpered and Jane whispered in her ear, "You'll be ok. I promise."

"I'm scared, Jane," Maura mumbled to her new friend.

"Me too but we need to stay quiet so the bad people don't come. Ok?"

Maura nodded, pulling the cloak around her tightly.

They sat quietly, hearing the guards still talking until they heard a grunt and a couple thuds causing them to jump. Jane slipped her hand into Maura's, giving a small squeeze in reassurance.

After a couple moments of silence, Jane heard footsteps and pulled Maura closer to her. She continued to watch the stalls' entrance until she finally saw the assassin coming back in. The assassin looked at the two children and crouched down to them as she asked, "Are you alright?"

Jane nodded and the assassin let out a soft sigh, trying to collect herself before she heard several footsteps passing the stable. Jane looked at the assassin before the assassin glanced up briefly then back at the kids. She looked at Jane with a curious look, unsure how to show her gratitude to the child who helped her.

 _Brave one she is,_ the assassin thought.

She then looked down at her hands and removed the ring that sat on her right hand. "Here," she said to Jane, handing it to her. Jane looked down at it to see that it was a beautiful emerald gem that was wrapped around by silver with the royal seal. "Thank you for your help, little one. One day, I hope our paths will cross," she told her.

The assassin then approached Maura, picking her up from the ground and slipped out of the stable into the darkness, leaving Jane behind. The little girl closed her hand around the ring before she heard another group of soldiers approaching. She stood quiet as they passed then approached the stable door, glancing out to see if the coast was clear. Realizing that there were no more soldiers walking through, she ran out quickly and didn't stop until she returned home, clenching the ring.

 **R &I**

Maura watched over the assassin's shoulder as her new friend disappeared into the darkness of the village. They continued to travel further away from the castle, Maura's eyes grew tired and soon, she close them while she heard quietly in her ear, "Don't worry, Maura. I'll protect you."

The little princess fell into a deep sleep and didn't awake until the next morning in her weeping father's arms. He held her tightly, trying to not let go of her since she would be his last grip to humanity. Maura wondered, at first, why her father was crying then looked around for her mother and her mother's friend. When she didn't see them, she asked, "Where's Mama?"

Doyle choked at the innocent question and Lady Isles gestured for one of the servants to take Maura from the king's arms. However, Doyle refused and continued to hold his child. The sad king would have to tell Maura eventually what happened to her mother and afterwards, announced to the kingdom. But, he knew that she wouldn't understand why everyone looked distraught or why Lady Constance Isles wept until she was older. She wouldn't learn about the kingdom's alliance with the Order that was disbanded that night. All she would understand was that the night before was the last time that she ever saw her mother alive.

Everything that happened would be forgotten except the fact that the queen was gone. But, unknown to all of them though, especially Jane and Maura, this would mark the day that their lives were changed forever.

* * *

 **Hm, interesting start? Young Jane and Maura crossed paths…is it destiny? Who invaded the castle? What happen to Hope and the Assassin? As the story progresses, we'll find out. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Working on the first chapter right now! I'll update as quickly as I can. Please review, PM, comment, etc! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Beyond the Walls

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favs. Wowza! I appreciate each one especially since I was really sick. I'm all better now but I love summer break just because I'm on break, my shows are on, Netflix (Blue Bloods people) and my eyes can wander toward the buff men by the pool LOL. Joking, I don't see buff men often if you count the poster of Magic Mike but still haha. So woo…** ***fans self and drools* Please ignore me and walk past the drool so you can read the next chapter.**

 **Again, thanks. Let's hope your questions are answered somewhat.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Maybe there's more beyond these palace walls/ What if I dared/ What if I tried/ Am I prepared for what's outside/ Why shouldn't I fly so far from here/ Something awaits beyond these palace walls" – "These Palace Walls" from Aladdin the Musical**_

* * *

Ch. 1: Beyond the Walls

" _Maura…" she heard in the darkness._

 _Her hazel eyes darted around the area, looking for any source of life._

" _Mama? Where are you?"_

" _Maura!"_

 _She moved her feet and realized that she was in a hallway now. She knew that it was the hallway in the castle but this hallway seemed longer as she walked down. As she walked down, she stopped at a sight of a tapestry. She recognized the group with her father and mother sitting on the thrones while the royal court surrounded them._

 _Then she noticed a person with a hood up, standing behind her mother as if watching her. "Who are you," she wondered aloud._

" _Maura…"_

 _She turned and noticed a woman in a dark blue dress running down the hall. "Mama," she called out but the woman didn't stop, forcing her to give chase. She ran after the woman until the woman disappeared behind a wooden door._

 _She followed and entered the room but noticed that the woman was gone. She looked around in confusion, trying to comprehend how a person could disappear in thin air. She let out a loud sigh as she took a seat on a chair. "Lost," she heard and turned to see the hooded figure._

" _Who are you?"_

 _There was no answer and that's when she noticed it; the reflection of the light off a small charm on a necklace. The hooded figure began to walk away causing Maura to stand up and call out, "Wait!"_

" _Maura," she heard again._

" _Who are you?" The hooded figure approached a door and it revealed her mother. "Mama," Maura called out, trying to walk over but was stopped. She glanced at her feet, realizing that they were not going to move. The door began to close and Maura reached her hand out, "Wait! Mama!"_

* * *

 _ **Seventeen years later…**_

Princess Maura Doyle awoke, breathing heavily. She took a moment to compose herself, trying to understand where she was. Her eyes darted around the room before she realized that she was in her bedroom, in her bed.

 _That dream again…_

The same dream had occurred multiple times and each time, it ended with the figure disappearing with her mother. No matter how many times she tried to give chase, it ended the same way.

 _I wonder what it means,_ she thought.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. "Princess, are you awake yet," she heard her handmaiden ask.

Maura took in a deep breath then released it. She then stepped out of her bed, smoothing down her nightgown as she answered, "Come in, Cailin."

The door opened and Cailin entered, smiling at the princess. "Good morning, Princess," she greeted as she walked toward her window to pull back the curtains then opened it.

Maura looked at Cailin with a small look of disapproval. "Cailin, how many times I've told you to call me 'Maura'," the princess inquired.

Cailin glanced over her shoulder and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Force of habit, Maura." Maura smiled back and approached the window, gazing at the village below. "Beautiful day it seems to be," Cailin informed the princess as she approached the princess' closet.

Maura sighed, "Indeed it does and it will be another day where I'm _here._ "

Many suns and moons passed after the invasion of the castle. The Doyle kingdom fought their invaders triumphantly but sadly, they also lost a great treasure. Queen Hope died somehow under mysterious causes, leaving the people to wonder how it could have happened. The story told was that King Doyle found her on the floor in her private library. She wasn't breathing and immediately, the king knew that his wife was gone.

Some stated that an illness killed the queen during the invasion and others wonder if the sighting of the hooded figure prior to the invasion was an omen. But the true devastation was that King Patrick lost his wife and love while Princess Maura lost her mother.

But even with the death, the years passed and the princess began to grow from a small child to a beautiful young woman. Honey blonde hair that reflected the sun, soft hazel eyes as if they were gems and smooth pale skin like the sand of the Ireland shores.

Shores that Maura never seen.

Yes, after the queen's death, King Doyle forbid his daughter from leaving the castle. She was never to leave the grounds unless supervised by many guards or her father accompanied her. It was also a constant conversation that Maura held with Cailin.

Cailin sighed at the confession. "I know, Maura," the handmaiden reminded her.

Maura pushed herself away from the window. "I mean if my father could understand that I cannot stand being behind these walls constantly. There's so many things to learn out there, Cailin," she explained.

Cailin nodded in agreement, pulling out a yellow gown. "How about this one for today," she inquired.

Maura wiggled her nose. "I wore that when Lord Faulkner arrived. I prefer to forget that encounter," Maura informed. Cailin giggled and Maura joined as she continued, "Oh, you should have been there, Cailin. He was such a boar, thinking he knew the world in the palm of his hands. I did enjoy his stories of adventure in faraway lands but I would appreciate if he didn't question my lack of knowledge."

"He didn't?"

"He did and I informed him that the latest discovery in Italia is quite interesting. To understand the body by cutting it open to examine the organs."

"Oh my, Maura. I don't know how you can comprehend those things. Some of it is grotesque."

"Lady Isles mentioned the same thing but she didn't quite like Lord Faulkner either. She thought he was too pompous for liking," Maura added as Cailin pulled out a light red dress. Maura nodded at the choice as she slipped the dress on. "My father means well but these suitors just…"

Cailin gave a reassuring squeeze on the princess' hand. "You'll find someone," she told her.

Maura smoothed her dress at the comment. Cailin was trying to be supportive but Maura knew that not only the suitors but also the servants mocked her at times. Maura was quite intelligent especially at young age but as time went by, people found that her vast knowledge was odd for a woman of regal. It was even worse because she knew that they talked behind her back and acted nice to her when they faced her. It stung but Maura held her head high, knowing that her only friend would be Cailin.

But, the truth was that Maura wanted so much more.

 _But, you can't get what you want,_ Maura told herself ruefully. She then glanced toward the window then sighed to Cailin, "We'll see."

 **R &I**

After getting dressed and eating, Maura wandered around the castle's hallways alone. It was a ritual that she did, letting her feet take her wherever they decide to take her. It didn't bother her too much especially since her nose was in a book a majority of the walk. However, this go round, she noticed that in her wandering that she ended up at her father's library. She bit her lower lip, contemplating on whether or not she would greet her father this morning. _Maybe, I can try asking again about leaving the castle briefly,_ Maura thought.

She approached the door and took in a deep breath. As she exhaled, she knocked on the door then she heard, "Enter." The princess opened the door, peered inside to see her father sitting at his desk, reading a book. He looked up and smiled softly, "Ah Maura, just the person I wished to see."

Maura smiled and walked over to her father, passing multiple shelves of bookcases and the only portrait of her late mother. She leaned in and kissed his cheek then inquired, "What do you need to see me about, Papa?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wish to inform you that Lord Fairfield and his wife are coming over later this evening with their son, Garrett." Maura sighed quietly which the king noticed. He stood up from his chair then stepped forward, taking his daughter's hands into hers. "I know you don't quite like the suitors that I choose," he started.

Maura shook her head. "Papa, it's not that," she told him. The king looked at his daughter knowingly and she conceded, "It's not _just_ the suitors."

"Then what is it?"

Maura walked over to the window of the library, gazing out to see children running while some people were placing decorations up for the upcoming summer solstice. "Papa, how can I rule with someone if I have never left the castle," she posed.

"Not this conversation again," the king sighed.

"I'm being serious, Papa. I've been locked away in this castle for so long. All they know about me is through the mouths of others. You hear what they say about me…about how I'm…odd."

The king gave a sympathetic expression and approached Maura, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Maura, you are not odd. Yes, you tend to go through those books of yours about discoveries, science and the world. There's nothing odd about it," he assured her. He then turned her gently with her head down. The king placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting her face to have their eyes locked.

The king felt his heart constrict slightly at the sight of his daughter. Each day, it seemed that his beloved daughter grew to look like his queen especially in the eyes. He gave a small smile and whispered, "You remind me of your mother so much."

Maura touched her father's hand, bringing it to her cheek. Even though her memories were somewhat faded, she could still remember a little bit of her mother. At least, she remembered her smile the most. "I miss her," Maura informed him sadly.

"So do I." He then stepped back and continued, "I understand that you wish to go out there but Maura, the outside world is just not safe."

Maura pressed her lips together then questioned, "Is this by the fact that you've experienced it or something else?"

The king raised a surprise brow at this question. He wanted to answer that he wished to keep her in the castle so he can protect her and not lose her like he lost his beloved wife. But, for some reason, he didn't believe that this answer would service for Maura. He looked at her once more then answered sternly, "You will just stay within these walls."

"But-"

"This conversation is over, Maura and it will not be brought up ever again," the king dismissed, leaving no room for argument.

Knowing that her father meant it, Maura didn't retaliate with another rebuttal but gave a small bow of her head and began to leave the room. The king glanced over at Maura once more, seeing the disappointment in her eyes before he said to her, "I will see you later this evening."

"Yes Papa," she answered then he heard the door open and close.

Alone in the room, the king took in a deep breath and rubbed his forehead tiredly. Seventeen years raising his only child was not easy especially when ruling a kingdom at the same time. But, he believed that he was right about shutting Maura from the world especially if _they_ were still out there. He wanted to protect her from the pain and reality and even with these suitors, he believed that one of them could be the one to protect her and take care of her. But, she was stubborn like himself and his wife.

It was moments like these that he wished things were different. The old king glanced up at the portrait of his wife then whispered to it, "There are so many times that I wish you were here, my Hope. Oh, I wish you were here."

* * *

As Maura closed the door, she leaned her head back against it. Cailin warned her that this was going to be the possible outcome but Maura didn't care. She wanted to try and see if there was just one chance. "I can't stay here forever," she mumbled.

"Can't stay where, Princess?"

Maura jumped, tripping over her feet until a hand steadied her. She calmed herself down then looked up to see the tall, stoic man before her. "Lord Hoyt," she sighed in relief as she gave a quick curtsy to the lord.

Dressed in dark gray robes with a gold chain holding his cape that his sword, he approached her slowly with his dark brown eyes gazing at her. "You should be careful where you step, Princess," he informed her.

"I was just startled. That's all."

Hoyt gave a cool smile but said, "I apologize for that."

Maura shook her head, "It's quite alright."

She moved a bit under his gaze as he moved into the light, revealing his older face and pushed back gray hair. "Where can't you stay, Princess," he inquired quietly.

Maura bit her lower lip and answered unsteadily and heavily, "Um…I…can't stay in this hallway for long…"

"Hmm," Hoyt hummed. He glanced toward the window then stated, "Lovely day…"

Maura nodded in agreement, feeling her neck becoming irritated slightly. "If you excuse me, my Lord. I have some business to attend to," Maura excused herself quickly.

Hoyt stepped aside bowing his body with Maura walking pass him. He continued to observe the princess for several more seconds, watching as she disappeared before he resumed his walk down the hall.

As he walked down the hallway, he passed several servants who didn't dare to look at him directly. Charles Hoyt was fierce man known as the Surgeon among the people of the Doyle Court. No one understood where the name originated from but the legend was the man used to be an apprentice to a doctor or someone skillful with a knife. People speculated that he was a violent man and that he enjoyed the torture of certain prisoners.

But, they were all rumors and speculations that were never spoken especially about the king's most loyal advisor. At least, the castle's servants didn't say it aloud due to their deep fear of the advisor and if the villagers did know anything about it, they were silenced somehow.

The feared advisor continued to walk, making sure that everything was in order. He then stopped at a doorway and asked, "Is everything prepared?"

From the shadows of the doorway, a figure stepped forward enough that only the lord could see him. "As according to your plan," the figure answered.

Hoyt's lips formed a small smile. "Good," he commented.

"What do you have planned for the princess?"

"In due time, Stark. In due time…"

* * *

"I can't believe that you lied to Lord Hoyt," Cailin commented as she handed some herbs to the princess.

Maura took the herbs from her handmaiden quickly as she placed them in mortar, crushing it with a pestle. She then placed a little of the crushed herbs in her tea and took a quick sip while trying to calm her body and stop the hives. After a couple seconds, Maura sighed and replied, "I didn't lie technically. Just skewed the fact slightly. I do plan to not stay here, Cailin."

"Maura, your father said-"

"I know what he said Cailin and I'm tired of him treating me as a child," she answered adamantly. "I want to go out there and I don't care what my father says about it."

Cailin then watched as Maura approached her closet, pulling out a dark green cloak. She swung the cape around her body and placed the hood up. _Oh God, she's actually doing this,_ Cailin realized as Maura grabbed her satchel then directed her feet toward the door. Cailin twisted her brown hair slightly, watching as Maura was walking toward the door until she finally gave in and said, "Maura, wait."

The princess turned around and Cailin took in her appearance. _She would stick out like a sore thumb_ , the servant thought as she did a once over Maura's attire being a fancy dress with the cloak. "You can't go," Cailin started.

"Cailin…"

"Maura, you can't go like that to the village."

It was with those words, Maura smiled brightly.

 **R &I**

After dressing Maura up in appropriate travel clothes of a tunic with a corset and some trousers, the girls set out to one of the many castle gates. Carefully, they snuck down the stairs, passing multiple servants who didn't bother to acknowledge their presence, believing them to be other servants.

Maura lead Cailin toward the kitchen, passing the cooks then they reached the cellar. "I thought we were going to the castle gates," Cailin asked in confusion.

"We are," Maura answered, glancing around to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Then why are we in the cellar?"

"Well, we couldn't necessarily go through the main courtyard. We would be spotted by someone or at least, by Lady Isles or my father."

"I didn't think about that. Wait? How did you know about this way?"

Maura gave a shy smile. "I have had this planned for a while, Cailin," she answered.

"A while?"

"The last three years."

"Oh goodness, Princess." Maura let out a small giggle before she grabbed Cailin's hand, dragging her through the cellar.

It was true though.

Ever since she could remember, Maura planned a way to go out to the village. She studied the castle, thinking up every scenario possible if she took a certain path. She went through the plans and kept them hidden, hoping the opportunity would reveal itself. "The cellar leads up to the west courtyard. Hopefully, there are no guards," Maura informed her friend.

As they drew closer, Cailin noticed the cellar doors and mumbled, "We're actually doing this." Maura's smile widened at the sight of the doors then she released Cailin's hand to remove the wooden plank that blocked the door. It hit the ground loudly causing both girls to look around in worry but seeing that no one was coming, they relaxed with Cailin mumbling, "Lord, help us."

Gently, Maura pushed the door open and immediately, they were hit with sunshine. They shield their eyes briefly and Maura peered her head up, checking right then left to make sure that they were no guards to spot them. Noticing that there was no patrol, Maura and Cailin exited out of the cellar quickly to the gates.

Exhilaration, Maura felt at the sight of the barrier that kept her within the walls. It was a twisted feeling in her stomach for she was about to disobey her father, which frightened her slightly. However, there was the thrill as well for she was about to taste freedom.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself then released it. She raised her hands to the gate and pushed against the wood until a small crack opened. With this, Maura slipped through quickly then pulled Cailin afterwards. As the door closed behind them, Maura's hazel eyes widened and anxiously, she looped her arm with Cailin's, dragging the girl toward the village.

The village was bustling with business and chatter. Maura could smell the beautiful aroma of bread baking and the sweet scent of flowers. She could hear children running through the streets while dogs chased them playfully. Young boys were pretending as if they were knights and little girls played with their straw dolls with laughter. Adults interacted with each other whether it was just a simple conversation or it was business.

 _This is so…beautiful and wonderful,_ she thought as her eyes wandered. _Why would Papa try to keep me from here?_

"Okay…we have seen the village and now, we are going to go back to castle," Cailin stated as she tried to pull Maura back toward the castle.

Maura shook her head, pulling Cailin toward the crowd of people.

She didn't want to go back, at least, not at that very moment. There was so much to see and learn and Maura only had so little time to experience it all.

She was _finally_ beyond the walls.

She was finally free.

* * *

Several streets away, chaos was about to ensue. Unknown to the Doyle court, the villages were suffering despite their friendly disposition. There were some guards in the patrols that treated the people poorly then there was the special 'guards' known as Centurions, who were dressed in a darker armor than the normal guards, enforcing taxes that were deemed to be too high for the people.

But they didn't care. The guards knew that they were safe because none of the villagers were going to stand up to them. If they did, it could be handled easily through necessary channels and with this, some families were left with barely any money to feed themselves.

There was no one to stop the guards or Centurions…or at least, that's what they thought.

A routine patrol was passing through the village, collecting taxes from the people. As the guards collected the coins, they would hand it off to the captain who would place it in a chest. They had a formation; two were in the front and two were in the back while the captain was in the middle on his horse with the chest attached to the saddle.

When they rounded the corner, they heard a loud shout causing them to become alert. Soon, they noticed a hooded figure run pass them with a loaf of bread in their hand. "Stop that thief! They are stealing my bread," they heard the baker cry.

The captain looked down at his two front guards and shouted, "Go!"

The two guards ran after the hooded figure, running through the streets until they were out of sight. "Forward," the captain ordered, expecting his remaining guards to answer. However, when he didn't hear an answer and looked over his shoulder to see that his two other guards were gone. "Where are my men," he questioned the crowd.

The crowd was silent with men staring up at him and women shielding her children. "I believe you've been abandoned, sir," he heard suddenly.

He glanced up to see a figure standing on the roof with their hands on their hips. A dark brown hood covered their face, shielding their identity but by the size of the person, he suspected that it was the thief. "My guards will be returning," he announced, hoping that his bluff would work.

A chuckle came and a raspy voice replied, "I don't think so." They then moved to the ledge of the roof and jumped off, landing on their feet then drawing their sword. "Now, don't be stupid and make this harder for yourself. Hand the chest over," they demanded.

"Go fuck yourself," the captain spat.

"Okay. The hard way then." The bandit approached the captain, cut the straps that held the chest to the saddle off. It hit the floor with the thud causing the captain to draw his sword. He swung his sword at his attacker but the bandit ducked then raised their hand, hitting the rear of the horse to buck.

"WHOA," he shouted, falling off his steed onto his back. Realizing that he was on the ground, he tried to get his footing but it was too late, the bandit's sword was in his face. He placed his hands up in surrender as he pleaded, "Don't hurt me, please."

The bandit sheathed their sword and picked up the chest, breaking it open dumping all the small packs of money on the ground. They then looked at the people surrounding them and announced, "This returns to the people!"

At this announcement, people swarmed for the money on the ground. The captain sat up, trying to stop them but gave up. He then looked around, searching for the bandit but noticed that they were no longer on the ground but back on the roof. " _Libertà per il popolo,"_ [Freedom for the people] the bandit shouted before they disappeared out of sight.

 **R &I**

They were waiting for their leader to return. It appeared that their overall plan to return the tax money to the people worked out especially since they were tricked very easily. "So what do I do with the bread," one of the men inquired, holding the bread in his hand.

"I don't know, Frankie. Eat it," the other suggested.

Frankie frowned and replied, "I don't really want it, Tommy."

"Toss it away then or give it to me to eat. Knocking those guys out was hard."

" _You_ only knocked one out. Frost took the other one out and why should you complain? I was the one running."

Frost, whose hood was still up, shook his head at the bickering of the brothers. It was nothing new for the African man since he had know them for a long time and he stayed out of it. In all honesty, he just wanted to return home immediately before suspicions arose of the group's presence. _But, they couldn't leave until…_

"Will you two shut up," they heard.

Frankie, Tommy and Frost glanced up to see that sitting on a window ledge was a familiar hooded figure. They slipped off the ledge, landing on their feet and walked up to them, taking the bread from Frankie's hand. "What took you so long," Tommy asked.

"Had to make sure that the captain didn't trail me."

"Well, since our good deed is done, let's go home," Frankie suggested.

The hooded figure stopped them. "Come on, guys. We don't need to rush back to the camp right now."

Frost stepped forward, "But Korsak and Cavanaugh-"

"Don't need us at the moment."

The three men all looked at the hooded figure with anxious looks until Frankie shrugged his shoulders, "She's right."

"Of course, I am," the figure retorted as they pulled their hood down to reveal long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail and the feminine facial features. She smirked at the group before she heard a small cough. She turned at the sound and her heart dropped at the sight of a woman carrying a small baby in her arms and a little boy by her side.

She glanced down at the bread in her hands then began to walk toward them. "J-" Tommy started but Frankie stopped him, knowing that she would not appreciate being stopped for what she was about to do.

As she walked up to them, the woman placed her son protectively behind her but the bandit placed her hands up. "I just want to give this to you," she told them.

The woman looked at the bandit warily but her son, however, stepped forward. The bandit crouched down with the bread stretched out toward him. He took it gently from her hand then smiled as he whispered, "Thank you."

The bandit nodded, standing up from the ground and dusting her hands off. She watched as the boy handed the bread to his mother and the woman looked at the bandit with a soft thankful expression before they walked away.

"Jane," Frankie called out. "Let's get going."

"I'm coming," Jane called back. "I'm coming."

* * *

 **Alrighty folks! Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love hearing from you because it gets me excited to write the next chapter! So…yeah, please! Also…SUSIE?! WHY? Ok…I let it out LOL. Thank you and see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

**A/N: New chapter! Also THANK YOU! 59 followers and 22 favs for just two chapters! This is so wonderful. Makes me want to write more!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **I'm not exactly a guy who makes new friends easily." – Tom Petty**_

* * *

Ch. 2: New Friends

"I can't believe I missed so much of this," Maura commented to Cailin as they traveled through the streets. "I don't even understand how Papa says this place is dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving, Maura."

Maura shook her head, letting her eyes wander. She then noticed a scroll sign, representing a bookstore. "This way," Maura suggested, pulling Cailin toward the store. They passed a couple people then pushed the door open to the shop to reveal an older man, peering down at a black book.

He peered up from his scroll, scowling over his spectacles at their entrance. "What do you want," he questioned rudely.

Maura raised an eyebrow in surprise at this man's tone but brushed it off. "I was wondering if you have the latest archives in medicine," she asked. The man snorted at her question, which prompted Maura to follow with, unsurely, "I'm sorry. Is there something funny?"

"Yes, you, my dear. Asking for medicine books and scrolls. I doubt your _female_ mind can comprehend it."

Maura scoffed, "Excuse me, Sir-"

"Pike. It's _Doctor_ Theodore Pike."

"Well, _Doctor_ , I can comprehend the scripture very well. However, I wouldn't think a buffoon like you would."

"Maura," Cailin hissed.

Pike frowned and moved around the counter. "How dare you," he commented. "You two get out of my shop at once. I don't want to see either of you especially _you_ ," he pointed at Maura. He then grabbed Maura by her wrist and began to drag out of the store until the door opened with Maura crashing into a hooded figure. Pike stopped immediately in his tracks and released Maura's wrist, as he bowed, "Milady, I didn't expect you to be here this afternoon."

"I can see that." The figure then pulled back the hood to reveal an older woman with black hair with a couple strands of gray. An amused expression played on her face as she walked into the shop, closing the door behind her. Maura took in the sight of the woman for she seemed to carry herself quite differently. The woman glanced over at Maura and asked, "Is he giving you problems?"

"Not really," Cailin answered quickly.

But the other woman didn't take Cailin's answer but continued to gaze at Maura's whose hood was still up. Maura finally nodded and the woman rolled her eyes then looked at Pike, "Forget this sale this afternoon, Theodore." Pike bowed his head and returned behind his counter while the woman pushed her dark blue cloak aside to reveal her satchel. She then opened it to show several scrolls and books.

Maura's eyes widened at the sight. The woman walked toward a table then, one by one, placed each scroll and book before Maura and Cailin then said, "Have a look at them. If anything catches your eyes, let me know."

Maura stepped forward, looking at the woman then back at the scrolls. She began to pick them up, looking at each one. They varied from English and Latin but immediately, a simple red book caught her sight. She picked it up, running her fingers along the spine and she heard the woman commented, "Interests lie in medicine?"

"Knowledge more," Maura replied. She then looked at the woman, "These all vary in English and Latin. I haven't seen so many of these before."

"That's because they are somewhat rare," the woman explained. "I used to travel. I sell some of my books once in a while for money."

Maura nodded at this explanation then opened her satchel to reveal a small pouch, which surprised Cailin. The woman watched as Maura took out ten gold coins and handed it to her. Pike's jaw dropped while Maura explained, "I hope that's enough for some of these."

The woman played with the weight for a moment before Maura noticed that the woman pulled out a silver chain wrapped around her neck. For some reason, Maura felt a strange twist in her stomach but pushed it in the back of her head, awaiting the woman's answer. The woman twisted the necklace briefly before she tucked it back into her tunic and handed the money back. "You just keep them and the money," she told Maura.

"I couldn't."

"You should. You seem to appreciate them and it's been a long time since I've seen that." As if with this statement, Maura noticed a shadow of pain crossed the woman's eyes before she shook her head, placing her hood back but not before, Maura caught the small scar along the woman's neck. "Have a lovely day, ladies," she bowed her head.

She then walked over to the door, opened it and stepped out. "Wait," Maura called out to the woman but it was too late.

The woman vanished.

 **R &I**

"I can't believe she gave me all of these," Maura expressed to Cailin.

Cailin nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised she spoke to that man like that," she replied. She then stopped Maura and said, "I'm surprised that _you_ acted that way."

"He was acting rude, Cailin. I wasn't going to let him step all over me like an insect."

"Like a bug, Maura but still, you are out here among the villagers. People can hurt you out here."

Maura sighed; giving in to the fact that Cailin was right about this statement. To the people, she was just like them and not the heir to the Doyle throne. "You're right and I thank you for thinking about my well being," she told her.

Cailin bowed her head at this and the two resumed their walk. As they progressed, Maura began to notice something. The streets seemed to become a bit darker and there were less people in the area. She then noticed several people; men, women, and children were begging for food and money. Maura halted in her steps and took in the sight, noticing how gaunt they seemed to be.

 _What happened to them? Why doesn't my father not know about this_ , she thought.

"Maura," Cailin called out to her, realizing that Maura wasn't walking beside her. She noticed that Maura was staring in a certain direction and walked over. When she caught sight of this, she cringed at the sight. "Maura, let's go," she suggested to the princess.

At the tug of her hand, Maura moved and let Cailin guide her. "What happened to those people," Maura asked quietly to her friend. "Why do they look like that?" When Cailin didn't answer, Maura stopped abruptly and pulled her friend aside and questioned again, "Cailin, what's happening?"

Cailin huffed, "The taxes."

"What about them?"

"At first, it was a small amount for the taxes. It was about two coins or so, depending if you owned a business. But as the years went by, the taxes started to increase to a point where they are at about ten, maybe twelve coins. It leaves only a little bit for people to provide for themselves."

Maura turned her head back toward the direction she walked. Shock settled in and she whispered, "My father needs to know about this." Cailin shook her head and the princess' eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you shaking your head? He might be able to help."

"Maura, your father is the one raising the taxes."

"That can't be right…" Maura denied. "My father wouldn't do this to the people. He cares about them and the kingdom immensely."

Cailin lowered her head and replied, "Then I don't know what to tell you, Maura. It's been happening for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me then, Cailin?"

"I…" The question caught her handmaiden off-guard and for a brief moment, Cailin thought about why she never told Maura until she answered finally, "It's a matter of hierarchy, Maura. Though we are friends, you know others would argue that I was lying especially Lord Hoyt."

Maura took in a deep breath, trying to absorb all of the information that was given to her. Finally, she expressed ardently to her friend, "I will make sure that my father knows about this. I'll oversee that this is handled properly."

Cailin looked at her friend unsurely and Maura took her hands. "I promise," Maura vowed.

Their eyes locked and Cailin could see that Maura meant every word, even checking her neck to see if there were any hives. Seeing that there weren't, she nodded in understanding and smiled at the princess, knowing that things might change for the better.

Suddenly, the moment ended at the sound of a low growl. Maura pulled back her hands and touched her stomach, blushing as she expressed softly, "I'm sorry. I must be famished."

Cailin then heard her stomach. "I guess I am too," Cailin giggled.

 **R &I**

Unsure where to eat per say, Maura and Cailin entered a tavern called Stanley's. When they entered, the odor of rancid grog hit them mixed with sweat and the loudness of men arguing and women talking. Maura looked around seeing every table seemed to be occupied until she noticed in the far distance, an interesting sight at the bar.

A young woman was arguing with an older looking man with people looking on. She was exquisite in Maura's eyes, noting the olive skin and angular facial features on the woman. "As if she was art piece come to life," Maura mumbled.

"What," Cailin asked, missing Maura's comment.

Maura shook her head, having Cailin disregard it. She continued to watch and began to move closer, finally hearing what the woman was saying to the man. "Come on, Stanley. It's not hard! You know who we are, who _I am_. You can give some water and a piece of mutton free," the woman told the man.

Stanley, Maura concluded, crossed his arms over his chest. "Hell no, Rizzoli. You are going to pay like everyone else," he told her.

Rizzoli huffed and looked at three men who were with her. "You three have any coins," she asked. The three shook their heads and she sighed, returning her attention back to Stanley. "Give me a break, Stanley," she pleaded.

"No coin. No food."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maura stepped forward and placed several coins on the dirty counter top, much to her displeasure. Rizzoli, Stanley, Cailin, and Rizzoli's men's eyes widened at the sight as Maura insisted, "Based on how tired she looks and even though, I'm not sure how untainted the food and drink is here, I'll pay for it."

"Whoa there, hooded one. I don't need your charity," Rizzoli stopped, pushing the coins back.

"It's not charity," Maura argued. "I simply can see you need assistance."

Rizzoli frowned at this, glaring at Maura. Though she didn't appreciate the look on the other woman's face, Maura couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the intense gaze.

"I don't mean to offend you, Miss Rizzoli."

"Stop there. It's Rizzoli or Jane, not _Miss_ or _Lady_ Rizzoli. Sounds too posh."

"What's wrong with those titles? They are quite highly regarded."

Jane snorted and mumbled, "Yeah by the snobbery."

Maura gaped then looked at Cailin who watched in amusement. "Boorish woman," Maura whispered, knowing that Jane would not hear her.

"I am not boorish," Jane retorted aloud. Maura's eyes widened in surprise and returned her attention to Jane. _How can she hear me through all of this chaos,_ Maura wondered.

Jane smirked at the astonished expression and asked, "Caught you red handed, Charity?"

"It's not charity nor my name is charity." Maura then began to place the coins back in her satchel as she continued, "But if you simply wish to not eat or drink then-"

"Hold on. I didn't necessarily said that," Jane grabbed her wrist, pulling Maura closer. Within the close proximity, Jane could finally see who this woman was and to her surprise, her breath was taken away at the sight of her.

Blonde hair with cream skin almost as if the skin had never been touched before. Maura felt a blush run up her cheeks and her heart jumping to her throat, feeling the strength of this mysterious woman. Hazel and dark brown eyes then locked and it seemed that in that moment, a spark happened.

Both pulled away and Maura cleared her throat. She placed the coins on the table then said to Stanley, "Drink and food for Jane and her friends."

Stanely grumbled but pulled out the drinks and food, placing them on the counter. At the sight of the items, Jane's men lunged at them, shouting a quick thank you. Jane rolled her eyes at this but returned her attention toward the blonde and her companion, "Thank you…"

"Maura," the princess answered nonchalantly.

Cailin's eyes widened and so did Maura's briefly, realizing her mistake.

Jane didn't seem to notice though as she retorted, "Funny, that's the princess' name."

"Yes, very."

"But the way you look, all posh and pretty, you can be a princess." Jane's men looked up at this comment, caught off guard at Jane's compliment toward Maura. Jane even surprised herself as she said, "I mean…well…these idiots with me are my brothers, Thomas and Francesco Junior and my friend, Barold."

The African cringed at the name and replied, "Just call me Frost."

"And we prefer Frankie and Tommy," Frankie added.

Maura nodded then gestured to Cailin, "This is my friend, Cailin."

"Are you new here, Maura," Jane asked as she took a sip from her drink.

Maura looked at Cailin who shrugged. "What gives it away," Maura asked softly.

Jane shrugged, "Gut feeling and also you do kind of stand out a bit."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"No problem." Maura and Cailin took a seat beside the group, retrieving food and water as well. As they ate, Jane continued to observe the two women until she asked, "So where are you traveling from?"

Maura bit her lower lip then answered, "North from here." _Not a lie,_ Maura told herself. _The castle is north of here._ "I just wanted to look around the village."

"Well, I'm glad you did and sorry, I was an ass."

Frost, Frankie and Tommy's eyes widened at Jane's apology.

"Language," Maura chided. Jane gave a surprised expression and Maura continued, "I mean you don't need to call yourself that. I would question your motives if you did the same thing to me. But, you don't need to use that kind of language."

"And what's wrong with my language, Lady Maura," Jane sassed with a smirk.

"It's crude," Maura answered.

"Crude?"

Frankie, Tommy and Frost began to laugh. "Yeah Janie, you do have a foul mouth," Tommy informed his older sister.

"Shut up."

She then hit her brother in the back of the head. She looked at Maura with a quick glare as she mumbled to her, "Thanks, now I won't hear the end of this."

Maura bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Jane. I tend to just open my mouth and start talking, it's quite emb-"

"Easy there," Jane interrupted, touching Maura's hand. The spark came and Maura stopped her rambling, bringing her gaze toward their hands. As their hands touched, Maura could feel raised tissue in one of Jane's palms. Silence hovered them briefly and even Jane's brothers, Frost and Cailin observed the unique interaction.

The two barely knew each other and yet, Jane, to her brothers' and Frost's surprise, was letting Maura touch her hands.

Jane finally snapped out of her daze, pulling her hands away as she told Maura, "I'm just joking with you, Maura. Your honesty is refreshing and I already knew I had a foul mouth. My mother scolds me about it all the time."

"Oh…I'm…I'm new at this," Maura retorted.

"New at what?"

"Interacting with people." Jane gave a curious look and Maura continued with a simple explanation, gazing down at the counter, "I had a shelter life."

Jane's expression softened. "That's horrible," she commented at the thought of never leaving her home to explore. Maura shrugged and immediately, Jane felt a bit of sadness for this woman before her. "Can I ask about the hood," she inquired.

"You just did," Maura retorted. Jane rolled her eyes and Maura bit her lower lip, answering, "Just prefer the hood."

"I get you," Jane gestured toward the hood on her tunic. She then twisted the silver ring on her ring finger and said hopefully, "At least, you're with friends now."

Maura raised her head up in surprise. "Are we…friends, Jane," she inquired shyly.

It was a simple question but it opened a very big door to them, unknowingly. Jane could feel her brothers and Frost starting at her and even Cailin stared at her. But Jane didn't care and answered honestly and whole-heartedly, "Yes Maura, I can say we are friends."

Maura broke out in a smile and to Jane, it was quite beautiful. She then caught Jane off guard by hugging her. At first, she wasn't sure where to put her hands until she decided finally to return the hug. She wrapped her arms around Maura and chuckled, "I guess you're okay with that?"

"I like the idea," Maura confessed as she pulled back.

"Well good. I don't make friends easily," Jane confessed to her with a roguish smile.

At the sight of the smile, a blush formed on face, realizing the affection she gave to Jane. She barely knew her and yet, she hugged her and they were exchanging friendly touches. A comfortable silence came over them once more while the ambient noise around them continued on until it stopped suddenly.

Jane, at first, didn't notice it due to being preoccupied with Maura until she heard Tommy say, "Jane."

She turned her head toward her brother to see the serious expression. She then that the loudness of the tavern seemed to die out into complete utter silence. Jane frowned at this, wondering what was happening until she noticed Frankie as well as Frost's attention was toward the door of the tavern.

There, standing at the doorway, was a Centurion with about ten guards.

"You don't think they suspect anything," Frankie said under his breath, knowing his sister could hear her.

"I don't know," Jane retorted.

Sensing that something was amiss, Maura looked at Cailin briefly then she looked at her new friends. The heavy clank of the armor hit the floor as the Centurion walked across the floor, observing the patrons. "Don't mind me," the Centurion told the crowd. "I'm simply here to collect taxes."

"You've already collected earlier," a patron shouted.

"Well, I'm collecting again."

Jane's eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. "Crooks," she mumbled.

Maura continued to observe the Centurions and guards as they were forcing the patrons to give their coins. "No one is going to stop them," Maura wondered.

Jane glanced at Maura then looked at Frankie, Tommy and Frost before she raised an eyebrow, giving them a questioning look before they nodded. Jane then turned her attention back at Maura and told her, "Listen, I need you to go through the back as soon as you see trouble."

"Jane, what do you mean by that," Maura asked back.

But, Jane would not be able to answer her question. Maura watched as her new friend, raise her hood on her clothing and the others followed after, placing their hoods on. Cailin noticed this and grabbed Maura's arm, "We need to go."

"But Jane..."

"Can handle herself." Cailin then grabbed Maura's hand, dragging her toward the backdoor of the tavern.

Jane and the boys drew their swords as she shouted, "Hey Metal Head. Give that money back."

The Centurion looked up at Jane, drawing their swords. "You must be the bandit that attacked the tax collectors earlier," he commented.

"The one and only," Jane answered.

The Centurion drew his sword then looked at his guards. "Get them," he ordered and the guards began to charge at them.

Once the first soldier reached her, Jane blocked the sword's attack then stepped on his foot. The soldier shouted in pain and Jane tripped him, making him land on her back. As he fell, another soldier prepared to attack Jane. Quickly, she ducked with the sword missing her head then using her butt of the sword to hit him on his chin, knocking him out.

She moved quickly and climbed onto the table with patrons shouting as the dishes and cups hit the floor, clattering as she ran. The Centurion watched in anger as the four bandits knocked down his other soldiers. He couldn't believe that this was happening before him with the people cheering for the bandits, to his displeasure.

Jane smirked at the sight of a majority of the guards being knocked down. Several patrons decided to steal the knocked out guards' weapons, storing them away while Frankie and Tommy with Frost retrieved the pouch that held the collected coins.

The Centurion growled in displeasure and mumbled, "If I want something done right, I have to do it myself."

In a rush, the Centurion grabbed Jane by her back, pulling her down from the table. Jane struggled, trying to fight away from the armored man but he kept a hold of her, dragging her out of the tavern. Frankie, Tommy and Frost tried to get to her but she shook her head and said, "Run."

Frankie, Tommy and Frost looked unsurely at Jane but ran quickly away from the area before the guards would regain consciousness. As they bolted, Cailin and Maura watched from within the crowd as Jane was tossed onto the ground. Jane tried to swing her sword but the Centurion reacted and stepped on Jane's wrist causing her to lose her grip. She cried out in pain while the Centurion shouted, "This bandit shall be an example for what happens if people continue to interfere with the king's taxes."

He then kicked Jane, making her clutch her stomach in pain. The Centurion then grabbed Jane by her scruff and pulled back her hood. "How interesting. You're a woman," the Centurion chuckled, tossing Jane back down and kicked her.

Maura watched in horror as the Centurion pushed Jane's body roughly with his foot. _She doesn't deserve this_ , she thought and as if her feet had a mind of their own as she pulled away from Cailin. She moved through the crowd and finally, she stepped forward, pulling her hood down.

"Release her now," she ordered firmly.

The Centurion turned and quickly, he went onto his knee and bowed, "Princess Doyle."

At the sound of her name, Maura noticed that everyone knelt down. Frankie, Frost, and Tommy watched from a distance in pure surprise with Tommy mumbling, "Shit."

Jane looked up in awe and Maura glanced at Jane briefly then returned her attention to the Centurion. "You will return to the castle immediately to discuss your actions today. She will be released with no charges and the money returns to the people," she informed him.

"But your father…"

"My father is not the problem. Now do as you're told."

The Centurion glanced at Jane briefly and sneered as he sheathed his sword. He then stood up, placing any coins that he collected on the ground before he walked to his horse. He mounted on his horse then rode away, leaving the crowd to disburse while Maura walked up to Jane.

Jane, though in pain, knelt down to the princess. Maura shook her head as she helped her friend up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Princess," Jane assured her, rubbing her stomach. She then reclaimed, "So you are the princess."

"Yes," Maura answered softly, not looking at Jane.

Jane took in a deep breath then released it, feeling her ribs throbbing. She shook it off and commented, "I have the heir to the throne as my friend."

Maura looked up at Jane to see a smile on her face. "You don't mind," she asked with a smile on her face.

"Not at all."

"Maura," Cailin called out to her. Maura turned to see Cailin approach her and whisper, "We need to return to the castle."

Maura nodded in agreement, realizing that now that she revealed her identity and ordered the Centurion to return to the castle that he would reveal that she left the castle. Her father and Lady Isles would find out as well.

"Will I see you…again," Maura trailed, noticing that Jane was not there anymore. She took in a deep breath then sighed, returning her attention toward Cailin, "Let's go home."

From an alleyway, Jane watched as Maura and Cailin began to walk away to return toward the castle. She ran a hand through her hair quickly before she glanced down at her ring, gazing down at it.

Memories began to flash before her eyes, remembering the small blonde girl that she protected while an assassin defended them. The same assassin that gave her the ring she wore with pride, telling her that if they ever crossed paths, a debt would be paid.

 _But what debt,_ Jane wondered.

All she knew that it was the same night that the queen, Maura's mother, died and to this day, Jane never fully understood what happened that night. There were many things she never understood in her life and to this day, she wondered how her life ended this way.

She glanced down at her scarred hands, squeezing them in frustration. "What did I get myself into," Jane mumbled before she walked away to reunite with the boys.

* * *

" _That stupid girl interfered. I had that damn bandit in my hands."_

" _It seemed now that she'll inform her father about our business then and it will push Hoyt's plans back."_

" _Not quite, Rockmond."_

" _What do you mean, Stark? The princess knows about us taxing the people more than we should."_

" _Knowing Lord Hoyt, he's got something prepared. Make sure the men are ready."_

" _Yes sir."_

* * *

 ***waves* Hi! You see that button right there that says 'review'? Well, please press it or you can favorite or follow. Review…it is your destiny and also it encourages me to write the next chapter. I hope you liked Jane and Maura's first meeting and Pike's hiding.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Escape Letters

**A/N: We got a season 7 everyone! Let's cheer! Also, this is where we get something going!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **I love the storytelling and reading the letters, the long-distance connection." – Casey Kasem**_

* * *

Ch. 3: The Escape Letters

When Maura returned to the castle, Lady Constance Isles was waiting for her in the courtyard with her arms crossed over her chest. She had been looking for Maura for several hours and gave up when she couldn't locate her. She shook her head at this for it reminded the Lady of Maura's late mother.

But, when the queen disappeared, she always looked for her guardian or the king. However, hearing the Centurions and guards when they returned from their patrol that the princess was in town, shocked her immensely.

Maura and Cailin glanced at each other briefly before they both lowered their heads at the sight of Constance's angry expression. When they reached her, Constance looked at each one then stated to Cailin first, "Get Maura's dress out for tonight's banquet, Cailin."

"Yes milady," Cailin answered, giving a quick bow and walking away.

Maura watched as Cailin scurried away, leaving her alone with the Lady. She looked up at Constance as she sighed. Constance pushed back her hair then said to Maura, "Your father wishes to speak to you."

"He knows," Maura inquired softly.

Constance nodded and added, "I'm surprised that you disobeyed him, Maura. You know how he feels about you leaving the castle." Maura decided to not respond but begin to walk toward the throne room with Constance following close behind.

 _I knew this would happen sooner or later_ , the Lady thought. _Arthur and I predicted this. We warned Patrick but of course, the man is stubborn._ _How I wish her mother were here at times. She reminds me so much of her and…oh the memories._

The two approached the throne room doors and Maura pushed them open to see her father pacing in front of his chair while Lord Charles Hoyt stood to the side. When Patrick looked up, he ran quickly to his daughter, pulling her into a ferocious hug. "My God, I thought you were hurt," he informed her.

"Papa, I'm okay," Maura assured him, hugging him back.

He pulled back and looked at her with his furrowed eyebrows. "You disobeyed me," he stated angrily. Maura bowed her head and he continued, walking toward his throne, "I told you it was dangerous and you _still_ went out there, Maura Dorthea."

Maura flinched at the sound of her middle name. She watched as her father sat down and she stepped forward, "I wasn't in any danger, Papa. It was wonderful to be out of the castle where-"

"You're not safe," the king barked.

"Where I don't feel like I'm a prisoner," Maura retorted hotly. Lady Isles' eyes widened in surprise, as did the king's while Lord Hoyt smirked. Maura took in a deep breath then continued, "Papa, I'm twenty years old and I've been in the castle most of my life. Being out there, I felt free and-"

"Maura, you interfered with a Centurion's tax collections," the king stated. "Lord Hoyt was informed that you stepped out of the crowd and stopped the Centurions from arresting a bandit."

"Jane wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Jane?"

 _Phooey,_ Maura thought, realizing that she spoke more than she should. Maura bit her lower lip then continued, "Yes, Jane. She didn't mean any harm and the Centurion had already collected taxes, Papa."

The king raised an eyebrow at this then looked at Hoyt. "Charles, you've been monitoring your Centurions," he inquired.

"Of course, Your Majesty. It seems that the princess maybe mistaken," the Lord replied earnestly.

Maura pressed her lips together. _I am not mistaking anything._ "There are people out there who are very sick and hungry," she informed her father.

King Doyle leaned back in his chair and touched his chin. He glanced at his daughter seeing the determined expression on her face. "Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. I will have it looked over while _you_ go to your room and start getting dress for dinner. No arguments and afterwards, we'll discuss your punishment."

"Papa-"

"Maura Dorthea Doyle, do as I say now," the king yelled, feeling that he reached his boiling point with his daughter.

Maura's hazel eyes widened in pure surprise at her father's yell and she jumped back a bit. She felt her throat constrict and her eyes well up with tears. She let out a quick but shaky breath as she bowed her head to him. "Of…course, Your Majesty," she addressed as she began to walk quickly away.

"Maura, wait," the king tried, realizing how he reacted. But, when he realized that his daughter was not returning, he looked over at Constance and asked softly, "Go after her?"

Constance bowed her head and began to follow after Maura.

The king then looked up at Hoyt and stated, "We will discuss the Centurions and taxes after dinner."

Lord Hoyt bowed his body fully and answered, "Of course, my king." He then stepped away, walking out of the throne room and down a hallway. As he reached a dark corridor, he noticed two of his Centurions who were speaking to each other quietly. They stopped at the sight of him and kneeled until Hoyt commanded lowly, "Rise."

They stood up and he spoke, "Be ready for the sign."

* * *

" _So…so…I heard among…the…Centurions…that there might be a castle invasion…"_

" _I doubt that. There hasn't been one for years."_

" _Well…I heard…that it's happening…they were loud."_

" _Hmm…ok, Rondo. Riley, tell the boss immediately that we need to send a pigeon to Korsak and Janie immediately."_

" _Right now?"_

" _Yes right now, young lady."_

* * *

Maura gazed out of the window as she slipped her dark blue dress on and Cailin began to tie it from the back. "I'm sorry that I got you in trouble, Cailin," Maura told her friend.

Cailin gave her a soft smile and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Maura," she assured her. "It wasn't too bad of a tongue lashing from Theresa. I'm actually happy that I did it with you, Maura."

Maura smiled, "I'm glad you did too."

Suddenly, they heard the clearing of the throat and they turned to see Constance standing at the doorway. Cailin stepped back and bowed to the Lady while Constance said softly, "I'll help the princess for now, Cailin."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Cailin bowed her head toward Maura who returned the bow. She then walked off, closing the door behind her, leaving Constance and Maura alone in the room. Constance walked across the room, resuming to tie the dress. Silence fell over them and until Constance stated, "You know he didn't mean to raise his voice."

Maura gave a small nod, "I expected it to happen but I never seen him so angry, Constance."

Constance ran her hand through Maura's blonde hair and replied, "When he was younger, he was like that. Hot tempered, your mother used to say." She finished tying the dress and stepped back as she asked, "Let me see."

Maura turned, smoothing the dress out. She then looked over at her tiara, an heirloom that had been passed down from her grandmother to her mother to her. It was gold with several emeralds placed meticulously on it. Constance lifted it up and placed it on Maura's head then sighed, "You've grown up so well, Maura."

"Thank you."

Maura returned her gaze toward the window outside and Constance noticed this. She bit her lower lip then said softly, "I know you don't wish to court Lord Fairfield and I know that you wanted to be out there. I even told your father that."

The princess turned in surprise and asked, "Then why won't he ever let me out there?"

Constance took in a deep breath then released it. "It's complicated," the Lady answered cryptically.

"I'm tired of hearing that it's complicated, Constance! My life already seems complicated enough with Papa locking me away and the constant dream of my mother and the hooded figure."

"A hooded figure," Constance questioned back.

"Yes, a hooded figure. The dream starts where I'm following my mother down a hallway, passing a tapestry that has my mother and father there among the royal court and behind my mother is a hooded figure with a silver pendant. I continue down the hallway, ending up in the library and then the figure asks if I'm lost and I ask who they are but they are silent. A door opens to reveal my mother and the figure walks in then I wake up," Maura explains. She ran her hand down her cheek and sighed, "It's the same old dream and I can't get it out of my head."

When the princess looked over at Constance, she noticed that the Lady looked pale. "Those dreams are memories of two people who haven't been in your life in a long time," the Lady stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

Constance ran a hand through her hair then answered, "Come with me."

 **R &I**

They walked to the far side of the castle until they stopped in a hallway. Maura looked around briefly then noticed that the torches were not lite in this area and that the only light that was in the hall was the one from Constance's lantern. "This used to be your mother's hallway," Constance explained.

Maura raised a curious brow. "I thought I've been through all of the castle. I've never seen this area before," she inquired.

"After your mother's death, your father sealed this part away but what do you see?"

Maura looked around then noticed a tapestry that rested against the wall. It was covered in dust and cobwebs, representing how much time passed since anyone entered. She pulled out a handkerchief from her sleeve, placing it over her face as she wiped the dust slowly away. As the dust disappeared, Maura's eyes widened in surprise for the tapestry revealed to be the one in her dreams.

"It's real," Maura whispered.

"The hooded figure was your mother's guardian."

Maura looked at Constance and asked, "My mother's guardian?"

Constance nodded and gestured toward the door next to her. She pulled a key from her sleeve, unlocked it, pushing it open and gestured for Maura to enter. Maura entered slowly and Constance followed after, closing the door behind her. She opened the lantern and lite the torch to reveal a room full of books.

Maura twirled in astonishment and Constance reveled in the room with memories flooding. "This was your mother's library," Constance told her. "She spent so many times here especially when she was pregnant with you. Her guardian came from a far off place and was part of a group of assassins known as the Order."

"My mother's guardian was an assassin?"

"Yes but the assassin was not what you would expect. Your mother and I thought that the assassin was a killer but it turned out that the assassin was very human."

"Were they close?"

Constance nodded and approached the desk in the far corner. She pushed the many papers aside until she found the small pile that had a ribbon wrapped around it. She picked it up and handed the papers to Maura. The princess took the papers and noticed the neat, smooth writing on each parcel and read one aloud, "My dear friend, I hope your travels are well and that you are safe. I'm well and so is the baby. Patrick is quite excited for his or her arrival like me and we've prepared the room. I wish you were here at times, knowing you can make me laugh and not worry if anything may happen. I know it's silly but I don't want anything to happen to the baby. Constance tries to assure me that nothing will but it still bothers me. I should stop writing about my worry because I might make you worry and have you return suddenly because of me. I know what you need to do is quite important and I wish for you to focus on that. Not on me. Stay safe and I hope to hear from you soon. With love, Hope."

Maura placed the letter down and Constance sighed, "I remember that. Your mother was nervous about the childbirth. I tried to comfort her but it seemed my words were not enough to relax her."

Maura glanced back down and saw the next letter. She lifted it up and read it aloud, "Hope, I received your letter and rest assure, I am well. Italia is quite beautiful this time of the year. You would enjoy the architecture and literature. Now, about the child, I want you to be assured that I think that you will be fine. The king would agree with me with this even if he doesn't like me. Please don't worry about the child and keep your focus on the happier things. I send with my letter, a new book for you to have. It's about animals and plants…something I'm sure you would enjoy and use to distract yourself. I miss you too, my friend. I hope I will return by your birthday or by the child's birth. With love."

Maura noticed that there was no name and looked at the other letters noticing that the sign off was almost the same. Constance noticed this and stated, "For your mother's protection, they never signed it off with their name."

"Do you remember their name?"

"It's been years since the name passed my lips. It's very fuzzy."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

Constance looked down and answered, "Your father means well and he did all of this because he wanted to protect you. But after, your mother's death, he decided that the only way to protect you was to shelter you." Maura clutched the letters, pulling them close her chest, realizing that this was her only connection to her mother. "She would have wanted you to have them," Constance told her.

Maura nodded, wiping a stray tear away before they heard trumpets and the announcer shouting, "The Fairfields have arrived."

The princess sighed and handed the letters to Constance. "Place these away for me, please," she inquired.

"Of course," the Lady answered, running her fingers along the papers.

Maura began to walk away then stopped at the doorway. "Constance," the Lady looked up, "I would like to continue this later. There are so many things I want to know."

* * *

" _Reckless and stupid."_

" _It wasn't completely stupid."_

" _Janie…"_

" _Vince, you actually agree with Cavanaugh?"_

" _I don't necessarily agree but Jane, you were lucky that the princess was merciful."_

" _She's my friend."_

" _It was still reckless, Jane. Doesn't matter if the princess is your friend."_

" _Fine. I'll be_ _ **more**_ _careful."_

" _Don't humor us, Rizzoli."_

" _Sir!"_

" _What, Frost?"_

" _A pigeon came with something you need to hear."_

* * *

"So Princess, what do you enjoy," Lord Garrett Fairfield asked Maura during the dinner.

Maura glanced up from her soup then looked at Garrett. She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear and answered, "I'm partial to reading and going outdoors to observe nature." As she expressed this, she watched, as Garrett seemed to be caught off guard by this answer.

"Oh, that seems very…intriguing," he replied with an awkward smile.

The king watched as Maura looked away with a sad expression. She plastered a small smile and replied, "It's quite comforting. I also love to hear about travels from far off places."

"Well, we get silk from those people on the other side of the land," Garrett announced proudly.

"Do you travel to the land to receive the silk?"

Garrett scoffed as did his father and mother. "Traveling out there is prosperous and insane," he stated. Maura resumed her attention toward her soup, taking several bites. Noticing that the princess was not paying attention to him, Garrett took in a deep breath then informed her, "I would like to court you, Princess."

Maura stopped halfway with the spoon in mid air. She lowered her spoon slowly, placing it back next to her bowl. She glanced at her father, noticing the anxious look in his eyes. _I'm sorry, Papa,_ her mind whispered as she brought her attention toward the lord. "I am flattered, Lord Fairfield but I cannot accept the offer," Maura answered. She then looked over at her father and asked, "May I be excused?"

"Maura…" her father started.

"Papa, please."

The king bit the inside of his cheek then nodded, having her stand up. Garrett stood up, trying to gather his wits especially after being declined. He stepped toward her, taking her hand into his and said, "Please reconsider it."

Maura gave a polite smile. "Good night Lord Fairfield," she dismissed before she stepped back, walking away from the table.

Garrett watched in surprise then looked at his parents who were aghast. King Doyle lifted his wine cup, taking a long sip before he asked, "Desert?"

 **R &I**

Maura heard the door open and King Doyle leaned against the doorway. "He'll be coming tomorrow," her father informed her.

"Papa…"

"I know he sounded a bit…"

"Pretentious."

"Maura."

Maura stood up and looked at her father. "Papa, he's rude and obnoxious. I don't know why we bother," she told him angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," Doyle replied, raising his voice.

"The suitors, keeping me in, secrets about my mother and the assassin," Maura barked back.

Patrick's eyes widened at the mention of the assassin. "How did you," he started then abruptly stopped. "Never mind. This conversation is over."

"I need to know, Papa."

"No, you don't, Maura."

"But I want to know more. I deserve to know more."

"That is enough," Doyle snapped. Maura closed her mouth while the king took a deep breath, straightening his spine as he said, "Good night, Maura." He then closed the door behind him.

Maura wiped the angry tears that ran down her face and walked toward her desk. She ran her fingers along the letters where Constance placed them. "I need to know so much more," Maura stated softly as she sat in her nightgown at her desk. "I have to find this assassin who knew my mother. I need to know what happened the night she died." She then glanced down at the letters and read another to herself.

 _Hope,_

 _I knew I'm bothering you during your honeymoon with Patrick. I apologize for this disturbance but I need someone to confide in and you are all I have. I had a contract to do from the Order and to my displeasure; I had to go with_ _ **him**_ _. We found our contract, a man who liked to trade slaves and we were able to stop him. We scared him and as I released the slaves, I could hear yells. Hope, I pray that you will never ever experience the presence of C-_

 _ **BONG! BONG!**_

Maura lowered the letters and looked out to see the church bells ringing. "We're under attack," she heard.

Her eyes widened and her door opened to reveal Constance with a worried expression. The lady ran frantically toward Maura's desk, picking up the letters and placing them in her satchel. "Quickly," the Lady urged. "Grab your cloak and put it on."

"Constance, where are we going," Maura questioned as she grabbed the cloak.

" _You_ are going somewhere safe," Constance replied.

Worry crossed Maura's face as she looked out seeing torches approaching the castle. "Where's Papa," she asked.

"Your father is right now with some guards. He wants you to go to safety."

"But how?"

"We need to find the princess and take her back to O'Rourke," they heard suddenly.

Constance paled and whispered, "Just follow me and stay quiet, Maura."

Maura nodded and quietly, the two women ran down the hallway together. Constance heard the loud steps of soldiers coming up the staircase causing the Lady to pull Maura behind a tapestry. "We need to find the princess alive," one of the soldiers stated.

"What about the king," another questioned.

"He's being handled by the boss."

Maura looked up at Constance with pure terror while Constance placed her finger over her mouth. As the soldiers passed, Constance pulled Maura back out and resumed their run toward Maura's escape. As soon as they noticed that there were no soldiers, Maura stated quickly, "Constance, we can't leave my father behind."

Constance shook her head. "Maura, he doesn't care his safety. It's about yours and it was like this seventeen years ago when your mother sent you out with the assassin when an invasion like this happened," she explained.

"What?"

"Maura, there isn't much time to explain. You need to leave the castle and run to the forest until it's clear."

"But what if it isn't?"

"You stay hidden. You do not return whatsoever." They finally reached a corridor and Maura noticed that they were by the dungeons. Constance looked around, making sure it was clear then returned her attention toward the wall, pushing down three tiles. The wall popped out and Constance opened it to reveal a dark corridor. "This leads into the stables of the village. You keep going until you reach the forest, Maura."

"Where can I find the assassin," Maura asked suddenly as Constance pushed Maura inside the corridor.

"Maura…"

"I need to know more about my mother and what happened that night. I want to know more."

"I know and in good time, Maura. I hope I could have told you so much more."

"Tell me something to start with about the assassin." There was a loud thud and Constance pushed Maura forward but Maura stopped her hand against the wall. "Constance, anything please."

Constance looked up in the sky then a memory flooded back rapidly. _"Oh stop being so stubborn, my dear réalta,_ " (star) Hope expressed to the assassin when they were bickering. The assassin seemed to calm at the term of endearment, smirking as she twirled the pendant in her hand.

"Your mother would address the assassin as _réalta._ I didn't understand it but it happened to do with the symbol on this medallion."

 _The dream_ , Maura thought about immediately. "A silver medallion," Maura questioned.

"Yes. Now go, please. You will reach a stable then you run through the village until you reach the forest." She then pushed Maura gently and Maura began to run down the corridor, glancing over her shoulder to see Constance closed the secret passage behind her, knowing that things were about to change.

 **R &I**

 _Keep running, Maura_ , she told herself as she ran toward the forest. When she reached the stables through the secret passage, she noticed that there was no one in sight. She ran through the village noticing that villagers had taken shelter in their homes and guards were not around. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the forest.

As she entered the forest, she began to slow down, catching her breath. She looked up to see soldiers in red armor taking over the castle.

"Papa," she whispered.

She suddenly felt a hand on her wrist causing her to jump. When she turned, preparing to slap whomever it was, she relaxed at the sight. "Lord Hoyt," she gasped in surprise.

Hoyt's sword was drawn, wearing a dark armor as he asked softly, "Are you alright, Princess?"

"I'm fine. But how did you find me?"

"Don't worry about that. We need to keep moving," he told her.

Maura nodded in agreement, continuing to walk further into the forest with her father's advisor. She glanced at the castle again then at the older man, trying to figure out how he found her. "Is my father safe," she inquired instead.

"Yes, he is." Maura let out a sigh of relief at this news and soon, Hoyt stopped. "We'll rest then we'll continue on," the lord stated to the princess.

"Okay."

Maura took a seat against a tree trunk and looked down at the satchel beside her. She opened it and pulled out the letter that she was reading.

 _Hope, I pray that you will never ever experience the presence of Charles Hoyt,_ Maura's eyes darted up quickly toward Hoyt. He seemed to keep looking around the area and didn't notice Maura's gaze. She swallowed the lump in her throat then returned her attention toward the letter as she continued to read, _The slave trader was screaming and yelling. I've seen the damage he has done but this was different…when he came out, he wiped his blade clean of the blood. I asked him what happened to the trader. He never replied, Hope, and I know what he did…I've requested to be away for a bit. I'm returning to the castle and staying until you return. I…just need to be away from the Surgeon._

"Princess," Maura jumped and looked up to see Hoyt standing at her feet. He placed his hand out to her, gesturing for Maura to take it. She placed the letter back into the satchel and stood up from the ground. She wiped her hands and began to follow Hoyt once more but with a suspicious feeling.

"Where are we going," she questioned when they reached a clearing.

Hoyt turned and immediately, Maura noticed the dark mischievous smile that crossed his face. " _You're_ not going anywhere, Princess," Hoyt informed her. Maura began to back away and prepared to run until her body crashed into armor. She looked up to see two armored men and she tried to back away but they grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go," she struggled while one man held her and the other tied her wrists. She heard Hoyt chuckle and she shouted, "You won't get away with it."

"Oh, I plan to. I plan to first overthrow your father at the moment with the help of the O'Rourke clan. By now, I believe your father is captive and about to enter the dungeons." He stepped forward and pulled out a dagger from his back pocket. He ran it along her neck as he spoke, "This happens to be my favorite blade. It's very slick and clean. Reliable and I know it will work impressively." He then retracted his hand, "But I won't be killing you on this faithful night. I have other things to handle."

He stepped back and looked at the soldiers that held her. "Kill her and I don't care how," he ordered.

As Hoyt disappeared, the two soldiers began to drag Maura out of the clearing. She struggled against her binds, trying to free herself. "Stop it," the soldier barked.

"Someone will stop you," Maura barked.

"I doubt that," the other soldier laughed.

They dragged Maura into an open field and they glanced around to see that there was no one in sight. One pulled out his sword while the other forced Maura onto her knees, placing a cover over her head.

"Pray to God," the soldier suggested to Maura.

 _This is it,_ Maura thought with tears in her eyes. _It will be swift. I won't feel a thing especially if they put enough force on the blade._ She felt the sword touch her neck then it backed away with Maura taking in a deep breath.

But as the soldier lifted the sword over his head, preparing to swing it, two arrows were shot. One hit a soldier's back and the other hit the other soldier's chest. They cried out in pain as they yanked the arrows out of their armor.

Hearing the commotion, Maura ducked her head, sheltering herself. She could hear a couple yells and the clanks of swords colliding while horses neighed. When she heard the noises cease, she raised her head, knowing that there was still someone present.

"I'm not scared of you," she voiced. She winced at her voice trembled while she could hear footsteps approach her. She could feel a hand touch her hand and Maura froze at the touch, recognizing faint scar tissue in the center of the palm.

Her binds were cut and slowly, the cover was removed. Her eyes took a moment to adjust as she looked around seeing blurry figures. "Is she okay," she heard an older voice ask.

"I'm not sure," a familiar voice replied.

As her eyes adjusted finally, Maura was greeted with a worried face Jane Rizzoli. "Jane," Maura asked in awe.

Jane smiled. "Getting into more trouble I see, Princess," the bandit stated as she helped her up from the ground. Gently, Jane wiped some dirt off Maura's hands then picked up her satchel that was on the ground. "Are you okay," Jane asked softly.

Maura nodded then asked, "How did you find me?"

"We received information that-"

"Jane," the two women turned to see an older man with short gray hair and beard. He looked around the area with his drawn sword then gestured to Frost and Frankie behind him. "We need to get back to the camp," the man suggested.

Jane's face became serious and nodded in agreement. She took Maura's hand and pulled her toward the horses, "He's right. It's not safe out here."

"Jane, what's happening? What happened to my father, to Lady Isles, and my friend, Cailin," Maura questioned, trying to figure everything out.

"We'll explain everything at the camp, Maura. We need to get out of here before these idiots wake up," Jane told her. Maura gave an unsure look but finally, nodded as Jane mounted her horse then pulled Maura up, making her sit behind her.

The princess wrapped her arms around Jane's waist while they began to ride away from the field. Maura glanced over her shoulder and a tear ran down her cheek as she watched flames formed near the castle with screams and yells.

The Doyle Castle had fallen.

* * *

 **Wow…really long chapter. Broke my record! Sorry for the wait. Summer is almost over and I've been a bit busy. Anyways, you see the lovely button below that says 'review'. Press it please! Love to hear from you! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Camp

**A/N: Thank you for over 90 followers, 30 favorites, and the reviews! Busy! Busy! So sorry! This is a bit of a filler chapter but I'm trying to keep updates going, they won't be regular due to school but I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Sure, I always chose rebels to identify with-I still do- but to me a rebel isn't so much someone who breaks the law as someone who goes against the odds." – William Petersen**_

* * *

Ch. 4: The Camp

 _The rain was coming down hard. It had been the first storm in a very long time and it was not something that caught people off. Families took shelter from it including the Rizzoli family. A fifteen-year-old Jane leaned against the windowsill and watched as the rain pattered onto the ground. She could hear her brothers talking by the fireplace, trying to stay warm from the winter storm._

 _Her mother was gone for a moment, trying to find work. The lack of coins and the taxes had finally taken a toll on the Rizzolis. Without her father, Angela had to be the breadwinner for the family. But, not many wanted a woman for any hard labor so she traveled as far as possible, searching for a job._

 _Jane sat there with her patience wearing thin. She then stood up from her seat at the windowsill and stepped toward the door. "Janie, where are you going," Tommy inquired._

" _I'm stepping out for a couple of minutes," she answered._

" _But it's raining…"_

" _It's not going to hurt me."_

* * *

"Jane, where are we going," Maura asked as she looked around her surroundings.

They had been riding through the forest since Maura's rescue. She was not only grateful for the rescue but also, confused for how Jane and her friends knew that she was in danger. Jane glanced over her shoulder briefly and answered, "We need to get to our camp."

"Our?"

Jane nodded, gesturing to the riders with them. "The old man in front is Vince Korsak, he's one of our leaders. Obviously, you met Frost and Frankie and the other man is Raphael Martinez. That's only the small group."

"There's more?"

"There are many more of us at the camp," she informed Maura.

Korsak and Martinez bowed their heads and Korsak stated, "We're glad that you're okay, Princess."

"Thank you, Sir Korsak," Maura replied then, returned her attention toward Jane. For the first time, that night, Maura took in the sight of her friend. She wore a dark brown hood that was attached to her tunic with her wavy hair tied back into a ponytail. There was dirt covering her tan skin but Maura didn't mind, it seemed to bring out Jane's features more.

"How far is this camp," Maura asked Jane.

"Shouldn't be too far."

Maura nodded at this comment then looked up in surprise to see a huge waterfall. She gazed up in awe at the beauty of it. Not expecting the view, she was in more wonder when they began to ride up the mountain toward the waterfall, going behind it. As they were going behind the waterfall, Maura could hear echoes of children laughter and dogs barking. "How close are we, Jane," she asked.

Jane didn't answer but continued to ride until they exited from behind the waterfall. Maura was confused at the silence until she looked out in the distance finally, seeing over the edge of the cliff that there was a large camp.

There were multiple tents pitched in various ways and there were even some small cottages, creating a small village within the area. Lights from torches and lanterns illuminated the pathways, revealing people gathered peacefully. "Welcome to the camp," Jane stated to the princess who continued to gaze.

"You were right. There are many people," Maura commented as they were descending down the mountainside.

Jane nodded in agreement, "Most of the people here are actually from other villages throughout the kingdom. The taxes affected a lot of people with some coming here to avoid the Centurions. Others lost their homes because of the Centurions and Hoyt." Maura noticed the dark expression crossing Jane's face at the mention of Hoyt before she took in a deep breath then released it. The expression changed from furrow eyebrows to a calm expression as she continued, "Then there's us, the _Trodaithe saoirse."_

"Freedom Fighters," Maura translated.

"Yes. We believe that people like Hoyt and the Centurions are abusing their power, hurting the people. We still from the rich and give back to the poor." Maura raised an eyebrow and Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know it's a saying from the man in England known as Loxley. But, we believe that we have to stand up for the people."

"That's noble of you, Jane."

A small blush ran up Jane's cheeks and she bowed her head at the compliment. Jane led the riders into the camp with children running up to them to greet them. At the sight of Maura, some of the children began to ask aloud who she was. "Whoa, guys. We've been traveling for a bit. I'll introduce her later," Jane informed the children.

They frowned but nodded at the answer, returning to their parents. As the crowd began to disperse, Jane noticed Tommy with his eight-month pregnant wife, Lydia. She got off her horse and immediately; a scruffy dog approached her legs. "Hi Jo Friday," Jane greeted, petting the dog while Tommy walked with Lydia.

"The Council wants to see you," he informed her.

"Right now?"

He nodded then glanced up to see Maura. "They want you to bring the princess with you," he added.

"Right. Oh Maura," she turned to the princess, "you remember my little brother, Tommy and that's his wife, Lydia with a baby due soon."

"Congratulations," Maura said to the couple.

"Thank you, Princess," Lydia bowed her head.

"I'll take Maura to the Council right now," Jane informed her brother. Tommy nodded and Jane watched as her brother walked away. She then approached Maura and placed her hand out for her to take. As Maura took her hand, Jane felt the jolt again.

 _Why does that keep happening,_ she wondered.

"What's going on, Jane," Maura inquired, trying to understand everything that was happening as she got off the horse.

"You don't need to worry about anything right now. We just need to meet up the Council since you're here now."

"The Council?"

"I'll explain as we walk," Jane informed her. Maura nodded and soon, they began to walk side by side toward their destination. "The Council consists of three men who were once part of your father's court. You met Korsak but the other two are Sean Cavanaugh and Oliver Frost, whose Frost's father. All three are in charge of the camp and us."

"So they want to see me because they are in charge?"

Jane nodded then she stopped, gesturing to the small cabin in front of them. She looked at Maura then knocked on the door. The door soon opened to reveal Korsak, who moved aside to let them inside.

As Maura entered, she took in the room. It looked like a meeting room with a round table in the center of the room. Maps were spread all over the walls; some were of the country, some were of the Doyle kingdom, and there were others involving other territories. She then looked toward the fireplace to see an older white male around his fifties, standing by it. He wore the exact same clothing as Korsak who were a dark gray hood over his gray tunic and black pants. Finally, there was a dark skinned man sitting at the round table who wore a dark green hood over his tunic.

At the sight of Maura, they all bowed their heads. "Princess Maura, welcome," the man at the table greeted.

Maura curtsied, "Thank you, Sir…"

"Lieutenant Frost. Cavanaugh is the man at the fireplace," he gestured. He then gestured for Maura to take a seat which she did while Jane sat beside her. "The first thing we should inform you, princess, is that the castle did get take over by Lord Hoyt and the Centurions."

Jane watched as Maura's expression grew grave. "Is my father okay," she inquired, trying to find answers.

"We're not sure," Cavanaugh answered. "All we know is that he was taken to the dungeon. We also heard that several people escaped during the invasion or remain in the castle."

"Do you know if Lady and Sir Isles or a girl named Cailin are still present there?"

Cavanaugh shook his head and Maura closed her eyes in anguish. Jane touched her hand gently then looked at the three men. "What do we do now since she's here," she asked her superiors.

"We have to keep her sheltered until we figure out where to hide her," Korsak voiced.

Maura's head shot up. "What do you mean by hide me," Maura questioned the Council. The men gave confused expressions at Maura's question as she continued, "I do not wish to go into hiding."

"It would be for your safety, Princess. You can't stay among us and expect day and night protection," Oliver Frost argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not asking for protection, Lieutenant," Maura retorted with furrow eyebrows.

"It's in your best interests…"

"My best interests lie with the fact that my father's kingdom has been taken over. The people will be victimized by Hoyt, taking their money and their lives and I will not stand and watch as a bystander."

Jane gave a small smile at Maura's comment. Unknown to Lieutenant Frost, Cavanaugh and Korsak were giving small smirks at the princess' statement. Cavanaugh stepped forward and asked, "Do you wish to stay here?"

"Sean," Frost hissed.

Maura nodded, "I wish to stay and fight for my kingdom. I'm a fast learner if you let me try."

Cavanaugh gave a small smile, something Jane rarely saw. She wasn't sure why Cavanaugh was acting the way he was or even Korsak but when Cavanaugh nodded at Maura's statement, he brought his attention toward Jane. "Take her to your tent and find some clothing for her. Make sure she understands everything that's about to happen," he told her.

"We haven't voted on the matter, _Lieutenant_ Cavanaugh," Frost grumbled, glancing at Korsak for support on the matter.

"The vote is simple. All in favor for the princess to stay _and_ train among us say aye."

"Aye," Korsak and him stated.

Cavanaugh then asked, "Those who say nay?"

Oliver Frost frowned, knowing that he was outnumbered in the vote. He let out a loud sigh and waved his hand for Jane to leave with Maura. Jane held back her smile, knowing that it would upset the Lieutenant if she did. She stood up from her seat and gave a quick bow of her head toward the men. "Come on, Maura," Jane stated to the princess who seemed to be surprise at the vote.

Maura stood up slowly and gave a quick curtsy as she said, "Thank you."

As they left, Frost looked at Cavanaugh and Korsak in astonishment. "Are you two insane," he questioned in rage. "She's a danger to the camp especially if Charles Hoyt finds out she's here."

"But he won't," Cavanaugh argued.

Korsak nodded in agreement and leaned against the wall, adding in his mind, _Not with Jane around._

* * *

 _She stepped out into the rain, taking in the scents. Some would find them horrid but she didn't dislike it. The smells reminded her that this place was home to her. The moon was already coming up and she glanced at the lantern that rested on a hook. She looked around for a quick moment, picking up the flint that rested on the windowsill and struck it, creating a flame._

 _Suddenly, there's a clap of thunder and from the distance by the hills, Jane could see the lightning strike. "Get home soon, Ma," Jane mumbled to the sky._

" _Not too soon," she heard suddenly._

* * *

Maura followed Jane until they reached a large tent. Maura observed it for a moment before Jane opened the flap and gestured for her to enter first. The princess slipped inside and took in the sight as Jane stated, "Well, here's my home."

There was a hammock hanging in the tent with a crossbow leaning against the poll. She then noticed that Jane had a wooden table in her tent with a couple papers spread all over the table. Maura walked into the room, examining the room while Jane walked pass her to her trunk and opened it.

"I think I got a couple shirts for you. Maybe tomorrow, we should see Korsak's wife and ask her to sew you some clothing," Jane spoke as she pulled a light green hooded tunic and a pair of riding pants. "Here you go, Maura," she then stopped at the sight of Maura weeping softly. She tossed the clothes aside into her hammock and walked over to Maura, kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong," she inquired as she took Maura's hands away from her face.

Maura looked away from Jane with tears running down her cheeks. "What's going to happen to my father, Jane," she shuttered. She wiped her eyes and continued, "I was so awful to him before the invasion. We argued and now, he might died because of Hoyt and I."

"You got to think positive, Maur. He won't die."

"Maur?"

"Yeah, short for Maura obviously," Jane stated softly. "You don't like it?"

"No, I like it. It's just…I never had a nickname before."

"There are a lot of things you haven't experienced?" Maura shook her head and Jane gave a sympathetic look toward her. She wasn't sure on what to do next and it seemed the nickname distracted Maura enough from her worrying about her father. Suddenly, she realized that her hands were still on Maura's.

A blush rose onto Jane's face and quickly, she stood up from the ground. She cleared her throat briefly then said, "Try to get some rest, Maura. Tomorrow is your grand tour of the camp then we're going to start training."

Maura nodded, wiping her eyes then looked around for a moment. "Where are you going to sleep," she asked Jane.

"I'm fine on the ground," Jane informed her as she placed a blanket down on the ground.

"Jane, it's your hammock. I-"

"Maur, just sleep in the hammock."

"But your back will have problems tomorrow and it's not…"

"Easy there, Miss Renaissance. I'll be fine," Jane reassured her as she blew the light out. Maura sighed in frustration at the stubbornness of her friend but conceded, feeling exhaustion take over. She walked to the hammock and slipped into it, staring up at the ceiling of the tent.

As she stared up at the ceiling, she could feel the weight of the day taking its toll finally. Her eyes grew heavy and she let out a small yawn before she whispered, "I'll get you out, Papa."

 **R &I**

The next morning, Maura awoke with a blanket over her body. She ran her fingers over it and smiled at the gesture, knowing that Jane did this. _She's an interesting person_ , Maura thought. She then glanced over toward the ground and her eyes widened in surprise for Jane was not there.

"Try to keep up, Frankie," she heard suddenly.

The princess slipped out of the hammock, grabbing the clothes Jane left out and changed into them. She looked down at her new attire, scratching the back of her neck before she stepped out to see Jane and Frankie running while Frost observed. "What are they doing," Maura asked as she took a spot next to him.

"Annual morning race," Frost answered. "Ever since I met them, they raced each other every morning unless there's an attack. Jane beats Frankie usually."

"How long have you've known them?"

"I've known the Rizzoli family since I was five. My father and Jane's father were good friends. When he died, Jane and her brothers stayed with us at times while Jane's mother looked for a job," Frost explained. "We're family practically."

Maura digested the information for a moment. _Poor Jane,_ Maura thought with the new information about Jane's father. _I wonder how it happened?_

She then asked, "May I ask another question?"

"You just did," Frost chuckled. Maura bowed her head in agreement and Frost smiled at the blonde. She definitely didn't act like a royal and Frost overheard his father's argument about having Maura among them. He did agree that with Maura among them now that it was slightly dangerous. But, he believed that Maura could boost the moral as well among the rebels.

"So what's the question," he inquired.

"How long has this been going on? This formation of the rebellion?"

"For a couple years. The formation of the camp began about five years ago when the taxes started to rise severely," they heard suddenly. They turned to see Korsak approaching them and leaned against the tree, watching Jane and Frankie reach toward a tree.

Maura watched as Jane tagged a tree several feet away with Frankie trying to catch up. Maura took in the sight, admiring Jane's long legs and body. She watched as Jane sped up, keeping a good lead over Frankie. "She's very fast," Maura commented softly.

"Yeah, fastest out of all of us," Korsak informed Maura. He then turned his body to face her, taking in her presence. _She looks like her mother_ , he thought as he gazed at the princess.

"I win," Jane announced aloud as she reached her tent.

Frankie panted loudly, trying to catch his breath. "You…always…win," Frankie gasped between breaths.

Jane smirked then looked over at her tent to see Maura standing with Frost and Korsak. "Morning," Jane greeted all three of them. She then walked up to Maura and asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," Maura answered. "Thank you for the blanket."

Jane smiled, "No problem."

They continued to stare at each other for a bit while Frost, Korsak and Frankie stood there. They had seemed to forget that they had an audience until Frost let out a loud cough causing the two to jump. "Sorry," Frost apologized insincerely.

Jane shook her head, knowing that Frost did that on purposed. She scratched the back of her neck then said to the guys, "I'm going to show Maura around the camp. I'll see you guys later."

"Sure Janie," Frankie answered as they watched the two women walk away.

"So how are the clothing," Jane inquired as they were walking, noticing Maura playing with the tunic's collar.

Maura caught Jane's gaze, lowering her hand as she replied, "Well, it's not silk but it's very… convenient and…uh, comfortable."

Jane chuckled at this, knowing that Maura was trying to not insult her. "Not your type of clothes," she asked.

"That obvious?"

"It takes a bit to adjust to but if we go to Melanie right now, we should be able to get some clothing for you that are better fitting," Jane explained to her. "Like the get up you wore when I met you."

Maura nodded then looked around the camp seeing several kids running past them while women and men talked to each other with smiles on their face. "It seems peaceful here," Maura commented to Jane.

"It is most of the time. Most of the men here are part of the rebels and we divide ourselves into several groups, going to different villages to recruit others or handle the Centurions."

"Defending the people?"

"Yes," Jane answered. "Some even join while others stay behind but we make allies along the way. They give shelter or supplies to us. It's their repayment to us for defending them from Hoyt's cruelties."

Maura frowned and shook her head. "I can't believe my father and I didn't know about this," she confessed to Jane.

"It's not your fault, Maura. You all trusted Hoyt and he used it against you, betraying your father and the kingdom. What matter now is that you're here with us, safe from harm and soon, we'll figure something out to stop Hoyt."

"I hope so."

"I know so, Maur," Jane assured her, taking Maura's hand with hers and giving it a light squeeze.

Maura returned the squeeze and placed her head on Jane's shoulder. _At least, someone has hope,_ she thought, _and it's someone I can trust._

* * *

"What do you mean that you lost her," he hissed to the two soldiers who were on their knees.

"We were about to kill her and…these bandits ambushed us," one soldier groveled.

"Bandits," Hoyt shouted causing the two soldiers to jump. "You let bandits take _you_ down?! Two trained soldiers?!"

"Lord Hoyt, you don't understand. They were skilled! It caught us off guard especially that woman."

Hoyt's anger expression furrowed, "What woman?"

"We don't know. She was fast and we didn't know how to stop her. She had others but please, Lord Hoyt! Don't kill us," the other soldier pleaded.

Hoyt gazed at them from the throne, twirling his dagger before he answered slowly, "I won't be killing you."

"What?"

"He will," Hoyt retorted, gesturing to the side of the throne room to reveal Stark. The apprentice smirked at the groveling soldiers as he approached them while Hoyt looked on. Though he observed, his mind seemed to wander elsewhere.

 _Who is this woman bandit,_ he wondered. _It couldn't…no, she's dead. Long dead. It must be someone else._

"It has to be," he mumbled.

* * *

 _She struggled against the two men who each held an arm. They kicked the door open causing Frankie and Tommy to look up in shock. "Run," Jane yelled and her little brothers reacted, bolting toward the door and going under the arms of the armed men. "Get help!"_

" _You better stop those two," she heard. The two threw onto the ground and she stood up, preparing to charge passed them until she was smacked straight across the jaw. Stunned, she fell back and heard a loud and maniacal laugh as she hit the floor, falling unconscious._

" _No one can help you know, Janie."_

 _Unknown to Jane though, help was coming. Her brothers had reached Angela who was halfway home when she noticed her sons running toward her with two Centurions behind them. She grabbed them, pulling them toward a hidden alleyway. She watched as they ran passed them and she looked at her sons, noticing that one of her children was missing. "Where's Jane," she questioned them._

" _She needs help," Frankie shouted._

 _Angela stepped out of the alleyway, preparing to run toward her house when she heard horse. She looked over her shoulder and to her surprise and elation, she saw Vince Korsak riding toward her. "Vince," Angela called out to him._

" _You're safe," he sighed in relief._

 _She shook her head, "Jane's still at the house!"_

" _Fuck," he cussed with a clap of thunder echoing, he then directed his horse and charged it toward the Rizzoli's home, hoping that Jane was still alive._

* * *

 **Hmm…what happens next? You have to wait and see! Review, my lovely readers! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: Princess Training

**A/N: Writing break! New chapter! More things for us to learn!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Princess or not, learning to fight is essential!" – King Fergus, Brave (2012)**_

* * *

Ch. 5: Princess Training

The morning had been pretty busy with Maura meeting new people as she toured the camp with Jane. People were surprise that the princess was among them, unsure on how to act around her for she was wearing commoner clothing. But once, they got to know Maura, they realized that she was like any other person within the camp.

Even Maura learned new things while in the camp. Melanie, Korsak's wife caught Maura off guard for she informed the princess that she was once a handmaiden to Maura's mother. To Maura's elation, Melanie took measurements while she told Maura a couple things about her mother.

Based on what Melanie said, Jane and Maura learned that Maura was like her mother in means of intelligence. Queen Hope spent time in the library but she enjoyed, learning about new things especially from travelers. "You were the light in your mother's eyes," Melanie stated as she gathered some fabric. "She adored you as much as your father did. I remember that she tried to sing you a lullaby and well, she couldn't hold a note."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I remember your father cringing but he didn't want to tell her that she was awful."

"But Lady Isles said that she would hear humming in my parents' chamber when she walked by," Maura recollected.

Melanie gave a sad smile, shaking her head. "I wouldn't be surprise if she heard the assassin," she replied with a soft laugh.

Maura's eyes widened. "What do you know," she questioned causing Jane to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Melanie was just as surprise but answered, "I never saw their face but I knew when they were there. Always hid behind a curtain. The only encounter I truly had was when you were crying loudly. I was about to pick you up from the bassinet but instead, the assassin, with their hood up, picked you up. They rocked you and began to hum to you, calming instantly. They then placed you back down and wished me good day before they left."

"What-"

"I think I finished most of your measurements, Maura. I should have your clothing done within two days," Melanie informed the princess abruptly. "I'll see you two at supper and if you cross Vince, tell him that I would like to see him later."

Realizing that Melanie dismissed them, Jane and Maura gave their thanks and left. With this, Jane decided that Maura and her should eat something before they did anything else. They walked to a tent, which held many items such as weapons, clothing, blankets, and even food. Sitting in front of the supplies was a bald man with a very angry expression as he looked down at the parchment in front of him. "Don't look too upset, Crowe," Jane commented as she stepped up to the table.

Crowe grunted, "What do you want, Rizzoli?"

"Some bread and fruit for the princess and I."

Crowe peered over Jane's shoulder to look at Maura. His gaze seemed to pierce through her and for a moment, Maura felt intimidated by the man. Crowe gave a small sneer as he tossed the food to them. "You know she won't fit in with us," he commented to Jane.

Jane glared at Crowe while Maura looked away. "You're wrong," she replied then grabbed Maura's arm, taking her away from Crowe. As they were out of his sight, Jane stopped their walking and looked at Maura whose head was down. "Don't listen to Crowe," Jane told the princess.

"He doesn't seem to like me," Maura commented.

"He doesn't like anyone. I don't even know why he's here."

"Maybe for his own sanity," Maura suggested. "People tend to go to cause because they do it for their own conscience."

"Maybe." Jane then looked down at the food in her hand and said, "Come on, let's eat before we starve."

"You know that's not possible since we do have food."

"It's a joke, Princess."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, you'll get a hang of it."

Maura smiled at her friend and Jane retook her hand, guiding her through the camp until they were toward the end of camp by the forest trees. "Where are we going," Maura inquired, trying to figure out this new place.

"My secret hideout," Jane replied with a hush whisper. She then pulled Maura into the forest, passing several trees until they reached a glen. Maura looked in awe and Jane chuckled as she plopped against a tree. "I found it when we first camped here. Good place to relax and try to escape from everything," she explained.

"My escape was the books given to me. A world entirely different but this, Jane, I appreciate that you're sharing this with me."

"Of course," Jane smiled softly, handing an apple to the princess.

Maura took it, taking a small bite from the apple. Jane took a bite from the loaf of bread, taking in the silence between them. Usually, she would feel uncomfortable with the silence but for some reason, the princess made her calm.

Ever since, she was a little girl, Jane seemed to see the world faster. She could run faster and her mind worked faster than other at times. Her brothers were just as fast but for some reason, out of all three of them, she was the fastest. As the years went by, the rush of her mind and body seemed to affect her when she tried to sleep or relax. But right now, at this moment, the world seemed to slow down or stopped with Maura.

 _But what's so special about her,_ she wondered.

"Jane?"

Jane snapped her attention toward Maura and gave a sheepish smile with a blush rushing to her cheeks. "Sorry, Maura. I didn't catch that," she confessed.

"How did you find out that I was in danger," Maura inquired. "I mean, no one else knew and yet, there you were."

Jane offered a piece of bread to Maura. The princess took it and watched as the bandit picked up an orange, pulled out her dagger and began to cut it. "My Ma works in a tavern several miles away from here," Jane answered as she cut the orange into several pieces. "One of her regulars, Rondo overheard a group of Centurions talking about the invasion and he spilled it to my Ma. She asked her boss to send us a pigeon to tell us. We gathered and charged toward the castle but we happened to hear the Centurions who were holding you captive."

"So you were going to rescue me in the castle?" Jane nodded and Maura smiled then said to her friend, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome."

With that, the two reclined back and began to go into a steady conversation. Jane began to tell funny stories about her adventures with Frankie, Tommy and Frost. Maura asked Jane about the different villages while Jane asked Maura about the things she did in the castle and the books she read.

Complete polar opposites they were but it seemed that they had a connection that was impossible to explain.

"So, your mother is at a tavern and your brothers are here," Maura stated to Jane, trying to break down everything. Maura bit her lower lip, trying to figure out how to ask the next question and Jane could see her struggling.

The bandit twisted the ring on her finger then stated abruptly, "My father died when I was three if you're wondering why he isn't around."

"I'm sorry, Jane…"

Jane gave a sad smile. "I don't remember much but when I was little, he used to chase me around the house. Frankie was barely two and Tommy was only a couple months old."

"How old are you then," Maura asked abruptly.

"First you."

"I'm twenty."

"I'll be twenty two in two months."

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Maura apologized. "Please continue what you were saying."

Jane nodded then continued "Ma told me that my Pop traveled a lot. Didn't specify for what but she told me that every time he came home, I would want to hear a story and he would tell it. My last memory of him was when he told me a story about a princess being saved by a brave warrior." Jane closed her eyes, feeling tears trying to break through but she stopped herself, wiping her eyes with her right arm. "He then said he loved me and to be brave then the next morning, he was gone. Just like that…"

Maura felt her heart ache for her friend. "I know the feeling of losing someone that quickly," Maura replied, thinking about her own mother. Jane bowed her head and Maura sighed, raising her hand to touch Jane's cheek, "I'm sorry for bringing up these sad thoughts."

"It's okay, Maura. There's nothing to apologize about really." Realizing what she was doing, Maura pulled her hand back quickly. Jane's cheek felt extremely warm and she stood up quickly, placing her hand out toward Maura. The princess took it and soon, they were mere inches away from each other once again. Their eyes locked briefly until Maura looked away shyly and Jane cleared her throat. "We should start training," she suggested.

"Right."

 **R &I**

Jane and Maura returned to the camp and walked toward the center of the camp. When they reached it, they could see men were gathered while children, women and elderly adults watched from the sidelines. Maura could hear grunts and thuds while the men cheered on and finally, after a bit of pushing from Jane, she could see what was happening.

Frankie, with a wood carved sword, was going against Crowe who held a wooden staff. They were in defensive positions, circling each other like animals. "How is he doing so far," Jane asked Tommy while Frankie lunged at Crowe who blocked his attack.

"Crowe already knocked him around," Tommy answered.

Crowe suddenly did a leg sweep causing Frankie to fall on his back and Crowe placed the staff on his chest. "Next time, little Rizzoli," Crowe chuckled, tossing the staff onto the ground and walking away.

The crowd began to disburse and Jane walked up to Frankie, helping him sit up. Frankie hissed and Maura approached him also, crouching beside him. "Are you okay, Frankie," the princess inquired in concern.

"Crowe doesn't fight fair," Frankie complained as he rubbed his ribs.

"He got you in the ribs again," Jane inquired. Frankie nodded and Jane rolled her eyes, knowing Crowe hurt Frankie intentionally. "I'll kick his ass later when I find him."

"Language, Jane."

"Janie, just leave it be. Crowe's an ass," Frankie told his sister.

Jane sighed then nodded, "Fine." The bandit then picked up the staff from the ground, handing to Maura while she grabbed the wooden sword from Frankie's hand. "Maura, stand over there," she ordered the princess. Maura took the spot several feet away from Frankie while Jane twisted the wooden sword in her hand. "Okay, give me a defensive stance," Jane told her.

Maura took the other side of the staff in her hand and crouched her knees, holding the staff horizontally. Jane raised an eyebrow while she heard her brothers and even Frost snickering. "Um…Maura, what is that," Jane asked.

"My defensive stance," Maura replied simply. "It's the appropriate stance used when holding this kind of object. That's according to "Talhoffer's" depiction in his writings and-"

"Maura, do not put logic in fighting please." Jane walked up to the princess, stabbing the wooden sword into the ground then stepped behind her. She placed her hands over Maura's, feeling Maura trembling a bit. "Relax," she whispered against Maura's ear, causing Maura's breath to hitch.

 _Relax,_ Maura told herself, feeling her body melt against Jane's body. She felt Jane's arms guide her arms in a smooth motion while Jane stated, "It's all on instinct. There's no technique except getting out alive. You understand?" Maura nodded and Jane stepped back, pulling her sword from the ground.

"Alright, let's get started."

Steadily, Jane began to train Maura, teaching her the basics of defense. After an hour or two of practice, Jane decided that Maura should try to apply her new skills in some scrimmages with the others.

"I want to go against you," Maura told Jane. A couple of the guys laughed while Jane smirked, prompting Maura to ask, "What's funny?"

"No one wins when going against Jane," Casey Jones commented.

"Maybe a draw with Korsak once a while," Martinez added.

"How about you start with small," Jane suggested. She then turned to Frankie and said in a hush tone, "Don't hurt her."

Frankie raised his hands up in his defense and replied, "Of course not." He took the wooden sword from his sister's hand and stood in front of Maura. "Okay Princess, hit me," he told the princess.

"I'm not so sure about this, Frankie," Maura stated.

"It's fine, Princess."

Maura wielded her staff as Jane taught her and jabbed at Frankie who took it directly in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, not expecting that first blow while everyone started to laugh. Maura cringed while Frankie stood back up and hit the staff. She flinched at the impact but returned the strike.

Soon, they were in full combat with Maura keeping up with Frankie. He swung and she evaded the attack, kicking his shin. Frankie cringed in pain with Maura lowering her defenses at the sight but Frankie maintained his balance and quickly, knocked Maura's staff out of her hand. The princess tried to grab the staff but stopped as Frankie pointed the wooden sword at her.

Maura placed her hands up in surrender while Frankie picked her staff up then handed it to her. "Almost had me, Princess," Frankie told Maura.

Maura smiled, taking the staff. "Thank you, Frankie and please, call me Maura," she told the young man.

Jane walked up to them and patted both of their shoulders. "Not bad, Maura," Jane praised her with a wide smile. "Just next time, don't ever lower your defenses. People will try to hurt you so stay on your guard at all times."

Maura nodded and soon, they resumed the training. She went against Frost, learning about hand-to-hand combat with him as he taught her how to wrestle on the ground with Jane's help.

Techniques were what Maura needed to know and Jane was giving everything to make sure Maura survived.

The goal was survival and to get the kingdom back.

 **R &I**

Days went by and training continued on for Maura. But, besides the training, Maura's bond with Jane began to grow as well. The two were inseparable, spending the days together from first morning light until it was time to sleep.

Gradually, Maura explained to Jane about how Lady Isles gave the letters. Jane found it interesting, listening to the letters as Maura read them each night. "Can I ask you something," Jane asked.

"You _may_ ," Maura replied.

Jane rolled her eyes. "How come you want to find out more about your mother now? Why look for the assassin," she asked.

Maura glanced down at Jane, placing the letter into the satchel. "Everyone talked about my mother, saying how much I looked like her or act like her. I wanted to know who she was and when I was a child, it was enough. But as I was growing, it seemed never to be enough, hearing the same thing over and over not to mention the dreams," Maura explained.

"Dreams?"

"What dreams?"

"Dreams about my mother and the assassin. Always talking to me and…I just want to know what happened to my mother that night," Maura explained. "I feel like I'm missing something, Jane. That assassin, whomever he is, knows something. Possibly how my mother died."

Jane bit her lower lip and nodded, understanding the feeling. The fact that she didn't have her father around and her mother didn't talk about him often, she wanted answers also. For years, she wondered what really happened to her father, never knowing how he died and every time, she found something, it lead to a dead. Answers that she wanted, she most likely would never get.

However, hearing that Maura wanted to know more about the assassin, she wondered if she should mentioned what _she_ remembered that night so many years ago.

"Jane?"

Jane's eyes darted up to see that Maura was gazing at her curiously. The bandit ducked her head, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Where did you go?"

"It's nothing," Jane replied with a small smile.

"If you're sure?" Jane nodded, lying back on her pillow while she watched Maura rest in the hammock. "Good night, Jane," Maura stated to her friend.

"Good night, Maura," Jane whispered back as she blew the candle out.

* * *

" _Hello Janie," her eyes snapped open to see Charles Hoyt sitting in a chair before her. Fear struck her to her very core, struggling to be away from him. When she noticed she couldn't move, Jane looked up to see her hands being pinned down._

" _Not again," Jane whimpered._

" _Jane!"_

 _The bandit's head snapped up to see that Hoyt was not sitting in his spot but instead it was Maura, who was tied up. "Maura," Jane called back._

" _Quite beautiful, isn't she, Janie," Hoyt whispered against Jane's ear causing a chill to run down her spine. "I think I'll torture her first then I'll finish what I started with you years ago."_

 _Jane watched as Hoyt began to walk up to Maura, twirling the blade in his hand. "Hoyt, stay away from her," she barked. She tried to move again but she cried out in pain from the daggers in her hands. She looked over and noticed someone standing further away, observing everything. "Help her," Jane shouted._

 _The figure didn't move and Jane shouted again, "Help her!"_

" _Fight him," the figure replied._

" _I can't!"_

" _Janie," she looked up to see her father standing next to the figure, dressed in a dark grey robe. He looked exactly as she remembered him with short, pushed back dark hair with dark brown eyes. He looked tired though as he gazed down at his daughter._

" _Papa," Jane shouted. "Help me, please."_

" _I'm sorry, Janie," her father whispered, turning away._

 _Jane struggled, feeling her hands ache in pain from the daggers. "Pop! Come back please," she pleaded as she watched him disappear in the darkness._

 _The figure stood there still, watching before they stepped back, disappearing into the darkness._

" _Come back," Jane shouted again._

 _Her eyes darted back to Maura and Hoyt let the knife dance around her throat. "Say goodbye, Janie," Hoyt whispered._

" _Maura!"_

* * *

"Maura," Jane gasped, pulling her dagger out. She looked around frantically, expecting Hoyt to come out. She then glanced up at the hammock to see Maura fast asleep with a blanket over her body. At this sight, Jane relaxed, noticing that the shadows of the night were not going to attack and that Maura was safe. She placed her dagger back into its sheath then let out the breath she held. She then glanced down at her hands, gazing at the scars.

They ached severally causing her to rub each scar tentatively. She then flexed them, creating a fist with each hand. _A monster left these scars_ , her mind told her. She staggered back, running her hand over her face before she sat back onto the ground. _Just a nightmare,_ Jane thought as she rested back. _She's safe…Pop's gone._

Her eyes became heavy, feeling exhaustion taking over. She began to close her eyes, taking in a deep breath before she released it then fully relaxed, listening to Maura breathe slowly as she fell back asleep.

* * *

" _Vince, I don't like lying to Maura or Jane about this."_

" _I know, honey but you and I vowed to secrecy about it."_

" _They deserve the truth."_

" _Maybe one day but not just yet."_

* * *

"Go Maura," Frankie and Frost cheered.

Tommy looked at his brother and friend with a frown. "What about 'Go Tommy'," he asked them.

They shrugged and Tommy let out a huff then returned his attention back to Maura. The two were training again and this time, Maura was holding her own pretty well against the youngest Rizzoli. "Give up, Thomas," Maura inquired with a small smirk.

Tommy laughed, "You wish."

Both had staffs and circled each other while others observed. The youngest Rizzoli tried to swipe at the princess' feet but she jumped and swung back at him. Tommy blocked it and pushed back causing Maura to lose her footing, falling onto the ground. Lying on the ground, Maura glanced up to see Tommy chuckling with his back toward her. Maura quipped an eyebrow, grabbing her staff from the ground and hit Tommy's legs causing to fall onto his back with a loud thud.

Jane and others let out loud laughs and cheers while Maura stood up from the ground. "Ow," Tommy complained.

"Are you okay, Tommy," Maura inquired, worrying about the young man's back.

"He's fine, Maura," Jane answered as she walked to her friend. "I think he learned his lesson about turning his back toward his opponent. Right Tommy?"

"Yeah sure," Tommy replied sarcastically as he stood up from the ground, rubbing his back.

Maura gave an unsure look until she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder. "Good job," Jane whispered against her ear.

Maura beamed at the compliment. "Thank you. I had a great teacher," Maura replied causing Jane to smirk a bit.

"Jane," everyone looked up to see Korsak's son, Joshua running to the group. When he reached them, he took in a couple deep breaths then said, "My father, Cavanaugh and Frost need to see you now. It's urgent."

At those words, everyone ran to the Council's cottage. Vince leaned against the beam to the cottage when he noticed around fifteen people running toward the cottage. "Whoa," he called out to them, stopping everybody who was coming. He looked through the crowd and pointed to Barry, Frankie, Tommy, Crowe, Jane and Maura. "I need to you six inside now," he told them.

They nodded and walked inside with Jane closing the door behind them. Cavanaugh and Lieutenant Frost looked up from the map that was on the table. "We have news," Cavanaugh informed the group.

Maura stepped forward while Lieutenant Frost with to his belt, pulling out a small parcel. "According to our sources so far, the Centurions took over most of the villages. Patrols have increased and the royal court is still stable. However, Hoyt has full control and no one is willing to rebel," he explained.

"Anyone killed," Frankie asked.

The lieutenant shook his head. "So far, no casualties but Hoyt asserting control. O'Rourke clan is moving forward."

"Are you sure," Maura inquired with worry on her face.

Cavanaugh nodded, "Thomas O'Rourke is heading north toward the castle. I have a feeling that Hoyt joined arms with him to make the conquest easier."

"Oh god."

Jane stepped forward. "Who's relaying this to you," she asked.

"A reliable source whose been listening in on the Centurions and travelers. Don't worry about who they are. Your mother knows them."

Jane relaxed at this comment. "So why are _we_ here," Crowe questioned in annoyance.

"Well _Darren_ ," Korsak replied, "we are dropping by the village near the Dirty Robber and see what's happening there. Afterwards, we will go by the Robber and do a supply run."

"Didn't we do a supply run already," Crowe barked.

"We'll do another one, Crowe." Korsak then looked at the others and asked, "Any problems with that?"

"No sir," they all chimed except Maura.

Cavanaugh rolled the map up on the table then dismissed, "We'll leave at dawn."

They nodded and began to walk away. As the door closed, Jane looked over at Maura with a curious look. "Are you alright," Jane worried.

Maura sighed and replied, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about the O'Rourke clan. If they're taking over, what else could they do? With Hoyt, I fear that there might be more."

 _Much more_.

* * *

 _Hope,_

 _Something horrible occurred and I don't know who else to go to. I know **he** did this to Francesco, making him take the fall for all his heinous deeds that my friend would never do. Master is making decisions and I've tried to advise him that Francesco is innocent. Hope, Frank **is** innocent and he didn't betray us._

 _He couldn't have._

 _I fear the worst and I pray that the Master will hear me out before judgment is passed. If anything, I must find a place for him to hide with his family. I hope this will not be the case._

 _I will write soon._

* * *

 **Uh oh, more pieces to my intricate puzzle. I'll piece them all together soon if you haven't pieced anything yet. That sound totally like a riddle but anyways, my lovely readers, you see that button below. Review if you can because I LOVE to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Dirty Robber

**A/N: New chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **I find it incredibly romantic that people should fight for a cause they believe in and be prepared to die for it." – James D'arcy**_

* * *

Ch. 6: The Dirty Robber

"All set," Jane informed Maura as she stepped away from the horses.

"How long is the travel," Maura inquired curiously.

Jane shrugged, "It takes several hours to reach the Robber, knowing Korsak." Maura gave a curious expression and Jane continued with a small laugh, "Korsak likes to drop by the Robber before we enter the village nearby to place the order of supplies. When we are leaving, we pick up the supplies."

"Ah," Maura comprehended. "This Dirty Robber is a tavern?"

"Yup, same one that my Ma works at so you'll meet her. Fair warning though, she can be a handful at times."

"I don't mind."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You say that now," Jane replied simply.

The princess then noticed that Tommy was loading up the carriage then he helped Lydia into the carriage. "How come Lydia's coming," Maura inquired.

"Ma hasn't seen her since Tommy married her. The correspondences aren't enough for Ma."

"Will she be okay for travel?"

"I believe so."

After a couple minutes, Maura then asked Jane curiously, "How do I look?"

The bandit then looked at Maura, taking in the sight before her. Dressed in a dark green vest with her white tunic and black riding pants, Maura definitely looked like she was one of them. _She still looks beautiful too_ , her mind commented.

"Jane?"

"You look great."

A small blush came up to Maura's cheeks. "Thank you," Maura replied.

Jane bowed her head then took in the sight that Maura had no weapon at her side. _Maybe I should give it to her now,_ Jane thought. "I'll be back," she told the princess as she walked away from the group. She walked pass her tent and several others until she reached a particular tent. She rolled her eyes at its formation then noticed that there was light coming from inside. "Drake, are you decent in there," Jane questioned.

Suddenly, Kent Drake's head popped out. "Ah Miss Rizzoli, the bow and arrows are not ready yet," he informed her.

"I'm not here for the bow, Drake. I need the dagger I requested."

"Ah yes. Come in." Jane entered the tent and looked around to see the miscellaneous scrolls that were spread on tables and floors. Kennth "Kent" Drake was an inventor who used to work for the Doyle army. He was good in combat but, tired of the duty that he was given, the man decided to become an inventor and opened a shop.

But as Hoyt began to takeover and the taxes began to rise, Drake had to close up the shop. Later on, the Freedom Fighters discovered him and requested his services. He would build them anything they needed while the bandits provided shelter, food and the materials he needed.

Drake went behind the table and picked up a dagger, inspected it then handed it to Jane. "Here you go," he told her.

Jane took the dagger from Drake, pulling it out of its sheath. She twirled the blade slowly, taking in the sharp edges and glint. She wouldn't admit it to Drake but she appreciated his craftsmanship even though Drake himself can be very annoying. "Good work," she complimented finally as she sheathed the dagger

"A compliment from Jane Rizzoli. I am amazed," Drake retorted with a smile.

"Don't make me take it back."

"Oh, I wouldn't." Drake then picked up the parchment and handed it to her, saying, "These are the materials I need as your "I owe you" one."

Jane took the parchment and opened it. "Lots of iron and copper," she mentioned to him.

"I need it for the weapons, shields, and miscellaneous stuff," he informed her. He then pointed to the parchment behind him; a sketch of weird object that seemed to be similar to a bow and arrow.

"What on earth is that," she inquired, taking in the sight.

"Not sure yet. It's still in the concept stage."

"Ok…Drake, you work on that," Jane retorted. She held the dagger in her hand, walking out of the tent.

 **R &I**

"I'm glad that we're going to the Robber," Frost informed Maura as she was placing her cloak on.

"How come," she inquired.

"It's because he's going to see his beloved _Anna_ ," Frankie teased as he walked behind her toward Frost, pinching his cheeks.

Frost swatted his hands away while Maura inquired with small smile, "Who's Anna, Barry?" A blush crept up the young man's cheeks and Maura added, "A special someone?"

Frost nodded, "She's a bar maiden at the Dirty Robber. We met when I did my first supply run and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on. I think that was the moment I knew I loved her." Maura smiled at this while the young man continued, "We became friends very quickly and as time went on, we became more."

"Is Frost talking about Anna," Jane inquired, surprising Maura and Frost. Frost didn't answer but blushed again because he knew that Jane caught him. Jane rolled her eyes and commented, "Of course, he was."

"Jane, don't make fun of poor Barry," Maura scolded her friend lightly. "It's sweet that he has someone."

"Thank you, Maura," Frost smiled then stuck out his tongue at Jane.

Jane shook her head then looked over at Maura. "I have something for you," Jane told the princess softly once Frost walked away. Maura gave a curious expression toward her friend, noticing that her hands were behind her back. Jane moved a bit closer then revealed from her back the dagger, handing to Maura.

"Jane…" Maura said quietly.

"I thought since you're going to be traveling with us often, you should have something to protect you." Jane watched as Maura pulled the dagger out of its sheath, inspecting it. "I had Drake make it just for you," Jane added.

Maura gave Jane a wide smile, placing the dagger back in its sheath. "It's beautiful craftsmanship. Tell Kenneth that I appreciate it." She then leaned over and gave Jane a light kiss on the cheek causing the brunette to blush harshly. "Thank you," the princess whispered.

Still stunned at the affection given to her, Jane stammered momentarily until she coughed finally, "You're… welcome."

"Alright, let's go," Korsak announced causing the two women to jump away from each other. The older man gave a confused expression but shrugged as he mounted her horse.

Maura attached the dagger to her side then mounted her horse. She glanced at Jane to see that she was touching her cheek before she straightened her spine when Tommy rode up next to her. Maura brought her attention forward while her mind wondered, _Why did I do that?_

"Move out," Korsak shouted and Maura shook the thought away, knowing she would have to figure it out later. She pulled her hood up, as did everyone else before she kicked the side of the horse gently, moving forward and leaving the camp.

* * *

"Lord Hoyt, there's still no sign of the princess."

"She couldn't just disappear."

"Sent Centurions into the villages. Question the villagers. If someone's sheltering her, they will be the first to die."

"Yes sir."

Charles Hoyt was losing his patience, knowing that with Thomas O'Rourke moving closer. He needed to make sure that all lose ends were tied. The fact that the princess had not been found yet, made his blood boil. He wanted the control and power that he deserved.

There was no one to stop him.

He made sure of that.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Crowe, if you ask that question again, I will personally skew you with my sword," Jane grumbled back. Crowe scowled at Jane but remained silent, knowing that Jane would do something equivalent if she was given the opportunity. Jane nudged her horse faster, moving up so she could speak with Korsak. "I hope we get there soon. Crowe is getting on my nerves," she informed the older man.

Korsak gave a small laugh then replied, "You two are always at each other's throats." Jane gave a small smirk to her friend while the older man glanced over to see Maura talking with Frankie, Tommy and Frost. "How is she adjusting," he asked Jane suddenly.

"Her training's been going smoothly. She's able to hold her own against us and she's worried about what Hoyt can do. She only knows so much."

"Does she know about-"

"No, she doesn't," Jane snapped. Korsak's eyes widened in surprise then relaxed while Jane, realizing what she did, bowed her head. "I prefer that she doesn't know about that at this moment," Jane confessed to her friend.

"I understand but Jane, don't leave her in the dark forever."

Jane took in this statement for a moment then glanced down at her hands, taking in the sight of her scars.

* * *

" _Don't worry, Jane. I'll make sure your death will be slow," she heard him whisper in her ear._

 _She craned her neck, trying to look away from him but she couldn't move. He used his daggers to pin her down by piercing through her hands. At first, she felt pain and she cried for help but now, she was quieter and numb._

 _Hoyt pulled out another dagger, running it along her neck causing Jane to squirm with tears down her cheeks. She dare not look at him but looked toward the door, doubting anyone coming. "I'm glad you won't struggle," Hoyt whispered, placing the dagger along her neck. Jane closed her eyes, preparing for the worse until she heard the door bursting open and a yell came._

* * *

"Jane," the bandit glanced up at the sound of her name to see Maura next to her. The princess had finished talking with the boys and decided to join Jane. When she reached her, she noticed that Jane was gazing down at her hands and seemed to be in her own world. When she finally got Jane's attention, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Jane nodded. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking that's all."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Maura then touched her forearm in concern and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

At first, Jane wanted to say no to Maura immediately but seeing the concern on her face, she stopped. She took a quick glance at Korsak who was far ahead then back at Maura. _He might be right,_ she realized. "Soon," she answered finally. "I'll explain it soon."

" _ **JANIE**_ _,"_ the two women looked up to see an older woman running out of the tavern, waving happily.

Jane covered her face in embarrassment then peeked up to look at Maura. The princess smiled, letting out a small giggle at the exuberance and whispered, "Go." The bandit gave a quick bow of her head and galloped toward the older woman. As she watched Jane ride up to the tavern, Maura bit her lip as her thoughts whispered, _She doesn't trust you._

 _It's not that,_ another thought argued. _It must be a sensitive subject._

Maura rode toward the tavern, taking in the sight. There were two stories with cellar doors near the back with stables further back. She also noticed that forest surrounded the area mostly and there was only one dirt road that lead passed the tavern.

The princess watched as Jane got off her horse and hugged her mother. Her mother returned the hug exuberantly until Jane pulled back. Frankie and Tommy then stepped off their horses, hugging their mother tightly while Lydia, with the help of Korsak, exited the wagon. Angela gasped at the sight of Lydia's growing stomach, touching it softly.

"Gross," Crowe huffed as he dismounted his horse and walked toward the tavern.

"Barry," Maura heard and looked over to see a young woman with running out of the tavern toward Frost.

"Anna," Frost bellowed. Frost hopped off his horse and engulfed the woman, spinning her around happily then kissing her softly. Maura smiled at this as she got off her horse then glanced up briefly. Before she looked down, she paused at the sight of a figure standing at the second story window. She gave a curious expression, taking in the strong stature of the figure that peered down at them, not even seeing a face. "Maura," Jane called causing Maura to look at her. Jane gestured her to come over and Maura took a quick glance back up to see that the figure was gone.

The princess walked up to them and Jane pulled Maura in. "Ma, this is Maura. Maura, this is my mother, Angela," she introduced.

Angela curtsied to Maura and whispered, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Likewise Lady Rizzoli and please call me, Maura," Maura replied with a smile.

"Oh, Lady Rizzoli! I love that but please call me, Angela then Maura. But come inside, I bet you two are starving especially you, Janie, you're nothing but skin and bones," Angela complained as she walked toward the tavern

Jane rolled her eyes and Maura giggled as they followed close behind.

As they entered, Maura took in the surroundings. There was a bar top where there's several tables and chairs on the first floor while behind the bar top was a staircase which lead to the second floor. She looked up at the second floor to see that the railing wrapped around the whole area, creating a balcony over the bar area.

The princess took a seat at the bar with Jane, lowering her hood as Angela placed the food in front of them. Korsak approached the bar top and asked softly, "MacCoughlan still in the room?"

"Of course," Angela answered.

Maura gave a curious expression and asked, "MacCoughlan?"

"Old MacCoughlan owns the tavern. Never seen their face but I assume the old coot is still making Ma work too hard," Jane commented.

Angela hit Jane with the rag and hissed, "MacCoughlan also knows about your comments, Jane. Just be glad that the supplies are given to you without charge."

Jane snorted, taking a bite from her mutton. Gradually, as they ate, Maura was introduced to the other workers in tavern. Murray was one of the bartenders, handling any of the orders given especially with the supplies. Besides Angela as the main bar maiden, she had three other maidens besides Anna working with her.

Riley, known as Cooper by some, was from North. The reason why they called her Cooper was that her father used to be a cooper. After his death, Riley was on her own and she decided to travel. After some time on the road, she realized that she needed to provide for herself and Angela employed her immediately.

Originally Nina was freed during a winter solstice, giving her the last name 'Holiday' for this. Though free, work was hard to find for her and it seemed when she had enough money, she had to use it for food, water, and shelter, making her broke once more. She found shelter in the Robber during a horrible storm and was given employment immediately by MacCoughlan when hearing her troubles. She was knowledgeable and even given the job of keeping track of the Robber's financials.

Finally, there was Susie Chang who came from the lands of the East, traveling to avoid invasions from rivals as well as an arranged marriage. A woman of science, she invested her whole life in books but she knew that if she wished to have more knowledge she needed a job to provide money. She found the Robber and sought out for employment, which was given by Angela immediately, and once in a very blue moon, a book would appear in her quarters.

Jane looked around the tavern, seeing that there was barely anyone in the Robber. She then asked her mother softly, "Have you heard anything lately, Ma?"

Angela stopped cleaning and looked at her daughter. She leaned in and whispered, "Nothing much but since the Doyle fall, Hoyt took over with new restrictions. He's demanding that people bow down to him."

Maura's heart clenched and asked, "If people refuse?"

"So far, what I've heard it's public whippings."

Jane noticed the worried expression on Maura's face and took her hand into hers immediately. Angela schooled her face to hide her surprise at this sight. "Everything will be fine. We'll see how bad it is when we enter town," Jane assured her.

Maura nodded and Angela placed her hand on Maura's other hand, giving a small squeeze on it. "Try to eat," Angela suggested.

* * *

 _Hoyt didn't see it coming when Korsak tackled him. The dagger fell from Hoyt's hand and Hoyt tried to grab it until Korsak grabbed his wrists. They struggled with each other with them rolling on the ground. Korsak pushed Hoyt off him by using his feet causing Hoyt to fall back but it gave him the opportunity to pick up his knife._

 _Korsak drew his sword but Hoyt kicked it away swiftly then stepped on his wrist. The old man cried out in pain while Hoyt chuckled, "Goodbye Vince."_

 _Before Hoyt could lunge his knife, he was hit in the back of his head. His body dropped to the ground then his knife was kicked away from his hand. "Good night, Charles," a voice sneered. Korsak looked at the figure, gazing down at Hoyt before they turned toward him, placing their hand out to him._

 _Vince took it and was helped up while the figure walked toward Jane who was still pinned on the ground. "Oh god," Vince mumbled as he removed his cloak and placed it over the young girl._

" _It hurts," Jane cried._

" _It will be okay," Korsak reassured._

" _Janie," they heard Angela cry out._

 _Korsak looked up to the hooded figure. "Keep her out for now," the figure told Korsak._

 _The old man nodded then stood up, walking out toward Angela. Jane looked up with tears in her eyes while the figure pulled the hood down to reveal soft guray eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be okay," Jane heard. "This will hurt though."_

 _Jane wasn't sure what that meant until she felt the quick pull of the dagger out of her hand. The pain was unbearable and everything around Jane went dark.  
_

* * *

Korsak walked up the staircase and down the hallway until he reached a far corner door. He knocked on the door for a minute then heard, "Enter." The older man opened the door, entered then closed the door behind him, taking in the sight of maps and papers spread all over the room. There was a bed that rested against the wall with a chest at the end of it. However, Korsak brought his attention to the desk in the center of the room. The chair faced away from him while a voice asked, "Do I need to ask who the hooded one is?"

Korsak stepped toward the window and answered, "It's her. It's Maura."

The chair moved slightly and a loud sigh came. "What is she like," Korsak heard.

"Smart and very brave. She wants to go against Hoyt."

A dry laugh came. "That's _brave?_ Vince, that's foolish especially for her."

"You once believed in something similar."

" _Once_. I'm trying to get by, Korsak. _Your_ Freedom Fighters think they can defeat Hoyt and good luck to them but we both know what he can do. What hope I had is gone, now state why you're here."

"I need more supplies."

"I gave you some already."

"We're low again."

"I'm sorry about that but I can't provide anymore supplies."

Korsak turned sharply. "Why not," he questioned. There was silence to his question and he added, "You owe me."

"Don't give me that 'owe me' bullshit. I've been repaying my debt to you for approximately eighteen years," MacCoughlan barked. Footsteps approached Vince and MacCoughlan stood beside him, looking out of the window. An intake of breath then release, MacCoughlan continued, "Taxes increased severally. Centurions come here every two weeks, demanding for money and grog. I have to protect the girls and Murray especially when they are around. I'm down to my last coins, Vince."

"So you can't help."

"I'm sorry."

 **R &I**

"Maura, did you have any suitors," Angela inquired abruptly.

Jane choked on her drink and coughed, "Maaaaa…. don't bother poor Maura about this."

"What? I'm just asking. It doesn't hurt to ask."

Maura smiled at the two Rizzoli's, enjoying their banter. "I don't have any suitors, Angela," Maura answered simply. "None seemed to interest me."

"Were they ugly?"

"Ma," Jane hissed.

Angela hit Jane with the cloth and Jane dropped her head on the bar top. Maura let out a giggle then replied, "No, they weren't ugly. I just didn't feel a…a _connection_ with them."

At those words, Angela gave a small smile. "I understand. There's always someone you have a connection with. That tie you can't break," Angela stated. She then touched her wedding ring, "I had that with my late husband."

A somber look crossed Jane's eyes and for a moment, silence fell over them until they heard footsteps. Jane looked up to see Korsak walking down the staircase with a grim expression. "Everything okay," she asked.

"We can't get the supplies," he answered.

"What?"

"MacCoughlan is having problems with the Centurions."

"We need those supplies, Vince," Jane stated.

"I know that, Janie but I can't force MacCoughlan to give supplies."

"Let me talk to MacCoughlan. Maybe I can get a compromise," Maura suggested.

Before Korsak could retort, Angela stepped forward, "Let me handle MacCoughlan. I'll see what I can do while you are in the town."

Korsak nodded then looked at Jane and Maura. "Collect the boys so we can head out," he told them. Maura and Jane gave a quick nod then said goodbye to Angela. As they walked off, Korsak approached the bar top and looked at the older Rizzoli. "How severe," Korsak asked simply.

Angela glanced up toward the door then back to Korsak. "She rarely sleeps. The Centurions have made threats to her about being outspoken but you know her," Angela explained.

"I do."

"She's lucky that they haven't whipped her." Korsak gave a sad nod in agreement and Angela continued, "I'll see what I can do about the supplies."

"I appreciate it, Angela. I do immensely."

* * *

MacCoughlan gazed out of the window, watching as they mounted their horses. However, the gray eyes kept watch over the two women among them. Pain ached the chest, squeezing at the heart while the thoughts spoke, _They look just like them._

"Not Jane…she has her father's eyes as does Maura."

 _But, they remind you of the past._

"Yes."

MacCoughlan twirled the chain around her neck then glanced back at the chest by her bed, which held objects of the past. _Do you really not believe in their cause,_ her thoughts inquired. She then heard the horses let out a cry, bringing her attention back toward the window to see the group ride down the road. She closed her eyes briefly then replied, "Yes, I don't believe in their cause."

 _They don't know what they are up against._

* * *

" _Oh god, her hands," Angela whispered as she looked down at her daughter in the bed. She wept softly while Tommy and Frankie were asleep in another room. Korsak stepped forward and gave Angela's shoulder a small squeeze._

" _She'll be okay," he assured her. He then stepped back and left the room, giving them privacy. He closed the door then looked over to see a figure leaning against the wall. "I thought you were in hiding," he asked._

" _I am. I heard something was going to happen from a drunk Centurion. But, how are her hands?"_

" _I don't know. Hopefully, the doctor saved them."_

" _I hope so as well."_

" _He doesn't know you're alive still, does he?"_

" _You knocked him out so no, he doesn't know I'm alive, which will remain like that. Where did you dump that scum at?"_

" _Outskirts of the town."_

" _You should have killed him."_

" _You don't believe in that…"_

" _Things change, Vince. Just…watch over them."_

 _Korsak watched as the figure pushed off the wall, placing a hood on. "Are you returning to the Robber, MacCoughlan," he asked._

 _MacCoughlan never answered but walked out of the cottage into the night._

* * *

 **Review please! I enjoy hearing from you! Working on the next chapter and there will be lots of action!**


	8. Chapter 7: Alexandra

**A/N: Finally done! Check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **I want to turn the clock back to when people lived in small villages and took care of each other." – Pete Seeger**_

* * *

Ch. 7: Alexandra

" _Please consider it," pleaded Angela to MacCoughlan._

 _MacCoughlan peered from her parchment and replied, "Angela, again, I can't."_

" _They need the supplies. There are woman and children that need them, not just the Freedom Fighters. I thought you were understand that."_

" _I do understand but look at the situation, I can't do anything. I'm at the end of my rope when it comes to the supplies."_

" _You can get more."_

" _Angela," MacCoughlan sighed. "The Centurions are already having trouble with us, with me. I risk my exposure enough as it is."_

" _You wouldn't be discovered," Angela argued, slamming her hand on MacCoughlan's desk. The tavern owner seemed unfazed by this. She continued to look up at Angela as she continued, "The only people who know about you being alive are Korsak, Cavanaugh and myself. I'm asking you to help them."_

 _MacCoughlan stood up from her chair then stretched her neck to expose the scar along her neck. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes then replied, "I…I will think about it."_

" _Thank you," Angela smiled and hugged her._

 _MacCoughlan patted her back and replied, "Don't thank me yet. I said I'd think about it."_

* * *

The group entered the town and the sight devastated Maura. It seemed that a gloom had taken over with villagers looking for food. They glanced up at the sight of the group and immediately, a couple of the villagers approach them. Before anyone could say anything, Maura dismounted her horse.

She approached the people, touching their shoulders. "What happened here," she asked, looking around, taking in the sight of the people. Some of them were women and children who were covered in dirt and old rags while men were covered in the same or looked beaten with scars and bruises on their faces.

"This is what Hoyt's doing," Jane whispered.

"He's destroying the kingdom," Korsak mumbled. "He's tearing it down piece by piece."

"Look at this," everyone turned toward Tommy to see him by a wooden post. He gestured to the parchment on the post, ripping it off and handed it to Jane. "It looks like new laws," he told her.

Jane took the parchment and gazed down at it. "He placed a curfew over them. No one is supposed to be out when sundown comes. Anyone who questions the Centurions are subjected to interrogations," Jane read.

"Interrogations," Maura questioned.

"That's Centurion speak for torture," Jane retorted. "They weren't lying when they stated that Hoyt was asserting his control."

Maura took in the sight of the people again and shook her head. She looked up at Jane and whispered, "We need to help them."

Jane nodded in agreement. "I say we scope out a little bit more then we'll do something," she suggested to the group. The group agreed and Maura mounted her horse, giving a sympathetic look toward the people. Jane rode up to her and touched her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "We'll do something," she assured her friend.

"I hope so," Maura whispered as they rode further into town.

As they traveled further in, it seemed that the town was ransacked. Some of the homes were boarded up or deserted while others were in shambles from Centurions' invasion. The sight for Maura was a lot to digest as she took in each sight. _I have to do something_ , she told herself.

"Look," Frost pointed.

Everyone's eyes followed his hand to where it was pointing to see that up ahead was a group of Centurions sitting in a circle, drinking. Korsak looked at Jane who nodded then tugged on Maura's arm for her to follow. The two dismounted their horses and Jane placed her hood up, as did Maura. Quietly, Jane lead Maura into an alleyway then stopped by an abandoned house, the bandit looked around briefly before climbing up the house onto the roof. Jane then placed her hand out to the princess who took it and helped her up onto the roof.

Jane then crouched down, running on the roof then jumping to the next roof over. Maura gave an unsure look until she heard Jane whisper, "You'll be fine. I'll catch you." At these words, Maura took in a deep breath and ran across the roof, jumping for the other roof. She caught the ledge and she gasped in surprise with her hands slipping. Suddenly, she felt Jane's hands grab hers and pulled her up onto the roof, landing on top of Jane.

They looked at each other for a moment. Maura could feel the muscle along Jane's body while Jane took in the curves on Maura's. "You okay," Jane asked finally.

"Um…yes," Maura replied quietly. Maura then stood up and placed her hand out to Jane who took it.

Before Jane could say anything, she heard a Centurion start to speak, "I say we go to the Robber."

"MacCoughlan will kick us out," a comrade argued.

"I don't give a damn about that woman," the Centurion barked. _MacCoughlan's a woman,_ Jane processed to herself in surprise. The Centurion then stood up, removing his helmet to reveal the scar and bruising along his cheek. "She thinks she can keep fighting us but she'll give in and we'll be able to collect more money from her," he stated.

Jane and Maura glanced at each other with grim expressions. "But, you've heard what people say about MacCoughlan, Nathaniel? They say that MacCoughlan was born among wolves and can kill anyone in a single blow."

"It's all rumors! She's just an arrogant woman who thinks that she can keep disobeying us. Lord Hoyt wants us to collect the money and he doesn't care what we need to do. Look what he did to the king already." Maura let out a small gasp causing the Centurions to turn for a second. Jane placed her hand over Maura's, giving her a silent plead to stay quiet. The princess collected herself then nodded before they noticed that the Centurions returned to their conversation.

"I rather handle these peasants than be in front of Lord Hoyt though. I heard that he had a group of Centurions killed due to their failure to kill the princess," the third Centurion spoke finally. "He had General Stark do it too."

Jane felt a chill run down her spine. General Stark was known to many as Hoyt's apprentice, trained to be exactly like Hoyt in every kind of way. To know that he was out killing Centurions proved how desperate Hoyt was to finding Maura.

The bandit then looked at the princess to see the concern expression. "We need to knock them out," Maura whispered to Jane.

"What," Jane questioned in surprise at the princess' suggestion.

"We have to or they will return to the Robber. You saw how much of the town remains and if they go back to the Robber, they might hurt everyone there, not just MacCoughlan."

Taking in this information, Jane bit her lower lip then glanced at the Centurions once more. She then looked back at Maura and nodded.

When the sun hit the midday, the Centurions resumed their patrol around the town. Unknown to them, the Freedom Fighters split into two separate groups with Jane leading Frost and Frankie while Korsak was with Maura, Crowe and Tommy. Patiently, Jane watched from the alleyway as the Centurions moved with two men go south toward her direction while the other two went north.

The Centurions passed her on their horses and she stepped back into the shadows and said to Frost, "Get ready."

Frost gave a quick nod, placed his hood on then walked off. Jane then placed hers on then climbed onto the roof to peer down to see the Centurions moving forward. She ran across the roof then hopped over to the next roof. As she landed onto the next roof, she glanced over to see Tommy several houses over doing the same thing.

They followed the Centurions for a bit until they reached the center of town where all four of the Centurions regrouped. As the two Rizzolis sat on the rooftops, Maura with the help of Frost and Frankie placed rope along any exits, attaching each rope to a barrel of water or ale. Frost then looked over at Korsak and Crowe who were sitting by one of the cottages, blending in with the crowd there. He let out a low whistle causing Korsak to nod back then whistle loud enough for Jane and Tommy hear.

"Ready," Jane mouthed to her younger brother.

Tommy gave a wink to his sister causing Jane to smirk. She took in a deep breath and looked over to see Frankie ready. She let out a whistle and watched as Frankie bolted from the alleyway with his hood on. As he ran, he passed one of the Centurions, grabbing a bag that sat on the saddle causing the Centurion to shout, "Stop, thief!"

But Frankie didn't stop but ran into the alleyway with the Centurion chasing after him on foot. Within a couple minutes, the remaining Centurions heard a loud crash causing one Centurion to ask, "What do we do?"

"Move," his comrade ordered.

However, before they could even do this, Jane and Tommy jumped from the roof, landing on top the two of the three riders, knocking them out on impact. The final Centurion looked at the rebels and drew his sword, "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be," Korsak replied with his hood on.

The Centurion's eyes widened as he watched multiple people with hoods appeared, surrounding with their weapons drawn. "What do you want," the Centurion demanded.

"Leave town," Maura suggested. "Take every Centurion and leave the town."

Jane then stepped forward with her sword, placing it along his neck. "Also tell Lord Hoyt that this is only the beginning," Jane told him.

* * *

"Sir, a falcon arrived."

Hoyt turned away from the battle maps and took the falcon from Rockmond. He then grabbed the note attached to the leg and unraveled the parchment. As he read it, a smirk formed across his lips. He then closed it, handed it to Rockmond and ordered, "Find Stark immediately. Once you do, I want you with Stark to take several Centurions with you and attack this location. Do I make myself clear?"

Rockmond bowed his head, "Of course, my Lord."

"Now, let's see what these Freedom Fighters will do now."

* * *

Nightfall came and the latest news arrived at the Robber quickly. "All the Centurions were gone just like that," Riley heard from the latest customer.

"The question though is when will they return," another retorted. "Sure, they're gone for now but they'll come back with more."

"You don't need to be negative," Nina argued.

"It's the truth."

Angela glanced over to see the shadow up in the rafters, knowing that MacCoughlan was listening in on the conversation. The door then opened suddenly to reveal Jane and the others entering the tavern. "Here are our saviors," shouted one of the patrons in the bar.

The tavern shouted in delight and cheers then it stopped at the sight of Maura. "The princess," someone whispered and everyone bowed.

The silence echoed for a moment until Maura stepped forward. She looked over to see a woman kneeling before her and Maura took the woman's hand, lifting her from the ground. "I maybe the princess but I am one of you," she announced.

"Long live the princess," Murray shouted and the crowed in the tavern came back alive. Frankie and Tommy were dragged by Lydia and Susie to dance while Korsak took a seat at the bar top with Maura and Jane while Crowe wander off to a corner.

Angela placed drinks in front of Jane, Maura and Korsak. The oldest of the three looked up at Angela and asked, "Well?"

"I tried but she said no," Angela answered.

"You got to be kidding," Jane hissed. "MacCoughlan won't give the supplies to us?"

"Janie…"

"Ma, those supplies are important. We need to keep the camp stable."

"I understand that but MacCoughlan also needs to keep the Robber going as well."

Jane sneered at this while Maura bit her lower lip, glancing up to see the shadowy figure walking on the upper floor. Korsak noticed Maura's gaze and stood up from his seat, walking up the staircase. He walked down the hall to see the office door open and peered inside to see MacCoughlan walking toward her desk.

"Do you refuse because you can't or simply won't," Korsak interrogated. MacCoughlan peered over her shoulder briefly then looked down at her desk. "People need hope and you're dashing it away," he told her.

"I'm also trying to stay alive, Vince," MacCoughlan retorted in a low voice. "You think that the Centurions are gone but they'll come back. They'll come back to the village and Robber, pillaging from us. Something I could handle easily but now, you poked the damn bear!"

"You should be grateful."

"I would be. However, we are in a different circumstance, Korsak. Young Rizzoli also taunted Hoyt. He'll come next then we are doomed. Your Freedom Fighter would hang."

Korsak shook his head, "You can't hide from him forever."

MacCoughlan's jaw tightened then barked, "Watch me."

 **R &I**

Cavanaugh observed the map before him, going over the possible routes in the area. With the villagers gathering, he wasn't sure how many more people the camp could shelter. He hoped that the supply run wouldn't be too difficult especially if Vince talked with MacCoughlan.

Charles Hoyt's terror had finally reached the brink where no one could sit aside and watch. The Freedom Fighters were just the beginning in this struggle for the kingdom. Everything began to fall apart slowly until it was gone completely when the first invasion happened. Now, they had a fighting chance especially with the princess on their side.

These thoughts were constant now for Cavanaugh, thinking how fate brought them to this moment of time, how everyone's path crossed at once. He would avenge the people that have been lost over the years including his beloved wife and son.

Suddenly, his thoughts broke at the sound of a horn. The sound repeated again causing Cavanaugh to draw his sword and stormed out of the cottage to discover the chaos evoked upon the camp.

 **R &I**

As the festivities of the Centurions' departure ended, the group loaded up their saddles. "So, no supplies," Frankie asked Korsak as he mounted his horse.

"No," he answered. "Looks like we're on our own for a bit."

"So much for help," Jane retorted before kicking the side of her horse.

Maura glanced back at the Robber briefly before she rode up next to Korsak. "It doesn't have to do with me," she inquired suddenly.

Korsak glanced at Maura. Unknown to her or Jane, MacCoughlan's reluctance to help was not just only to protect herself. Years before this darkness, he remembered his friend being more approachable and friendlier but now, she had become reclusive and secretive.

Eighteen years can do a lot to a person and she was a prime example of that.

"No," Korsak answered. "It's more of the fact that she is low on supplies." He then touched the princess' shoulder and continued, "Don't worry about it for now."

"It wouldn't have helped if I tried to talk to her?"

Korsak looked down, remembering the heartache on MacCoughlan's expression at the sight of Maura. "I don't think," he told her.

As they rode out, they reached halfway into the forest until they heard loud yells. Jane drew her sword as did Frost before they saw a horse riding toward them. Jane squinted her eyes for a moment before she shouted, "It's Cavanaugh."

Sean's horse rode up to them and the sight was horrific. Blood and soot covered the man's body as he looked at Korsak and the others before he began to fall of his horse. Frankie caught him quickly while Korsak approached, "Sean? Sean, what happened?"

"The camp….the camp was attacked," Cavanaugh mumbled wearily. "Stark with Rockmond attacked the camp with Centurions. The camp's gone…"

"What about my father," Frost questioned. Cavanaugh didn't answer but began to slump in Korsak's arms, making Frost grab him by the collar. "What happened to my family," he yelled.

"Frost stop," Korsak barked.

"I need to know!"

Maura grabbed hold of Frost's forearm as did Jane. Both gave sympathetic expressions to him before he calmed. "He has to be okay," Frost stated.

"He will be," Maura assured him.

"No one knew where the camp was at except anyone who lived there including us. How did Stark, Rockmond and the Centurions find it," Jane questioned aloud.

"We'll figure that out later, Rizzoli," Korsak replied.

Maura moved her horse away from Frost until she dismounted her horse. She then walked over to Cavanaugh's saddle and told Korsak, "Lower him down." Korsak with the help of Frankie and Jane lowered Cavanaugh onto the ground into Maura's arms.

Though not strong in upper arm strength, Maura moved Cavanaugh toward a fallen tree stump. She rested his back against it while she heard him mumble, "Linda…Christopher…"

"Rest sir," Jane comforted him as she knelt by his side. Cavanaugh closed his eyes, falling unconscious while Maura began to examine his wounds. Jane glanced at her friend, admiring the concentrated look on her face as she moved some of Cavanaugh's robes aside to examine him. "How bad," she asked after a couple minutes.

"He needs more medicine to help his wounds," Maura replied, gazing down at the multiple lacerations along his body. "I don't have enough to help him."

"We need to find supplies. I doubt any survived at the camp."

"Someone needs to go back and inspect the camp though. You don't know if there are survivors or possible remains of supplies," Tommy added as he stepped off the carriage. "If anything, I can go."

Jane shook her head, "You need to stay with Lydia."

"Someone needs to help, Janie!"

"You also have a family to take care of, Tommy! What if the Centurions are still there," Jane argued.

"Both of you stop," Maura ordered them causing the two become silent. Surprised at what she did, Maura stood up from the ground and stated calmly, "We need to think this out. We can't just split up. Jane's right, Tommy, you should stay here with Lydia for her sanity. Our priority right now though is to find help for Cavanaugh before he becomes worse then we'll worry about the camp."

The group looked at Maura in impressive. The fact that she took control of the situation made Jane very proud of her. Maura, realizing what she did, felt a blush run up her cheeks and she even caught Jane's gaze, causing it to deepen.

"So what now," Frankie asked.

"We need to get supplies," Frost stated.

"How?"

"Only one way," Jane answered softly.

She looked at Korsak and he recognized the expression immediately causing him to shake his head. "No," he told her, "we can't do that."

"We have to. If she's going to refuse us, we need to go ourselves."

* * *

" _Frank…"_

" _Stripped of rank!"_

" _Samuel…"_

" _Sentenced to death!"_

" _Hope!"_

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of horses neighing. She shifted her body off her bed, rubbing her face briefly then stood up and approached her chest, sliding it a bit to reveal a silver handle with a red ruby on it . She picked it up and pulled the handle to reveal the glint of a saber then she grabbed another object, placing it on her belt.

Meanwhile, Jane cringed at the sound of the cellar door opening and hitting the ground. When the horses neighed, she looked at Maura and hissed, "Keep them quiet."

"Trying to," Maura replied softly. She glanced at Korsak who was supporting Cavanaugh up, trying to make sure that he stays conscious. As a group, they decided to have Frankie and Frost travel back toward the camp while Tommy and Lydia stayed in the wagon. "You sure she won't wake up," Maura inquired curiously.

Korsak glanced toward the window briefly, seeing that it was dark. "I _hope_ she doesn't but I could be wrong," Korsak answered quietly.

"It doesn't matter. Cavanaugh needs help now," Jane told them.

Maura felt her chest tightened as Jane began to go down. "Be careful, Jane," she told her.

Jane glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be fine," Jane reassured, giving a small wink at her. She then continued her descent down the staircase of the cellar. About halfway down, she noticed darkness taking over the cellar and she prepared for it until she noticed a torch. She pulled out to flint rocks and knocked them together, lighting the torch then she grabbed it.

As she traveled through the cellar, she took in the sight of the near emptiness. She expected to see food or even drinks such as grog or wine but this sight proved how bad things had reached. She then noticed several chests causing her step toward them. She opened it and looked inside to see several vials of medicines and bandages. "Found it," she whispered.

Jane opened her satchel, placing several vials in until she stopped at the touch of a pointed object on her back. "Stand up slowly," Jane heard. The bandit followed the order, standing up slowly with the torch in her hand. "I sense that this might be your idea, young Rizzoli and I found this _very_ foolish," the voice commented.

"Sometimes foolish is also smart," Jane retorted as she moved her left hand to pull her sword out. She swung it and it was blocked quickly then she was kicked in the ribs causing Jane to drop her torch.

The light hit the ground and Jane lunged into the darkness, hoping to injure her attacker. However, an arm wrapped around her neck causing Jane to elbow the person behind her but the person didn't react. Grunts echoed and Jane could feel her body slowly fighting for air. She then stepped on the foot causing an angry snarl to come, making her fall forward to the ground. Her attacker swung her sword and she blocked it, backing toward the opening of the cellar.

Hearing the commotion, Maura grabbed Korsak's sword and went toward the doorway to reveal Jane fighting her attacker. Maura attacked Jane's attacker with a swing of the blade but it was blocked with a dagger. She was shoved back as was Jane with the butt of the sword, hitting her chin making her fall back onto the grass.

Jane looked up to see the sword about to come down on her. "Alexandra, stop," Korsak shouted. At these words, Jane watched as the sword was stabbed into the ground by her head. She released a loud gasp then let her eyes travel up to see black boots with riding pants and a white tunic but her eyes widened realized that the figure was a woman.

"I believe this belongs to you, Vince," the woman stated, gesturing to Jane. She then shook her head and added, "Of all the dumb things, you try to steal items from me."

"It's not because you denied us," Maura answered quickly. "Please, help us."

The woman didn't face Maura but glanced over at Korsak. Concern crossed her face suddenly as she watched Cavanaugh looked up at her. "Sean," she mumbled, walking over to him and pushing his body up to observe the damage. She glanced at Korsak then ordered, "Quickly, bring him inside."

Jane sat up groggily to gaze at the woman as she went to the other side of Cavanaugh. She watched as they walked toward the tavern while Maura went to her side. She felt Maura's hands on her cheeks, examining her face while she heard Maura ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jane replied softly, "A bit dazed." She then looked over at Maura, realizing that this woman tossed Maura around besides her causing Jane to react and cup Maura's cheek, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright," she asked quietly.

Taking in the closeness, Maura nodded. "She only shoved me back. I think she wasn't planning to hurt us," Maura told her, placing her hand over Jane's.

"She put a hurting on me," Jane cringed, realizing that her nose hurt immensely.

Maura's eyes widened, realizing that she overlooked Jane's nose. "Oh Jane, I'm so sorry," she apologized as she took out a handkerchief from her sleeve. She placed it on Jane's nose, wiping the small bit of blood. Jane stood still, letting Maura wipe the blood off then pulled it back. "Your nose might disfigure," Maura stated to her.

"Can you do something about it," Jane asked.

"I'm not a doctor."

"You read scrolls about medicine. I think you qualify," Jane answered.

"I need better light," Maura told her. She then stood up from the ground and helped Jane up, walking her toward the tavern.

They entered the tavern to the sight of multiple candles lite. They noticed that on the main floor that Angela, in her nightgown, was at the doorway, peering inside. She glanced up and gasped, rushing over to her to examine her face. "Oh Janie, what did you do," she questioned.

"She tried to take the supplies to help Cavanaugh," Jane looked over her Ma's shoulder to see the woman exiting the bedroom. Korsak came following out with her, taking a seat at the table while the woman sat down as well. "Susie's taking care of him for now," she informed them.

Maura pulled a chair out for Jane, making her sit down. Jane took the seat and Maura moved Jane's head up then said, "This might hurt a little."

"Just do it," Jane answered. At this order, Maura touched the side of Jane's nose, pushing the bone in, making a loud crunch causing Jane to cry out in pain. She hissed then retorted, "Ow…a little?"

"Be glad that I only broke your nose," Jane and Maura heard.

Jane turned her head to face the woman who was not looking at them but at her hands. "Who the hell are you," Jane questioned.

"Janie," Angela scolded.

However, Jane ignored her mother and watched with Maura as a candle was suddenly lite, illuminating Korsak and the woman. Maura's eyes widened in surprise at the sight while Jane gave a curious expression.

Long black hair that reached the shoulders with a couple of greys peeking through. Maura could see the age around the piercing grey eyes but overall, the woman looked very young. She leaned back in the chair and began to tie her hair up in a tight ponytail.

Korsak looked at Jane and Maura as he introduced, "Janie, Maura, this is Alexandra MacCoughlan, owner of the Dirty Robber."

Jane's eyes widened as she thought, _So this is MacCoughlan._ "You're the stubborn supplier Centurions fear," Jane questioned aloud.

Korsak and Angela's eyes widened while Maura's mouth gaped in surprise. Alexandra smirked and she retorted back, "And you're the vagabond who taunted the Centurions as well as got your ass kicked by me."

Jane's jaw clenched with a deep blush taking over her cheeks. Korsak coughed, feeling the tension between Jane and Alexandra, which was a bit too familiar to him. "Alexandra, you obviously know Jane and this is-"

"Princess Maura Doyle," Alexandra retorted softly with her gaze toward Maura. Jane watched as Alexandra's gaze seemed to change a bit from hardened to a bit softer before they shifted away from her. The gaze then hardened once more with Alexandra leaning forward and asking bluntly, "Now what made you fools decide to do this and start from the beginning."

* * *

 **Wow. Lot of stuff happened and now, the big stuff begins. Also Alexandra is the original character I created not the one from the show! Definitely different! So review please if you can! I love hearing it!**


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations of the Order

**A/N: Sorry for the real late update, real life and all that. Here's a very important chapter! Also we are over 100 followers! Yes!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Everyone sees what you appear to be, few experience what you really are." – Niccolò Machiavelli**_

* * *

Ch. 8: Revelations of the Order

"Well," he inquired as he peered out the window to see the glow from the forest.

"O'Rourke is about a mile out," a soldier answered timidly.

Hoyt glanced down to see that soldier's knees were shaking uncontrollably. He smirked then added, "You are dismissed and please have Stark come in."

The soldier bowed, running out of the room quickly. Hoyt then looked back at the ground to gaze at the man lying on the ground. "What to do with you now," he pondered aloud. He pulled out his dagger and twirled it in his hand. "You know how long I wanted to do this to you. I waited so long to get my opportunity and now, with everyone out of the way, I can rule," he whispered.

"You asked for me, sire," Hoyt turned to see Stark standing at the doorway.

"Yes. What news do you have?"

Stark entered the room completely and answered, "We attacked the camp. We have prisoners; men, women and children."

"Anything else?"

"We have Lord Fairfield in the throne room. He wishes to speak with you."

Hoyt gave a quick nod then looked back at the ground. "I'll find your daughter, Patrick," he stated. King Doyle looked up, revealing to Stark, the blood that covered his robes. His face was swollen around the cheeks from the beatings and there were several knife scars on his chest and arms.

"My…Maura will…stop you," the king coughed harshly.

Hoyt chuckled and quickly, catching the king off guard, placed the knife at his neck. "You know people feared me because I was able to kill swiftly. But," he stepped back, placing the dagger back in its sheath. "After all, if I was able to kill two assassins and your wife without raising my blade, I should be able to find her."

At those words, Patrick lunged at Hoyt but was pulled back by the chains that held him down. "You bastard," he barked.

Hoyt chuckled then looked at Stark. "Continue patrols until we find her," he told his apprentice. He glanced over his shoulder and added, "Then it ends."

* * *

"So when Sean found us, he looked bad. We had to get help and you happened to be right there. We knew that you could help us," Jane explained to Alexandra.

Alexandra leaned back in her chair, glancing up at the two women before her. She took in a slow breath then exhaled as she spoke, "So, you decided to _steal_ my last bit of supplies."

"Well…" Jane scratched the back of her neck.

Alexandra glanced at Korsak. "I sense a lapse of judgment, Vince," she commented.

Korsak nodded, "I was concerned about Sean and I know others will be returning, possibly with survivors."

"Melanie and Josh?"

Korsak looked down. "I'm praying but we need time to regroup, Alexandra."

Jane watched as Alexandra gave a thoughtful expression then answered, "Three days."

"That's not enough," Jane argued immediately. "You can't expect us to do that." Alexandra stood up from her chair, gazing at Jane as she barked. Surprised that the woman didn't flinch, Jane stepped forward, "I don't know how Korsak knows you but if you were our friend, you would help, not make things difficult."

At these comments, Alexandra stood up straighter. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she moved toward Jane until she stood in front of her with very little space. "Do not test my patience, young Rizzoli. I kicked your arse and I will do it again," Alexandra warned. She then stepped back, giving quick nods to everyone else before she walked up the staircase and disappeared into her bedchambers.

As the door slammed, Angela sighed and looked at Jane, "Of course, you had to be confrontational."

"Three days isn't enough. I don't know how you can even work for that woman," Jane argued.

Angela didn't answer but pushed in the chair until she heard Maura say, "I met her before."

The older woman's as well as Korsak's head went up at this comment. They glanced at each other with anxiety crossing their expressions while Jane asked Maura, "When?"

Maura glanced up briefly then replied, "She was at the bookstore I went into the village. She gave me all the scrolls and books."

"Was she rude?"

"Janie," Angela hushed.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. "Sorry," she apologized to Maura softly, catching Angela off guard.

Korsak's eyebrow went up briefly while Maura gave a soft smile at her friend. "It's alright and no, she wasn't rude. Quite opposite," she stated. "She was kinder but she also seemed sad," she then paused briefly before she added, "I'll be back."

* * *

" _What if I can't rule?"_

" _What if my nose falls off?"_

" _Alexandra, you are not helping."_

" _I'm telling you that you should believe that you can do it. You told me that I could achieve my goals and here I am. You can do the same but you have a duty."_

" _A duty to my people?"_

" _If you believe that then yes."_

She heard a soft door knock, snapping her from her memory as well as her gaze out of the window toward the rising sun. "Enter," she stated simply. The door opened and the tavern owner was caught off guard by the sight of the princess. Emotions rushed through her body and for once, she wasn't sure on what to say to the young woman before her.

Maura decided that if anything, she should be the one asking for the shelter. These people were protecting her from Hoyt, risking their lives to make sure that she returned to the throne as their rightful heir. "Lady MacCoughlan," she bowed her head politely, "may we talk?"

 _She looks like her mother_ , her thoughts screamed. Alexandra gestured toward the chair on the other side of the desk while Maura took the seat on the other side. The princess could sense the tension between the two of them until Alexandra asked, with her eyes looking away from Maura, "What do you need to speak with me about?"

"We need a week," Maura stated bluntly.

"I cannot do a week."

Maura sighed, "Surely, you can understand the situation. These people need time to recover." Alexandra was silent and Maura continued, "You were kind to me a week ago and now, I'm asking for your kindness once more."

"I cannot just set a camp for over several people, Princess," Alexandra retorted curtly. "I understand that these people are in trouble and I feel horrible for them but I need to protect my girls and Murray. That is my duty."

Maura glanced down at her hands. She clenched them in frustration then looked back up at Alexandra. "It's my duty to protect these people," Maura confessed to the tavern owner.

At these words, Alexandra's heart constricted. _Help her,_ she heard Hope's voice whisper in her ear. She closed her eyes then reopened before she sighed and rubbed her chin. "One week," she stated finally.

"What?"

"One week," Alexandra repeated. "I have several rooms for a couple families and a couple others can be around the tavern but the rest need to hide in the forest. About a couple into the forest, there should be a meadow or creek there," she explained to the princess.

Maura smiled causing Alexandra to look away. It dropped a bit but kept the small smile on as she stood up and said to Alexandra, "I appreciate this, Lady-"

"Don't call me that," Alexandra snapped. Maura's eyes widened and Alexandra took a quick glance up at her, realizing how harsh her tone was. "I…apologize," she stated softly as Maura watched as the older woman twisted a wedding ring that was on her hands.

"I didn't mean to insult you."

"It's not that," Alexandra assured her. "It's…just the last time I was called that was when my husband was alive. It was also around the same time when your mother was alive."

Maura's ear perked and asked quickly, "Did you know her?"

Alexandra shook her head then looked back at the window. "You should tell the others so you can be prepared," she suggested. As Maura walked out of the room, Alexandra sighed and stood up from her chair, observing Maura speaking to Jane and the others.

Jane seemed surprise, glancing up quickly at the window before back at Maura. Korsak did the same thing and gave a small nod to her in appreciation. She returned the nod quickly, tugging on her chain once more. She then took another glance, observing Jane who gestured for Maura to draw her sword.

An eyebrow went up curiously as Maura stepped up to Jane, taking Jane's sword in her hand. Jane then stood behind her and began to guide her. She also noticed the soft expression across Jane's face attached with a loving smile.

It was an expression that she was all too familiar with. _Oh dear_ , she thought. _What is going on here?_

"Only something stupid."

 _You said the same thing many years ago and looked what happened._

"Yeah, look what happened. Now he's dead and I'm alone."

* * *

"I still can't believe that you got her to change her mind," Jane commented to Maura as they were placing one of the many tents in the meadow.

Maura glanced up from the rope and replied, "I was surprise too but I think there's more to her. I just can't place it."

"Besides the rudeness?"

"She was kind to me. Maybe if you show some kindness, she won't be as aggressive toward you." Jane shrugged and Maura finished tying the rope when she remembered suddenly about a statement Cavanaugh said. "Jane," she called out, "who are Linda and Christopher?"

Jane's annoyed expression faded into a sad one. She stopped working on the tent and leaned against a tree as she answered quietly, "They were Cavanaugh's wife and son. They died in a horrible fire."

"Oh god," Maura mumbled.

"It happened about twenty years ago. What I heard was that Cavanaugh was away on travel with Korsak when he received news that a fire happened at his home. He rode back and when he came back, they were gone. Just like that."

"Do they know how it happened?"

"Korsak and Cavanaugh don't like talking about it. It nearly destroyed Cavanaugh though."

"He's a brave man to continue on," Maura commented.

"We are all willing to fight for you, Maura especially me," Jane expressed. Maura glanced up at Jane and gave her a soft expression

"They're back," they heard Nina shout and the two woman jogged quickly out of the woods with Tommy and Korsak following out. Everyone who was in the tavern stepped out and the sight surprised them all. There were many children as well as women walking down the road with Frankie in the lead on his horse with a child riding with him. Jane noticed immediately that Frost was not on his horse but another woman with two children, one in the front of her and the other behind her. It took a moment for the bandit to locate her friend until she saw Frost in the wagon, moving toward them with Casey, Josh, Drake and two other men trailing behind.

Maura glanced over toward the tavern doors to see Angela and the rest of the girls except Susie who was still attending to Cavanaugh. Alexandra also appeared at the doorway when Frankie reached them finally.

"How bad," Jane asked, seeing the grave expression on Frankie's face.

"Whole place is gone, Janie. Burned to the ground," Frankie explained. "We found them hidden deep in the forest."

Maura stepped forward, lifting the child from his saddle into her arms and asked softly, "What happened to the others?"

"Killed or taken captive," Frost replied as he pulled the wagon over.

The other men stepped down from their horses while Frost stepped off the wagon. He pulled back the entrance and Melanie stepped out. Korsak jogged over, hugging Josh tightly then pulled back, lifting his wife from the wagon and embraced her. "Thank God, both of you are okay," he whispered to her.

Jane glanced over to see the anguished expression on Frost's face. Curiously, she looked around before realization hit her. She tugged on Maura's hand, making the princess glance over at her in confusion. "What's wrong," the princess asked.

"I don't see Lieutenant Frost," Jane whispered.

Maura returned her attention toward Barry then looked around, noticing also that she didn't see Lieutenant Frost. Anna walked over toward Barry, wrapping her arms him in a tight embrace as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Alexandra stepped forward and looked at the crowd before her. "Everyone," she called attention to the crowd. "We have a couple rooms unoccupied currently in the tavern then we have several tents sent by the stables then we have several more in the forest's meadow. Get rest, food and drink."

The women, children, and the men who were left all split into the new areas.

Maura watched in pain as the people moved, feeling the guilt in the pit of her stomach. She then felt Jane slip her hand into hers and whispered, "We'll get through it. Don't worry."

Maura nodded, wrapping her arm around Jane's waist and hugged her. Catching the bandit off guard, Jane was, at first, unsure what to do but as she relaxed, she returned the hug back. She then pulled back, giving the princess a quick kiss at the top of her head. Realizing what she did, Jane pulled back quickly. "Um…I should go…" she started, "You know, make sure everyone's okay with settling in."

"Right," Maura replied shyly. "I'll go inside the tavern and…check on Cavanaugh."

Both women continued to gaze at each other for a bit until Maura reached the door of the tavern, entering the building while she watched Jane disappear into the forest. As Maura closed the door, she could feel her chest swelling and a blush crossing her cheeks. "You okay, Maura," the princess looked up to see Angela looking at her from the bar top.

Maura nodded, brushing a blonde strand behind her ear, "I'm fine."

The rest of the day for Maura went by slowly with the Freedom Fighters assisting the people with settling in. Maura, with the help of Susie, looked over Cavanaugh to see that he improved in the course of the day. He still needed rest but he was much better than before. Deciding to observe him for a couple more minutes, Maura removed her satchel around her body and opened it, pulling out the letters. She fingered through the letters and pulled out one of them. She took in her mother's handwriting, running her fingers over her mother's neat cursive letters. _I write like her,_ she thought.

 _My friend, I'm sorry to hear this horrible news. I know how close you were to dear Francesco._ Maura stopped in mid read at the sight of the name. "Frankie's name is Francesco Junior," she mumbled. She then glanced back at the letter and shook her head, resuming to read it.

 _I know you did all you could to help him and he will be at peace, knowing you helped his family. I know I cannot understand the pain you are going through but maybe if you return home, a bit of time with Maura might cheer you up. I miss you and I know your husband does as well. Finally, about the other business, Hoyt hasn't been around for the last month. Just return home, my friend._

"Your Highness," Maura looked up to see Susie peeking into the room. "Supper's ready," she informed her.

Maura placed the letters away and stood up from her chair. "Thank you, Susie," she stated to the maiden. As they were passing each other, Maura stopped her and stated, "Please call me Maura."

"Of course…" Susie stuttered

Before Maura left the room, she stopped at the door and asked, "Perhaps we can discuss about medicine and science sometime? You're the first person I've met who I can relate with."

"I would like that very much, Pri- I mean, Maura."

Maura and Susie smiled at each other before Maura stepped out of the room to see everyone gathered around a table while other patrons of the tavern were talking while the children played. Jane stood up at the sight of Maura, remembering the small gesture she did and a smile formed on her face. She pulled back the chair for her and Maura took the seat with Maura stating in appreciation, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jane replied. She then sat down next to her, taking in the sight. Frost was staying close with Anna, still trying to collect himself while Frankie spoke with Tommy, Lydia, and Nina. Riley was speaking with Angela and Korsak while Alexandra sat silent, sipping out of her chalice.

"A bit loud," Maura looked at Jane to see the embarrassed expression.

Maura shook her head. "I never had supper that was so entertaining," Maura confessed to Jane.

"Didn't you talk with your father?"

"I did but other times, suitors would be at the table and they would talk business with my father. I would be ignored."

Jane gave a surprised expression. "I don't know how anyone could ignore _you,_ I know _I_ wouldn't," Jane expressed to her in a whisper. Maura gazed up at Jane and seeing the softness in her eyes, Maura believed every word.

Suddenly there was a loud thud causing everyone to jump at the table with Jane and Maura gripping each other's hands. They looked over to see Crowe kicking off his boots and dropped his sword on the floor. "Don't mean to break up this festive moment but we need to discuss what we are going to do," Crowe informed them.

Jane sighed and replied, "Crowe, it's been a long day. We can discuss a tactic on how to find Lieutenant Frost and the others tomorrow."

Korsak glanced over at Alexandra and asked, "Have you put out word?"

Alexandra placed her chalice down and replied, "Rondo is in town right now. I sent a pigeon so we'll see if we hear anything."

"She's your informant," Jane questioned in confusion.

Korsak nodded and continued, "We'll see how bad everything is. But for now, we should try to rest." He then looked at Frost and reassured, "We'll get your father back, Barry."

Frost nodded and Maura leaned over, giving his hand a small squeeze. He returned the squeeze bowing his head toward her in appreciation. "We'll find a way," Maura told him. "I'll make sure we'll do."

"Same here," Jane agreed.

"Thank you," Frost whispered.

 **R &I**

"Have you read anymore of your mother's letters," Jane asked as they cleaned the table up. A majority of people had already gone to their tents or room in the taverns. Maura nodded, taking a seat at the bar table and Jane stopped, prompting, "Well? What did it say?"

Maura sighed, "It's so confusing. My mother doesn't address the assassin by name and they talk about Hoyt and I. However, the name 'Francesco' popped up a couple of times."

"Francesco," Jane stopped cleaning abruptly. She placed the rag down and walked over toward Maura. "Can I see the letter," she inquired. Maura nodded, pulling the letter out and Jane took it while Angela reentered as she read. After a couple minutes, Jane staggered back and looked over at her mother then at Maura.

"Jane," Maura called out.

"It can't be a coincidence," Jane stated, glancing down at the ring on her hand then at the letter.

"What's not," Korsak asked.

"My father knew the queen's guardian. She knew the assassin," Jane announced. She then heard a thud and looked over to see her mother picking up some cups. Jane stood up from the chair and held the letter up, questioning her, "Ma, did you know about this?"

"Janie, this is not the place."

"Ma, how did the assassin know my father," the bandit questioned loudly, catching her brothers' attention as well as the rest of the gang.

Angela looked over at Korsak who sighed. "You need to sit down, Jane," Korsak told her. "Everyone needs to hear this story." Maura and Jane looked at each other while everyone else took a seat. Korsak took a seat, glancing over at Alexandra who leaned against one of the beams. He took in a deep breath then started, "Your father, Sean, and myself were part of a group of trained assassins known as the Order. It was a secret society where we were the balance between good and evil."

"You were assassins," Frankie questioned, unsure on how to react.

"Wait, what is the Order," Jane interrogated.

Korsak seemed unsure to answer while Maura added, "Lady Isles mentioned it briefly but she never delved into it."

Sensing the tension, Alexandra glanced up at the ceiling briefly before she stepped forward. "The Order began many years ago, before any of you," gesturing toward the younger members of the Freedom Fighters, "were even born. At first, it began in faraway lands and it expanded gradually with the Master Assassin establishing the Order here in Ireland. To society, they believed they were just killers…"

"Cause they were," Crowe insisted.

Alexandra shook her head and continued, "They were skilled warriors and had lives just like you and I. They were born with skills that some could not comprehend that had been passed through bloodlines. For years, they hid secretly, thriving in their travels from far off places. The job was to protect the innocent. It was part of _their_ rules."

"Rules?"

"Four main rules, a way to keep their humanity."

"How do you know about this," Jane asked the tavern owner suspiciously.

"I was one of the many allies they had," Alexandra retorted, not looking at Jane and Maura. She took a large sip from her chalice and continued, taking a quick glance at Maura, "Your grandfather created an alliance with the Master Assassin, having the assassins follow the king's instructions through the Master. Some didn't like and others were okay with it. Your grandfather wanted to strengthen it even more with an assassin protecting your mother."

"Is the assassin still alive? Do you know where I could find them," Maura asked hopefully.

Alexandra looked down at her chalice. "I'm sorry, Princess but the assassin died long ago after your mother died. It was an execution for failure by the Order," she answered. Maura's heart dropped; all her hopes of finding out more about her mother were gone in that moment. Jane's heart dropped as well, making her take a quick glance at her ring. "Your father started when he was twenty as did many others. He was very efficient in his job but it wasn't what you think," Alexandra told Jane and her brothers.

"So my father wasn't a killer," Jane mumbled as she looked back up.

Angela stepped forward and touched Jane's shoulder. "Your father did what he did to protect others. So many judged them as killers but your father told me this when I first thought that he was _just_ a killer. 'We are the keepers of peace when darkness overcomes everything else. We are the darkness that is willing to come into the light.' He didn't kill for game or for advantages," she explained.

"However, there was…one person who did that…" Alexandra stated quietly.

Jane and Maura looked at each other while Korsak and Angela looked away while Alexandra tapped on the table. It took a couple minutes before Jane realized what she meant. "Hoyt," she said aloud. She then stood up from her chair and continued, "Charles Hoyt was an assassin. That _murderer_ was an assassin."

"Like I said not everyone was okay with the alliance. Hoyt was a prime example of a man who was already long gone."

"No one noticed?"

"People noticed but how do you accuse a fellow assassin, let alone the son of the Master Assassin," Korsak questioned.

Silence fell over them with this news with everyone looking at each other with surprised expressions. "What," Tommy hissed finally.

"This is ridiculous," Frankie added.

Jane tightened her lips and looked at them. She then glanced at her hands then thought about her father. _I need to know_ , she thought. "How did my father die," Jane questioned.

"Jane…" Angela whispered.

Jane ignored her mother while Korsak glanced at Alexandra briefly. The tavern owner's expression softened for a moment then hardened, glancing at Angela whose expression was somber. "Your father was killed by an unknown assailant," Alexandra confessed. "That's all we ever found out."

"Stop hiding shit! You know who it was," Jane accused.

"Jane," Maura whispered, trying to touch Jane's shoulder.

However, her friend shoved her hand away and yelled, "How could you lie to us?" She then looked at Angela, "How could you not tell us, your children? You told us that Pop died just suddenly!"

"Jane, I did it to protect you. We all did it to protect you."

"But you couldn't," Jane shouted back. She lifted her hands up, showing her scars on her hands. "You couldn't protect me and look what happened. Charles Hoyt did _this_ to me," Jane yelled in rage. Maura gasped in surprise at this announcement and Jane threw the letter on the ground, running out of the tavern and onto a horse, riding away.

"Janie," Angela called out to her.

"Let her go," Korsak suggested softly, tugging her hand. "It was a lot for her to handle."

Maura looked over at everyone seeing the somber expressions on them. Alexandra stood up from her seat, walked to Angela and spoke quietly to them before she walked away and up the staircase, disappearing into her room. The princess glanced down at the ground, picking up the letter up and placing it back in her satchel. She then stood up from the ground, walking toward the door of the tavern. "Maura, where you going," Frankie asked, still reeling from the conversation.

"I'll be back. Don't worry," Maura assured before she walked out toward her horse, mounted it and went after Jane into the forest.

* * *

Her hands were trembling, shaking beyond belief. _You lied to them_ , she heard the faint whisper.

"I had to," she replied in a choked sob. "I had…to."

 _You didn't need to._

"I am dead to everyone. Who I was is no more."

Memories were devouring her whole and she could hear their voices. She could feel the pain and anger and wanted those feelings to leave. She wished to be hollow and tried to not show the pain she felt. But, she couldn't hold it back now especially when she was alone. She whispered how sorry she was to Angela, knowing the pain she had.

She took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes briefly before she removed her tunic, revealing the cloth that wrapped around her breasts. She went to the mirror, taking in her reflection and her eyes caught it immediately.

The scar down her neck, a scar that Jane wouldn't understand and something she hoped she never needed to explain about. She closed her eyes again and sighed, "We are bound to our loyalty to the Order. We never raise our blade to the innocent. Our duty is to keep the peace, never create destruction." She then glanced down at the silver medallion on her neck, touching it with her right hand, feeling her wedding ring against it and concluded quietly, "Do not let your personal feelings interfere with your duty."

 _One week then you don't have to go through this heartache anymore._

* * *

 **Oh yeah, intensity here. Please review! I would appreciate it especially as an early birthday gift! Thank you for reading! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 9: Jailbreak

**A/N: New update! Also guys, 120 followers and 41 favs! That's crazy!  
**

* * *

" _ **No matter how far you go, man cannot escape his fate." – Amphiaraus, Hercules (2014)**_

* * *

Ch. 9: Jailbreak

"Jane," Maura called out as she reached the meadow. It was a little bit dangerous what she was doing, but deep in her heart, Maura didn't wish to leave Jane alone. Though they were pretty far from the destroyed camp, there was still the risk that Centurions could return for scavenging. She heard a wolf howl, giving her a chill down her spine. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she entered the meadow.

Before she could even call Jane's name once more, she stopped at the sight of Jane sitting by a small campfire, tossing a couple stones into the meadow. "You shouldn't be out here," Jane stated to the princess.

"Nor should you," Maura retorted as she dismounted her horse. She walked over to Jane and sat next to her. Jane didn't glance over at her but continued to toss the stones into the meadow. "Are you okay," Maura asked tentatively.

"Do I look okay," Jane snipped back. Maura bowed her head and Jane sighed, tossing the stones aside then glanced over Maura who was looking away from her. The bandit ran her hand through her hair, undoing in her ponytail. "I was fifteen and I was keeping an eye on my brothers while Ma was looking for work. A storm was coming and I wanted to look at it briefly so I stepped out of the cottage, checking for Ma and then I heard his voice," she took in a deep breath then released it. She took a small glance over at Maura whose eyes were back on Jane. She looked away and continued, "Hoyt and some Centurions arrived at the cottage. I told my brothers to run and the Centurions went after them while Hoyt had me cornered. He punched me straight across the jaw and I fell unconscious. It wasn't until later when I awoke pinned to the floor."

She then opened her hands toward Maura, revealing the scars in the center of her palms. Maura's hazel eyes softened at the sight.

"He had two daggers. One through each hand," she explained. A chill ran down her spine as she continued, "I remember the pain and how excruciating it was. I was ready for him to kill me and then Korsak came in. He tackled Hoyt to the ground and they struggled. I don't remember much after that…just someone whispering that this would hurt. I wasn't sure what they meant until they pulled the daggers out. I passed out and didn't wake up until much later with my hands covered in bandages."

"May I," she inquired, gesturing to touch Jane's hands. Jane gave an unsure expression until she whispered, "I won't hurt you." With those words, Jane nodded softly with Maura taking her hands gently. She ran her fingers along the scars, making Jane reflex from the tickle causing Maura to state, "Your hands are functioning well especially from a blow like that."

"Ma had a doctor come and they said usually people with the damage I had on my hands wouldn't be able to move their hands. He said that whomever fixed them did a miracle."

"You mean Vince never did it?"

"I'm not sure," Jane confessed. "Korsak said he did but I've seen the man sew and he's horrible. It wasn't Melanie either." She then pulled her hands away from Maura, looking down at them. She took in the sigh and whispered, "A monster made these and I'm marked by it. That's why I never told you about what happened. I'm ashamed of them for their ugliness…"

Maura gave a soft sympathetic expression. She leaned over, taking Jane's hands with hers and raised them to her lips, kissing them gently. Jane's heart constricted at the gesture, trying to pull her hands away from Maura. No princess should kiss these scarred hands and yet, here was the princess doing that. "These hands are not ugly, Jane. These hands are beautiful for they are part of a beautiful soul," Maura expressed quietly as if it was a secret.

Tears formed in Jane's eyes and Maura wiped them away. Her hand rested on her cheek, rubbing her thumb on the smooth skin. "You are very special and I'm grateful to have you as my…friend," Maura expressed to the bandit. _She's beyond a friend…you can feel it in your heart,_ she thought simply.

Jane closed her eyes, turned her head slightly and kissed the inside of Maura's hand. She then pulled back to look down at Maura. _Tell her,_ Jane told herself causing her to pull back from Maura. "I have something to tell you," she confessed to the princess. Maura gave her friend a curious look as Jane stood up from the ground and sighed, asking, "Do you remember anything about the day your mother died?"

"I remember only a little bit but Jane, I'm a bit confused."

"What do you remember?"

Maura continued to gaze at Jane unsurely whose attention was back toward the water. "I remember being with someone…. and I remember a little girl with me. She wrapped her arm around me protectively…I thought it was another one of my dreams," Maura explained.

"It wasn't a dream though," Jane retorted.

"What?"

Jane ran her hand through her hair then looked down at her ring on her right hand. She pulled it off and turned back to Maura, handing it to her. The blonde took it from the brunette and examined it slowly, making her recognize the emblem on it the ring. "This is my family crest," she whispered. She glanced up and asked Jane, "How did you get this?"

"I was five years old," Jane started. "Frankie and I were playing when we heard the bells. I made Frankie go back to the house when I noticed a glow from the distance. I also heard the horses and my curiosity got the better of me. I ran over to see what was happening, taking shelter in the stables and there, I saw the Black Knight. He scared me and I made enough noise to catch his attention to send two soldiers. I wasn't sure what to do and then a hand was placed over my mouth."

Maura stood up and Jane continued to tell her tale, "I struggled but then they told me that they were my friend. I turned around and there was a hooded figure and I was about to run from them but they pleaded not to, pulling their hood down to reveal their face. I don't remember much except the grey eyes and it was a woman. They then moved aside to reveal a little girl, three years old with blonde locks and hazel eyes.

Maura's eyes widened in understanding as she whispered, "You…you were the one who protect me."

Jane gave a small nod. "The woman protected us, Maura by killing the two soldiers. She then picked you up and disappeared into the night. She gave me that ring as a reminder and told me that one day the debt will be paid," she finished. She then turned around and looked at Maura who was still trying to understand everything that Jane told her. "Maura, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I never meant to keep it a secret from you but, learning everything now. I realized that the woman was the assassin you were searching for. My father knew her I bet and now, all our answers are gone. The things you wanted to know about your mother gone and…"

The princess then stopped her by placing her fingertips on Jane's lips. Jane froze while Maura said softly, "All this time." She smiled and lowered her hand then moved closer toward Jane, hugging her gently. Jane wasn't sure what to do next but return the hug, still feeling a bit tense. Sensing this, Maura rested her head on Jane's chest and said, "I don't blame you. You saved my life even back then. You were always my guardian angel."

Jane smiled at this and Maura raised her head. Their eyes locked and they began to lean forward toward each other with their faces getting closer and closer until they heard, "Jane! Maura! You out here?"

They let out soft sighs and backed away, knowing the voice all too well. "We're coming," Jane shouted back. She then looked down at Maura and said softly, "Let's go. I think they're looking for you."

With Frankie, they returned back to the Robber. As soon as Angela saw Jane, she engulfed her in a huge hug. Jane returned it while Angela expressed how sorry she was and once she was done, she smacked Jane's shoulder and demanded, "Don't do that again."

"Sorry Ma," she whispered.

Angela smiled and everyone began to go to their quarters to sleep. Maura climbed up the staircase then stopped at the sound of flute music coming from the room next door. She closed her eyes, taking in the melody before she approached her room, pushing the door open to her room. Immediately, her eyes caught the sight of the table.

On the table was small pile of scrolls and books that she never seen before. She looked around, trying to find some sign that someone was in her room but when she couldn't find one, she took a seat and began to open each book. As she began to read, she began to think about Jane and how close they were.

These feelings she felt were so new and she was unsure of how to approach them. It wasn't because Jane was a woman but the fact that she and Maura were from different classes and the possibility that Jane wouldn't return her feelings. She knew people would think that their feelings for each other would be ludicrous but she didn't care.

The thought of losing Jane as a friend and not returning her newfound feelings, that scared her more.

It made her heart ache.

Now, unknown to the princess, Jane was thinking the same thoughts. The bandit paced in her tent back and forth, unable to sleep after the intimate moment with Maura. Her heart never felt so full before especially with Maura showing that she didn't care for the scars. She cared about Jane as a person and it made Jane realize that she might be falling for the princess.

She stepped outside and peered up to see Maura at the window, continuing to gaze down at her books. Jane took in the sight and for the first time, she felt at peace. It felt like there was no Hoyt, no war, no hate or anger but she felt happiness and love.

 _It's possible that I could be falling for her,_ Jane thought happily, _and I don't mind it at all._

She then noticed Maura looking out the window and spotting Jane. The bandit wanted to hide, feeling embarrassed for being caught but she didn't. Instead, she stood there with a goofy smile and gave a small wave. Maura smiled back and returned the wave before blowing the candle out for the evening. Jane began to walk back to her tent, but stopped, feeling like someone was watching her.

She glanced around briefly but didn't see anyone. She shrugged the feeling off and began to walk back to her tent. As she entered and the light from her tent went off, curious eyes continued to observe them, stepping out of the shadows by the tavern. She glanced up at Maura's window briefly then at Jane's tent, she saw the exchange but, oddly, she wasn't surprise.

She could feel the connection the two had. It reminded her of her connection to her husband but she feared that the connection would not survive the war that was coming for her husband didn't last long after their marriage.

 **R &I**

The next morning, Jane awoke and entered the tavern to see Korsak and Alexandra gathered at a table with Cavanaugh surprisingly. "Sir, you're awake," Jane pointed out as she approached the table.

Cavanaugh gave a small smirk, "Yes Rizzoli. Your mother as well Chang, the princess and Alexandra helped me immensely in my recovery."

Jane then glanced down at the table to see a drawn out map with a Centurion seal on it. "Where did you get this," Jane inquired as she took a seat.

"Rondo," Alexandra answered.

Jane turned around to see Rondo at the bar top with her Ma, being fed. He looked up from his plate as he chewed then swallowed. "I swiped it from this drunk Centurion who had it hanging from his pocket but it looks like the prison camp that you're looking for," he explained.

The bandit turned and looked at the others. "So what's the plan," she inquired.

"Nothing at the moment," Cavanaugh answered. "We need to figure out where it's located."

"So we wait," she inquired unsurely.

"We wait," Korsak retorted.

"Good morning, everyone," Maura greeted. She descended down the stairs, reaching the main floor to join everyone and Jane smiled at the sight of her. Maura returned the smile and Jane pulled a chair out for the princess. "Thank you, Jane," Maura expressed.

"You're welcome."

They continued to smile at each other while Angela served breakfast to them. Jane and Maura both leaned in for a utensil until their hands touched. They pulled back quickly as if touched by hot flames but Korsak and Cavanaugh did not notice it. Blushes ran up their cheeks and they smiled at each other until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Alexandra gazing at them.

They looked away from each other while Alexandra pointed to the map, bringing their attention back to it. "It looks like that's pass the Gallows River in the Northern Fields. It's secluded off by the hills," she explained.

"You sure about that," Jane inquired curiously.

"I'm sure," Alexandra asserted. She then glanced at Jane's sword and asked back, "You ever killed a person before?" Jane gave a defensive look and Alexandra continued, "I'm not trying to be intrusive but you know that those guards are going to try to kill you especially if you're doing a prison break."

"I…No, I never killed a person," Jane answered finally.

"Nor have I," Maura added. She then touched Jane's shoulder and said, "We hope we don't need to."

Alexandra frowned, giving a quick look at Vince and Cavanaugh. She then took the map from Korsak and informed the group, "I'll make you a map to direct you toward the camp."

"Maybe you should go with them," Cavanaugh suggested to Alexandra causing to halt in standing up.

Jane and Maura watched as Alexandra clinched the chair and replied coolly, "I'll make you a map." She then stood up fully and walked away from them.

Jane took a quick glance, watching her walk off and questioned, "What was that about?"

Korsak shrugged and looked at the two women, "Be ready. Once we have the map, we're going to do a jailbreak."

* * *

" _Your Majesty, as agreed we brought an assassin for your son's betrothed," Cavanaugh spoke to the king. It had been exactly three weeks since the truce was made between the Doyle Court and the Order._

 _King Patrick the First looked down at the assassin beside Cavanaugh. The hood was still up and was dressed in ceremonial white clothes with a black sash wrapped around the waist. These clothes represented that this assassin was still an apprentice unlike Cavanaugh who was dressed in a light gray, which represented a normal assassin status. The king gave a curious look at the assassin then ordered, "Reveal yourself." A small bow of the head came from the assassin and the hood was pulled down to reveal a very young girl. He raised a curious brow and asked the girl, "How old are you?"_

" _Sixteen, Your Majesty," she answered calmly._

" _Your name?"_

" _Alexandra MacCoughlan, I was from the shores."_

 _The king looked over at Cavanaugh whom touched her shoulder. "She's one of our best," he explained. "That's why our Master sent her to you."_

" _She's an apprentice still," the king argued._

" _Though I am an apprentice, it doesn't mean I'm not capable to protect the princess, Your Majesty."_

" _Very well," the king answered, still unsure about the young assassin but impressed by her answer. He then gestured toward the other door, "She's waiting for you in the other room."_

 _Alexandra bowed her head to the king and gave a light pat on Cavanaugh's shoulder. She then began to walk toward the door to the other room. She took in a deep breath, released it and knocked on the door. She waited until she heard a female voice state, "Enter."_

 _She pushed the door open and entered inside unsurely. When she entered, she noticed another young woman, around the age of eighteen, wearing light purple gown. She had pale skin, with her light brown hair resting along her shoulder with a silver pendant around her neck. Hazel eyes looked at her, doing a quick once over before she questioned aloud, "You're the killer?"_

" _Assassin," Alexandra corrected smoothly. She then bowed her head, "I'm Alexandra MacCoughlan."_

" _Hope Martin," the other replied simply. She then turned back around with her back facing away from the assassin. "I don't know what the king told you but I told him and my betrothed that I don't need a guardian, let alone an assassin as my guardian," she explained._

" _I didn't volunteer myself for this," the assassin retorted._

" _Then we'll stay out of each other's way. Agreed," Hope asked coolly._

" _Agreed."_

* * *

"Here's your map," Alexandra handed the map to Jane as she mounted her horse. She took in the sight of who was going to the prison camp. Korsak and Jane were going with Maura joining them as well as Frost and Frankie. "Be vigilant," Alexandra told Vince.

Korsak nodded then kicked the side of his horse, jolting it to charge with the others following behind. Tommy and Angela walked up to Alexandra, watching them disappear into the forest with Angela praying softly, "Bring them back to me."

Once out of the sight of the tavern, they rode for several miles until twilight arrived. "How much farther," Frankie inquired finally as he looked around.

Jane looked out and stopped her horse, making everyone else halt. "We're here," she answered quietly. She dismounted her horse and gazed out into the distance to see several tents, a giant cage on wheels and finally soldiers everywhere. "There are the prisoners," she pointed out quietly.

Frost dismounted his horse as did the others and he crouched next to her, gazing at the same direction. Immediately, he spotted his father in the cage with blood splatter covering his tunic. "Pop," he whispered as he began to move forward.

Jane grabbed the collar of his tunic, pulling him back swiftly. He frowned at her and replied, "We don't know what we are getting ourselves into."

"My father is down there," Frost retorted.

Maura touched his shoulder. "Jane's right," she told him. She glanced back out to the field filled with soldiers, "We need to think this out because if we charge at them, everything we've done would be for nothing."

Frost took in a deep breath then lowered his head. "You're right," he replied. "I just…"

"We know," Jane assured him, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

"So far, I counted five men by the main tent," Korsak informed them.

"I got about ten more spread among the camp and two guards around the prison wagon," Frankie added.

"We need to take them out quietly so we can get the others out," Jane explained to the others.

With this everyone went into their positions, they first moved closer toward the camp with Frankie and Korsak set up with their bows. Maura pulled her hair back as did Jane but before they could put their hoods up, Jane touched Maura's hand. "Be safe," Jane pleaded to the princess.

Maura gave a soft expression, touching her cheek gently then kissed it. "I'll be okay," she reassured her friend.

"Ready," Korsak whispered.

Maura and Jane pulled back, placing their hoods on and answered, "Ready."

 **R &I**

They began to sneak up on the camp. Maura, Jane and Frost began to approach from the side where only a few of the guards were stationed. They watched as a soldier approached the bush they were hiding by and Frost grabbed him immediately, placing his hand over the soldier's mouth and choking him out.

They pulled the body then moved forward, spotting another soldier with Maura wrapping her arm around his neck and covering his mouth, knocking him out. Jane did the same gestures until they reached they were close to the prisoners. "We need to take them down at once," Frost whispered.

"That's too dangerous," Maura replied.

"Then what's the plan?"

"Draw them closer then we'll hide them in the tent," Jane suggested. "We'll do it one at a time."

Maura peered out, seeing the two guards in front of the cage. She then looked over at Jane and nodded to proceed. Jane peered out next to her and let out a whistle causing one of the guards to interrogate, "Did you hear that?"

"No," his friend retorted.

"I heard something."

"Then go check it out," he retorted.

The soldier huffed and began to walk toward where Jane whistled. He drew his sword, holding it a defensive manner and approached the tent. He peered inside quickly to see no one there and shouted back, "There's no one here." When there was no reply, he turned around to see that his friend was gone. "Nathanial," he called out, walking back toward the cage. "Must have went to do something," he mumbled then he glanced at the cage, seeing the normal prisoners then noticed an unfamiliar hooded one. He shrugged it off and turned back around, facing away from the door until he felt an arm wrapped around his neck from the cage. He struggled and was about to shout when Maura and Frost came out of the bushes, placing her hand over his mouth.

The soldiers struggled for a bit longer until finally, he stopped moving. "He's out," Frost whispered, making Jane release her hold on him. The man slumped and Maura moved his body into a bush.

Jane removed her arm from the hole in the cage, pulling out the keys from behind her back and unlocked the door. "Let's go," she told the prisoners.

As they all exited the cage, Frost noticed his father and engulfed into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you," he mumbled to his father.

Oliver hugged his son back and replied, "I'm okay."

Jane passed her sword to the lieutenant with him taking it. They began to move out toward the hillside until they heard a loud shout, "The prisoners are escaping!"

"Run," Maura shouted.

Soldiers drew their swords and began to attack with Jane, Frost, Maura and the lieutenant. At the sight of trouble, Korsak and Frankie began to fire arrows at the soldiers. "Archers in the trees," one of the lead Centurions shouted.

Soldiers directed their archers toward Korsak and Frankie firing at them. Frost and his father reached the hillside, disappearing into the trees. Maura and Jane continued to fight, clashing the swords with their enemies. "Maura, get out of here," Jane shouted to the princess.

"I'm not leaving you," Maura shouted back.

Soldiers were surrounding them, closing in even though Frankie and Korsak continued to shoot arrows. They drew their swords, preparing to help them but they stopped when Jane shouted, "Go!"

They gave unsure expressions until they heard a loud neigh in the distance. Vince turned to see a black horse riding toward the prison camp with its rider. Seeing the sight, he looked Frankie and ordered, "Go!"

"What about Jane and Maura," Frankie demanded.

"They have help, trust me."

Jane and Maura were back to back, taking each other's hand. Maura gave Jane a light squeeze and Jane returned it, preparing to fight for their final breath until they heard, "Hold your breath!" Quickly, they took in a deep breath and held it as a loud boom came causing a dust cloud to form.

They were blinded but held each other. They heard blades crashing and shouts until the smoke began to clear to reveal the rider was off the horse. They were several soldiers on the ground, bleeding out which caught Jane's attention. She watched as the rider ducked a sword swinging at them before they reacted with a leg sweep, making the soldier fall onto his back. Maura blocked an attack then noticed another soldier about to shoot an arrow at the rider.

"Look out," she shouted.

The rider turned swiftly as the arrow flew toward them with the rider catching the arrow, picking the bow from their back and returning the shot. Jane watched in amazement and awe as the arrow hit the archer and the rider jumped back onto their horse with their hand out to Maura. The princess was hesitant until she recognized a ring on the rider's hand.

Maura took the hand immediately with Jane shouting, "Maura?"

"Get on," Maura placed her hand out to her friend. Jane gave an unsure look but took her hand, still fighting the soldiers off.

"Come on, Rizzoli," the rider barked. Jane's eyes widened in surprise and climbed onto the horse and the rider jostled the horse, charging out of the camp with arrows flying at them.

They charged through the forest until they reached the rescue group and escaped prisoners who were waiting by the river crossing. "Thank God," Frankie shouted at the sight of them and the rider.

Jane hopped off the horse, helping Maura off then asked immediately, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Maura answered, trying to collect herself.

Though she heard this answer, Jane began to look over Maura until she noticed a red stain on her shoulder. "You're bleeding," Jane whispered, examining the cut on her shoulder.

Maura glanced over at her shoulder, looking at the cut. "An arrow must have hit me," the princess replied.

"I say we keep moving," they heard. The group looked over to see the rider remove their hood to reveal a pony tailed Alexandra.

"You," Jane mumbled.

Alexandra ignored the comment, glancing back as she held the handle of her sword tightly and added, "We're not far away from the camp and they can catch up at any time. If we don't, we might get ambushed."

"I agree with that," Korsak answered, hopping back onto his horse.

Jane glanced over at Alexandra who took the reigns of her horse and began to lead them back to the tavern.

They returned to the tavern and immediately, Angela was leading all of the prisoners to the bar maidens to get looked over and bandaged. Women and children who thought they lost their husbands, fathers and sons ran to them in joy and sat beside them.

Jane looked at Maura and said to her, "We need to close that wound."

"I'll do it," Maura told Jane.

"Is that a good idea?"

"I've read about it. I can do it."

Before Jane could argue about it, Angela shouted, "Oh my goodness, Janie! Let me look over you!" She then grabbed Jane, dragging into the tavern, leaving Maura alone.

She dismounted her horse, looking down at the cut in the cloth. She entered the tavern and took a seat at a table, taking a needle in her hand and placed it over a flame. She grabbed a thread, preparing to close the wound until she heard, "That might sting especially if you did it yourself." Maura looked up to see Alexandra who took a seat. "I'll help you," Alexandra told her. Maura gave an unsure expression to Alexandra but handed the needle to her. There was no warning and Maura let out a loud gasp in pain as the needle hit pierced through her skin.

Gently and slowly, Alexandra began to close the wound. She listened to Maura, trying to go at a simple pace until Jane took a seat with them. The bandit looked at Maura, taking her hand as she assured, "It's almost done." She then looked up at Alexandra whose eyes were still on the needle and skin. "I thought you weren't going to come," she questioned.

"I wasn't," Alexandra answered softly. She then looked up at Jane and continued, "I had a bad feeling in my gut as did Angela and I decided to go after you. I don't like leaving my tavern especially at that far. _"_

"But you did and you stopped over half of those centurions without any hesitations. You either incapacitated or killed them. How did you even learn how to fight like that," Jane inquired.

"None of your business," Alexandra answered. She then pulled out a dagger and cut the string then grabbed a bandage, wrapping it around Maura's shoulder.

Jane looked at Maura then at Alexandra and stated, "I want you to train me." Angela's jaw dropped slightly while Alexandra peered up from the bandage. "Why," she questioned.

"I saw what you could do," Jane answered. Alexandra rolled her eyes, returning to Maura's wound while Jane bit the inside of her cheek. _I should have figured that this would be difficult,_ Jane thought out. She took in a deep breath and continued, "You caught an arrow and returned it to the archer, hitting him. Did you learn that from my father? From…the assassins?"

Alexandra froze and Maura glanced up at her. The older woman stood up from her chair and looked at the two women. She then looked at Maura, "Keep it covered and you need to redress later tonight."

"Thank you," Maura whispered.

"I want to know," Jane demanded.

Alexandra clenched her jaw, glancing down at Jane then at Maura. She closed her left fist then placed the needle down on the table as she stood up. She began to walk away, making Jane believe that she declined the request. But Maura noticed Alexandra stop at the stairs and nudged Jane who looked up at Alexandra. "The skills I earned are not something you need to know _but,_ I will _think_ about your request," she replied.

"Thank you," Jane told them.

"And Jane," the bandit looked up at Alexandra who stood at the railing of the second floor. "Know your place especially if I'm going to train you and understand that what I might demand...may involve blood on your hands," she informed Jane directly.

Jane didn't answer but watched as Alexandra disappeared into her room. Maura bit her lower lip, glancing at her bandage.

* * *

"So you and Sir O'Rourke will handle the _dirty_ work while I do the diplomatic part."

"Hm…interesting proposition, Lord Fairfield."

"So do we have an agreement, Lord Hoyt?"

"I believe we do…we definitely do."

* * *

 **Woo…long chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review, my friends! We learned a lot especially getting a flashback! What happens next? You'll see!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Dance of the Queen

**A/N: Finally getting a chapter up! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in America! Busy with everything but here ya go with chapter 10! Wow!**

* * *

" _ **Never give a sword to a man who can't dance." - Confucius**_

* * *

Ch. 10: The Dance of the Queen

 _It had been well over a month since her arrival at the castle. She was given common curtsey with many unsure of her presence. Princess Hope explained simply that she was there to keep an eye on her for her future husband and the king. It was a reasonable explanation but many wondered why a young girl._

 _Hope and Alexandra still didn't get along. They butted heads over what was a simple approach of her protection. Hope didn't like the assassin hovering especially in the white robe. She despised her guardian, feeling that she didn't need a guardian; let alone an assassin._

 _She commented how they needed her to change out of the dreaded apparel but the assassin ignored it. Lady Isles and her would ignore her most of the time but they knew she was somewhere around._

" _I don't know why you can't just get rid of her," Constance commented to Hope. They were attending another formal ball that the king decided to have. It was in honor of the anniversary of his defeat of the O'Rourke clan._

 _Prince Patrick was discussing ideas with Constance's husband, Arthur, leaving the women on their own._

" _I can't," Hope replied, glancing up to see the assassin perched on one of the ledges in the ballroom. "The king requested it. I have no say in the matter."_

" _She's quite…"_

" _Annoying," Hope added._

" _Interesting."_

 _Alexandra continued to gaze to down at the ball until she heard, "Enjoying the view?" She glanced over to see Francesco sitting at the other perch, giving a curious look down at the ball. The young assassin shrugged while her twenty year old counterpart continued to observe. "Lots of people down there," he commented._

" _Most of the kingdom is down there," she replied._

 _He noticed the disdain on her face and asked, "You don't like her?"_

" _She's…nobility."_

 _Frank laughed at this. "That's your nice way of saying that you just don't like…" He then stopped and noticed the concern expression crossing his friend's face. He looked down and asked, "What do you see?"_

" _Something not good," she replied, placing her hood on and moving quickly down from her perch._

 _Hope continued to speak with Constance when she glanced up to see that Alexandra was gone. Unknown to her, she didn't notice a formal dressed man approaching her with a knife being drawn slowly. Prince Patrick noticed and began to push people aside to reach her as he shouted, "Hope, look out!"_

 _Hope turned to see the knife coming at her and she shield herself, preparing for the worst when they heard a loud gasp and a thud. She looked up to see Alexandra standing in front of her and the attacker on his back with a stab wound in the abdomen. "Hope, are you okay," she heard her fiancé asked._

 _She nodded but focused on the assassin who staggered forward, disappearing among the crowed._

* * *

"It's been three days, Maura," Jane complained to the princess as they were stepping out of the tavern.

"I understand that, Jane but we need to focus on something else," Maura replied as she tied her hair back. Jane gave a confused expression and Maura continued, gesturing toward the tents, "The week is almost up here. I promised Alexandra that we'd leave by the end of the week."

Jane glanced back at the tavern then looked back at Maura and asked, "You really think that Alexandra would kick all these people out?"

Maura shrugged, "I'm not sure." She then stopped in front of the camp to gaze out at the people who were talking and spending time together. "I'm not sure what to think when it comes to Alexandra but I'm going to keep my word even it means we move all of these people."

"That'll be hard."

Maura nodded in agreement, "It is but it's my fault that these people are like this."

Jane sighed, "Maura, you couldn't have known."

"Jane, if I pressed harder to find out and learned more about my kingdom, I might have delayed Hoyt. I could have done something for these people."

"What you are doing now is making a difference," Jane told her. She grabbed Maura's hand, making the princess face her as she continued, "You being here with us, fighting for these people is doing something for them, Maur."

Letting the words sink in, Maura ran her thumb over Jane's scar gently, gazing down at their hands. She then looked up and whispered, "Thank you."

Jane gave a small smile then tugged at her hands. "Come on, we need to train," Jane stated, knowing that this would get Maura's mind off the current issue.

As they began to walk away to gather the others for training, Korsak and the older Freedom Fighters gathered in Cavanaugh's room. They had moved a table into his room but kept it close so Cavanaugh could rest in his bed as they discussed plans. "I will not have my child get killed, Alexandra. I lost my husband because of the Order, I will not lose my little girl," Angela argued, sitting at the table with the others.

Korsak looked at Alexandra who seemed a bit strained while Cavanaugh rested back in his bed with his attention toward the others. Lieutenant Frost looked unsure about the discussion as he asked, "I'm a bit lost."

"Jane wishes to be trained to be like her father, trained like an assassin by Alexandra," Angela retorted.

"The assassins have been extinct since the Order fell. There's no one with skills like that alive," Frost answered surely.

Cavanaugh, Korsak and Alexandra exchanged quick expressions with Cavanaugh replying, "There are people alive. Some are hidden underground, on our side or…"

"Or have joined Hoyt," Alexandra concluded. "Hoyt trained a young Stark to be just like him. You have several others who joined right after."

"I don't know how anyone could join that monster," Frost stated.

"They just do

The lieutenant looked at Alexandra and inquired, "How do you know all of this?"

Alexandra rubbed her temple while Korsak answered, "Sean and I are former assassins. Jane's father was a former assassin before he died and Maura's guardian was an assassin. Alexandra… _knew_ people in the Order and she learned from them."

"Jane's not becoming an assassin, Angela," Alexandra informed her. "All I'm doing is helping her, that's it."

"You know that's not it."

"She's an adult, Angela. She can make her own decisions."

"I don't care if she can," Angela snapped. She stood up and continued, "I lost my husband to this. I will not lose my daughter! I will not lose my child."

"I understand…"

"You don't," Angela snapped.

Silence came over them at those words. Realizing what she said, Angela looked back at the others, mortified. Korsak and Cavanaugh looked at Alexandra who brought her gaze down with her hand twirling her medallion. "Alexandra, I'm sorry…I didn't," Angela started but Alexandra raised her hand, stopping her.

She then lowered her hand and stated, "We need to figure more things out. You three discuss your plans and I will handle my tavern." She then stood up from her seat and walked pass Angela, leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Jane and Tommy were sparing with everyone else looking on. Maura was standing next to Frankie and Frost watching with her. She charged at Tommy causing him to walk backwards, blocking each attack. She then swiped at his feet causing him to fall back, landing on his back. He let out an audible grunt and he began to stand up until Jane stopped him by placing the staff on his chest.

"I win," she smiled.

Tommy rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah. Yeah. I want a rematch."

"Don't you think one embarrassing defeat is enough, baby brother," Jane inquired.

"I want a rematch."

Maura shook her head as she watched the siblings banter back and forth about a rematch until Jane bowed finally. "Ten coins that Tommy gets his ass knocked down in thirty seconds," she heard Frankie whisper to Frost, Martinez, Casey and Crowe.

"Make it twenty and I'm saying one minute," Crowe argued.

Maura giggled and watched as Tommy picked up his staff from the ground. They went into their fighting stance with Frost counting backwards until he reached one. It was with this, the two Rizzoli children charged, clashing staffs. They hit each other back and forth, everything going fast for Jane with the crowd's cheers echoing around her, her eyes darting from Tommy to Maura while her heart pounded in her ears. Usually, she would take advantage of the speed of the world but this was too much for her.

It also opened a strike for Tommy, tapping her staff and thinking that he was going to attack at her head until he mislead the attack, getting her at the knees. In that swift move, Jane fell onto her back.

"Man…" everyone mumbled, realizing Jane lost.

Maura began to walk over to help Jane up until she felt a hand stop her. She glanced up with gray eyes asking for her to move aside. The princess moved to the side and watched as Tommy tried to help Jane up. "What happened," he asked. "I thought you were going to beat my ass up?"

"I was but…everything became a blur," Jane confessed as she rubbed her head.

"Slow your world."

Jane and Tommy looked up in confusion to see Alexandra picking up Tommy's staff. Jane stood up slowly and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your world is going fast. Faster than you can comprehend, correct?" Jane nodded and Alexandra continued, "You take advantage of this speed and it's been giving you wins. The problem with using it though is that you can get hurt easily."

"I got beat. It happens," Jane argued, picking up her staff.

"Really," Alexandra questioned back. Jane nodded, picking up her staff from the ground then faced the tavern owner. She leaned against her staff then hit the side of Jane's legs making her jump. "Get prepared," she ordered.

"What does she mean," Jane whispered to her brother. Before Tommy could even reply, someone shouted duck, making Tommy move out of the way and Jane ducked, touching the ground. She then looked up to see Alexandra stepping back. "I wasn't ready," Jane barked as she stood up from the ground.

"I told you to be ready."

Jane glared at Alexandra, adjusting the staff in her hands as she retorted, "You can't expect me to be ready immediately."

"You need to be always alert," Alexandra informed Jane.

Jane looked at Alexandra who was standing straight, watching Jane. The bandit stood at attention then swung back at Alexandra and asked, "Like this?" The older woman raised the staff up, blocking it easily then pushed Jane back with a quick strike to the staff overhead then a side strike to her leg. Jane winced from the hit, feeling her heart pounding and the world moving quicker. She looked up to see three Alexandra's.

"Your senses are ten times stronger when adrenaline rushes your body. You need to take in a deep breath to slow everything down."

Jane felt the swift kick in her legs, making her knees buckle. She stood back up, swung her staff weakly before stopping in exhaustion. The crowd began to break apart quietly, leaving Tommy, Frost, and Frankie still watching while Maura stepped forward. She walked up to Jane, going onto her knees to look at her. Jane felt Maura's hands on her back, rubbing her back smoothly as she looked up to see Alexandra handing the staff to Tommy. "I wasn't ready," Jane spat as she tried to stand up.

"I noticed that."

"Then why did you attack me?"

"You wanted to learn how I fight. Some of the skills I learned, I learned from your father and some are from my own devices," Alexandra retorted simply. " _You_ think you have everything in your hands but you don't." She then turned and began to walk away from Jane to return to the tavern. The bandit stood up, picking up the staff from the ground and out of frustration, she threw the staff expecting it to hit Alexandra on the back.

But instead, Alexandra turned and caught it. She twirled it in her hand then stood beside it as she commented, "Learn fast, Rizzoli and take in account that what I'm teaching you is not to win, it's to survive."

 **R &I**

"Easy Maura," Jane hissed as Maura ran the cloth along Jane's shoulder. After the confrontation with Alexandra, Maura escorted Jane back to her tent. She wasn't bruised badly but Jane was sore from the sparing in body and mind. "Breathe in for me," Maura commanded.

Jane took in a deep breath then released it.

"Ribs are in tact. You just have a bruise body," Maura informed her.

"Also a bruised pride," Jane mumbled. She slipped her sleeve back onto her shoulder and continued, "Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Language."

"Really Maur?" Maura shook her head and Jane sighed, resting back in her hammock as she thought aloud, "What did she mean?" When Jane didn't hear a reply from Maura, she glanced over to see Maura sitting on ground with the pile of letters in her hands. "Hey," Jane called out softly, making Maura look up. The bandit noticed the tears in her eyes, making her slip out of the hammock and took a seat on the floor. "What's wrong," she inquired.

"You know what today is," Maura asked back.

Jane gave an unsure expression until realization washed over her. "It's the anniversary of your mother's death," Jane answered.

Maura nodded. "I miss her a lot, Jane," the princess confessed. She turned to Jane and continued, "All my life I heard stories about her being so special and how she ruled the people with so much heart. I want to be like her and yet, I don't know if I can be."

"I think you would make a great ruler, Maura."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I'll argue that." Jane then took Maura's hands into hers and expressed, "You are a strong person and I mean in smarts and spirit. Your mother would be proud of you especially since you are trying to save _your_ kingdom and its people."

"You think so," Maura sniffled.

Jane wiped the tears from Maura's eyes and assured confidently, "I know so."

* * *

" _You should get help from an apothecary."_

" _Francesco, I'm bleeding, not poisoned. I just need to sew this close."_

 _Frank sighed in irritation, rubbing his forehead. Her robes were covered with blood from her shoulder after she took the stab for the princess. His knife hit some her armor but it also hit her shoulder, piercing through the skin. She gasped and hobbled away, trying to not gain any attention and finally, reached a rooftop. Frank arrived soon after to remove the knife out but the bleeding hadn't stopped._

" _We need to get you help."_

" _I'm…fine…"_

" _Stop being stubborn and get help," Frank ordered_

 _Suddenly, the balcony window opened causing the two assassins to prepare to their hidden blades. But when they turned to see Princess Hope looking at them. "How bad are you bleeding," she asked._

 _Alexandra turned back to look at the sky, "I'm…"_

" _She needs this sew closed," Frank cut in._

 _Hope bit her lower lip then ordered, "Come inside and I'll close it."_

* * *

Sundown was only hours away. Everyone gathered in the Robber to talk about the upcoming plans and what news they heard among the villagers. Everyone gathered at the center of the Robber with Alexandra locking the door behind her. Korsak stood at the head of the table with Lieutenant Frost on one side and Alexandra on the other. Cavanaugh sat next to the older Frost while Maura sat by Jane and Alexandra. Everyone else soon took their seats with Korsak announcing, "No new reports as of yet but we have word that O'Rourke arrived at the castle."

"Why would Hoyt want to join forces with O'Rourke," Frankie asked.

"O'Rourke was my father's worst enemy," Maura answered. "He aligned with the best person who would help takeover my father's kingdom."

Cavanaugh frowned at this, "Both are equally strong. Why would Hoyt want O'Rourke if he can easily rule himself?"

The table began to argue with Maura and Jane looking at everyone agreeing or disagreeing with each other. Finally, Angela stood up and shouted, "Stop!" Everyone froze, bringing their attention toward her. "We're arguing when we're suppose to work together. Maybe we need to take a breath and step away from this," Angela suggested.

"Ma, we can't do that," Jane argued.

"Sure, we can. A lot of the women in the camp believe that we all need something to do and though today is somewhat somber," her gaze directing toward Maura. "I feel that we can celebrate the late queen's life as she would have wanted."

Quiet murmurs came around the people until Korsak stood up, looking at Angela then at Alexandra. The two exchanged looks with Alexandra giving a small nod as she stood up from her chair, walking away and down to the cellar below. "I say we have a small party in honor of the queen," Korsak declared. "All in favor say aye. All against say nay."

 **R &I**

Lanterns were stringed along the tavern while they placed torches on the grounds. People pulled out tables from inside the Robber and placed them outside while Korsak played with other men in the camp on his lute. Maura watched in awe as people gathered to dance in a style so unfamiliar to her. "Chaotic huh," she looked over her shoulder to see Jane smiling. "I bet this is crazier than your fancy balls."

Maura looked back at the people dancing, noticing how everyone had a partner. They were also laughing when they danced, not refined or poised. "It's definitely different," Maura answered softly. "But I find it very wonderful."

They watched as Angela drag Lieutenant Frost onto the dance floor. Frankie grabbed Nina while Riley danced with Martinez. They then noticed that Barry was dancing with Anna, laughing full heartedly while Tommy sat with Lydia clapping along to the music. Maura glanced up at Jane briefly, feeling a blush rushing to her face as she looked away.

"Princess," Maura looked down to see a little boy in front of her. "Will…you dance with me?"

Maura gave a small smile while Jane chuckled, "Looks like you have an admirer."

The princess giggled then answered, "I would like that."

They walked onto the dance floor with Maura dancing with the little boy. Jane watched as they danced goofily, admiring the interaction Maura had with the people. She watched as the dance continued with partners being switched with Maura being spun around by the men in Jane's group.

 _She's beautiful,_ Jane thought. Suddenly, the music stopped with a triumphed finish with Maura clapping to Korsak and the band. She curtsied to the little boy who leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"We are going to slow this down a bit," Korsak announced. He then stepped off the stage and walked toward a table where Alexandra was sitting at with Cavanaugh. Jane didn't catch much of what Korsak said except, "Come on, it would be good for you." The older woman struggled until finally, Korsak dragged her onto the small stage.

Alexandra sighed, rolling her eyes as she went into her tunic and pulled out a flute. She took a seat on a barrel besides Korsak with the older man tapping a count, "One…two….three…"

The flute playing began softly, followed by others. Suddenly, they began to hear soft singing and glanced over to see Melanie walking up to Korsak. Couples began to dance slowly with Maura glancing around briefly until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jane with her hand out toward her as she asked, "May I have this dance?"

Maura gave a full smile and nodded, taking Jane's hand. The bandit led Maura to the group of people dancing, giving a quick bow while Maura curtsied. Jane gave an unsure expression of what to do next, which caused Maura to step forward, entering Jane's personal space. She took Jane's hand in one hand while she placed her other hand on Jane's shoulder. "Just place your other hand on the middle of my back," she informed her quietly.

"Okay…" Jane hesitated for a moment, placing her hand at the midsection of Maura's back. With this, the two began to dance with Jane leading clumsily. Maura giggled at this but continued to move with the movements until Jane seemed to get the hang of it. They seemed to be as one as they danced gracefully together, smiling at each other until the music began to end. The two halted their movements, gazing up at each other with their breaths mingling.

They were so close and yet, it seemed so far.

Suddenly, a roar of the applause for Korsak and the small band broke the bubble they were in. The moment was lost as Jane and Maura cleared their throats as they stepped back from each other. "Um…thank you for the dance," Maura said to Jane.

Jane gave a shy smile and replied, "Anytime."

"Jane," she turned to see Tommy and Frankie, gesturing for her to join the others for a drink.

She glanced at Maura who nodded, "Go ahead. I'm going to take a seat."

Jane smiled, glancing around before she lifted Maura's hand, giving it a quick kiss before she ran off to join the others. The princess looked around until she noticed that Alexandra had walked off stage and into the tavern, disappearing inside briefly then returned back outside with a bottle in her hand and a chalice.

She then took a seat at a table and poured the substance in the bottle in her chalice. Noticing that Alexandra was alone, the princess decided to walk toward the older woman until she was at the table. Alexandra looked up from her chalice with a curious expression at the sight of the princess before her. "May I," Maura inquired with a polite smile. Unsure on how to react, Alexandra nodded. Maura took the seat then stated, "You play beautifully."

"Thank you…" Alexandra retorted.

"Where did you learn?"

"Here and there," the tavern owner answered vaguely.

Maura nodded then taped on the table, trying to start another conversation piece. Social anxiety was starting to weigh on her but then, she noticed that Jane was gazing at her. Jane gave a small smile, making Maura smile and suddenly, confidant. "You really bruised Jane's ego," she commented.

"She needs to learn some discipline," Alexandra retorted easily. "She knows how to fight and yet, she doesn't."

"I don't understand."

"Patience is something she lacks and she needs to develop it quickly. You have it and she doesn't and she should learn it for it might save her arse." Maura flinched at the cuss word. Alexandra bowed her head and pardoned herself, "I apologize. I don't hold my tongue when I'm drinking."

She then took another sip from her chalice, making Maura curious. She then inquired, "What are you drinking?"

"Nothing that they are serving here," the older woman replied simply. She looked over to see the very curious expression before she handed the glass to the princess. "Take a small taste," she insisted.

Maura bit her lip but accepted the drink. As she took the sip, she smiled brightly, "I know this drink. It's wine from Italy but it's so rare. How did you get this?"

"I'll tell you how I obtain it if you tell me how you know about it?"

Maura handed the chalice back and replied, "On the anniversary of my parents' wedding, my father and I would drink a glass. It was my mother's favorite. Your turn."

Alexandra swished the red drink then answered, "I traveled a lot many years ago as you know. In those travels, I always brought a bottle back and I pop it open when I feel...that I need to."

Silence came over them with Maura glancing at the people who were back dancing then returned her gaze toward the table. "Today's the anniversary of my mother's death. That's why they did this," Maura said simply.

Alexandra masked her expression and raised her chalice simply. "May her soul be at peace," she stated.

"Thank you." Alexandra remained quiet and Maura glanced up, trying to piece everything together. She learned a lot from the others and got to know them but Alexandra seemed to be another story.

The older woman preferred distance it seemed.

"You should be having fun. You don't get this very often."

"Nor do you." Alexandra smirked at this comment and I continued, "I would like to get to know you, Alexandra. If you don't mind?" Alexandra looked unsure. Maura bowed her head and began to apologize, "I'm sorry. I'm overstepping and-"

"Don't know much about my own family. I grew up along the shores in a small village. I...joined the Doyle court around age sixteen," she narrated.

Maura gave a surprise expression. "I didn't know you were part of my father's court. What did you do?"

"I handle affairs afar. Trades, scholastics, etc."

"By chance, did you leave the scrolls in my room?" Alexandra didn't answer but raised her brow a little bit before taking another sip from her chalice. Maura smiled at this revelation and spoke, "Thank you. That's very kind of you. I hope I didn't take any reading material you were enjoying."

"No, I've read them all. They clutter my chambers too much."

"Oh…"

Alexandra smirked, "Also, I figure you would like them."

"I do," Maura smiled. She looked up at the sky, gazing at the stars. "When I was a little girl, I would hide in my father's study, reading books to escape the life in the castle. I would dream about my mother and how she would read to me. I always look up at the sky for her guidance."

"I'm sorry you felt lost."

"I wish I knew more but all my leads are gone. I have to focus on saving my kingdom more than ever not learn more about my mother." Maura didn't notice the anguish crossing Alexandra's face briefly. She gazed at the stars a bit longer before she looked back at Alexandra and asked, "Did you ever meet her? My mother?"

Alexandra took a quick glance at Maura, surprised at the question. She then brought her gaze toward the gathering before her. Memories seemed to form with their voices echoing in her ears. _"Oh my goodness,"_ she heard Hope's voice with the memory of her gleeful expression at the sight of the winter festival.

It was almost like Maura's.

So excited to see something new.

She fiddled with her chain around her neck and glanced at her wedding ring. Memories continued to flow and every year, on this day, she wished to drench them away completely with the wine she drank.

The very wine she shared with her queen and husband so often. She wanted to wipe the pain of Francesco's death as well as the queen's and Hope's away. But, they would not let her go but, instead, made the memories more real as if they were happening right before her.

" _I love you with all my heart and soul,"_ her head snapped over her shoulder, expecting to see a dashing young man with adoring eyes but all she saw was air. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and sighed.

"Alexandra?"

The tavern owner snapped back into the reality, remembering that Maura was still sitting with her. She took another sip from the chalice then answered ruefully, "No, I never crossed her path."

* * *

" _Just give me a moment," Hope told Alexandra as she made the assassin take a seat on a stool. The assassin sat down, watching Hope leave the room briefly before she returned with another person, a young man of sixteen. "Watch her until I come back with some medicines and a needle."_

" _Yes sister," the young man replied._

 _Alexandra sat up straighter at the sight of him. He had darker blonde hair unlike the princess and had hazel eyes as well. Dressed in dark blue dress robes, he walked across the chamber and sat on the bed. He gazed at Alexandra and the young assassin felt the scrutinization, prompting her to say, "It's very rude to stare."_

" _So you're the assassin," he inquired. Alexandra gave a small nod and he placed his hand out to her. She didn't take it, making him take it back as he said, "Thank you for saving my sister's life."_

" _It's my duty."_

" _I know but I still need to thank you. She and I are each other's family. Our parents died years ago so…thank you for saving my big sister."_

 _Alexandra bowed her head in understanding and replied, "You're welcome."_

 _They then locked eyes and shyness, for the first time, took over Alexandra. She looked away, taking her surrounding until the princess returned. She handed the items to her brother then said, "Close your eyes." Her brother obeyed and Hope began to remove a bit of the robe to reveal the swaddle that covered Alexandra's breasts. She looked at the cut then began to clean the wound causing the assassin to hiss. "Sorry," Hope said._

" _It's okay…"_

 _Hope then sterilized the needle and began to close the wound on the shoulder. Alexandra cringed in pain while Hope expressed, "I…you save my life."_

" _It's my duty, Princess."_

" _It's Hope. Just call me Hope."_

 _Hope's brother then leaned in and introduced himself with a wide smile, "My name's Samuel. They call me 'Sam' for short."_

 _Alexandra bit her lower lip in pain then gritted her teeth in reply, "Alexandra, Lord Martin."_

 _Samuel chuckled and said to her sister, "I already like her."_

* * *

The festival was beginning to end with Cavanaugh stepping on stage with a chalice in his hand. He raised the glass and said to everyone, "We are here to not only try to release the tension of the last couple days but honor our late queen, who was taken from us too soon. We are in dark times and soon, good times will return with the ascension of Princess Maura Doyle!"

Everyone cheered with Jane taking Maura's hand in hers as everyone raised their glasses. "We hope that one day, Maura that you will rule over us like your mother did. To Queen Hope," Cavanaugh cheered as he raised his glass.

"Long live the queen," everyone shouted, raising their glasses.

Everyone took a drink from their glasses until they heard, "RIZZOLI!"

Jane and Maura turned, as did everyone else at the sight of Rondo running from down the road. Jane, Maura, Korsak, Cavanaugh and Alexandra ran up to Rondo to see a parchment in his hand. He handed the parchment to Jane who held it out, showing the others as it said in writing, "A royal ball for the coronation of the future king of the kingdom, Lord Garrett Fairfield as initiated by High King Charles Hoyt."

* * *

 **Uh oh! Also more information for all of us and Rizzles fluff! Anyways, review please and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

 **Also check out the final chapter of "New Adventures" for it's the final chapter of the Protégé Series. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11: Maura's First Command

**A/N: New chapter! Thanks for your patience guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." – Confucius**_

* * *

Ch. 11: Maura's First Command

"Maura…" she heard him breathed.

"Rest, Patrick. Please rest."

"My…Maura…"

Constance cradled his head gently, wiping the blood from his face with her dress. She didn't watch the torture for she was in another cell but she heard the cries of agony and the taunts. Charles Hoyt showed no mercy and now, she understood why Hope's guardian didn't want Hope to associate with her.

 _I wish we believed her before everything happened,_ she wondered. She then looked up to see the moon shinning through the window high in the dungeon. "Be safe, Maura," she whispered. "Please be safe."

* * *

"High king," Maura mumbled quietly as she took the parchment from Jane's hand.

She gazed down at the parchment in displeasure before she handed it back to Jane. She began to walk away and Jane called after her, "Maura, wait." She was about to follow after her until she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. "I have to go after her," Jane commented.

"No, she needs a moment," Alexandra retorted.

"She needs support right now."

"The best way to do that is give her a moment to collect herself, Rizzoli. It's something I learned from your father." Jane looked up at Alexandra at this comment then down at the parchment. She nodded finally before she handed it to Korsak. "Just wait in your tent or somewhere until she returns," Alexandra suggested.

Jane nodded, handing the parchment to Alexandra and walked away, disappearing into the crowd that gathered. The tavern owner looked down at the parchment then handed it to Korsak. He gazed down at it and asked aloud, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, Vince. I'm not sure at all."

Everyone disburse and began to clean up while Maura walked into the little city of tents established in the woods. She watched as a mother called for their children and entered the tent. She then looked over at another tent that was illuminated by candlelight, showing shadows of parents kissing their child's forehead.

Maura sighed, feeling a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and continued to walk until she stepped out of the forest to see a lantern glowing by a tent. She began to walk over until she stopped at the sight of Alexandra stepping out of the tavern with Korsak and Cavanaugh. The princess noticed that they looked around the area as if they wanted to make sure that they were alone. Quietly, she hid behind a tree that was close by and began to listen to the conversation.

"Feels like old times," Cavanaugh chuckled. Alexandra grunted and Cavanaugh's small smile dropped as he commented, "You've been bitter the last couple of days. We are almost out of your hair."

"What do you mean?"

"Your deal with us was one week here and the week is almost up."

"Forget the deal," Alexandra retorted softly.

Korsak raised an eyebrow and said, "You said you wanted us out."

"It's different now. You are going to stay until we liberate the people."

" _We_?"

Alexandra leaned back, gazed up at the sky and pulled out her medallion around her neck. She gazed at the sky then stated, "I can't ignore it anymore. For a very long time, I stood on the side, watching as people sheltered in my tavern because of Hoyt and his men. I'm growing very weary of it."

"There's more," Cavanaugh pointed out. "There has to be more to your reason."

Alexandra's eyes focused back at the two men. "You two are my oldest friends besides Angela so you should know my reason," she retorted. Cavanaugh and Korsak gave somber looks at this comment, surprising Maura completely. "Though I don't wear the robes anymore, I still live and die by the blade. That oath hasn't change even with them gone," Alexandra informed them before she opened the door to the tavern and walked inside.

Cavanaugh sighed, "And we thought I was worse…"

"She won't let go. She blames herself for everything," Korsak retorted.

"No one couldn't stop Hoyt, not even Alexandra MacCoughlin," Cavanaugh completed.

Maura watched as they followed after Alexandra and closed the door. She then stepped out in pure surprise at what she heard. "She knows more than she's telling Jane and I," she concluded before entered the tavern and disappeared into her room.

* * *

 _The seasons passed after that night at the ball with the princess and her guardian becoming closer. Hope arranged that Alexandra's room was across from hers and even arranged that she would join her during her lessons, learning that Alexandra was able to read only so much. Almost a year passed exactly with Alexandra walking along the hallways, waiting patiently for Hope to return from her recent travel in the village._

" _You know if you keep pacing that you might actually breakthrough the stone," she heard._

 _Alexandra turned to see Samuel smirking at her as he walked up to her. "Afternoon traveler," he greeted with a quick bow of the head._

" _Hello to you too, Sam," Alexandra greeted back with small shake of her head. He chuckled but opened his arms to her, making her walk over to him and hug him briefly._

 _He held her briefly before he pulled back and asked, "When did you return from North?"_

" _A couple nights ago. It wasn't a very pleasant return however…"_

 _Samuel noticed grief cross her face, making him ask quietly, "What happened, Alex?"_

" _Cavanaugh's wife and son are dead."_

" _How?"_

 _She ran her hand through her hair and retorted, "Murdered. Sean, Vince, Frank and I were all in Italy until a falcon came from the Order saying that someone was looking for Cavanaugh, threatening to hurt his family. We rode most of the night, taking small breaks but when we arrived, it was too late. Nothing but ash…and… Sean hasn't been the same."_

 _Samuel wrapped his arms back around her, hugging her once more. "I'm sorry," he told her. Alexandra nodded her thanks to her then looked up with their eyes locking. Realizing how close they were to each other, Alexandra and Samuel pulled away with blushes rushing to their cheeks._

" _I…I should go wait for Hope," Alexandra told him._

" _Right," he then cleared his throat. "I should go and handle…lord things."_

 _Alexandra nodded again and turned quickly, walking down the hallway. She ran up the stairs then stopped in middle of the stairwell, knowing that no one would be there. She took in a couple deep breaths before she heard someone clearing their throat causing her turned swiftly, activating the small switch on her hidden blade to reveal the blade coming from her wrist. "Peace! Peace," she heard and huffed in annoyance at the sight of Frank._

 _She unclenched her fist, released the switch and blade disappeared. "Don't do that," she said sternly._

" _Aren't we tense?"_

" _A bit shaken from Sean's incident and how did you know I was here," Alexandra questioned._

" _I know you and also, only other place I thought about besides your room or the princess" He then noticed the blush on Alexandra's cheeks. "There's something else besides the incident," he pointed out._

 _Alexandra frowned, "There's not anything else."_

" _Sure…" He stepped off her window ledge, landing on the stairs while Alexandra took a seat at a step. "We're best friends, remember? Related not in blood but in loyalty. You can tell me and I won't say a thing."_

 _Alexandra looked around, checking if anyone was approaching before she looked back at Frank. "The Master, Hope, the prince or the king cannot know about this, Francesco," she confessed to him quietly._

" _My lips are sealed, my dear friend."_

* * *

Though she tried to sleep in her room, Maura was restless. She slipped out of the bed and walked toward her window to see Jane's tent. She checked it out a couple of moments before she opened her door and snuck out, walking down the staircase and out of the tavern. She walked quietly toward Jane's tent, opening it to reveal Jane sleeping on the floor.

Slowly, Maura entered the tent and approached the sleeping warrior's side, crouching down to the floor. She touched her cheek with her finger causing Jane to move a bit but didn't open her eyes. Maura gave a warm smile and suddenly, she lowered her body next to Jane's. She curled into Jane's side, wrapping her arm around her.

As she began to doze off, Jane began to stir and opened her eyes tiredly to see Maura, resting her head on her shoulder with her eyes closed. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura, placing the blanket over them. She then kissed Maura's forehead and whispered, "Don't worry, Maur. We'll figure this out together."

 _I promise._

* * *

" _Maura…" the princess turned to see that she was in a meadow then noticed that in the distance was a figure with familiar wavy yet beautiful brown hair._

 _It was a stature that she knew immediately._

" _Jane," Maura called out to the figure but they didn't turn. Instead, the meadow began to darken with the figure disappearing and Maura began to hear loud breathing. Her eyes darted around as she drew her dagger then noticed out in the distance, someone was running through the forest. The princess began to chase after them, watching as they ran many trees and jumped over many obstacles until they stopped. "Who are you," she questioned, seeing the dark hooded person._

" _Don't worry, little princess. I got you. You're safe," she heard. For some reason, she couldn't place where she heard the voice before but it sounded vaguely familiar._

 _But also, she realized that her question wasn't answered. "Who are you," she demanded, moving closer until she realized why the person wasn't responding. The hooded person placed a young Maura down briefly, resting her on a log as she slept. Her eyes darted from her younger self to the hooded one as she mumbled, "The assassin."_

 _For the first time, she took in the sight of the person._ This must be a repressed memory _, she thought,_ but why would now? What triggered it?

" _You'll be okay, Maura. We just need to reach Korsak's…"_

" _Vince's? I went to Vince's that night…"_

 _She watched as the assassin pulled down the hood to reveal the ponytail. The assassin turned and Maura's eyes widened at the sight of the gray eyes looking at her, twirling the small medallion on her neck._

" _It can't be."_

* * *

Dawn came and Maura began to wake up slowly. As she opened her eyes, the dream still lingered in her mind. It was fuzzy but she had a strange feeling that everything that she heard Korsak, Cavanaugh, and Alexandra triggered a memory. _Can it really be_ , she thought but she didn't want assume for it was possible that she formed the dream due to everything that happened.

 _Was it a dream or a memory?_

She then became aware that she wasn't in her own bed. Instead, she noticed that she was on the floor and not alone. She turned her head slightly to look up and see Jane was awake and gazing down at her. "Morning," Jane greeted softly at the sight of Maura looking up at her. Maura was about to move away but instead, Jane held her in place by squeezing her waist. "Don't move, please," she requested softly.

"I'm in your space," Maura whispered back shyly.

"If you move, you will only hurt my pride," Jane retorted smoothly. A blush rushed on Jane's cheeks, realizing what she was saying but, for an odd reason, it didn't bother her too much. With Maura, the hard armor she had seemed to have a small crack in it that only Maura could squeeze through. Maura smiled at the comment and relaxed against Jane's body.

Though there was a silence between them, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward but it spoke volumes about the bond the two held. "I need to save my father," Maura said aloud for Jane to hear.

"We'll figure something out," Jane assured her. She raised her hand, pushing a strand of Maura's blonde hair behind her ear. Maura nodded quietly with Jane noticing that Maura had an expression that seemed very focus. "What are you thinking about," she inquired.

"I had this dream…I think it was a dream. I'm just not sure about it."

"How come?"

"It started with me in the meadow…your meadow," Maura smiled. Jane smiled at this while she listened to Maura continue, "I saw you and I called out to you but you didn't respond. Instead, you disappeared and another person appeared, running through the meadow. I began to chase after them into a forest then they stopped. I questioned them who they were and they didn't reply to me but talked to someone else."

"Do you know who?"

Maura nodded and sat up a bit with her knees touching her elbows. She ran her hand through her hair and retorted, "They were talking to _me_ , Jane. I was a little girl and I was asleep, placed down on the log."

"They had you…"

"It's like a memory. It was the assassin, Jane and I saw their face."

Jane sat up and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and asked, "Who was it?"

"It can't be…"

"Maura, who can it not be? I'm not as smart as you here."

"They had grey eyes almost like…"

"Rizzoli, have you seen," Alexandra barged in with Tommy trailing behind. The older woman stopped Tommy before she stopped halfway in then stopped Tommy before he could see them. Her eyes widened at the sight of Maura and Jane on the floor together. Maura and Jane stood up quickly and Alexandra raised an eyebrow briefly before she turned around and retorted, "Never mind, my question has been answered."

Blushes reached Maura's and Jane's cheeks once more then Jane looked back at Maura and asked, "Who was the assassin?"

Maura kept her eyes on the tent entrance and answered softly, "They looked strangely like Alexandra."

 **R &I**

"Now why did Drake want to have us all gather? We got other things to worry about," Frankie commented. Jane shrugged, glancing over to see Maura standing next to Frost. Sensing someone was gazing at her, she turned her head slightly to see Jane. They exchanged small smiles at each other before she heard a clearing of the throat.

They looked over to see Drake standing in front of the group consisting most of the fighters as well as Angela, Alexandra and the barmaids. "Drake, why are we here," Lieutenant Frost questioned.

"My good lieutenant, my newest invention is done," he announced happily. He lifted the contraption up, revealing it to be the object that he was working on earlier at the old camp.

"What is that," Jane questioned.

Maura tilted her head to the side while everyone seemed to be lost. "It looks like a bow and arrow," Tommy stated, examining its weird design from a distance.

"Well yes and no," Drake answered. "I made a special switch where you can load the arrow like this," he demonstrated with placing the arrow on the sling shot contraption. He released it, making most of the group hide behind a couple of trees and tents. "Relax," he assured everyone. "It won't fire."

"You said that about that fire arrow and we ended putting out your tent."

"It was a small experiment!"

"Utter failure," Crowe mumbled. Suddenly, he yelped as he got hit in the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his head, knowing it was Jane.

"Watch," Drake told everyone as he raised the invention then released the switch causing the arrow to hit the tree in rapid speed.

Small cries of oohs and awes came while Maura commented, "That's impressive."

Jane walked up to Drake and asked, "May I see it?" She looked at the crafted bow and did the motions that Drake did and fired the arrow at a tree. She lowered it and handed it back to Drake, "It's very useful."

"It needs minor adjustments but it can be helpful for distance and some other ideas I have."

Jane gave his shoulder a small pat and praised, "Good job, Kent."

"Thank you, Jane."

As Jane walked away, Drake began to collect the arrows from the trees then entered his tent. He placed his new invention on his table, going over his other blueprints. Suddenly, he heard a clearing of the throat causing him to turn. At the sight, he bowed and greeted, "Morning milady."

"Don't be too formal, Drake." He watched as she walked over to his desk and looked up at all of his designs. A small smirk formed on her face and stated, "I haven't seen this much intelligence in a very long time."

"Thank you?"

"It's a compliment. But I have an inquiry, Kenneth." Drake bowed his head, signaling her to proceed in her inquiry. "If I gave you new projects, would you able to take them and get them done promptly?"

"Depends on what they are."

"Old weapons. Very old weapons."

* * *

"Come on, Maura. You can take me down," Jane told the princess as she swung the wooden sword at her. Maura kept her defenses up as Jane hit her sword then she returned the attacks before she tried to do a stab but instead, Jane went for a head strike, stopping at Maura's neck causing to let out a sigh of relief and fall back a bit. Jane lowered the sword and moved a bit closer, steadying her by wrapping her arm around Maura's waist. "You were good up to the moment that you got your head chopped off," she praised.

"Yes, I noticed that and I see you are much better than yesterday," Maura retorted with a small smile.

"Head's pounding though," Jane commented but seemed to ignore the headache as she gazed down at Maura. _Those eyes_ , she thought about. _I can get lost in them. God, I'm already lost with her. I have the urge to be near her all the time._

Suddenly, they heard a clearing of the throat causing them to break apart. They turned to see Alexandra walking over with her sword attacked to her hip. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, giving Maura a flashback to the dream before she shook her head. "Princess…" Alexandra called out once more.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra. I didn't hear the last thing you said," Maura admitted embarrassingly.

Jane watched a small smirk formed on Alexandra's face then she turned her head slightly to reveal the dark scar along her neck. "Where did you get that," Jane gestured to the scar.

Alexandra's smirk faded a bit then retorted, "Tortured." Maura and Jane gaped at this confession and she continued, "Alright, you want to train or no?" She then walked passed them and pulled out a blue sash from the inside of her tunic.

"What's that for," Jane asked apprehensively.

"You two already have a _close_ bond," Alexandra informed the two as she placed Jane's right hand out then Maura's left hand in another. She began to tie the sash as she continued, "It's an old technique about how you two need to be in sync. It will become an important later on."

She then stepped back and gestured for them to pull back. When they tugged on the sash, they noticed that it had a tight hold on them with Alexandra nodding in approval. She then stepped back and drew her sword then gestured for them to pull out their swords. "Don't you think that we should have wooden weapons," Maura inquired, watching Alexandra twirl her blade.

"Is wood going to be used by the Centurions or Hoyt?"

"No," Jane answered, drawing her sword.

"Being realistic is the best. I promise that I got better control than you think." Maura nodded at this explanation, drawing her sword before Alexandra raised her sword then tapped on Maura's sword gently. Maura reacted and returned it before they began a flow with Maura sparring with Alexandra. Jane watched closely until Alexandra swung at her making her jump back, causing Maura to move back as well.

The older woman continued her assault at Jane before Maura intervened blocking one attack and pushed Alexandra back. It shocked her enough but gained her balance as she lunged for Maura while Jane tried to move as fast as she could. _Slow your world down_ , the words echoed in her ears.

She looked at the two people and watched at what seemed to be fast pace, slow down with Alexandra's sword about to make contact with Maura's. Jane placed her sword out and Alexandra's connected with it. Suddenly, Alexandra pushed Jane back with Maura and both heaved their swords at Alexandra, making it connect loudly on contact.

 _I get it,_ Jane realized, as her world seemed to be slow as she fought but it was also going at fast pace at the same time. It was impossible and yet, it was happening right before her. A flow began between the three of them and it seemed that Alexandra was starting to hold up on her own, making the sight incredible.

People began to gather, watching in awe at the combat. Korsak, Cavanaugh and Angela appeared with Lieutenant Frost soon after and the trio watched in amazement for it seemed Alexandra never lost her touch.

Suddenly, Alexandra ducked one of Maura's attacks then tripped Jane by knocking her legs. Alexandra was about strike Jane but Maura blocked it as she helped Jane up, moving her up fast enough to trip Alexandra. Everyone watched in awe as the tavern owner fell back onto the ground. She glanced over to see her sword on the side, making her attempt to lunge at it but she saw Jane's foot on it and Maura's sword pointed right at her face.

Alexandra raised her hands up in defeat with Maura and Jane smiling widely. Maura lowered her sword while Jane helped her up by taking her hand. She stood up and dusted her body from the dirt as she smirked, "Impressive."

"It works," Jane commented, prompting Alexandra to give a curious expression. "I slowed my world down."

Alexandra smiled at this and replied, "That's just the first step, Jane. You still have a long way to go but you might be as good as your father was." Jane stood taller at this comment before she noticed Alexandra's smile drop slightly and her eyes moved toward the sky causing Jane to look up as well to see a falcon flying in.

 **R &I**

After removing the sash from Jane and Maura's wrists, everyone retuned to the tavern to see Nina holding the falcon. She handed the note to Alexandra who began to read it before her serious expression softened to one of sympathy. She looked over at Korsak and Cavanaugh, handing the note to them. The two read it before their expressions grew grim and looked over at Maura.

Sensing the trouble, everyone gathered at the table with Cavanaugh at the head of the table while Maura was on the other end. Alexandra stood behind Maura, resting along a beam as Cavanaugh spoke, "The coronation is tomorrow night. O'Rourke arrived at the castle and his men are all over the area and the king…supposedly…he's dying."

Maura gasped while Jane took her hand into hers. Alexandra bowed her head while people began to talk quietly among themselves. Tears ran down Maura's cheeks while she heard Lieutenant Frost asked, "What now?"

"We need to do something," Frankie stated.

"Something," the lieutenant scoffed. "What do you expect us to do? Run into the castle?"

"It's better than running or hiding," Barry retorted angrily.

"What about the people," Cavanaugh questioned.

"We have to protect them," Korsak piped.

Suddenly, everyone began to argue at the table. Jane looked at everyone in pure confusion then looked at Maura who clenched her hand. She then released it as she stood up from her chair and stated aloud, "We infiltrate the castle." People froze in mid argument and Maura continued, "There is no other way."

"So enter the lion's den to our own deaths," Lieutenant Frost questioned, breaking the silence.

"You heard what's happening to my father and to the kingdom."

"It might be a ploy. You want us to risk our lives on something that could be false information."

"The information is from a trusted source," Maura continued. "If Alexandra was able to get something, I'm trusting it."

"It could have been false also! You are insane!"

People began to argue once more with Crowe shouting, "We need to make a vote!"

"Maura's the next heir," Jane barked.

Korsak and Cavanaugh glanced at each other. "What do you think," Korsak asked.

"We can't just go in there," Cavanaugh retorted. "Oliver might be right about it being a ploy..."

"So we are going to stand there..."

The arguments were becoming very consistent and the room grew louder and louder. Half were on Maura's side and the other half weren't. There was tie on vote and in all honesty, it was the one person who outranked all of them unknowingly. "I say we go," they all heard.

Alexandra stepped forward, standing next to Maura. "A small group infiltrates the castle. Save anyone there and bring them back to camp," she devised. "My informant might be able to get us in."

"It's crazy," Lieutenant Frost commented. "You're crazy and what do you know about infiltrating? You're just a tavern owner!"

"I'm also the same person who saved you from a life of shackles and masters," Alexandra retorted heatedly. Those words stopped Oliver Frost in his tracks. He didn't indicate it but those words revealed many things and it even surprised everyone else. Korsak and Cavanaugh's eyes widened but Alexandra didn't bother to look. Instead, she looked at Maura and said, "I believe in her. I believe that she can do something and if she wants to do this, it's because she wants to try." She then asked aloud, bowing her head, "What do you need me to do, Princess?"

Surprised at the question and Alexandra's belief, Maura looked at everyone then back at Alexandra. She then looked down at Jane who stood up and said, "I'm behind you no matter what."

"Same here," Tommy confirmed as he stood up, holding his wife's hand.

"Us too," Frost announced, standing up with Frankie.

Cavanaugh and Korsak looked at each other before they stood up from their chairs. "We're with you too, Maura," Korsak told the princess.

Looking at those who were with her in this crazy plan, Maura beamed in pride then looked at Alexandra as she gave her first order, "Message your informant immediately. We leave immediately to reach the castle."

* * *

 **Bum! Bum! This is going to be interesting! Please review and I will see you all soon!**


	13. Chapter 12: Journey to the Castle

**A/N: Happy New Year! I'm sorry for the delay, small writer's block but this chapter and the next one will be important!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **I want to live my life/ The way you said I would/ With courage as my light/ Fighting for what's right/ Like you made me believe I could" – "On My Father's Wings" by the Corrs**_

* * *

Ch. 12: The Journey to the Castle

" _Love doesn't just happen. It grows and Alexandra, you shouldn't be ashamed about it and I know it wasn't planned. Trust me, love is never planned."_

 _The conversation never left Alexandra's mind and it stayed between her and Frank. She did her best to avoid Samuel, maintaining her distance from him by staying close to Hope. Soon, the announcement came to the castle that Alexandra would finally be titled an assassin, no longer an apprentice to the Order._

" _Are you excited," Hope inquired as she gazed out of the window._

" _Excited and elated, my friend. Soon, I can rise in ranks and maybe, become…never mind."_

 _Hope looked back at her friend to see the distant gaze in her eyes before she returned to the scrolls. "Become what, realta," she inquired, using the new nickname she developed for Alexandra._

 _The young assassin rolled her eyes at the nickname then replied, "Why must call me that?"_

" _You staring up at the starry sky, my friend but what do you wish to achieve in the Order?_

" _I wish to become a Master in the Order but I highly doubt I will make it. The Master's son is in high regards for it."_

" _But you're the best and your Master trained you personally. He must believe in you."_

 _Alexandra gave a soft smile at her friend then returned to the parchment. "I appreciate the faith in me but I'm just glad to not be under apprenticeship," she expressed. "Now, may you explain to me the difference between a tortoise and a turtle? I'm still lost."_

 _Hope shook her head and took a seat next to Alexandra._

* * *

"Be safe, Tommy," Lydia whispered to her husband.

Tommy smiled, kissing the top of her head and retorted, "I'll be okay, Lydia. I'll be back soon." He then crouched down and kissed her pregnant belly as he whispered, "Watch over her, little man."

"I still think it's going to be a girl," Lydia argued with a small smile.

Jane gave a small smile at the two and watched as her baby brother began to walk over. She looked at him unsurely and asked, "Are you sure you want to go? You can stay here with Cavanaugh and Lieutenant Frost."

"I'm coming, Jane. No way am I letting you go without me," Tommy commented as he loaded his saddle. He then looked back at Lydia who stood by Angela. She waved at him and he waved back, replying, "I want to help Maura so my child can live in this world safely and happily."

Jane touched his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She then looked over to see Frankie loading up his saddle then began to help Maura.

Upstairs, unknown to them, Alexandra was gazing out the window with the memories dancing in her mind. _"I never want to see you here. You are banished from this court and this land. Go back to your Master,"_ she remembered. She shook her head at the memory then sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly. She turned away from the window, walking across the room and pulled out her chest from under her bed. As she opened it, she looked down at the hidden blade hidden under her old robes. She pushed it aside to see another hidden blade, making her pick it up.

Korsak was outside, waiting for Alexandra. He was trying to figure out why she was willing to return now. _What convinced her to return,_ he wondered.

"She was an assassin," Korsak turned to see Lieutenant Frost exiting from the tavern. Korsak didn't respond, prompting the other man to continue, "She was the one who freed me while Hoyt tortured the slave trader."

Korsak looked around then noticed Alexandra stepping forward. The lieutenant looked at her and she replied calmly, "I was but, I prefer no one knows about it and I mean it when I say _no one_." The lieutenant and Alexandra stared at each other for a brief moment before he bowed his head to her finally. Alexandra returned the head bow before she gestured for Korsak to follow.

Korsak followed and glanced over to see that Alexandra was carrying a satchel. He gave a curious look then inquired, "What's in there?" Alexandra didn't answer but continued to walk until she reached her horse, tying the satchel to the saddle.

Maura watched from a distance as Korsak spoke to the other woman. She wasn't sure why Alexandra was hiding secrets but it made her wonder if it went back to her mother. "You set," she turned to see Jane walking up to her.

"I am," she answered. "Long road ahead."

"That's why we should get going now if everyone's all ready." The bandit then looked at everyone and asked, "We ready?" Everyone nodded then Jane mounted onto her horse and said, "Let's move."

As they set off, Jane and Maura were in the lead with Korsak and Alexandra in the middle while Tommy, Frost and Frankie were in the back. Quietly, they rode and at first, it was nice to have the silence but it was deafening as well. Maura then looked at Jane before she asked finally, "How did you grow up, Jane?"

Jane gave a confused expression and asked back, "Why do you want to know about that?"

"I just do."

"It's pretty boring."

Maura smiled and retorted, "Try me."

Jane gave a small chuckle and retorted, "Well I grew up in the village by the castle as you know. We lived there until I was ten. We moved a bit north to another village because Ma was looking for work since our father's death." The smile dropped a bit and continued, "I have some memory of him, saying, "I love you, my Janie…"" She then trailed off a bit; the memory began to play before her.

Her father lifted her up, making her laugh as his voice whispered the saying.

"Jane," Maura called out to her.

Jane snapped out of her memory and bowed her down embarrassingly, going back to the original conversation. "We were pretty good overall, played and argued like normal children," she stated simply.

"You are not normal," Korsak butted in. He moved his horse forward a bit until he was next to Jane. "You were trouble," Korsak added with a small chuckle. He then looked at Maura and continued, "Her and the boys were always into something. Angela always said you three were going to be the death of her especially Tommy."

"I heard that," Tommy shouted.

"You were suppose to," Jane laughed.

Maura smiled then looked back at the boys and asked, "What about you, Barry?"

"After my father was freed from enslavement, he met my mother and they got married then I came. I was an only child," he added. "My father wanted to prove that he was better than any man and so he joined the Royal Army. He was out of my life pretty frequent so it was my mother and I. She used to hum this lullaby she learned many years ago as we did things together. We were two of a kind."

His expression then changed from a smile to a bit of grief. "She then got sick and I tried to care for her but it was too much for her body and she died. When my father heard, he returned but still wasn't the same. I met Jane and her brothers about two years after that when I was seventeen and now, I'm stuck with them," Frost explained with a small chuckle.

"I'm so sorry, Barry," Maura said to him.

"It's okay, Maura. I'm happy that I'm here now to help you."

"I grew up in the village not too far from here with Sean. I met my Melanie when I was teenager around the same time I joined the Order. Pretty good life especially traveling with my family," Korsak told.

"Did you hate being an assassin," Jane inquired. "I mean, you were killing people based on contracts."

"But with reasons especially after Maura's grandfather created the alliance with the Order. I was a sergeant in the Order and I served the king and my Master until the Order fell."

"Why did it fall," Maura inquired curiously.

Korsak bit his lower lip, knowing that Alexandra was listening closely. "After your mother's death, your father demanded that the assassins left, breaking the alliance," he explained quietly. Silence came and he cleared his throat as he inquired, "What about you, Maura?"

"I didn't grow up with many friends except my servant, Cailin. I hope she's okay," Maura contemplating. Jane leaned over, touching her hand gently while she continued, "I didn't have a big family."

"Didn't your mother have a brother," Frost inquired suddenly. "At least, that was what I heard."

"He died when I was an infant. I didn't really know his name though…"

"Samuel," they heard Alexandra say.

"What," Maura inquired, unsure what she heard.

"Your uncle's name was Samuel. He was a year younger than me." Maura turned her head to look at Alexandra and she took in the sad expression on her face. A small smile came on her face as she continued, "He was a smart man as smart as your mother supposedly, very charismatic, and…he had a big heart." She looked up and noticed the stares, adding to her sentence, "So I heard."

Maura gave a curious look then repeated, "So you heard."

The silence then returned and Alexandra kicked the side of her horse, moving up until she was beside Jane. She glanced over to see Jane not focused of her surroundings but was gazing at Maura and the expression was very familiar.

 _A look of a person who's very much in love._

"I'm going to go ahead with Vince," Maura suggested.

"Be careful," Jane told her which Maura nodded, giving her a bright smile.

Jane watched as the princess began to ride ahead. _I…god, I can't be…_ she thought. "I shouldn't feel this way," she mumbled.

"Love hits us in the most surprising ways," Jane heard causing her to turn her head to see Alexandra. Jane's eyes widened in pure surprise, realizing that the older woman heard her then glanced back to see her brothers and Frost were far away. "They don't know anything," Alexandra stated simply.

"You don't know anything either," Jane hissed.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow then looked over and replied in fluent Italian, " _Si sarebbe sorpresa di quello che so"_ (You'd be surprised what I know). Jane gawked at Alexandra with her mouth wide open, prompting Alexandra to add, _"Chiudi la bocca, Rizzoli, o si otterrà mosche in bocca"_ (Close your mouth, Rizzoli or flies will be in your mouth).

" _Come fai a sapere Italiano"_ (How do you know Italian), Jane inquired in surprise.

"Your father taught me," Alexandra retorted.

"We found a spot to camp," Maura shouted back and Jane watched as Alexandra gave a small kick to the side of her horse, pushing ahead.

 **R &I**

After entering a small area by a riverbed, they set up their tents except Alexandra who set up the campfire. Though it was in the middle of the afternoon, it was still cold and they needed the warmth. They began to eat the food that they were given and soon, they began to discuss who would stay on patrol. "I will," Alexandra announced to them.

Her tone didn't give an opening to argue and soon one by one, the others began to go to bed. First, Frost then Frankie and Tommy then Korsak who stood up and touched Alexandra's shoulder before he entered his tent, leaving the three women alone.

Jane looked over at Maura briefly then suggested, "You should get some sleep."

"So should you," Maura retorted.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Maura nodded then whispered goodnight to Jane then to Alexandra who gave her a small nod. As Maura entered the tent, Jane looked over at Alexandra unsure what to say before Alexandra stated, "You look like you want to ask something, Rizzoli."

"How close were you and my father," Jane inquired curiously. Alexandra didn't seem unfazed by the question but continued to stir the fire. "I mean…you two weren't…"

"Lovers? No, we weren't. He was my best friend."

 _His best friend? Ma never mentioned that Pop had a best friend._ "Why didn't you tell me that back at the tavern?"

"You were out for my throat for a bit and you began to accuse your father of being a killer. How can I just retort that I was his best friend? It's a lot for you to take in." Alexandra tossed the stick aside then continued, "He was four years older than me but we were close. He helped me through a lot including when I was still trying to comprehend my feelings for my husband."

"Why were you having those issues," Jane asked.

"Well first of all…we were different classes. He was a lord and I was…member of the court…a very low ranking one in fact. His…sister and I were very close and I just happened to fall in love with him."

"So what did my father tell you," Jane asked back.

"That…love is all we got left when things are bleak. What you have with Maura…whatever it is…it's real. I see that," Alexandra told Jane. "Don't let go of it, Jane. It might be hard to comprehend and I would give my life to see that look you give to Maura from my husband once more."

Jane looked down at the fire then back at Alexandra. "Can I ask you something," Jane inquired.

"May," the older woman corrected. "You say 'may' and yes, you may."

Jane gave a confused expression but continued with her question, "How did your husband died?"

Alexandra's face changed from a calm expression to a darker one. "I prefer not to talk about it," she answered quietly. She then stood up and walked to her horse, opening the satchel to reveal a clothed wrapped item. She walked back to the spot she was sitting at then looked at Jane with a serious expression. "This belonged to your father," Alexandra handed it.

Jane took the item into her hands. She looked down at it unsurely before she began to unwrap it until it revealed a cufflink. She twirled it in her hand while Jane asked, "What is it?"

"It's called a hidden blade." Alexandra then pulled up her sleeve to reveal the cufflink on her wrist. She then pressed a button on her palm with a blade coming out from her wrist. Jane jumped back a bit while Alexandra continued, "It was crafted by the finest iron. This weapon is the main tool for all assassins and he would have wanted you to have it."

The young woman looked at it unsurely, taking in the craftsmanship of the leather then noticed a seal on it. It was two swords with a falcon on it, holding a torch. "It's your family seal," Alexandra informed her.

Jane ran her fingers over it then asked quietly, "How do I put this on?" Alexandra moved from her spot and sat next to Jane, taking the hidden blade into her hand. She took Jane's wrist, placing it out while Alexandra untied the leather laces. She then placed the blade on Jane's wrist, tying it slowly with Jane commented, "Your wrapping looks different then this one."

"Your father enjoyed leather, took me hunting one time. That's why I'm good at archery."

"What about yours?"

Alexandra twirled her wrist then revealing the metal and dark blue silk. "The silk I…I got it when I was older. The blade was designed specifically for me," she explained.

"But you're not an assassin…"

 _I was._ Alexandra tightened the tie then stood up from her seat. "Your father believed in the rules of the Order but the biggest rule he obeyed was to follow your heart. He told me that and now, I advise you that," she informed her.

Jane looked down at the blade on her wrist then up at Alexandra. "Thank you," she stated softly to her.

"Get some rest, Jane. You will need it."

Jane nodded then retreated back into the tent, resting next to Maura who turned and wrapped her body around her.

As Alexandra watched Jane go to rest, she looked out for a moment to see the high noon sun preparing to fall then touched her medallion. "We'll be home soon," she commented quietly.

* * *

Many miles away in the castle, Hoyt looked over his balcony at the vast land before him. He smirked at the sight, knowing full well that this was where his destiny was meant to be. He was now in power and everything he ever wanted was his.

There was no ranks, no king or queen. There was no one in his way especially after the fall of the Order and the only person that remained was Maura Doyle. The princess needed to fall and he expected her end was coming soon.

"My Lord," he heard.

"Stark," Hoyt greeted, watching as his apprentice stepped next to him. "What do you need," he inquired.

"O'Rourke's men are covering the grounds. Fairfield's guests will be arriving in several minutes and Fairfield is waiting for you to join him in the ballroom."

"The princess?"

"No sign of her."

"The bandits?"

"Word is that they are hiding in a local tavern. We are still trying to gain a location."

"Find out faster, Stark. I want all rebels neutralized."

 _Just like the good old General._

* * *

Nightfall came and everyone awoke from their rest, Maura opened her eyes to see Jane still fast asleep. She sat up on her elbow and ran her hand gently along her cheek. _I…I'm in love with her,_ Maura thought as she gazed down at Jane. She smiled at the thought then looked back at Jane, _I never felt like this before but I doubt she returns it._

"How long have you've been awake," Maura heard suddenly.

The princess looked down to see Jane looking up at her. "A couple minutes," Maura answered. Realizing that her hand was on Jane's cheek, she pulled away immediately while Jane looked away. "We're getting ready to head out," Maura informed Jane.

Jane sat up and stretched before she looked down at her wrist. Maura looked down at it, noticing the object on her wrist. Jane noticed that her attention was toward her wrist and stated, "Alexandra gave it to me. It belonged to my father."

"It suites you."

"Thanks."

They locked eyes and for an odd reason, they felt a pull toward each other. They began to lean over until they stopped at the sound of footsteps. "You two awake," Frost asked aloud.

Jane sighed and pulled away, "Yeah, we're moving."

 **R &I**

They rode out until they reached the entrance of the village. Jane stopped them at the sight of several soldiers in the front. "Those aren't Centurions," Tommy whispered as everyone began dismount from their horses.

Korsak pulled out his telescope and peered through it. "It's O'Rourke's men," Korsak mumbled quietly. Jane took the telescope and looked through it to see the darker tunics and bigger weapons.

"We can't ambush them," Jane whispered. She then looked through the telescope, looking along the wall. "We could go over to the other side then travel to the castle."

"We'll take a secret passage," Maura and Alexandra stated at the same time. Maura looked at Alexandra and asked softly, "How do you know about that?"

"Let's move," Alexandra retorted, ignoring Maura's question.

They all placed their hoods on and began to stalk along the forest line until they reached a certain road that entered the village. Korsak looked at the others then began to move quietly into the village streets while bells began to echo. As they moved through the roads, they stopped once in a while at the sound of metal footsteps. Maura peered up to see several white horses then looked at Jane and whispered, "They are heading to the castle for the coronation."

"We need to go faster," Frankie commented.

"This way," Alexandra whispered.

Korsak and Alexandra snuck around a corner until they stopped at a sight of a stable. "You think it would still work," Korsak inquired.

"I hope so," Alexandra answered. She then peered inside briefly before she whispered, "We are clear."

They all entered the stable and Maura looked around the stable then inquired, "Why are a majority of the secret passages lead to a stable?"

"Not all of them. Some of the tunnels lead outside of the castle or into the courtyards but the few that lead into the villages are in the stables," Alexandra retorted as she began to walk around the stable.

"How does she know this," Tommy whispered to his sister.

Jane shrugged then noticed that Korsak was doing the same thing until Korsak stopped at a certain post. "Alex," Korsak called quietly. Alexandra turned her head and approached the other post that was across from him. The younger members followed, noticing that the two older people were just looking into a stable stall.

"They lost it," Frankie mumbled.

Korsak and Alexandra looked at each other before they rolled up their sleeves to reveal the bracers on their writing arms. Maura gave a confused expression then noticed the two holes that were in the posts that looked like dashes. "Three," Korsak stated out aloud.

"Two," Alexandra mumbled.

"One," Maura whispered.

Suddenly, the blades appeared from their bracers and they slipped them into the posts, turning them counterclockwise until a lock clicked and floor opened. "Holy shit," Tommy stated while Jane approached the new passage.

"The assassins used this passage," Jane wondered.

"Yes and it will also get us in," Korsak informed them. He then picked up a stick; wrapping a cloth around it, pouring a bit of oil that he had in his satchel then Frost picked up a flint, lighting it. "Down we go," he began to move down the passageway.

Everyone began to travel down until they reached pitch-black corridor. Even though Korsak had the light, it only lite so much causing Frost, Frankie and Tommy to bump into each other causing them to cuss. Maura then whispered, "It's real dark."

"Don't worry, I'll guide you," Jane retorted, taking Maura's hand.

Maura gave a small smile until Korsak and Alexandra stop abruptly. Jane looked forward and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Shh…" Alexandra hissed. Jane frowned and was about to retort until she heard the loud footsteps above them.

"Where are we at," Maura whispered.

Korsak looked at Alexandra unsurely who pulled her hood up. "Follow," Korsak ordered quietly to them. Alexandra went ahead and Korsak dropped the torch on the ground, placing dirt on it to put out the fire. Maura tightened her grip on Jane's hand as the men drew their swords and Jane closed her right hand causing the blade to appear.

"Two Centurions and one of O'Rourke's men," Alexandra informed them quietly as she peeked through the trap door.

They reached the end of the tunnel and Korsak revealed his hidden blade then drew his sword. "Ready," Korsak questioned all of them.

Jane drew her sword while Maura pulled out her sword, both nodding and, as did the boys. Korsak then pushed the trap door open slowly with Alexandra and Jane out first. Jane looked unsure until she watched Alexandra sneak up behind one of them and quickly, putting them into a chokehold, causing them to struggle until they passed out. She dragged the body back, placing it against the wall while peering through the doorway to see the other two.

The older woman gestured for Jane to go toward the other side then signaled Korsak. "Intruders," Korsak shouted causing the two men to run into the room with Jane and Alexandra putting them into a chokehold, knocking them out.

The door opened with everyone coming in. Jane glanced at the armor briefly as did Maura who looked back at the boys. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Jane asked the princess.

"I'm not psychic, Jane," Maura retorted. Jane rolled her eyes while the princess placed her hand up, "However, if you were thinking about having the boys in disguise then I believe we are just very smart."

Jane smiled, unlatching an armor plate from one solider and tossing to Frankie. "Put this on," Jane ordered.

"What," Frankie looked bewildered.

"You, Tommy and Frost will go in disguise."

"Question," Tommy stated to his older sister. "Where are we at?"

Maura looked around then noticed that it was a room unfamiliar to her. She approached the window to see that they were on the other side of the castle then looked around the room, taking in the sight of a desk and a bed.

Jane looked up at the walls until she noticed a covered object. "Maura," Jane called out to the princess, making everyone turn to see a small glow by a dark curtain. The princess approached Jane then pulled on the chord to reveal a painting of a cliff looking toward the ocean with a small village at the side. The back of a woman, faced the painter but based on the detail, she was important to this artist.

"Oh my," Maura whispered. "It's beautiful and…"

Her eyes darted over to Alexandra who seemed to not look over at the painting. _It couldn't_ be, she thought, _but the cloak on the woman in the painting and on her are so-_

"Guests are arriving," Korsak announced as he looked through his telescope.

"We need to move then," Alexandra announced. She widened the door then peered out and gestured for the men to go. Frost and Frankie were in the Centurion uniforms while Tommy was in the O'Rourke uniform. They began move out, going toward the courtyard while Korsak moved out, followed by Jane and Maura.

Alexandra stepped out of the room last, shutting the door. "Whose room was that" Maura asked quietly, hoping to get the answer.

"Your mother's guardian," Alexandra answered.

"The assassin."

"Yes," she confirmed. She then turned back around and stated to her as she passed by her, "Focus on the goal at hand. We need to find out how much damage Fairfield, Hoyt, and O'Rourke has done and look for your father."

"We'll find out the damage," Frost stated. "We are in this horrible get up anyways."

"We need to meet somewhere."

"West Tower," Maura answered. "I need you three to return to help with any other prisoners we discover."

The three bandits nodded and jogged off quickly. The older woman then asked the two women, "Are you prepared for what might happen?"

Jane's expression became a serious and reworded the question; "You mean are we ready to kill someone?" Alexandra nodded and Jane took in a deep breath, answering, "Yes."

"You say that but your eyes answer something else." She shook her head and continued, "You need to be ready because these men will either kill you or take you prisoner. It depends if Hoyt wants you alive. I gave you that blade not only because it was your father's but you need to understand that to take a life is living and dying by the blade."

"I'm ready," Jane answered firmly.

"As am I," Maura assured the woman.

"Then go with Korsak and find your father," Alexandra ordered.

Noticing that she sent them basically away, Korsak watched as his friend began to walk away, prompting Korsak to ask, "Where are you going?"

"Handling business," Alexandra retorted simply.

Korsak looked at Jane and Maura and ordered, "Go, I'll catch up."

Maura and Jane nodded and began to go down the stairs with Korsak going after Alexandra. He stopped her in a hallway, about to climb out one of the windows with her hidden blade out and dagger. "You are crazy if you're going to kill him," Korsak stated aloud.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill him?"

"The look in your eyes. I remember it especially after Hope's death…"

"Vince."

"You didn't fight back but now, all these years have fueled your anger and hate."

"Korsak."

"You're losing yourself, Alexandra."

"Sergeant," Alexandra hissed. "As your general, I order you to shut up."

Korsak frowned and retorted, "You haven't been a general in the Order since you're attempted execution."

Alexandra glared at him and retorted, "I'll meet up with you at the West Tower." Korsak gave an unsure expression and Alexandra bowed her head, saying again quietly, "I'll meet you there, Vince. Just go."

Korsak sighed and began to run off, following after Jane and Maura while the older woman closed her eyes briefly. Seeing her old room ripped open old wounds especially the painting that she covered after _his_ death. Frank's death affected her, making her disappear from the Order for a bit but the painting was the last memory she had of her husband.

The last thing they had together before everything fell apart.

" _Stay still, love."_

" _You and your sister wish to see where I lived and finally, when we travel as a married couple, you decide to paint."_

" _It's a beautiful view but I have an amazing from where I'm sitting."_

" _What are you even painting?"_

" _You'll see."_

" _I hate when you say that, Samuel. I really do."_

" _I know, Alex and yet, you love me."_

" _That I do. Very much."_

She then opened her eyes and slipped out of the window, stabbing the wall and began to climb up the castle's walls.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness, did I just let out the big secret right there? Hm…you tell me? A good way to start the new year so you see the lovely button below! Press it…(Darth Vader voice) it is your destiny! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Fall of the King

**A/N: If you haven't heard, Rizzoli & Isles is ending after season 7. Let us be sad very briefly since we still got the rest of season 6 then the final season so that's like roughly 20 episodes. At least, we got our fics!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Time may change me/ But I can't trace time, I said that time may change me/ But I can't trace time." – "Changes" by David Bowie.**_

* * *

Ch. 13: The Fall of the King

 _When Alexandra was eighteen, three years after becoming a guardian, she advanced in the ranks becoming a captain. Around the same time, Angela announced to Frank that she was pregnant with their first child. Frank was delighted and Alexandra was happy for her best friend. Soon, Hope married Patrick the Second with her guardian watching from the cathedral's balcony. With this also, the Order was shifting, as the Master grew older, creating discussion about who might become the new Master._

 _Voices echoed that it could be the Master's son, Charles but it also echoed that it could be his apprentice, Alexandra._

 _Alexandra ignored this and continued to train while becoming closer to Hope. The friendship was so strong that the princess decided that Alexandra needed her own tower. Within the months after, King Patrick the First became ill and soon, passed away, making his son the next heir for the throne._

 _A month later, it was the day of the coronation for both the future king and queen._

" _Has anyone seen Princess Hope," Constance asked a couple servants, running through the hallways in her ball gown._

 _They shook their head and Constance continued to walk until she reached one of the towers. She then noticed that Samuel was walking down the hallway, adjusting his dress robes. "Sam, have you seen your sister," Constance inquired._

" _No, I haven't," Samuel retorted. He gave a confused expression and asked, "You mean she disappeared?"_

" _I can't find her anywhere."_

" _You better find her soon? Coronation is in two hours."_

" _I know! I know!"_

 _Constance then began to run up the staircase of the tower until she reached the door, knocking hard on it and before they said for her to enter, she barged in. "Have you seen Hope," Constance questioned._

 _Alexandra turned away from the mirror, revealing the assassin dress robes. It was darker robe than all of them and she was trying to place the cape on. "She's missing," Alexandra inquired in surprise as she got the cape finally on._

" _I can't find her anywhere and everyone is wondering where she went."_

 _Alexandra sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Make sure everything is ready. I'll look for her," she informed the Lady._

" _You sure?"_

" _Constance, go."_

 _Alexandra watched as Constance ran out of the room before she mumbled, "Nobles can be so confusing."_

 _ **R &I**_

 _She searched in Hope's usual areas until she decided to look at one other place. She looked around Hope's room then opened her balcony then peered out fully until she noticed two feet. "You know Constance is going insane, trying to find you," Alexandra commented. Hope didn't reply and Alexandra huffed then asked, "May I come up?"_

" _Please," Hope answered._

 _Alexandra climbed up until she reached the roof to see Hope in another dress, looking out toward the lands. "I was wondering why you would go missing on your own coronation," Alexandra pondered._

" _I'm terrified."_

" _In being queen? I thought you were ready?"_

" _I am but I'm not either. What if I can't do this? What if I'm horrible? I was a peasant girl before all of this."_

 _Alexandra took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "That means that you know the people better than anyone. They have a voice."_

" _You think so?"_

" _I know so."_

 _Hope nodded, "After this, I won't be able to travel as much. I wanted to see so much especially the shores you were telling me about."_

" _You can still see them. We just have to wait later, my queen." Hope smiled then stood up, climbing down from the roof with Alexandra leaping down to the balcony. "Ready," Alexandra asked._

" _Yes."_

 _Constance arrived soon after and dressed Hope up for the coronation. With the Master, Cavanaugh, Korsak and Charles, Alexandra watched with her hood up as Hope stood before the Archbishop and spoke their vowels to be good rulers._

 _Alexandra glanced over toward the people sitting by the new royals before she spotted Samuel. He turned his head and noticed her watching him. He smiled and bowed his head before a blush rushed to her cheeks causing her to bow and smile back._

 _Unknown to them both, they were watched by inquisitive but blustery eyes._

* * *

Frankie, Frost and Tommy entered the main hall and watched as nobility walked passed them. "Wow," Tommy muttered as he watched as a woman with thick green skirts, walking through the ballroom.

"Focus," Frost mumbled, elbowing Tommy in the ribs.

Tommy hissed, "Ow…"

"You're married," Frankie pointed out to her brother.

"I can still look because she walked in front of me." Tommy then turned his head and stopped at the sight of a man wearing a crown and a huge cape while another man was standing next to him. He then noticed that on the other man was the bracelet that Jane, Korsak and Alexandra had. "That has to be Hoyt," Tommy pointed out.

Frost looked toward the direction that Tommy was staring at. He took in the sight then turned his head toward the door to see several guards. The biggest man was a man wearing a black suit of armor. His eyes widened in surprise then whispered, "Guys, that's the Black Knight."

Frankie glanced over toward the soldiers leaning against the wall. He walked over to them then asked nonchalantly, "Who's that?"

"The Black Knight," the man retorted. "You know it's Thomas O'Rourke."

Frost looked back and watched as O'Rourke removed his helmet. He began to move along the wall then went behind the throne. "Excellent work, King Fairfield," Hoyt complimented.

Garrett smiled widely and bowed his head, "Thank you, Lord Hoyt. I presume you are keeping things under control."

Hoyt smirked, "Of course. I'm awaiting for my spy to send out his information to me."

Frost's eyes widened at this. "You have a spy among the Freedom Fighters. How did you do that," Garrett inquired quietly.

"I didn't do that much. He was already part of the fighters and decided to turn to the _right_ side."

Frost cussed under his breath and then walked back to Frankie and Tommy and whispered, "The Black Knight is O'Rourke and we need to find Jane quickly. We have a traitor among us."

"Someone's already doing that," Tommy pointed out, noticing a figure at an upper window, jumping down.

"We need to find Jane and Maura now," Frankie suggested.

Tommy and Frost nodded in agreement and began to walk away slowly, trying not to be caught. However, they didn't notice that a certain apprentice was behind them. He pushed pass several guests until he stopped before his master. "We have intruders," he informed under his breath.

 **R &I**

Maura, Jane and Korsak went across the courtyard, blending in with the environment around them. They watched as Centurions went across the courtyard in a formal march. Maura then glanced up in pure surprise and tapped on Jane's shoulder. The bandit looked at the princess in confusion then looked at the direction she was pointing at. She followed the finger then noticed that along the stonewall balcony was a shadowy figure running toward the Centurions patrolling the upper level.

One by one, they fell as the figure ran. Jane and Maura watched in amazement as the final Centurion went down. Korsak went across first then looked up at the figure before he gestured for Jane and Maura to come over. They ran across and suddenly, Alexandra dropped down and whispered to Korsak, "We don't have much time. Someone's going to notice that half of the soldiers are dead."

"You killed them all," Jane hissed.

Alexandra ignored Jane and continued, "Some are dead and some incapacitated. If one of the knocked out ones wake up, we are caught. Also we have another issue."

"That be," Maura inquired.

"Hoyt has a spy among us."

"Oh god…"

"We can't even trust our friends," Jane mumbled as she ran her hand through her hair.

Maura touched Jane's hand and argued, "There are a couple people that we trust deeply, Jane. We can't lose faith yet especially now."

"I agree," Alexandra informed her. "We need to find the king now."

"Right," Jane agreed, trying to relax her body. She then looked around and commented, "We need to get into the tower."

"Pick the lock," Korsak ordered her.

Jane nodded then looked at the blade. She pressed the mechanism to reveal the blade and began to pick the lock while everyone watched her back. Maura glanced over toward Alexandra then noticed another chain around her neck. "Where did you go," Maura inquired quietly.

"Focus on the task at hand," Alexandra told her.

Suddenly, they heard a click with Jane pushing the door opened. Everyone followed after her and they began to descend the stairs until they noticed there was a guard by the prison cells. Korsak approached the man quietly from behind with his hidden blade to his back as he questioned, "Who else is here?"

"No one," the guard gulped.

"Hand the keys then walk away," Korsak ordered. The guard handed the keys with Korsak pulling the blade away, the man ran pass them.

"Why did you let him go," Jane questioned, watching the guard leave.

Korsak glanced over at Alexandra as he began to unlock the door. "To show mercy is to show strength," she commented quietly.

Jane gave a thoughtful expression until they heard the door unlock. They pushed through and Maura called aloud, "Papa! Where are you?"

"Maura!"

They ran down the hallway until they stopped and heard, "Princess!" Maura turned and smiled at the sight of Cailin who placed her hand through the bars, taking Maura's hand and squeezing it. "I knew you would save us," Cailin smiled through the dirt on her face.

"What happened," Maura questioned.

"After Hoyt took over, he sent anyone who he knew who was loyal to your father or you," she explained.

"Where's my father," Maura questioned. Cailin's expression changed from the smile to a grim expression causing Maura to run down the hall again. "Papa," Maura shouted again.

"Maura," she turned her head toward a cell to reveal Constance holding a body. Maura gasped at the sight, taking the keys away from Korsak and unlocked the cell quickly. As she ran inside, Jane, Korsak and Alexandra followed close behind, watching her go to the ground. "Papa," Maura whispered as she took the king into her lap.

The king opened his eyes weakly and raised his hand, touching Maura's cheek. "My baby girl," he whispered softly.

"Oh god," Korsak mumbled, taking in the sight of the wounds and blood on King Doyle's body.

"What happened to him," Jane whispered in astonishment.

Alexandra stepped forward, removing her hood and answered softly, "Charles Hoyt."

Constance looked up and her eyes widened. "You're still alive," she whispered in pure surprise.

"You know her," Jane questioned.

Alexandra walked toward Constance who stood up unsteadily. She touched Alexandra's shoulders, taking in the sight then said softly, "After all of these years…"

"Hello Constance," Alexandra whispered.

"Maura…"

Everyone brought their attention back to the injured king, who continued to gaze at his daughter. "I'm here, Papa," Maura whispered to him. She then looked up to the others and said, "We need to get him out of here."

Jane looked down and asked softly, "How injured is he?"

Maura looked down at her father, examining the wounds. Alexandra walked slowly toward Maura then crouched down. She examined his wounds with her until she noticed the king turn his head toward her. His eyes widened then he mumbled, "I thought you were dead?" Alexandra shook her head and continued to examine him until she placed her head on his chest.

She then pulled back and whispered, "It's not good."

"He'll be okay," Maura argued.

"Maura…"

"I'll be with… her and…Samuel, Assassin," Patrick breathed quietly. Maura and Jane looked at Alexandra in surprise at especially what King Patrick said. "Why did…you come…back," he questioned.

"Because your daughter found me," Alexandra stated quietly.

Patrick raised his hand and pulled the chains out of Alexandra's tunic to reveal the silver pendants. Maura's eyes widened, remembering her dream then whispered, "You lied to me."

Alexandra bowed her head then she looked up as she heard a hard cough come from the king. He took Maura's hand then Alexandra as he spoke to his daughter. "You've…grown so beautiful, my child…"

"You'll be okay," Maura told him, feeling tears come from her eyes. "We'll get you out of here and you'll get better-"

"Maura."

"You can't leave me, Papa. I can't be alone. You can't leave me alone."

"You're…not," the king whispered. He then looked at Alexandra and asked softly, "Protect her…"

"Your Majesty-"

"Promise me," he gasped.

Alexandra let out a small sigh then nodded. "I promise by my blade," she told him.

The king looked back at his daughter then touched her cheek. He ran his thumb along her cheek as he breathed, "You look so much…like her especially your eyes. I love…you, Maura." His hand then slipped from her cheek and Maura looked down to see that her father was gone.

"No," Maura said immediately. "No…"

Alexandra stood up while Constance bowed her head as did Korsak. "Maura," Jane tried to pull her away from her father's body.

"Don't touch me," she shouted.

Jane backed away while Korsak looked at Constance and asked, "How many people are here?"

"Many," Constance answered.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running toward them causing Jane, Korsak and Alexandra to draw their swords until they saw it was Tommy, Frankie, and Frost panting harshly. "We got company coming," Frost announced.

"What do you mean," Jane questioned. They then heard armor clattering against the stone floor. Jane looked at the two older people with wide eyes before glancing down at a mourning Maura. "Give me the keys," Jane ordered. Korsak tossed the keys over to him, making her catch them before she passed it to her brother. "Get everyone out," she ordered.

"We need to move," Korsak whispered, hearing the guards moving closer and closer.

Alexandra glanced down at Maura briefly, watching her stare at her father. She then looked back at Constance. "Stay close," she told the Lady as she placed the hood on.

"Prison break," someone shouted and the loud footsteps started to move faster.

"Maura, we have to go," Jane told the princess. She didn't move and Jane sighed, pulling her off the body. "Come on, Maura," she ordered, dragging her out of the prison.

"I can't leave him behind," Maura shouted.

"Intruders," Jane turned to see Centurions coming toward them.

Alexandra and Korsak pulled their swords and shouted, "Go! Now!"

Jane pulled on Maura's hand, dragging her down the hallway with the prisoners following quickly. Maura then stopped, making Jane state, "We need to get moving!"

"My father's dead because of me, Jane," Maura confessed.

"Maura, it's not your fault."

"You need to leave me behind," Maura ordered Jane. She touched her cheek and said, "I need you to go."

Jane shook her head and told her, "No, I'm not going to lose you. You are more important to me than this kingdom, Maura. If you stay, I stay." Looking up at Jane's eyes, seeing the passion and heartache as Jane repeated, "If you stay, I stay."

Maura felt the tears well up in her eyes before she whispered, "Ok. Let's get out of here."

Meanwhile, Charles Hoyt noticed his soldiers and O'Rourke's leaving the ballroom. "What's going on, Charles," Garrett questioned under his breath.

"I'll find out," Hoyt answered, turning away and walking out of the ballroom to the main courtyard. He could hear the soldiers yelling that there were intruders in the castle and the prisoners were escaping. He looked up to see a bunch people, exiting out the West Tower. "Seize them. I don't care if they are alive or-" He then stopped at the sight of a familiar hood and drew his sword then revealed the hidden blade.

"Move it," he heard. "We need to get her out of here."

Among the group running, he noticed that one of them was the princess. He stabbed his sword into the ground then pulled out several daggers and threw them. Jane and Maura were passing the wood post when one of the daggers missed Jane's head by an inch. Maura grabbed Jane, dragging her into the cellar.

"There's a secret passage in here," Maura informed Jane quickly as they moved through the cellar.

Jane began to look around as well before she heard, "Give me the princess." The two turned to see Charles Hoyt looking at them. He gazed at Jane and a smirk formed slowly on his face. "Hello Janie," he greeted softly. He twirled the dagger in his hand as he stepped forward with Jane placed her body in front of Maura. "This will be very delightful," Hoyt commented.

Jane drew her sword and revealed the hidden blade. "Maura, go," Jane shouted as she lunged at Hoyt who blocked her attack. He kicked her in the abdomen causing her to cry out in pain with her landing on the floor. He prepared to stab her until he landed on his back all of a sudden with Maura picking her up. They ran through the cellar until they reached the end where the passageway was.

"Come on," Maura whispered and she tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

Jane could hear Hoyt moving closer toward them and she tightened her grip on the sword. "You still smell like lavender and fear, _Janie_ ," he stated with each step.

"Hurry, Maura," Jane hissed.

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

"Got you," Hoyt whispered.

"Charles," they all heard.

Hoyt turned to see a shadowy figure with a sword. As they moved closer, his eyes widened and his grip tightened on the sword. "You are suppose to be dead," he commented. "You are suppose to be dead, MacCoughlan!"

"Here I walk among the living," Alexandra commented.

"Got it," Maura shouted and the door opened with Jane and Maura running inside. Hoyt glanced back at the two then back at Alexandra. He threw the dagger at the door then charged at Alexandra who moved aside quickly.

He swung the sword again, trying to hit her then shouted, "You still trying to avoid everything. You ran from everything."

"You are still monster, Hoyt."

Hoyt looked around the corner, seeing nothing but an empty corner until he heard the secret passage door open. "You can't hide forever, Alexandra. I'll find them and I'll end them. You'll have no one left to protect," he shouted as the door closed.

He gritted his teeth and stalked up the staircase to see several Centurions and a masked figure next to Stark and Rockmond. "Track them down and I want you to bring them; the assassin, princess, and bandit alive. I'm going to kill them myself," he hissed.

"Anything else," the masked figure questioned.

"Be quick, Marino. Very quick."

* * *

Jane and Maura emerged from the secret passage to see Frankie with three horses. They looked in confusion until the door opened to reveal Alexandra as she shouted, "We got no time. Hoyt's coming fast!"

They mounted their horses and began to ride back to the main gate. Korsak caught sight of them and said to Jane and Maura, "Everyone's heading toward the tavern."

Maura and Jane both nodded. They looked at each other then glanced over at Alexandra, each with piercing hard gazes before they kicked the side of their horses and charged forward to return to the tavern. Korsak looked at Alexandra as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It was going to happen soon. I just delayed it and they were already figuring things out. However, we have a bigger problem."

"That is?"

"Hoyt knows Jane's alive with Maura and he knows I'm alive. He's going to send people to hunt. He never got the execution he wanted seventeen years ago and he wants the kingdom. He always had."

 **R &I**

They never stopped riding until they reached the road that led to the tavern. Maura stopped her horse suddenly and Jane noticed it, pulling her horse to the side. "My father's gone," Maura whispered.

"I know," Jane retorted, taking Maura's hand into hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her.

"I lost my mother and father. Alexandra's been lying to us." The princess looked over, squeezing Jane's hand as she added, "You're all I have, Jane."

Jane gave a small smile then felt Maura rest her head on her shoulder. Jane looked down as Maura looked up, making eye contact with each other. "I got you," Jane told her softly before she cupped her cheek and kissed Maura gently on the lips. Maura placed her hand over Jane's heart before she pulled back. Her eyes were closed, feeling Jane move her lips to her forehead. "I got you," Jane repeated quietly.

 _I love you,_ Jane thought.

"Everything's clear," they heard Frost shout.

They pulled away from each other and they heard the horses riding up to see Korsak with Alexandra. Maura frowned at the sight as the older woman approached them. She straightened her spine then stated to her, "You have a lot of explaining to do. To both of us."

Alexandra bowed her head and answered, "I know."

* * *

 _They walked down the staircase as Alexandra followed behind quietly. "How did his assignment go," the Master asked his apprentice. Alexandra stayed silent until he asked again, "How did my son do?"_

" _He's not ready to be out there."_

" _The mission was a success, wasn't it?"_

" _It was, Master. However, I don't believe Charles is ready. He's vindictive and violent. He tortured the slave trader."_

 _The Master stopped and turned with the scroll in his hand. "He's young," he commented._

" _And several years older than me, Master. Your son is not willing to learn from me. He listens to you and I'm telling you that he is more violent; believing that torturing is our methods. Our creed is that our duty is to keep the peace, never create destruction," Alexandra hissed. "You taught me that the creed is everything."_

" _I did."_

" _Then I say as your apprentice and advisor, your son needs to learn more."_

" _Teach him. You are my best and if I wish to pass the torch to you, you must understand we have difficulties. If anything, teach him about the toxin."_

 _Alexandra frowned and retorted, "Teach him the importance of the creed and I will do my best to teach the toxin."_

 _The Master gazed at his apprentice then bowed his head, "I will talk to him later about the matter. But, I believe Francesco mentioned that you are needed to be at his home immediately. Something about his wife and child."_

 _Alexandra's eyes widened and bolted down the stairs pass the Master who chuckled at his apprentice shouting to others to move._

 _ **R &I**_

" _Frank, stop pacing. Angela will be fine."_

 _Frank looked up at his best friend and sighed, "I'm sorry."_

" _I know but your child will be fine."_

" _Promise, Alex?"_

" _Of course," Alexandra assured with a smile. Frank nodded then resumed his pace causing Alexandra rolled her eyes. "As your captain, I need you to stop pacing, Lieutenant," she ordered jokingly._

 _Frank glared at her then he heard a small wail. A smile formed on Alexandra's face as the door opened to reveal the midwife. "Your wife wishes to see you," she informed Frank happily._

 _The assassin stood up and walked into his wife's room. Alexandra reclined back in her chair, trying to relax until she heard the door reopen to see Frank at the doorway. "Would you like to come in and meet your goddaughter," he asked._

 _Alexandra stood up and walked in to see Angela holding the baby girl. She looked up and introduced, "Alexandra, this is Jane. Jane, this is your godmother."_

* * *

 **Well everything hit the fan as you can see. Also yay for Rizzles! Be wonderful as usual my readers and review please! The whole story for Jane and Maura will be revealed next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Tale of the Assassin

**A/N: New chapter. Tissues please. This is going to be a lot with flashbacks with the narration.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **After all this time?"**_

" _ **Always…" – Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

" _ **It's too late to change events/ It's time to face the consequence for delivering the proof/ In the policy of truth." – "Policy of Truth" by Depeche Mode**_

* * *

Ch. 14: The Tale of the Assassin

They entered the tavern quietly with Angela rushing over to them with Cavanaugh, Lieutenant Frost, and the barmaids. "Ma, not now," Jane told her before Angela could become overbearing. She tried to open her mouth but Jane placed her hand up to stop her.

The mother of three looked at Jane in confusion until Maura announced, "My father's dead."

"Oh Maura," Angela whispered as she walked over to hug her.

Maura stepped back, "I don't like to be hugged when I'm upset."

Angela lowered her arms and stepped back while everyone took seats at the tables. Silence hung over them while Nina, Riley and Susie handed drinks to each one of the group including Constance and Cailin who were comforting Maura with Jane.

Alexandra took a small sip from her wine then stood up from her chair. She looked at Korsak and whispered, "I need to handle a couple-"

"You stay where you're at," Maura said sternly.

Alexandra looked at the princess in surprised while everyone's jaw dropped a bit. "Pardon," Alexandra questioned back.

"You are staying here and telling Jane and I the truth," Maura answered, standing up from her chair. Alexandra looked down and Maura continued, moving closer, "I deserve to know the truth. You've been lying to us all this time and I need to know the truth."

"You don't need to know anything, Maura," the older woman retorted.

"You knew this whole time," Maura spoke in a low tone. The older woman did not seem faze by the tone. Instead, she turned her body further away from Maura, making Maura more frustrated and Jane grew angrier. "Answer me," Maura demanded.

"Make me," Alexandra barked back.

"She needs answers! _I_ need answers," Jane shouted finally.

Everyone froze at this.

The only sound was the crackling of the fire pit and the heavy breathing of the three women. Maura shook her head and whispered, "I've been told so many things and they all have been half truths and lies. I want the whole truth and you seemed to be the only one who has the answers. The only person who's reluctant to speak about it."

She stepped toward Alexandra. "I need to know, Alexandra. Jane needs to know," she begged. Alexandra gazed at Maura angrily but seeing the expression on her face; the sadness and hurt that reminded her so much of the queen, the anger faded slowly. She hadn't seen the pleading expression in so long and soon, her heart ached. So much of Hope reflected in the princess' eyes. "Please," Maura whispered.

She grumbled finally. "Most of what I told you is true. I lived on the shores as an orphan until I was eight. One day, I decided that I would take a man's coin pouch for myself. The first person I saw was a man in a dark robe with a grayish beard. I could see the pouch and I took it. I didn't know he saw until he caught me. He said I had skills and untrained potential. He became my mentor and was the Master of the Order. His name was Kaspar Hoyt."

Whispers came from everyone as Korsak squeezed her shoulder. Alexandra sipped her wine again then stood up from her chair, twirling the pendants on her neck. "I trained for years alongside Hoyt who was twelve when I first meet him. We didn't see eye to eye on many things but the Master loved us both. He raised me and gradually as years went, I met Vince who came in at age sixteen when I was ten, as did Cavanaugh. Frank joined years after and he became my best friend."

She glanced over at Vince and Sean and retorted, "Us four were great friends."

"How did my mother get involved," Maura inquired.

"Your grandfather came to the Order. It was a shock for the Order for royalty never came," Alexandra started, gazing at the fire.

Jane noticed it and recognized the haunted expression. Memories danced across Alexandra's eyes and it seemed those memories taunted her. "It was an contract that I could not declined and at first, I despised the idea and your mother," Alexandra informed her.

"What changed your mind," Maura questioned.

"I saved her life and she stitched me up. After that, her opinion about me changed and we became very good friends. I trained as the years went by, she let me listen in on her lessons and I taught her how to wield a sword." A small chuckle came from this memory but soon, the small smile disappeared. "Besides Frank and Angela, we consider each other family. Your father wasn't quite fond of me however."

"Why?"

"I was considered a killer. We were all people with blood on our hands."

"What about my father," Jane questioned.

"Francesco," Alexandra mumbled before she sighed. "I miss him. We talked all the time and he taught me archery. He also told me to chase after love…after my husband. Your father, Jane, taught me to be strong. He was my family too."

The fire began to dim and Alexandra reacted by picking up a log and tossing it in. A burst of embers came while she continued, "As years went, I advanced in rank and soon, Hope became queen, Jane was born, I married a wonderful man then you were born, Maura. Life was deemed perfect then everyone died."

"What happened to my uncle," Maura questioned as she approached Alexandra.

Alexandra looked away and answered, "I don't know."

"Don't lie to her anymore, Alexandra. Enough is enough," Constance cut off. "Tell her about Samuel. Tell her everything." Alexandra remained silent and Constance decided to say something, "Samuel was a very kind man and people wondered when he would marry. Your mother wondered too until she saw Alexandra and your uncle talking. They seemed so intimate and turned out that they fell in love with each other."

* * *

" _We can't do this," Alexandra stated aloud as she paced back and forth in the garden. Samuel approached Alexandra, stopping her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're not helping me, Sam," she whispered._

" _I thought I was," Samuel whispered back._

 _Alexandra leaned back and retorted, "I…you and I both know that-"_

" _Alexandra, I don't care. You and I both have feelings for each other."_

" _You are a lord and Hope's little brother."_

 _Samuel turned her and retorted, "By a year and I don't care about what I am. All I know is that I love you." Alexandra looked completely surprised at these words and the young man continued, "I'm in love with you, Alexandra and we are meant to be. You know that, don't you?"_

 _Alexandra felt her heart swell then pressed her forehead against his. "I love you too," she uttered._

"I remembered Alexandra asking to speak with Hope," Constance explained softly.

Alexandra closed her eyes, feeling the tears running down her cheeks.

" _Hope, may we talk please," Alexandra entered the bedroom._

 _Hope looked up from her desk while Constance looked up from the scroll and noticed the anxious expression on Alexandra's expression. Hope nodded and said to Constance, "We'll finish this up later."_

 _She gestured for Alexandra to close the door as Constance exited. However, when the door closed, Constance placed her ear to listen in. "Hope, I'm…you might get angry with me about this," Alexandra told her. Hope frowned and she continued, "You can't help your feelings for someone. I tried to ignore it and it keeps coming back so much stronger than before and-"_

" _And you love him," Hope completed. Alexandra's eyes widened in pure surprise and Hope stood up, walking toward the window and continued, "You fell in love with my brother."_

" _Hope, I'm so sorry."_

" _Don't be," the queen replied._

 _Alexandra crossed her arms over her chest in confusion. "What?"_

" _Alex, I knew. I see the way you two look at each other. All I ask is that you don't hurt him."_

 _Silence fell over them and Alexandra leaned back with a smile. "He loves me and I love him," she confessed with a wide smile._

 _Hope smiled, "I know."_

* * *

"We got married when I was twenty and I was happy. The painting you saw in the castle was by your uncle, Maura," Alexandra explained.

"You're my aunt," Maura whispered in realization.

Alexandra bowed her head answered quietly, "Yes."

"Oh my god," Maura whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

Alexandra twisted her ring and shook her head. "The only people who knew about the marriage were our friends and family as well the Master. But with the Master knowing…"

"Hoyt knew too," Jane concluded.

Alexandra nodded her head. "We traveled through Italy and even, I showed Hope and Samuel the shores. Within that year, I became a general in the ranks and you were born, Maura," she explained. A smile formed briefly and she whispered, "Everything was right."

"How did Hoyt get involved in the story then if everything was fine," Jane questioned fiercely, getting frustrated from the long tale.

Korsak stood up and answered, "Charles was organized and strategic. But everyone knew in the Order that the Master favored his adopted daughter. They trained together but Alexandra noticed how dangerous. No one believed her but Francesco did. He believed her and I knew something was up when the ambush happened."

"Ambush," Jane repeated.

"For some odd reason, King Patrick's carriage was ambushed by O'Rourke men. Suddenly, Hoyt with several assassins neutralized them. After that, as repayment, the king requested Hoyt to my displeasure. I warned Hope…I warned them that he was awful but, the king declined it," Alexandra explained with her fist clenching. Suddenly, she grabbed her goblet and drank the rest of it before she tossed it aside in anger. "I could have stopped it," she shouted, making everyone jumped.

Korsak picked up the goblet and placed it on the table. He touched her shoulder and Sean bowed his head, "No one saw it until it was too late."

Alexandra bowed her head and continued, "Hoyt learned skills from me because of the Master. I didn't realize how much he learned. I was good at one specialty and he made it a mockery toward me." She looked at Jane then at her brothers and Angela as she continued, "I received a letter while I traveled for an assignment. I was told that Frank was going to be charged by the Order for treason. Supposedly he was working for O'Rourke and was killing contacts without permission."

"But that was a lie," Maura whispered.

"I tried to convince them to not do it but treason leads for execution. My god," Alexandra whispered, feeling the pain in her heart. "He was sentenced to death. The rule was if an assassin was to be sentenced to death by the Order that an assassin would do it."

"Who did it," Jane questioned with her voice getting louder. Alexandra shook her head, refusing the answer. "Tell me," Jane demanded.

Angela watched the anguish on Alexandra's face until she shouted finally, "Alexandra, tell her! Frank would want you to tell her! You are her godmother! Tell her! Enough of the guilt, the hate and the anger."

Jane gazed at her in pure surprise. "Tell me," Jane pleaded quietly.

Alexandra closed her eyes and answered, "I pleaded for a change or a strip of rank but it was done. The Master chose me to do it." Everyone gasped and she continued, "I went to your family's home and I begged your father to take the family away, to hide."

"Why didn't he," Jane hissed, feeling tears down her cheeks.

"Because Alexandra would have been killed," Angela answered with tears in her eyes. "Your father knew that if Alexandra didn't do the job, they would execute her because they would have known that she let him go. So your father told me to go with you and your brothers leaving them alone."

"Damn it, Frank," Alexandra whispered.

Realization hit Jane fast at these words as she looked at Alexandra then at Korsak and her mother. "You killed him," Jane concluded.

Alexandra bowed her head with the memory flooding in as she gazed at the goblet on the table.

* * *

" _I won't let you die," Alexandra told Frank._

" _You'll make it quick though, my friend," Frank retorted with a calm smile. Alexandra shook her head with tears running down her cheeks. Frank leaned over and touched her hand, giving a quick squeeze as he said, "It's okay."_

 _Alexandra placed her head on his hand then stood back up, grabbing two goblets that they usually drank out of. They poured some wine then Alexandra pulled out a small vial, pouring it in Frank's goblet. He swirled it then looked at Alexandra and whispered, "Promise to watch for them for me?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Tell Angela I love her and Jane, Frankie, and Tommy. Tell them that their pop loved them."_

" _I will," Alexandra answered._

 _"By the blade?"_

 _"By the blade."_

 _Frank smiled and raised the goblet, "Thank you for being my friend, Alexandra."_

" _Thank you, Frank," Alexandra whispered as she watched Frank take the drink._

* * *

"The Master requested that it be done by someone he knew. Someone he wouldn't fight with. They informed me that I had to be the one. That night I lost my best friend at age twenty-two. I was devastated."

"You were devastated? You killed my father," Jane barked, charging at her until Maura and Korsak held her back.

Jane continued to struggle to get at Alexandra until Maura whispered, "I know it hurts but we need to hear the rest." She touched Jane's cheek, wiping the tears and she watched Jane relaxed. Maura turned toward Alexandra who stood tall and requested, "What happened to my uncle and mother?"

The assassin nodded and continued, "I had to get away with my husband. We hid in a cottage by the castle and I decided right there that I wanted to be free. I was done with the Order, I wanted a family and I would still be a guardian for your mother." Tears went down her cheeks and continued, "Suddenly, Samuel was sick. He was coughing and getting feverish. He was so sick for so many months and I thought he was going to be okay."

* * *

 _A hard rainstorm was happening when Alexandra entered the room. Hope looked up at her sister-in-law with a grim expression. Sitting up in their bed, Samuel was pale and breathing shallowly. She stood up from her chair and walked over to Alexandra. "He's getting worse," she whispered._

" _How's Maura," Alexandra ignored the comment._

" _She's fine. Alexandra, don't distract." She touched her guardian's shoulder, running her finger along the chain she gave. "You remember when I gave this to you," she inquired softly._

 _Alexandra nodded, "It was after you became queen and you said that this is the symbol to represent you. The North star for my stargazing and how we'll lead each other home. You have the same one."_

" _You don't have to be strong."_

" _I lost my best friend and now, I'm losing my husband." She felt the tears down her cheeks and added, "Hope, I'm losing him."_

 _Hope touched her cheek then hugged her before she walked back to her brother. She whispered something to him then kissed his forehead. As she walked pass Alexandra, she touched her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."_

 _Alexandra took in a deep breath then released it. "Alexandra," she heard with a loud harsh cough. She walked over quickly to Samuel and went onto her knees as she took his hand. He looked at her and whispered, "You look beautiful."_

 _The assassin laughed quietly before her smile dropped. "You'll be okay," she told him._

" _Alex…"_

" _You'll be okay. You'll get better, I'll leave the Order then we'll have our family. We'll be happy."_

 _The lord looked up at his wife. "I love you with all my heart," he told her quietly. "You are my everything and I'm glad that I had you."_

" _Samuel, don't leave me."_

" _I love you…"_

* * *

"Gone like lightning," Alexandra remembered as she shook her head. "I mourned for three long months. I didn't want to be near the castle or the Order."

"Or your guilt," Jane spat.

"Jane," Angela snapped at her daughter's lack of sympathy.

"Yes. So I hid until the night of the invasion. Constance told me that Hope was sick and I wasn't sure why she was like that. All I focused on was Hoyt. I knew he was the reason why my husband was dead. You were three, Maura and we talked about Hoyt until the invasion began." The memories seemed to flood back, hearing Hope's orders as she continued, "I was told to take you out of the castle; it was an order I could not refuse and I was led to a secret passage. As we fled, a young girl was hidden in a stable where we took shelter. She kept watch of you while I neutralized several others."

Jane's eyes widened and Maura gave a curious look at Alexandra. "I gave my royal ring to the young girl and it seems she still wears it to this day," Alexandra explained with her eyes focused on Jane.

Maura's eyes widened and looked at Jane. "All this time," she mumbled. Their hands traveled toward each other and linked.

Alexandra nodded, "You've always been linked somehow. Fate brought you here." She then returned her gaze toward the fire, "We hid in the forest with the help of Korsak, taking shelter in a cabin. You were asleep peacefully, Maura. When dawn arrived, I carried you back to the castle."

She then stopped and Maura stood up. "What happened next," she questioned.

* * *

 _Quietly, Alexandra snuck back into the castle with the sleeping princess in her arms. When the trap door opened, she looked around to see the hallways empty. No torches had been lit and sunlight had not entered the castle._

 _She walked down the hallway, passing the damaged walls. She reached Hope's quarters finally where she noticed guards there. She was stopped immediately until she informed them, "I have the princess with me." They glared at her then knocked on the door until it opened to reveal Lady Isles, looking distraught. "Where's Hope," the assassin inquired._

 _The lady let out a harsh sob then moved aside to reveal the queen lying on the bed with the king weeping at her side. Hearing the door, he looked up to see Alexandra, making him shout, "You swore to protect her!"_

" _No…"_

" _You promised and now she's gone!"_

" _No," she mumbled. "Not her. Not Hope." She collapsed at her bedside, taking her hand as she said, "Wake up. Wake up." But, the queen didn't open her eyes causing Alexandra to let out a sob and shout, "Come back, Hope! Come back!"_

* * *

"The last bit of my family was gone," Alexandra stated aloud. "Your father had the guards grab me, taking me to the throne room with Hoyt. He agreed with Hoyt that I should be banished due the blindness created by his heartache and anger toward me."

"He's right," Maura whispered.

Alexandra turned to look at Maura to see the anger in her eyes. The assassin sighed and pointed, "The same anger in your eyes was his. Maura, I returned to the Order, expecting my friends to join about what happened but instead, I had swords and bows pointed at me."

Korsak and Cavanaugh bowed their heads shamefully. "My brothers and sisters made me stand there in the center court until the Master arrived. He said I failed to protect my charge and as punishment, my rank was stripped from me. I argued that it wasn't my fault but we had been tricked," Alexandra spat in distaste as she stared at her blade. "I accused his son of high treason. A serious accusation in the Order."

"They didn't believe you," Maura stated.

"Some did and some sided with Charles. Hoyt used my own toxin on the people I love. I could never prove it."

"Enough," Maura ordered.

"Maura…" Alexandra called out.

Maura raised her hand and retorted, "It's Your Highness or Princess to you. My family trusted you. Jane's family trusted you."

"I know."

"No, you don't! I lost everything and now, I find out that you are my aunt and Jane's godmother. Not only that but you are a murderer." Suddenly, Maura stood up and walked over to Alexandra, punching her across the jaw.

"Princess," Cavanaugh shouted.

"I hate you," she cursed. "I hate you! I despise you! You... you killer!"

Alexandra stood back up and mumbled, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to see your face," Maura shouted. "We're leaving tomorrow night." She then walked up the staircase and slammed the door behind her.

Jane stood up from her chair and looked at Alexandra in pure rage. "I hate you too," Jane told the assassin before going after Maura. She opened the door to see a weeping Maura on her bed. She walked over and placed her body on the bed next to Maura.

Maura turned her body and placed her head on Jane's chest. "It hurts, Jane," Maura sobbed quietly.

Jane nodded, feeling the tears in her eyes as she hugged Maura tightly. She kissed the top of Maura's head before she began to close her eyes, succumbing to her emotional exhaustion into a deep sleep with Maura beside her.

 **R &I**

They slept until the late afternoon and when they emerged, they noticed that the only people in the room were Angela, Korsak, Cavanaugh, Frost, Constance and the Rizzoli brothers. Jane looked at Maura, trying to take her hand but Maura refused it. "Where is she," Maura questioned immediately, noticing that Alexandra wasn't present.

"You need to sit down," Korsak retorted instead, standing up from his chair. The two women walked down the staircase and sat down. Everyone looked exhausted as much as they were and Korsak resumed his seat. "She left," he answered finally.

"What," Angela and Cavanaugh hissed.

"After everyone left, I went to check on her and I found that her weapons and robe were gone then I went to the stables to see her horse gone. She's gone."

Silence fell over them until Jane said, finally, in a stoic tone, "Good."

Korsak shook his head. "They stripped her rank but that wasn't enough for Hoyt. He stated that Alexandra deserved punishment for her crime. His father didn't want that but the Master had to choose one of his children to believe in and Hoyt argued that Alexandra disobeyed the creed's most important rule," he recounted.

"That is?"

"Leave your personal feelings out of our duty. It sealed the deal and Hoyt tortured her by beating her and left the scar on her neck in front of all of us. The Master stopped it and I could see his heart was breaking. He requested for a vote to either exile her or sentence her to death."

"Death…"

"The Order voted that she would be executed and I was sent to do the job."

* * *

 _Korsak dragged Alexandra, as far as he could, away from the fortress. On a cliff, looking out to the fields, Alexandra was on her knees with her rank insignia removed and covered in some blood. But, she didn't fight her friend off or run; instead, she stared out into the fields._

" _Remove your robe," Korsak ordered._

 _She moved the robe and he took it. He drew out his hidden blade as she stated quietly, "Just make it quick, Vince. I've lost everything."_

" _Run," he told her suddenly. Alexandra turned her head a bit and Korsak continued, "Run as far away as you can."_

" _Vince, they'll know and Charles will kill you next."_

" _They won't know. I'm going to use animal blood and smear it on the robe." He pulled Alexandra up and touched her shoulders, "Run and I'll find you, Alexandra. I'll find you." Alexandra looked at Korsak then at the sky before she touched her pendant briefly. She looked back at Vince as he whispered, "Go."_

 _It seemed like she wouldn't leave until finally, she ran._

* * *

"You two lost family and it hurts but Jane, Angela still trusts Alexandra," Korsak commented.

"Which I don't understand? She killed Pop, Ma," Jane questioned her mother.

Angela looked down at her hands then answered, "She didn't, Jane. Your father accepted his fate with his best friend at his side. You hate her because she kept it a secret but Jane, if you and Maura had to blame anyone, it's us."

"Why?"

"We kept it from you," Cavanaugh answered. "Korsak knew that day, Angela knew due to correspondences, and I found out a month after when I bumped into her in travels."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and Angela sighed, placing her hand out, taking Jane's hands. She ran her thumb over the scars, which Jane pulled away immediately, feeling the sting from them. "When Hoyt stabbed your hands, Janie. She was the one who sewed them for you," Angela confessed.

"What?"

"I tackled Hoyt and we were fighting. Alexandra heard the trouble and rode out, saving my ass by hitting his head. He knocked out and we dragged him out but the concern was you. We weren't sure what might happen to your hands. There was so much damage," Korsak remembered.

Jane leaned back in her chair and the memory flooded back in. "I remember the pain but I also remember a voice, telling me that it would be okay," she reminisced. "It was her and I didn't realize it."

"Alexandra vowed to protect you both despite the pain, the anger, and guilt."

"How is that protecting us," Maura questioned. "I could have learned more and instead, she ran."

"That's all she knows now," Korsak retorted. "You said you hated her."

"Because I do," Maura argued. "She should have told us the truth."

Cavanaugh sighed, "She was going to, when she thought the time was right. Maura, Jane she loves you both with all of her heart."

"Well, she has a shitty way of showing that, and I'm done," Jane stated as she stood up and removed her ring off her finger then the hidden blade, dumping them on the table and walking away.

* * *

"I told them," she stated quietly. "I had to tell them especially now with him gone. He recognized me after all of these years and demanded me to promise to protect her." She ran her finger along the inscription on the stone. "I know it's been forever since I saw you last and I'm sorry. I miss you a lot. I miss all three of you," she confessed.

She then stood up, taking in the sight of the ocean water crashing onto the sand. She heard the children laughing while music played softly. This was a place so familiar to her and yet, it was the place where she decided that she would make copy graves for Hope, Samuel, and Frank. Three graves for them to see the ocean that she loved to talk about. She took in a deep breath then released it as she whispered, "They hate me but with good reason. However, I'm tired of running and it's time for redemption. It's long overdue."

Alexandra touched the makeshift graves briefly then said, "I love you all." She then picked up her sword, placing it back into its sheath then her dagger. Finally, she picked up her hidden blade, placing it back on her wrist. As she began to place it on, she could hear Hope and her talking to each other causing a small smile to form.

" _Your hidden blade needs something added to it especially now that you are a general."_

" _I'm good, Hope."_

" _So stubborn. It won't be anything bad so just give me a wrist."_

" _Fine…"_

" _That's a silk cloth, Hope."_

" _It's from your hometown. I requested it and they made it this beautiful blue."_

She tied the leather straps then run her finger along the silk then tightened her hand into a fist as she declared, "Time to find a traitor."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the chapter! This is like my favorite one overall because now, the truth is out and we have to see what happens to our heroes especially Jane and Maura. Please review and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15: Bloodshed

**A/N: This chapter is going to be intense, just warning you. Hint: Season 1 but another twist as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red…" – "Sunset" by Erin Hunter**_

* * *

Ch. 15: Bloodshed

The fake king was resting in his bed, contemplating about everything. He wasn't sure what to do the following days. With the rebels, he had to watch out for anyone willing to kill him. He brought up his gaze up at the ceiling until he heard a loud creak. He sat up in his bed and questioned, "Who's there?" When he didn't hear and answer, he stood up from his bed and drew out a dagger, shouting, "Show yourself!"

When no one spoke, he turned back toward his bed and rested back on his pillow. He began to close his eyes until he felt someone grab him by the throat and throw him out of the bed. He hit the ground and stood up quickly, shouting, "Guards!"

"They won't hear you, Fairfield."

"That's 'Your Majesty'," he shouted back.

Suddenly, he was lifted from the ground and pressed against the wall. A knife was against his throat causing him to whimper in pain. "I do not bow to a false king," he was whispered.

"What do you want?"

"Your spy on the Freedom Fighters. Who is it?"

"I won't tell you."

A small chuckle came and he was asked quietly, "Did Hoyt ever tell you who the intruders were?"

"Yes, some assassin and the rebels with the princess."

"Did he tell you that the assassin was once his adopted sister? That he learned many skills from her and almost became the leader of the Order before it fell?" His eyes widened in fear as the hood was pulled down to reveal the grey eyes staring down at him. "If I wanted to, I can kill you but I won't because that would not be the wisest idea," she commented. "Now, you have two options."

"Which are," he questioned.

He felt the knife press into his throat causing him to cry out in pain. He could feel the blood dripping down his neck. "Option one is that you don't tell me and you will die. I'll make it quick because I'm merciful but you will die. Then there's option two which is that you tell me, I go and you can cry like an infant," she explained.

"I….I need to find the documents. I don't know exactly but Hoyt has correspondences. I'll get them for you, just don't kill me."

She rotated her wrist causing the knife to retract as she grabbed his shoulder and placed him in front of her with the blade back out and poking his back. "Move," she ordered.

 **R &I**

 _ **Hours prior…**_

By mid afternoon, Maura needed space away from everyone. She left the tavern, walking passed the stables and down a road until she reached a small cliff side. There, she could see the beautiful fields of her motherland. Her mind raced, trying to figure everything that was happening in her head. She found that Alexandra was her aunt and not only her aunt but also her mother's guardian. The former assassin lied about everything and now, Maura wasn't sure what path she was going to follow. Then there was the fact that she was the last heir for the throne. Her father was dead and she had to rule the kingdom, making her unsure on how to do that.

Finally, there was Jane.

She was lost in that as well. They indeed kissed but what did it mean? Was it meant to comfort her? Did it mean that her feelings were returned?

 _What does everything mean,_ she wondered.

"Maur," she heard. She stayed silent hoping that the familiar voice would leave her alone. She leaned back against the tree, listening to the footsteps moving closer toward her. "It seems that you are trying to avoid me," Jane commented as she was entering Maura's line of sight. She hadn't spotted the princess but continued on as she walked along the area, "Maura, we need to talk about everything that's happened in the last couple of days."

"I'm still trying to collect myself from the last couple of days," Maura retorted. Jane turned her head to see Maura sitting on the ground. She walked over and took a seat next to her. "My father's dead, Jane. I have no family left and now we have to keep looking over our heads."

"Shoulders," Jane corrected quietly.

Maura glared at her and Jane bowed her head with a simple apologetic smile. The princess brought her gaze back toward the fields then sighed, "Jane, what are we? Are we friends…or something more?"

"What do you think," the bandit asked back.

"Jane, I don't want to do word games."

"It's not a word game, Maura. I want to know how you feel first. I'm just as scared as you are!"

Maura glanced at Jane, seeing the worry in her eyes. "I…I have feelings for you, Jane," she uttered causing Jane to turn her head with wide eyes. The princess looked down at her hands and continued, summoning the courage to speak, "These feelings go beyond friendship. I…I know it sounds crazy but-"

"You felt it too," Jane cut in.

Maura looked up to see Jane's intense gaze. It was the look in those eyes that caused Maura to falter fully as she confessed to Jane, "I'm falling for you, Jane. Every time I see you, my heart races and I always want to be near you. You see me for me and it scares me because I'm not sure what I'm suppose to feel. I gave my heart to you unknowingly and it scares me a bit because I don't want to take it. When you kissed me, it felt so right."

"It did," Jane agreed as she moved closer. "You have my heart as well, Maura. I don't care if you have all the riches of the world or have nothing," Jane expressed, pressing her forehead against Maura's. "I love how smart you are even though, I don't know what you're saying. I love how generous you are and I know how hurt you are right now." Jane watched as Maura looked down with tears forming from both the pain of her lost and Jane's words. She lifted her chin up and whispered, "But you need to know that I won't hurt you. I'm…I'm falling for you too, Maura."

"I'm scared, Jane," Maura whispered.

"I got you no matter what, my Princess," Jane retorted before Maura connected their lips.

Jane moved her hands down to Maura's waist while Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Though there was a spark with their first kiss, this kiss was something different. It represented so much and that feeling between them was not friendship but something deeper. They pulled back, trying to catch their breath before they reconnected, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, Jane slipped accidentally causing both Jane and Maura to roll down the hill giggling. When they reached the bottom, Jane was on her back with Maura over her. They continued to laugh until Jane asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"I am. Are you," Maura asked back. Jane nodded with a small smile causing Maura to smile back. The bandit sat up and Maura ran her hand through Jane's hair, removing leaves and twigs from her hair. After collecting themselves, Maura rested her head against Jane's and asked, "What do we do now?

"We stay in secret. No one would understand what we have with each other," Jane answered softly. She then ran her hand along Maura's cheek before she took her hand and kissed it. "I will protect you as well until my last breath," Jane vowed, removing her ring and placed it on Maura's right finger.

Maura looked down at the ring. She then looked up at Jane as she whispered back, "I'll protect you too, Jane."

 **R &I**

She shoved Fairfield toward Hoyt's tower until they reached it. She opened the door and shoved him into the tower to see that Hoyt wasn't there. "Where did he keep them," Alexandra questioned.

"In the desk," he retorted.

Alexandra looked at him then ordered, "You move and I will make you a wall mount."

Garrett swallowed the lump in his throat and placed himself against the wall. Alexandra moved across the room, taking note of the many knives. She then opened the drawer to reveal the parchments causing her to pick them up.

She drew her dagger and a flint, hitting them quickly to create a spark on a candle. The candlestick lite up and she began to read the scrolls aloud, " _Lord Hoyt, rebels moving north to a tavern own by a woman. Supposedly, she has history with the court. I'll try to find out more."_ She moved another parchment aside to read, _"Tonight. After the invasion at the castle, we learned that the woman is a former assassin. They are weak now because she's gone. I know you are sending…Marino"_ She lowered the parchment, drawing her sword and turned to the fake king who stood still at the wall. "Did they leave," she interrogated.

"What," Fairfield swallowed.

"Did they leave for the damn tavern," Alexandra questioned.

"I…yes. They are going now." Alexandra placed her sword back into its sheath and Fairfield noticed this immediately causing him to shout, "Guards! Guards!"

At the sound of these words, Alexandra peered out of the window to see the guards running from the courtyard to the tower. She shoved Fairfield aside, opening the door and ran up the stairs of the tower. When she reached the top, she could hear the guards moving closer causing her to look around.

The tower's trapdoor then opened to reveal Centurions and in front of them was Hoyt with his hidden blade revealed and his sword drawn. "I knew you would come back, Alexandra and this will be the final time before I ascend," the lord commented.

"You'll fall, Charles and I think you've lost your touch especially sending Marino," Alexandra retorted as she began to walk backwards.

"The princess will die or at least, Janie will." Hoyt smirked at the sight of Alexandra's eyes for it showed fear. "Oh, they haunt so much, Alexandra. I wonder how they would feel if they knew that you hid away like a coward."

Alexandra clenched her fist as she reached the edge of the tower. She glanced at Hoyt then back at the edge before she stepped back, falling backwards. Hoyt looked surprise then ran over to the edge with the guards to see the water ripples. "Go," he shouted. "Find her. She has to surface sooner or later."

* * *

"It's beautiful," Maura commented as she gazed at the sunset with Jane.

Though she was gazing at the sunset, Jane's attention was toward Maura. "Indeed," Jane retorted quietly. Maura turned her head to see Jane's gazing at her causing her to blush and look down. "Don't do that," Jane told her quietly, pressing her forehead against Maura's.

"People have tried to court me and I couldn't because they hated when I talked but you…you're different. You don't understand what I'm saying sometimes but-"

"But, it doesn't mean that I don't listen. I learn from it and it can be very useful later on and maybe, you can teach me more."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but we can figure it out," Jane chuckled as she brought her attention back to the sky. She slipped her hand into Maura's giving it a light squeeze causing Maura to turn her head. "I taught myself to read and write. I used to watch the soldiers practice sword fighting and I learned from that," she explained to Maura.

Maura bit her lip then stood up, causing Jane to sit up. The princess placed her hand out to Jane and said, "Dance with me."

"There's no music, Maur." The princess shrugged but still kept her hand out for Jane to take. The bandit continued to look at her until she stood up from the ground and took Maura's hand. She placed her hand on the mid of Maura's back while Maura slipped her hand on Jane's shoulder and connecting their hands. They swayed together, staying close to each other until Jane whispered, "Still no music."

"Sh…"

Jane pulled back with an astonished look and questioned, "Did you just shush me?" Maura gave a cheeky grin and Jane glared at her playfully. "I'll teach you to laugh at me. I used to wrestle my brothers to the ground about it that includes Frost," Jane informed the princess.

"So what are you going to do, Rizzoli," Maura questioned back playfully. Jane narrowed her eyes then began to tickle Maura. The princess began to laugh loudly, trying to pull away from Jane's body but Jane pulled her back, laughing with her. "Stop…" Maura giggled.

"Say you won't shush me?"

"No." She then gasped as Jane tickled her once more then began to sneak kisses along her cheek and lips. Maura tightened her hold on Jane, taking in the kisses as she mumbled, "You're not being…fair."

"I know," Jane whispered.

Maura slipped her hands along Jane's shoulders then snuck them under Jane's tunic. Jane gasped at the feel of the skin. Her body was on fire and the two leaned into each other, kissing passionately with Maura's back against a tree. They soon pulled back, feeling things getting hotter and frantic.

Both were breathing heavily with Jane mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Maura breathed, pressing her forehead against Jane's. "Just…wow."

"I agree," Jane smiled.

Suddenly, she noticed a glow coming north of them. She pulled back and Maura gave a confused expression as she watched Jane walk toward the forest. "Jane," she called out but stopped to see the glow as well then heard the loud shouts and screams.

Their eyes widened at the sounds causing them to run up the hill and through the forest. They drew their swords then stopped in pure surprise to see people running as the camp was becoming ablaze. "Look out," Maura shouted as a Centurion swung his sword at Jane who ducked and stabbed the man who attacked her.

When Jane pulled the sword out of the body. She looked down at it and saw the blood, dripping from it. "Oh god," she mumbled at the sight.

"Jane, come on," Maura whispered as she took Jane's hand, pulling her toward the tavern.

As they moved closer, they could hear Stark questioned, "Now tell us where the princess is at?"

"Fuck you," Korsak shouted. Jane and Maura peered up from their spot to see Korsak hitting the ground. Frankie and Tommy tried to lunge at Stark but were pulled back by their chains.

Stark sneered and another man stepped forward dressed in dark robes and iron mask that looked like the devil. "Of course, he wouldn't talk," the mask man commented. He lifted the mask to reveal the scarred face with the dark smirk. He drew his sword, twirling it until he pressed it against Korsak's throat. "Hello old friend," he greeted.

"Marino," Korsak spat in disgust.

"Where is the princess, Vince? Make this easy on yourself," Marino questioned.

"I don't know and if I did, I wouldn't tell you shit!"

"Then I'll kill you instead," Marino lifted his sword and prepared to kill Korsak.

"We have to do something," Jane whispered, preparing to run out.

Maura grabbed Jane by the forearm and hissed, "You're going to get yourself killed. You won't be able to help Korsak then."

"You won't be able to help them now," they both heard, feeling sharp points on their backs. "Stand up," they followed the order, standing very slowly with their hands up. They were directed into the open with their captor stating loudly, "You won't need to kill Vince, Marino. I have them."

Marino retracted his sword and looked over with a sly smile. "Good job, Darren," Marino praised.

Jane turned her head with a disgusted look to see Crowe smirking. "How could you do this to us," she spat.

"Easily. My loyalty is going to the people who have the most power and Lord Hoyt has the most," Crowe explained.

"You're a traitor to the crown," Maura gritted her teeth.

"Proud of it too," Crowe retorted, shoving them to the ground.

Maura and Jane looked at their friends and family, trying to make sure they were okay. Jane attempted to stand up but was punched straight across the jaw by Crowe. "Jane," Maura cried out, touching her friend but was grabbed by the collar by Marino.

"Let her go," Jane barked as two Centurions chained her.

Marino looked down at Maura. "So you are the next heir to the throne," he mumbled as he gazed down at her. Suddenly, a hidden blade was pressed on her throat causing her to whimper as he whispered in her ear, "I should just get rid of you now."

"No," Jane tried to pull on the chains.

"Hoyt wants her alive," Stark commented.

Marino retracted his blade then glanced at the group of prisoners. "What about them," he inquired.

Stark looked over and gestured toward Jane. "You can torture or kill them. Whatever works for you but I'm letting you know that the girl is Francesco Rizzoli's oldest child and the new apprentice to MacCoughlan," Stark informed him.

Marino shoved Maura to Stark at these words and approached Jane. "Interesting, very interesting," he crouched down and their eyes locked before he stood up. "I should finish what Hoyt couldn't," he commented as he drew his sword.

"Leave my sister alone," Frankie shouted at Marino.

Marino turned, clenching his fist to reveal the hidden blade. Realization hit Jane and Maura but it was too late as Marino turned fully, stabbing Frankie in the chest directly. "NO," Jane shouted while everyone shouted and Angela screamed. Maura tried to scramble to him but Stark pulled her back harshly. Jane moved to her brother as Angela placed Frankie in her lap, placing her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Satisfied at the actions done, Stark looked around then ordered his Centurions, "Burn the place down."

The Centurions approached the tavern with their torches. The first Centurion stepped forward and had the fire touch the wood, catching the tavern on fire. Marino continued to watch as the Robber began to burn with shouts echoing in the night.

Stark shoved Maura toward Crowe who watched in satisfaction as they place began to burn down. "They'll be dead soon then Hoyt will kill you and rule your father's kingdom."

"Fuck you," Maura shouted then spat in Crowe's face.

Wiping the spit from his face, Crowe then smacked Maura straight across the jaw, making her land onto the ground hard, clenching her cheek. "Maura," Jane called out, trying to stand up but was pulled back down by her chains, making Frankie cry out in pain.

"Janie," Frankie mumbled.

"You'll be okay," Jane assured quietly, trying to keep her eyes on Maura but kept glancing down at her wounded brother.

"I'm going to kill him," Tommy hissed as he stared at Marino. He then looked down at his older brother with worry across his face.

Marino turned his head away from the fire and back toward his prisoners. "What to do now," he pondered. Suddenly, they heard a loud cry causing them to turn to see a Centurion running around crazily. Everyone watched as the Centurion drew his sword, swinging it at the other Centurions until he collapsed on the ground, dead.

"What just happened," Tommy mumbled. Marino looked around until he decided to grab Lydia causing her to shout Tommy's name. "Let her go," Tommy shouted as he pulled on the chains causing Frankie to cry out in pain again.

"I know you're out there, Alexandra," Marino shouted as the hidden blade rested against Lydia's neck. "If you don't, I will kill her and I don't give a damn if she's pregnant. As you said, I lack mercy." He continued to stare out of the forest, expecting for Alexandra to step out of the forest with her arms raised but when she didn't reveal herself, his anger grew. "Fine! It's on your head," he shouted.

"No," Tommy screamed.

"Marino!" The dark assassin looked up to see Alexandra stepping out of the forest until she stood before him. They gazed at each other until she stated quietly, "I'm here. Just let her go."

Marino released Lydia who ran back to Tommy. "Now I have you," Marino commented, grabbing her by the collar of her tunic.

Alexandra smirked and shook her head then shouted, "NOW!"

Suddenly, Marino turned at the sound of a trumpet playing as many men as well as women were charging out with weapons toward the Centurions. Alexandra swiped Marino's key to the chains and tossed to Jane before she drew her sword, using the butt of it to hit him in the chin. When Marino landed onto his back, Jane peered up to see Stark charging toward her. "Behind you," Jane shouted.

Reacting, Alexandra's hidden blade came out, blocking the sword before she drew her sword and began to fight Stark.

Using the distraction to her advantage, Jane began to unlock her shackles then passed the key to Tommy. "Get everyone free and Frankie out of here," she ordered before she stood up and began to run toward Maura who was trying to get away from Crowe.

"Stop moving you bitch," Crowe spat.

Maura grunted and elbowed Crowe causing him to cry out in pain and she fell to the ground, trying to crawl away. Filled with anger, he drew his sword and prepared to stab Maura until Jane slid onto the ground, pushing her out of the way. "Are you okay," Jane questioned quickly as she tried to remove the chains off Maura.

"I think so," Maura answered quietly. She then looked up to see Crowe pulling his sword from the ground and running toward Jane. "Look out," she warned Jane.

Preparing for the attack, Jane placed her body in front of Maura but the attack was stopped with Crowe getting two arrows in the chest. They looked up to see Frost holding the bow before he drew his sword, clashing with a couple Centurions. With the distraction, Jane tried to open the shackles but had difficulty until they heard, "Jane!"

They looked up to see Korsak running up to them and tossing Jane her father's hidden blade. She looked at it before she tied onto her wrist and drew the blade, sticking it into the hole of the shackle and pick locking it until they were freed. They stood up and looked around to see the chaos, prompting Jane to say, "I need you to run far from here."

"I'm not leaving you behind," Maura argued.

"Maura…"

"I'm not." Jane glanced at Maura briefly then at the fight that was happening behind them. Maura cupped her cheek and continued, "I'm not leaving." Jane stared at her until she nodded finally, helping the princess up before they ran toward the fight.

As they ran, they noticed Tommy, Frost and Korsak were loading Frankie onto a wagon with Angela and the other women. Once they got Frankie on, Frost and Korsak hopped in until an arrow hit the wagon. Maura looked over to see Crowe standing back up with his bow drawn. Jane looked over to see Alexandra fighting Stark and Marino.

"Maura! Jane," Tommy shouted, throwing their swords at them.

Maura caught hers and she turned back at Crowe who spun the sword in his hand. She drew her sword causing Jane to question, "What are you doing?"

"Help Alexandra," Maura retorted as she stepped forward toward Crowe.

"Move or you die," he said to the princess.

"I'll take my chances," Maura retorted as Crowe charged at her.

Jane watched as Maura fought against Crowe, making her turn toward Alexandra who continued to fight off Stark and Marino at the same time. Marino swung his sword with Alexandra bending back to avoid it then lunged forward with her sword at Stark who blocked her attack. Having her back toward him, Marino slashed it causing Alexandra to cry out in pain, making her body almost collapse. Marino raised his sword to do another blow but noticing that she was down, Tommy jumped from the wagon and blocked Marino's sword.

Jane drew her sword, pulling Alexandra out of the way as Stark prepared to strike her. The two Rizzolis were soon fighting the two apprentices of Hoyt while Maura fought against Crowe. Alexandra crawled away in pain then used her sword to help herself up. She took in a couple deep breaths before she looked over to see Maura blocking an attack from Crowe.

He then grabbed Maura by her tunic, bringing her close and kneeing her in the stomach then punching her across the jaw. She landed on the ground, grunting in pain with Crowe raising his sword to stab her. Alexandra drew her dagger quickly and threw it, shouting, "Maura!"

Maura looked up and caught the dagger then turned and stabbed Crowe in the leg. He attempted to swing his sword, making her duck then she pulled the dagger out of his leg and right through the throat, killing him instantly.

Realizing what she done, Maura pulled the dagger out of Crowe's dead body with her hands shaking. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"I got you," she looked up to see Alexandra gazing at her, breathing harshly as she placed her hand out to Maura. The princess took it and Alexandra pulled her up then turned quickly around as an arrow almost hit her back. She then snapped it in half before she took the dagger from Maura's hand and threw it at the archer.

Jane and Tommy were fighting Stark until Jane knocked Stark backwards. He attempted to get up but Jane kicked him back down then pulled out her dagger, stabbing him through his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Stark cried out in pain while Jane stood back up and rejoined Tommy in his fight with Marino.

Swords clashed and Marino was able to fight the two Rizzolis swiftly. Jane tried to sweep his feet and Marino jumped. Tommy then slashed at him, cutting Marino's shoulder, which caused Jane, using it as her chance, to kick Marino's sword out of his hand. Tommy then pointed his sword at the assassin with the tip at his neck. "Nice work, Janie," Tommy smiled, looking at his sister.

"Yes. Brilliant work," Marino mocked back. "But not fast enough…"

Confused at what he meant, Jane watched as Marino grabbed Tommy's arm, breaking it, which caused his sword to drop from his hand. Jane charged at him but he kicked Jane in the abdomen then stabbed Tommy straight into the chest. "NO," Jane shouted as Marino retracted his hidden blade and released Tommy as he dropped to the ground.

Maura and Alexandra tried to rush toward them but were blocked by a couple Centurions who appeared suddenly. Maura picked her sword up from the ground while Alexandra revealed her hidden blade as they charged at the Centurions to get to Jane and Tommy.

Jane looked down at her brother, rushing over with tears in her eyes. Right above his heart, blood was gushing out very fast with Tommy gasping from the pain while Jane tried to stop it. "You're going to be okay," Jane reassured her brother as he clenched her hand over hers.

"Janie…" Tommy gasped.

"You can't die, Tommy! You are not allowed to die! I can't lose you or Frankie!" She shook him as his eyes began to close, "What about Ma?"

Tommy looked up at her and gasped, "Look…after Lydia and…the baby…"

"You're going to be there, Tommy. Don't do this to me…" Tommy then gasped, giving his sister a weak smile before his hands went limp. "Tommy," Jane mumbled, trying to wake her brother up but when he didn't move, Jane let out a loud sob.

Marino chuckled as he picked up his sword, "One brother down. The other one is still dying and now, I plan to kill the princess." Hearing the chuckle, Jane reacted as she drew her sword and in pure rage, attacked Marino who blocked it.

Her world was going too fast that she couldn't slow it down.

Anger and pure grief took her over until Marino grabbed Jane by the wrist, pulling her toward him and made her turn so she could face the chaos, watching as Maura with Korsak fighting them off. "She's going to be dead," Marino whispered in her ear, "and I'm going to make sure of it."

It was those words that something snapped in Jane. She looked down at Marino's sword in his hand then looked back at Maura. Their eyes locked and Maura watched as Jane mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Jane," Maura shouted.

Jane grabbed Marino's wrist suddenly, using the sword to stab through her body but also stabbing it through Marino. She pulled the sword out in pain, collapse on the ground while Marino fell back. Maura tried to push through with Alexandra but the Centurions stopped Alexandra, piling on top of her while Maura felt an arm wrapped around her neck. She looked up to see a bleeding Stark, dragging her backwards while she struggled. "Let go of me," Maura shouted. "Jane! Alexandra!"

Alexandra struggled against all of the Centurions until she noticed flames coming from the trees. Suddenly, a couple of Centurions dropped with arrows in their backs. She looked up to see Korsak, Cavanaugh and Frost riding in as she stabbed another Centurion. She then ran over to Jane to see her bleeding severally.

"You are an idiot," Alexandra mumbled as she turned Jane over to see the wound going in the front through the back. She looked around before she stood up and ran over toward the burning tavern, picking up a sword and placing it in the fire. The sword's tip turned red and she ran back to Jane, making her lie on her stomach before she placed the sword tip over the wound causing her to cry in pain. "I'm sorry," Alexandra whispered as she laid her back down to look at Jane.

"What happened," Korsak questioned as he crouched down.

"You need her to get her far from here now."

"Maura," Jane mumbled and opened her eyes to look up at Alexandra. Their eyes connected as she reached up and whispered, "You…promised…"

"And I'm keeping it."

Alexandra stood up from the ground, taking the heated sword, placing it back in her sheath then ran over to a horse. "Alexandra, where are you going," Korsak shouted.

"Take Jane out of here. Take her home," Alexandra ordered, riding into the forest.

 **R &I**

About halfway into the forest, Maura tried to pull on the rope wrapped around her wrist. Finally, she pushed herself off the horse, landing on the ground. Stark pulled the reins of his horse then dismounted it as he walked over to Maura who was trying to free herself. He grabbed Maura by her tied wrists, bringing her close, which gave Maura the opportunity to head-butt him.

"You bitch," Stark cried out, shoving her to the ground. Blood ran down Maura's forehead and she tried to get up until she was kicked in the ribs. She doubled over in pain and Stark revealed his hidden blade, shouting, "I don't think Hoyt would mind if you have a couple cuts on you."

Maura closed her eyes, preparing for the blow until there was a loud clang. She looked up to see Alexandra standing in front of her, pushing Stark backwards with her sword. They went into full on combat with Alexandra and Stark clashing each time with their swords. Stark then shoved Alexandra against a tree causing her to hiss in pain as he tried to press the sword against her throat.

Alexandra glanced over at Maura then back at Stark before she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before she snapped them open as she stepped on Stark's foot, giving a small cut on her neck as she lunged forward, taking Stark's arm and twisted it causing it to break. The sword dropped and Maura watched as Alexandra got Stark onto his knees.

"Mercy," Stark cried. "Please have mercy on me."

Alexandra glanced back at Maura then back at Stark before she revealed her hidden blade and stabbed him straight into his uninjured shoulder. Due to the pain, Stark fell unconscious as Alexandra retracted the blade then ran over to Maura.

She helped Maura, wiping the blood from her face with the sleeve of her tunic then drew her hidden blade, cutting Maura's binds. Maura staggered up as Alexandra steadied her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Maura nodded then realization hit her, remembering about Jane. She looked over at Alexandra and questioned in panic, "Jane?"

"Let's get out of here before more Centurions come," Alexandra suggested quietly. Maura nodded in agreement and Alexandra whistled for her horse.

* * *

" _You failed me. You and Marino."_

" _My Lord…I'm sorry."_

" _Sorry is not enough! You're lucky that you are my apprentice and that MacCoughlan shows mercy."_

" _But why did she? I'm your apprentice."_

" _I wonder the same."_

" _It's possible that all the Rizzolis are dead."_

" _I'll believe it when I see their bodies. I only know that one of them are dead and that's not enough."_

* * *

"Why didn't you kill him," Maura asked aloud.

Alexandra glanced back and shrugged, "I don't know. Too many people are dead. What's one more?"

Maura nodded and rested her head back on Alexandra's shoulder. As they rode, she looked around, trying to figure where she was going but it was too unfamiliar and she was exhausted. "Where are we going," Maura inquired.

Alexandra pulled on the reins of the horse, stopping it, which prompted Maura to look forward. She noticed the small houses along the shorelines with a wagon pulled up against a cottage. Dawn began to come over the ocean side then they noticed two men stepping out and Maura recognized them as Frost and Korsak in a different set of clothes.

"Home," Alexandra answered quietly.

They traveled down the hillside until they reached the cottage. Dismounting, Maura ran over to the door and pushed it open to see everyone sitting in the main room. "Maura, you're alive," Angela shouted as she ran over to the princess. Though she didn't like to hug people, Maura hugged Angela immediately as the woman wailed into her shoulder, "My baby boy is dead."

"Did they recover the body," Alexandra inquired quietly as she entered the room with Korsak and Frost supporting her. Korsak nodded and she continued on, "How are Jane and Frankie?"

"They're upstairs," Susie answered softly. "Frankie almost killed him but we stopped it in time with the help of the books you had. He's going to be okay but we're not sure about Jane. The back wound closed because of what you did and it seems it missed vitals organs but I'm not sure how much damage was done."

With these words, Maura pulled away from Angela and raced upstairs into Jane's room. She gasped at the sight to see Jane very pale while Cailin wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. Maura looked at Cailin, locking eyes before the younger woman walked up to Maura, touching her shoulder briefly then walked out of the room.

Maura entered the room fully and took a seat at Jane's beside. She took Jane's hand into hers and kissed it gently as she whispered, "Please wake up. Please."

* * *

 **And done! I beat my record in typing! Whoooo…. but yeah, surprised at the twist? Please review! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 16: Lullaby of a Soldier

**A/N: Glad the show is back. Intense and a high Maura Isles is very…interesting. Just saying. Anyways, this chapter kind of went a different direction then I expected but it's a bit calmer than last chapter LOL. Check out the song the chapter's based on cause it's the melody I picture the flute's playing.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness" – "Lullaby for a Soldier (Arms of the Angels)" sung by Maggie Siff**_

* * *

Ch. 16: Lullaby for a Soldier (Arms of the Angels)

" _Jane," she heard._

 _Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around to see nothing but fields. She stood up from the ground in confusion then cringed, feeling a horrible pain in her side. She looked down to see a hole in her tunic but there was no blood. As she looked back up at the fields, noticing that there was no one else but her._

" _Maura," Jane shouted instinctively._

" _She's not here, Janie," she heard and looked to see a man standing before her. At the sight, Jane backed away as she choked up in tears. The man smiled as he walked through the fields, meeting up with Jane as he greeted, "Hi baby girl."_

" _Pop," Jane whispered._

* * *

" _Jane," Maura called out in the darkness._

" _Maura," she heard._

 _Maura turned to see Jane standing with a wide smile. The princess began to run toward Jane until she noticed another figure step out, stabbing Jane in the back. "Jane," Maura shouted as she watched the bandit hit the ground. She slid down to her, placing her hands over the wound to stop the excessive bleeding. "You're going to be okay," Maura whispered._

 _Jane gasped, raising her hand to touch Maura's cheek. As Maura touched her hand, it disappeared and Maura looked down to see Jane gone. "Jane," Maura called out, looking for her. "Jane!"_

" _Maura! Maura, wake up!"_

* * *

"Maura!" The princess' eyes snapped open, breathing heavily with sweat running down her cheeks. She sat up quickly from her bed, looking frantically around for Jane. "Maura, relax. It was a nightmare," she heard.

"Where's Jane," she demanded.

"Still asleep. It's going to be like that until she heals."

Hearing this answer, Maura let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She listened as footsteps walked across her room toward her window where she could see the person's outline. The curtain was pushed to the side to reveal the subtle hint of dawn arriving as well as Alexandra. The princess could see the shores of the ocean and the movement of the people who were beginning their day outside the window. The small village, which Alexandra grew up in, was called Eagle's Peak due to cliffs along village. It was so isolated that it was the ideal spot for the group's recovery and the only place that Hoyt couldn't find them.

They took refuged in an old two-story cottage that Alexandra knew was abandoned. It was a place she resided for so long that she brought Korsak, Cavanaugh, and Frank over many times in the years. It was _their_ hideout when they were in the area.

Once settled, they placed Jane and Frankie in beds immediately and kept vigilant watch, praying for them to awake. Maura spent already several hours by Jane's bedside despite several people's protests until Korsak switched out with her so she can rest.

That was until the nightmare woke her up.

The princess watched as the older woman stepped back from the window and approached Maura's bedside, placing a small cloth in a basin. After a couple minutes, she picked it up and handed it to the princess. Maura looked at it hesitantly at first before Alexandra stated softly, "Your nightmare scared you half to death. You need this to cool down."

With these words, Maura took the cloth and ran it along her face, removing the sweat. As she handed it back to Alexandra, Maura watched the assassin walked in pain toward the door to exit out. "Why did you come back," the princess questioned quietly.

Alexandra stopped at the door with her right hand holding her steadily. "My job was to protect you and Jane. I made a vow and even if you or Jane don't want me around, I'm tired of hiding from Hoyt," she answered. She then took in a deep breath and resumed her walking out of the room.

* * *

" _How is this…" Jane started but stopped as she rested her hand against her father's chest._

 _Francesco continued to stare at his oldest daughter, taking in the sight. "I know you're confused," he whispered to his confused child._

 _Jane stepped back and asked immediately, "Am I dead?"_

" _No. No, you're not."_

" _Then why are you here, Pop? You're dead!_ _ **Your**_ _best friend poisoned you!"_

 _Francesco let out a sigh and turned his body, gesturing for Jane to follow as he walked through the field. "You're taking your anger out on Alexandra because you're angry at me," Francesco pointed out._

" _No, I'm angry at her."_

 _Francesco didn't speak but stopped at a cliff with Jane stopping with him. They looked out and Frank spoke quietly, "You look like your mother but your eyes…" He smiled and touched her cheek, "You have my eyes."_

 _Jane gave a small smile then it faded a bit. Sorrow crossed her face as she looked at her father and stated quietly, "Tommy's dead, Pop."_

 _She watched as her father's expression become sad and he looked up at the sky. "I'll see him soon then," he commented._

 _Silence hung over them with Jane closing her eyes to take it in. Her grief bubbled up and tears ran down her cheeks for she knew that her little brother was gone. She couldn't protect him and now, he was gone, leaving behind Lydia and the unborn child. "I couldn't save him," she whispered._

 _Jane felt her father touch her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze and retorted, "It wasn't your fault."_

" _Jane," the bandit heard suddenly. Jane looked around the area at the sound of the voice as it spoke again, "Jane, please wake up."_

" _I don't know how. I don't know how."_

* * *

"How are her wounds," Maura inquired as she sat at Jane's bedside with Angela beside her.

Though she could examine them on her own, Maura couldn't bring herself to do it. Every time that she attempted, she kept thinking about the attack; how they lost so many people, how they lost Tommy.

Seeing Jane in this state, knowing how she felt made Maura's heart hurt terribly. It felt like she was being punched in the gut every time she gazed at her.

Susie examined the wound then looked back at them, "It looks pretty good. She's going to be sleeping though for a bit."

Maura bowed her head and Angela let out a loud sob. The princess touched Angela's hand, taking it and giving it a small squeeze. "Frankie's recovering well," Maura tried to reassure her. Angela shook her head and stood up from her seat, walking away with Susie trailing behind. Maura sighed and looked back at Jane who continued to sleep. She took her hand and squeezed it as she spoke, "Frankie woke up and asking for you and Tommy. We…we told him that Tommy was…gone and you stabbed yourself to save us…" She felt her throat constrict as she questioned, "Oh Jane, why did you have to do that?"

Tears began to form in Maura's eyes, laying her head on Jane's hand. "I can't lose you, Jane. Please don't let me lose you. I need you to wake up and be by my side," she whispered quietly, kissing her hand.

 **R &I**

 _ **Hours later…**_

"I'm fine," Alexandra argued as she stood in Cavanaugh's bedchambers.

"You will gain an infection if you don't close this soon," Susie argued.

"You can't even walk properly," Korsak added. He walked up to her and pushed against her shoulder causing her to hiss in pain. "See," Korsak confirmed, "we already have two people down with many dead including…" He stopped and looked back at Angela who was still recovering from her earlier crying session. He gestured Alexandra to the bed and continued, "We can't lose anymore people including you."

With these words, Alexandra submitted as she removed her tunic to reveal the wrapping around her breasts including the dark blood that ran down the spine. As she placed her body on the bed, she felt Susie cut through her wrappings. A loud gasp came with Alexandra commenting, "Doesn't hurt."

"You've been drinking a lot of wine since you've arrived. That's two days," Angela pointed out.

"She might need another one," Susie suggested quietly. She pulled out some string and needles then inquired, "Should we get Maura?"

"No," Alexandra barked. Everyone became silent and Alexandra shook her head as she whispered, "Just do it."

"This is going to hurt…"

"The price we pay."

Unknown to them, Frost with the girls entered the hallway at the sound of Alexandra's bark. They peered inside to see the group of older adults then Frost noticed Susie with the needle and string. Feeling his stomach becoming queasy, he stepped back and stated to the girls, "You don't want to see it."

Suddenly, as the girls were about to look inside, Susie became to stitch Alexandra's back causing to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry," Susie whispered as Alexandra gripped the table tighter, gritting her teeth in pain. Korsak, Cavanaugh and Lieutenant Frost held her down while Angela held her hand. Others observed in the hallway, watching as she cried in pain as they attempted to stitch the cut on her back close.

"How many are dead," Riley inquired quietly to Frost with Nina beside them.

"Too many," Frost answered softly. "I've been monitoring falcons and pigeons to see if we can get any correspondences. So far, after the ambush, Hoyt with O'Rourke took over several towns and they are growing in numbers."

"And us," Nina wondered.

Frost shook his head. "It's only us so far and it's good that we're hiding. They want everyone's head especially Jane's, Maura's and Alexandra's."

Silence hovered over them as they heard Alexandra's low whimpers. Nina looked down the hallway briefly then sighed, "I still can't believe Tommy's gone."

Frost nodded in agreement, "It's hard to wrap your head around it. Tommy's gone, Jane and Frankie were dying and now are alive. Alexandra is Maura's aunt and Jane's godmother. Finally, Maura's the next heir to the throne."

"To what throne? There's nothing left," Kent commented.

Riley turned her head then stopped with a small gasp. "Lydia," Frost and Nina turned to see Lydia stepping out of Frankie's room. She had one hand on her back while the other one rested on her stomach. She looked over at the small group and gave them a small nod before she descended down the stairs.

"How is she," Nina pondered.

Frost shrugged and answered quietly, "Mourning. She lost the father of her child and the love of her life. The worst part is that she's due anytime."

"God…How can everything go so bad so quickly," Riley asked aloud.

"Cause it can," they all looked up to see Korsak and the others stepped out of the room. They then heard the small thuds, hitting the ground and they looked up to see Alexandra walking across the room with a staff in her right hand. "What should we do," Korsak inquired.

"We need to figure things out and make sure our trail is cold especially since MacCoughlan didn't kill Stark," Frost's father spat in distaste.

Alexandra glared at the lieutenant but continued to walk down the hallway. She peered inside the first room she crossed to see Frankie resting. She stepped inside, prompting Frankie to turn his head to look at her. "I don't mean to bother you," Alexandra expressed.

"Is Janie alive," Frankie asked.

"She is but she's still asleep. It was a lot on her body."

"I can't lose her too. I already lost my baby brother."

Alexandra bowed her head at this. "I'm sorry for your loss," she told him then stepped back and continued to move on until she reached Jane's room.

"You need to come back, Jane," she heard Maura whisper.

The older assassin bowed her head at the words, remembering those same words being said by her. She shook her head then stepped into the room, taking a seat beside Maura causing her to sit up rapidly and wipe the tears away. Alexandra glanced down at Jane, who was breathing slowly but still had her eyes closed.

Maura continued to look at Jane, wiping her eyes until Alexandra placed her hand in front of her with a silver chain. "This was your mother's," Alexandra informed her.

The princess took the necklace from Alexandra, running her thumb over the symbol. "You have the same one," she commented, glancing at Alexandra's neck.

"Your mother decided to give me one when I became a general. She said that though we're apart that the North Star will lead me home. The castle was my home and your mother was my family. When we went to the castle, I went to your mother's chambers and I found it. It was placed in a small box she had for it and I guess your father put it in there."

Maura looked down at the pendant then placed it around her neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Alexandra gave her a small nod then looked back at Jane. She then glanced down at Maura's hand to see the royal ring on her finger. "She'll wake up," she stated quietly.

"You can't be sure."

"True but, I learned that some faith in something is better than nothing." Alexandra then stood up from her chair using the staff. She reached the door, pausing which Maura noticed as Alexandra added, "Sometimes them knowing that you love them is enough."

The comment shocked Maura with Alexandra take a quick glance over her shoulder with a subtle smirk. Seeing this, Maura realized that Alexandra knew about Jane and her. It was a subtle acknowledgement, indicating that she knew but it didn't tell her how much the assassin knew.

"I'm not blind," Alexandra commented. "The same look you give Jane, my husband gave." She then walked out of the room, leaving Maura alone with Jane once more.

* * *

" _How do I go back," Jane questioned her father as she spun around in circles. When he didn't answer, she looked back at him to see that he was just gazing at her. "You don't know how to," she stated simply._

" _Only you know how to get back, Janie," Francesco answered._

" _Really? Mumbo jumbo."_

" _It's not." He stepped forward, taking her hands and continued, "Janie, I'm dead. You're not and the only way to get out of this is based on you."_

" _That makes no sense."_

" _Nothing does, sweetheart."_

 _Jane sighed and looked up at the sky before she questioned aloud, "Why is this happening to me?" When she didn't receive an answer, she looked back down at the ground before she noticed something under her feet._

 _She crouched down and picked it up to reveal her father's hidden blade. She twirled it in her hand then stood up, holding it up toward her father. Frank shook his head and retorted, "It's yours now."_

 _Jane looked down at it before she felt her father take it from her hands, placing it on her wrist. As he tied it, Jane looked up at her father and asked, "Why didn't you run?"_

 _Frank gave a sad smile at his daughter. "If I ran, sweetheart, people would have died," he answered._

" _You mean MacCoughlan."_

" _Alexandra did what she had to do. I told her to do it because I would not live with the thought of her getting killed."_

" _But you left us."_

" _If Maura was sent to kill you and she told you to run, knowing that the results would be her death would you stay?"_

" _She's the princess," Jane argued back, crossing her arms over her chest._

" _Take out the factor that she's the princess. Take in everything you know about Maura and what you have with her. Would you stay, Jane?"_

 _Jane uncrossed her arms, biting her lip as she thought about it. She took a quick glance at her father then answered softly, "I would have."_

" _What you have with Maura is different and I know that but Alexandra, I considered her my family and she saw me as her family. She was willing to die for me, Janie because she knew that you needed a father but I knew that I couldn't live with the thought of my best friend dying." Jane looked down at her scarred hands and Frank continued, "I died for what I believed what was right and the price was the fact that you didn't have a father." He touched her hand and tears formed in her eyes as she heard him say, "I'm so sorry, Janie."_

 _Jane clenched her hands around his and replied softly, "I know, Pop…I know."_

* * *

Maura awoke groggily at the sound of soft music playing. She stood up and stretched her body out before she bent down and kissed Jane's forehead. She stepped back and walked out of the room to see the whole place dark with only a couple lanterns on.

She descended down the stairs and stepped outside, feeling the ocean breeze hitting her skin. She then looked over to see Alexandra sitting down with her flute out. At the sound of the footsteps, Alexandra stopped and glanced up at Maura before the princess took a seat beside her. "I hated you," Maura confessed to the assassin.

"I know," Alexandra retorted. "You have all the reasons to hate me, Maura. I lied to you about who I was and my motives. I was ashamed of myself."

Maura turned her head and asked, "When you saw me, did you know I was Hope's daughter?"

"Yes. You looked so much like her but what really confirmed it, was your eyes." Alexandra locked eyes with the princess and smiled softly, "You have your mother's eyes." Maura brought her attention back toward the ocean, watching the waves crash with the reflection of the moon on it.

Maura looked up at the sky then commented, "There are so many."

Alexandra made a small chuckle causing Maura to look over at her. "I'm not laughing at you," Alexandra assured her. "Your mother made the same comment when I brought her here."

"It's beautiful."

"It is."

"So many people died," Maura commented quietly. The assassin turned her head, watching Maura twist the medallion on her neck.

"It's not your fault."

"Tommy's dead and their child won't have a father. My father's dead and I killed someone, Alexandra. I watched the light leave Crowe's eyes." Tears formed in her eyes as she let out a loud sob with Alexandra, unsure what to do. Finally, the assassin moved closer, wrapping her arm around Maura's shoulders.

"Maura," Alexandra whispered. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that this would all happen. You did what you did to survive not because you wished to do harm. The monster is Hoyt."

Maura looked up and Alexandra wiped the tears from Maura's eyes. They then heard loud chanting and noticed that out in the distance was a fire burning. "What's happening," Maura inquired as Alexandra grabbed her staff and stood up from the ground.

"Shamans," Alexandra answered.

Maura gave a worried expression and questioned, "You mean black magic?"

"No," Alexandra retorted softly as she walked up the staircase to the doorway. She said something inside and a couple minutes later, Korsak and Cavanaugh were at the doorway. "They must have heard that I returned," Alexandra commented quietly.

"Why does it matter?"

"They also wish to help Tommy go to the afterlife." Maura's eyes widened at this then saw the sadness in Alexandra's expression. "The shamans wish us no harm. If anything, they might help Jane and Frankie as well."

* * *

" _I can't be an assassin. I can't be a killer," Jane told her father._

 _Frank stood silent for a moment then answered, "Being an assassin is not being a killer. You become a balance between the innocent and the damned." He touched the hidden blade and continued, "You are the new beginning, Jane. Unknowingly, you and Maura began something and it will bring a new rise."_

" _A rise of what? More war?"_

 _Frank shook his head and retorted, "Hope. You are bringing hope back to the people."_

" _I can't lead though."_

" _You can as can Maura. You have people who believe in you." He raised his hand and touched her cheek as he expressed happily, "I'm so proud of you, Jane. You've grown up so beautifully."_

 _Jane smiled, turning her head gently to kiss her father's palm then she pulled back as she heard soft chanting. It echoed throughout the fields while winds seemed to move faster, prompting Jane to ask, "What's happening?"_

" _Come back, Jane."_

 _Jane looked over to see Maura standing in the middle of the field with a heartbroken expression. The bandit moved through the field quickly and reached out toward the princess but was stopped suddenly. As if a force held her back, she attempted to touch Maura once more but was pulled back._

" _Come back. Come back to me," she heard Maura again._

 _Jane glanced back at her father and shouted, "I love you, Pop."_

 _Francesco smiled and retorted, "I love you too, Janie. I'll always be around."_

" _It is time," Jane heard suddenly._

* * *

The shaman built another fire before the house as they chanted. They then built another pile in a shape of a bed. Maura looked up to see Riley, Drake and Nina supporting Lydia while Frost and his father stood beside Frankie, supporting him, with Angela. She then noticed Korsak, Cavanaugh and Alexandra carrying Jane down the staircase. Maura walked quickly over as Korsak and Cavanaugh rested Jane against Alexandra and walked away.

Soon, they returned with Korsak in front and Cavanaugh in the back with a body sack on their shoulders. At the sight, the shamans ceased the chanting and gazed at the group before them. Maura observed as an older looking man stepping forward, dressed in a white robe. His gaze seemed to be directed at her but he then brought his attention toward the others.

"Follow," he ordered.

Korsak and Cavanaugh stepped forward, followed by Frankie, Angela and the girls and finally, Maura moved forward with Alexandra and Jane. As they walked toward the fire, Maura asked softly, "Tell me what's happening."

"The shamans will take Tommy's body and place it on the bed of wood. They will do a chant in their language for Tommy to have a safe passage into the afterlife, removing anything that is dark in his life. They will then bless the family, if present, wishing them peace then we burn the body," Alexandra explained as she placed Maura and Jane on a rock.

"Burn the body? Isn't that-"

"Different worlds, Princess."

"Do you believe in their…methods?"

Alexandra stood silent for a moment, glancing at Jane then at Maura. "I do," Alexandra confirmed quietly. "They did this for your mother and uncle as well as Jane's father."

Maura gave a confused expression. "But there were no bodies," she commented.

"They still burn the wood pile and give a blessing. It heals and hopefully, it might help heal Jane and the others."

Maura nodded in agreement and they placed the body on the woodpile. The older shaman approached Maura before he placed his hand on her head. "You are conflicted…royal one. Unsure that you can make a difference but there's hope…there is love and light," the man stated softly. The princess gave a shock expression as the man bowed his head then looked at Alexandra. The older assassin kneeled before the shaman who touched her head and whispered, "So much sadness and anger…blame…Bringer, do not be sad. You shall rise again from the ashes even if you doubt this."

Alexandra looked away at these words before she stood back up with her staff.

The shaman then looked at Jane finally. He touched her head and Maura heard the chanting becoming louder suddenly, the shaman placed his hand on her wound and whispered, "Hurt…blame…You are the beginning of a rise…It is time."

Suddenly, Maura wasn't sure what happened but Jane took in a sudden deep breath and her eyes snapped open. "Jane," Maura called out in surprise as she looked at her friend. She ran her hand along her cheek while Jane tried to collect herself while everyone ran over to look as well.

"Maura…what's happening," Jane wondered a bit.

"Don't move too much," Maura commented, placing her hand over Jane's. "You stabbed yourself to stop Marino. Alexandra closed the wound on your back but Susie had to sew the other one. It was a miracle you lived."

Jane looked around and noticed the fire as well as the shamans. She then looked up to see the older shaman still touching her wound. "Um…who's the creepy old man," she inquired quietly.

Maura let out a soft laugh before it went away. Jane gave a confused expression for a brief moment before she caught sight of the body on the wood bed. Though still in a slight daze, Jane understood what was happening despite the shamans everywhere.

Suddenly, she attempted to stand with Maura and Korsak helping her. She held her side until she felt Maura's arm wrap around her waist, helping her walk toward Tommy's body. As they approached, Jane felt tears in her eyes at the sight of the body bag. "Open it," Jane requested quietly.

"Janie," she heard her mother started to state but stopped. Jane glanced over to see Frankie touching her shoulder. He nodded to his sister and Jane looked over to see the head shaman approach the body.

He removed a bit of the cover to reveal Tommy's pale face. Jane climbed up and touched her brother's forehead. "I'm sorry, Tommy," Jane whispered to him. She took in a deep breath, cringing and stepped back with the help of Maura. "I'll keep my promise, baby brother," she told him. The bandit felt the princess give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she looked at her with their eyes locking.

Words didn't need to be said at the moment. They would talk later when they were alone.

"Grant him passage to a new light," she heard Korsak state.

"May his family and friends be strong and live in his memory," Cavanaugh stated.

Alexandra then stepped forward, handing Jane the torch then she gestured for Kent Drake to step forward. In his hands was a small object covered by a brown cloth, which he handed it to Alexandra. She removed the cloth to reveal a hidden blade bracelet with the Rizzoli family seal on it. She then placed it on his chest and stated quietly, "May his blade guide him to his eternal peace as we continue his work."

As she stepped back, she bowed her head toward Jane, Frankie and Angela. Maura watched in awe as the shamans circled the fire pile, chanting quietly. She then noticed the elder shaman approach her and Jane, informing her calmly, "It is time."

Jane nodded, stepped forward and whispered to her brother, "Pop's waiting." She then placed the torch down and the fire was lite.

As they watched the fire, Jane wrapped her arm around Maura, holding her close. Maura placed her head against Jane's chest, taking in the sound of her slow steady heartbeat. She then turned her head a bit to see Alexandra gazing at them.

Their eyes locked and Alexandra gave a small nod then turned away, walking back to the cottage. She watched as the assassin took her seat at the cottage's steps and pulled out her flute once more then she heard a soft melody that joined the chanting of the night.

They were going to be okay, for now.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please press that review button cause it motivates me to write immediately. They are like cookies.**


	18. Chapter 17:Stay Safe or Leave for Danger

**A/N: Yes, I'm so late and I'm so sorry! Life got busy. So filler chapter but very important like all chapters! Anyways, that season finale was just like whoa but uh, one more season left guys. Funny how some of you guys predicted what I was going to write. But I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to get back on track with my writing schedule.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Aim high. You'll always have the option to step back. Make the decision to stay in." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 17: Stay Safe or Leave for Danger

"I heard your voice," Maura turned over in the bed and looked up at Jane with a curious expression. After the funeral, everyone returned inside for a couple drinks until they decided to retire for bed. However, when Jane and Maura reached the top of the staircase, they couldn't part.

Instead, Maura took Jane's hand and they decided to sleep in Jane's bed together. Quietly, they lay in the bed with Maura resting beside Jane, watching her breath slowly. She thought Jane was asleep until the bandit spoke and continued as she turned her head to look at Maura directly. "When I was asleep, I stood in a fields and I heard you calling for me. I tried to find you and I called back for you but you didn't appear. I thought I was just simply lost or you were until my Pop appeared in front of me."

"Your father," Maura repeated in surprise, prompting her elbow up.

Jane nodded, "I thought I was dead and I felt my whole body go cold because the first thing I thought about was the fact that I wouldn't be able to see you again."

The princess felt tears in her eyes causing Jane to wipe them gently. The brunette then pulled Maura closer with their bodies pressing with Maura's head resting on her shoulder. They were quiet for a moment with them, taking in each other's presence. Maura closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sound of Jane's heart beating. When she reopened her eyes, she placed her hand on top of Jane's bandage.

Feeling the touch, Jane placed her hand over Maura's. "I thought I lost you," Maura confessed to Jane. She darted her eyes away from the bandage to look up at Jane as she continued, "When I saw you stab yourself, I felt like my whole world came crashing down. I saw the blood and I tried to charge for you. The only thing I thought about was that you were dying and I couldn't save you."

Jane felt her heart jump to her throat and she slipped her hand into Maura's gently. She then brought the hand up to her lips, giving a gentle kiss. Jane then placed her forehead against Maura's and whispered, "You saved me, Maura. You were that line I had to the surface. I knew I had to come back. I just knew."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't leave you behind."

Feeling her throat constrict, Maura leaned up and kissed Jane passionately. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura despite her pain, pulling her close as she returned the kiss. At first, it seemed to be slow but as the gradual tension built up, Maura opened her mouth slightly with Jane deepening the kiss. The princess wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, running her fingers along the skin.

Taking in the warmth, the feeling of life against her fingertips; these were all signs that Jane was very much alive. She could feel Jane's fingers running along her waist, tracing small patterns before she pulled back as quickly as they began.

They were breathing heavily with their foreheads touching. "I…adore you," Jane whispered quietly.

Maura smiled and replied, "And I, you."

Jane smiled and looked down away shyly, removing her hands away from Maura's waist. However, Maura scooted closer and placed her head directly over Jane's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Jane looked down at her and kissed the top of her head as Maura closed her eyes to fall asleep, taking in the sound of the steady heartbeat.

 _I love you, Jane. I love you with all my heart._

* * *

" _Master, your son is the reason why Queen Hope is dead," Alexandra stated fiercely._

 _She returned from the Doyle kingdom with banishment as her sentence. Upon her arrival, several assassins drew their swords at the entrance while archers pointed their arrows at her. She was brought before the Master in the main courtyard and there, next to his father, was Charles Hoyt._

" _You failed to protect her," Charles argued._

" _You used the Order as your protection. You broke our vows and loyalty!"_

" _You can't prove that. You speak lies in your own grief!"_

" _Silence," the Master ordered both assassins. They became silent and the Master stepped forward as he spoke, "Alexandra, what proof do you have that my son did this?"_

" _He used the poison I designed, Master. Only he and I know."_

" _It's possible that the Queen died of natural reasons," Hoyt argued, stepping up to his father._

 _Rage filled Alexandra as she shouted, "Like my husband or how I was forced to kill Francesco!"_

* * *

"How long has she been out there," Angela asked Korsak quietly as they stepped out of the cottage to see Alexandra walking along the shore. Korsak shrugged then they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. They turned their heads to see Maura supporting Jane as they climbed down the staircase.

"You're looking better," Korsak commented.

"I feel better and I wanted to rest but the princess here wants me to move. At least help strengthen my stomach," Jane retorted with a small smile. She cringed in pain as she tried to step forward but stopped halfway, using the railing to the staircase to support herself.

"I know it hurts but it will help you," Maura informed Jane.

Jane hummed in pain and Korsak turned his head to see that Alexandra moved, walking slowly toward the market place. "Take a walk around the village. It's nice right now and hopefully, breakfast will be ready," Korsak suggested quietly.

Maura nodded in agreement and the two began to walk toward the small market. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder and subtly, she kissed Maura's cheek then pulled back to continue their walk. They walked pass children who running while women approached with items they wished to sell. Politely, they turned the women down and continued to look around until they noticed Alexandra speaking to the head shaman. As they approached, they could the shaman speak quietly, "Bringer, may your journey be well."

"Thank you for your help," the assassin told her.

"Safe passage."

The assassin bowed and the shaman began to walk away, passing Jane and Maura. He bowed his head toward them then continued on his way while Alexandra brought her attention toward the couple. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," Maura smiled while Jane gave a curt nod.

Despite being told by her father to forgive, Jane wasn't so sure _how_ to forgive her. She gazed at the older woman then noticed that Maura seemed to be more cordial with Alexandra. Noticing that she seemed to be in pain, Alexandra walked up to Jane and handed the staff. "What's this," Jane questioned.

"It'll help you support yourself."

"But you need it."

"I'll be fine," Alexandra retorted quietly then resumed to walk but used Maura's arm to support her walk.

Jane glanced at the two then asked quietly, "The shaman? How does he know you?"

"Well, when I lived here as a child, he was learning how to be a shaman. Very handsome man and as the years went, he saw me once every few years. He helped me when your parents died as well as my husband."

Maura touched her shoulder then asked, "So what does Bringer mean?"

Alexandra stopped, glancing at Maura and Jane. She turned her head toward the cottage, seeing Korsak waving them down. "Breakfast is ready," she told them then grabbed the staff from Jane, walking toward the cottage.

"You didn't answer Maura's question," Jane commented.

Alexandra slowed her steps and glanced over her shoulder briefly then answered, "It means Bringer of Death."

 **R &I**

Everyone gathered around the table, eating quietly until Lieutenant Frost announced, "O'Rourke moved to the southern side of kingdom. Hoyt's forces are spreading."

"And us," Jane inquired as she sipped her water.

"Everyone's hiding," Kent Drake answered. "I've been trying to contact everyone but since O'Rourke's migration, it's been difficult."

"The rebellion is falling apart basically," Lieutenant Frost summed up.

Maura sighed at these words then looked at Alexandra and Jane then back at the group. "The people need to know that we are standing up for them. We need more training," she stated at first. "We need to learn how to fight, not just like warriors, but like assassins."

Alexandra glanced at Korsak and Cavanaugh then retorted, "It would be quite difficult especially the fact that we don't have the amount of years needed for training. However, I believe we can do it?"

"Of course, we can," Korsak assured.

"Jane's not well enough to train nor is Frankie," Angela voiced immediately. Jane and Frankie turned their heads at their mother who stood up from her chair. She looked at Maura with a dark glare and continued, "My children will not fight anymore."

"Ma," both Rizzoli children tried to voice.

"I almost lost you both. I've lost your father and now, your little brother! You two are so prepared to fight when you barely survived!" She slammed the plates on the counter and continued, "Is this all worth it?"

The room became quiet with everyone looking at Angela. Maura looked over at Jane and Frankie who had sad expressions. _They buried their brother barely a day ago,_ Maura thought before she stood up and replied, "I won't force them to fight but I'm going to continue."

Maura began to walk away, prompting Jane to stand up weakly. "Maura, wait," Jane called out but Maura already stepped out of the room. The young woman sighed and looked back at her mother with an upset expression. "I'm an adult, Ma," Jane stated simply.

Angela crossed her arms over her chest and retorted, "I'm still your mother."

"Yes, you are but you also have to let me go."

It was words Angela wished she didn't hear. She turned her back toward her daughter and walked up stairs toward her room. Jane sighed and rubbed her forehead before she heard a small screech. She looked up to see Alexandra standing up slowly then walked over to Jane; she helped the young woman up and handed the staff, gesturing for the front door.

"I'll try to speak to your mother," the assassin informed.

Jane gave a small nod to her in appreciation, walking out of the room.

As she was leaving, Maura walked just a bit up to the shoreline. She removed her boots and placed her feet in the cold ocean water. She shivered slightly then took in a deep breath and released it. She continued to gaze out until she spotted creatures beyond the ocean's horizon. "Dolphins," the princess turned to see Jane taking a spot beside her.

" _Dolfinus,_ " Maura stated in Latin.

They continued to stare out at the ocean until Jane took Maura's hand, giving it a light squeeze then whispered, "I'm sorry about Ma."

"She's right though," Maura retorted. She turned her head to look up at Jane and explained, "You and Frankie are alive and it was my fault."

"Hey, I knew what I was placing myself in. I was already breaking the law and causing chaos even without you involved." Jane then moved closer and cupped Maura's cheek, kissing her forehead gently and whispered, "If anything, you gave me a reason to fight. You are something worth fighting for."

Maura placed her head on Jane's shoulder, smiling against it. "Thank you, Jane," Maura expressed softly.

Unknown to them, Angela was gazing out the window to see Jane approach Maura. She didn't quite understand the two's friendship but she didn't question it. However, she stood her ground on the idea of her two remaining children, leaving for battle.

She already lost so much and she was tired of it. She then heard the footsteps coming up the staircase with a small limp, coming closer until they stopped. "They're adults, Angela," she heard.

"I've lost my husband and now, my youngest son. I will not lose my remaining children to this war, Alexandra," she argued.

Alexandra pressed her lips together tightly. She then took in a deep breath and released it before she stepped into the room slowly. She used the wall as support as she walked toward Angela who stood at the window. She gazed out with Angela then stated quietly, "She has her father's spirit."

"And stubbornness."

Alexandra let out a small chuckle and nodded in agreement, "That she does but she believes in something. She believes in Maura, Angela as do I." Angela glanced at Alexandra who turned away from the window. "I didn't believe in Maura or Jane. I thought that what they were doing was dumb. To rise against Hoyt after all the damage he did was stupid and I had lost everything but here I am. I believe in them more than ever."

Tears ran down Angela's cheeks and she glanced down, gazing at her wedding ring. She then sighed and confessed, "I wish Frank was here."

Alexandra nodded in agreement, "So do I."

Gradually, the day went by with Jane and Maura just talking on the beach. Despite the chaos, this hidden place became a place for them to be at peace for the time being. It was almost like the clearing but this was more open and though, they were subtle in their touches, and they knew that each touch expressed something more.

Despite Jane's injury, they were able to walk along the shoreline hand in hand. Maura ran her fingers over Jane's scar on her hand. Jane smiled slightly at the touch then stopped briefly to look up at the cliffs. She then noticed that there was something out there and asked, "What do you think is up there?"

Maura looked up and shrugged unsurely, taking in the sight of the crosses on the cliff. She then turned her head at the sound of soft music playing to see children dancing around the shaman who spoke with Alexandra earlier. They walked over and the children ran off with the shaman stopping his playing to look toward their direction. He stood up and approached them, bowing his head to them.

Maura and Jane returned the bow as Maura greeted, "Hello"

"It is good to see you again, Princess and young Rizzoli."

"It's good to see you as well but I'm afraid we never got your name," Maura replied.

"Bringer calls me Bran due to the raven flying over us and sitting on my shoulder."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Bran." She then glanced over her shoulder and inquired, "Bran, why are those crosses up there?"

Bran looked up briefly then replied, "Only the Bringer can answer that." Jane and Maura glanced at each other briefly then looked over to see Korsak stepping out of the cottage and waving them over. Before they could say anything to Bran, the shaman stepped over to them and whispered, "May the spirits guide you through your journey."

He then stepped back and walked away from them.

Jane watched for a moment then she looked down at Maura. She kissed Maura's forehead gently then she felt Maura move her head a bit and placed a gentle kiss on her jaw. Jane closed her eyes at the touch and thought happily, _So this is peace._

Everyone gathered for their evening dinner, taking their seats. They all sat at the table together and quietly, creating an air of discomfort especially among the Rizzoli siblings and their mother. Jane glanced over at Maura then back at Angela who kept her head down as she ate. "Training will begin tomorrow," they all heard and everyone looked up to see Alexandra gazing at them.

"What," Jane questioned then looked at Angela in surprise.

Angela placed her fork down. "I was wrong for saying that you shouldn't fight for what you believe in. Despite both of you," gesturing toward Frankie, "I see your father and I know Tommy would want us to continue the fight." Angela then looked at Maura and stood up from her chair, approaching her. Maura looked up at Angela and felt the older woman hug her causing her body to tense as she heard Angela whispered, "You're a daughter to me too, Maura. I just want all three of you to be safe, that's all."

Maura, a person not accustomed to hugs, was surprised by the comment. At first, she wasn't sure if she should hug Angela back but hearing those words, Maura wrapped her arms around Angela and hugged her back. Jane smiled at the interaction, observing them then looked down at the table at Alexandra who raised her goblet toward her.

 **R &I**

The following morning, training began for everyone who wished to learn assassin combat, which was most of the group except for Drake, Susie, Lydia and Angela. Among the three assassins, it was clear that Maura and Jane were going to train with Alexandra. Using her sword as a cane, Alexandra led the two women away from the others and had them stand in the middle of the beach. Alexandra walked up to them, taking Jane's staff and Maura's sword away then approached a log and took a seat.

"What are we supposed to do," Jane questioned as she wobbled to support herself.

"Learn hand to hand combat," Alexandra retorted simply.

"I'm injured."

"As am I, Jane but I don't think that will prevent Hoyt or a Centurion from killing you." She stood up and approached them, "When injured, we learn to improvise. We learn to fight with our hands when our swords don't work. The only way to use this," tapping the hidden blade on her wrist, "is to know how to use our hands."

Suddenly Maura took her staff and tossed it aside with Jane's staff and her sword. Alexandra wobbled a bit then frowned at Maura who stated, "You need to rehabilitate also." Jane chuckled at Alexandra tried to hold herself up before she goes into a simple defensive stance. Maura smiled and raised her fists up, "Shall we begin?"

At the sound of the question, Alexandra lunged at Maura by pushing aside Maura's fist, lowering her defense and giving quick taps on her chest causing her to cringe. Seeing this action, Jane stepped forward in pain, grabbing Alexandra by the collar of her shirt and pulled her toward her. She wrapped her arm around Alexandra's neck, trying to place a choke while Alexandra cringed in pain and did a back step, stepping on Jane's foot.

Jane released out of pain while Alexandra grabbed Jane's arm to twist behind her back until she felt Maura kick out her leg causing her to drop down to the floor. Before Alexandra can react, Jane knocked her other leg out causing the assassin to kneel and soon, Jane revealed her hidden blade and pressed it against Alexandra's throat.

"Checkmate," Maura claimed.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow and smirked before she pushed Jane's wrist away quickly. The assassin then swept Maura's legs causing the princess to fall onto her back. She then turned to Jane who blocked the blade quickly without any hesitation then they kept going at each other until finally, they both lunged to a draw with their blades at each other's throat.

"Shit," Jane mumbled.

Alexandra stepped back in pain and wobbled backward, prompting Maura to stand up quickly to support her. "I'm fine, Maura. I'm fine," the assassin breathed as she limped over toward the log.

Jane took in a deep breath, placing her hand on her ribs. She took in a couple breaths then looked at Maura with a sheepish smile. The princess walked over and touched Jane's hand, pushing it aside to see if there was any damage. She lifted Jane's tunic slightly to see on the bandage that there was some blood.

"Come on," Maura gestured toward the log.

Jane, with Maura's help, walked over to the log and Maura approached Alexandra, raising her tunic to reveal her back. "It's sore that's all," Alexandra assured, lowering her tunic back down. She then looked at Jane and said, "I'm impressed."

"Why? We made a draw."

"Which rarely happens with me, Jane. You've improved and it impresses me especially with the fact that you fought me with such effort despite recovering from your own wound. You're almost there, Jane as well you, Maura."

Maura gave a small smile at Alexandra then ran her hand along Jane's jaw. Alexandra smiled at the gesture, prompting Maura to ask, "Why aren't you…concern about us?"

Alexandra shrugged. "I see the connection, I guess," Alexandra answered softly.

"Why didn't you kill Stark," Jane asked suddenly. Alexandra raised a questionable eyebrow and Jane gestured toward Maura, "She told me. You said it was because you didn't want anymore blood spilled."

Alexandra nodded at this, "He wasn't worth it."

"He killed many."

"And so have I, Jane. I have spilled blood more than anyone hence the name Bringer of Death. You and Maura have spilled blood now. Yes, we are at war and yes, Stark is the enemy and he will confront us again but my concern was Maura. My duty is the princess. You understand," Alexandra questioned. Jane gazed at Alexandra for a moment before she looked down. The assassin glanced over her shoulder briefly, stood up then ordered, "Follow me."

The young women followed Alexandra gradually up a hillside into a forest and onto a path. They walked for several minutes until Alexandra stopped at the edge of the forest, pushing a tree branch aside to reveal the cliff. Maura gasped while Jane gazed out in awe then noticed the crosses on the cliff.

"It's your painting," Maura commented as she stepped toward the crosses.

Jane limped over then looked down to see that on the crosses that there were names etched in. She moved closer to see her father and brother's name then looked over at Maura to see her touching the crosses. The bandit stepped toward her then looked down at the other two crosses to see Queen Hope's name and Samuel's name.

"They were buried so far away from each other. So I decided to place a cross in their memory up here," Alexandra explained. "A token of my respect and heartache."

Jane looked over her shoulder to see the sad expression on Alexandra's face. "It wasn't your fault," Jane stated suddenly. Alexandra looked up at Jane who continued to speak to her, "It wasn't your fault that they died. It was _never_ your fault."

It was those words that showed that Jane forgave Alexandra finally.

It was progress.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alexandra whispered.

Hearing Alexandra walk away, Maura moved closer to Jane. She slipped her hand into Jane's, rubbing the scar lightly then she whispered aloud, "Mother, this is Jane. Jane, this is my mother."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand and gave a small bow. "Your daughter is my world, my queen," the bandit said softly.

Maura gave a sad smile and retorted, "As you are mine."

 **R &I**

"Teach me that trick you do," Jane demanded as Alexandra showed Maura how to level her arrow. Alexandra raised an eyebrow and Jane continued, "You catching the arrow without even looking."

"No," Alexandra declined immediately. "It took me years to learn to catch and fire from my Master. Korsak and Cavanaugh couldn't achieve it."

"My father?"

Alexandra pressed her lips together in frustration and replied, "He learned. He could do it once in a blue moon."

"Well start teaching me it now. Teach me to catch so I can fire it back."

Alexandra sighed at the suggestion but she stepped back from Maura. She walked off toward Korsak, speaking to him briefly before the older man returned with Alexandra with a shield and rope in his hand. "Attach that to your back," Korsak ordered his friend.

Jane gave a confused expression toward Maura as Jane tied the shield to her back. Alexandra and Korsak tugged on it to make sure it was secure then Alexandra stepped over to Maura. "You will be firing the arrow," she informed the princess.

Maura's eyes widened in surprise and questioned, "What?"

"Jane, turn around with the shield facing toward Maura. Maura, follow me." Alexandra walked about thirty feet away from Jane and placed Maura. The princess held a concern expression until Alexandra assured quickly, "When you shoot the arrow, the shield will deflect it. I'll give you the signal."

The princess watched as the assassin walked back toward Jane and Korsak. The older man looked at his friend briefly then back at Jane as she asked, "Why won't she teach me?"

"The Master taught her it."

"So?"

"He raised her practically and shaped her to become the next Master. So many of us thought that she would become the next Master of the Order but when it was taken from her, she tries to forget some of his teachings. This trick is one of them."

"But it's saved her life multiple times."

"She wants to forget the past. Doesn't mean she can't train you."

"I prefer you didn't learn it," Alexandra voiced as she reached them. She looked at Jane for a moment then stated quickly, "Face your back toward Maura." Jane did this and the assassin continued, "Slow your world, Jane. Be aware of everything around you. Breathe in then out. You will hear the arrow."

"I will _hear_ the arrow? Okay, I think you've lost it."

"Hmm." Alexandra then glanced at Maura, waving her to fire. Maura swallowed the lump in her throat, pulled back the arrow then released it. Jane closed her eyes, listening until she heard a thud. Her shoulders slouched and she glanced over her shoulder to see Korsak pointing toward a tree.

At the tree, she recognized Maura's arrow, stabbing the trunk.

"Fuck."

"Language Jane," Maura shouted to her friend.

"Not as easy as you think," Alexandra commented.

Jane glared at Alexandra and retorted, "I wasn't ready."

"Uh huh. Sure."

After five different tries with two of the times with her attempting to catch, almost hitting her, Jane looked at Alexandra in frustration. There was a playful smirk on the assassin's face and Jane then stated, "You do it then five times and see what happens."

Walking over, Alexandra handed Jane her staff then gestured for her to step away. Jane did so and the assassin turned her back toward Maura. She didn't go into a defense position but stood there with her arms at her side. She took in a couple deep breaths before she felt the world slowed around her, her heart thumped steady beats and finally, she heard it.

The small swoosh of the arrow leaving the bow.

Suddenly, she turned and caught the arrow about to hit her chest. "One," Alexandra stated simply as she glanced over at Jane whose jaw dropped a bit.

Five arrows later, which were all caught, everyone gathered in cottage together due to Lieutenant Frost asking for them to gather. Maura sat at the head of the table while Jane and Alexandra sat her sides. "Why are we here, Pop," Frost inquired as he sat down.

"We can't hide here forever," the lieutenant stated.

Alexandra gave a confused expression and argued, "We are safe here."

"Vince agrees that we need to leave here."

Everyone looked toward Korsak and the older man stood up from his seat. "We are almost healed from our injuries especially Jane and Frankie. Alexandra, you barely need your staff and soon, Hoyt will look out here."

"He doesn't know that this place exist."

"Maura, Hoyt will find a way to get here and he will hurt these people."

"Where do you suggest we go, Korsak," Jane demanded.

Korsak looked at Cavanaugh briefly then Lieutenant Frost answered, "There's an abandoned castle high in the mountains. They used to call it the Fortress."

"Absolutely not," Alexandra objected at the suggestion. She looked at Maura and argued, "We are safe where we are at."

"We are also vulnerable," Korsak argued.

"You don't know that!" Maura watched as the two friends argued before her and she looked at Jane, hoping she had an idea. Jane looked at Maura and she shrugged, unsure what they should do as Alexandra yelled, "The Fortress is not a smart idea! Hoyt knows where that's at."

"Since the Order's fall, he hasn't returned," he informed the table. "The reason Alexandra won't return is because she hates the place she once called home. Stop being selfish and help the princess. It's your duty!"

Anger flashed Alexandra's eyes as she stood up quickly and shouted, "I know my duty! You try to forget the past, Vince! You try to forget the fact that I had a life then it was gone! My life was this!"

"Then prove it!"

"Oh god," everyone stopped and looked over at Lydia who held her stomach. She looked up at everyone, gasping before she announced, "My water broke."

 **R &I**

Frantically, all the barmaids, Angela and Maura took Lydia into a bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Angela and Nina held Lydia's hands while Riley, Alexandra, Maura and Jane ran around for supplies for Susie. When they returned with the cloths, water bowl and other essentials, Jane heard Lydia cry softly, "Tommy was suppose to be here. He was supposed to be here."

Jane handed the towels to Maura and moved toward Lydia, standing next to her Ma as she whispered softly, "I know he was but now, I'm here for you, Lydia. I'm here for you and this baby."

"We all are," Maura joined in.

"She's ready," Susie shouted. "Lydia, get ready to push."

Lydia nodded and soon, Susie told her to start pushing.

Screams echoed throughout the cottage while everyone was giving Lydia support, telling her how well she doing. The young woman then took another deep breath before she pushed again and suddenly, a cry came.

"It's a boy," Susie announced as she placed baby on Lydia.

Lydia breathed heavily while Angela wiped the sweat away and whispered, "Thomas. He will be named after his father."

Jane felt tears in her eyes as she wiped them away and kissed Lydia's forehead. Maura watched in awe as they began to clean the child and mother then a sudden realization hit her. Her eyes traveled from each woman then she thought about the men outside and finally, she brought her attention on the new babe that entered this world.

She had to lead them.

She had to make a choice.

She watched as Susie handed Lydia baby Thomas. Everyone then entered the room to welcome the baby and as she watched them talk quietly and in that moment, she knew what her choice was. "We will leave for the Fortress," she announced.

Everyone became quiet as Jane asked back, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Maura," Alexandra called. "I have to advice you that-"

Maura placed her hand up, causing the assassin to become quiet. "My duty is to save these people and lead them out of the darkness. I want to be just like my mother but I can't be her either. I know you don't want to return but it's _my_ decision and I believe that we can be better protected and more useful out there. You told Jane that your duty is to follow me." She touched Alexandra's hand and pleaded softly, "I need you to follow me."

Alexandra ran her thumb along Maura's hand then sighed and asked quietly, "Is this what you wish, my princess?"

Maura gave a small sympathetic smile and answered, "It is."

Alexandra let out a huff then bowed her head. Maura locked eyes with Jane who then looked over at Korsak. "We leave at dawn," Korsak announced to everyone.

* * *

 **More fluff scenes between Jane and Maura coming up soon I promise. I've put some foreshadowing of what might happen next in the following chapters! Please review when you can! They are like cookies!**


	19. Chapter 18: He Lives in You

**A/N: *peeks out*** **Hi! Sorry for the long wait but I hope this makes it up. Real life interferes but anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

" _ **He lives in you, he lives in me/ He watches over everything we see/ Into the waters, into the truth/ In your reflection, he lives in you." – "He Lives in You" from "The Lion King" musical by Tim Rice and Sir Elton John**_

* * *

Ch. 18: He Lives in You

 _Alexandra didn't fight Hoyt._

 _If anything, she took the beating that she didn't deserve but in her mind, she failed. She failed her best friend, her husband and now, her queen. This was the price she paid; with blood and pain._

" _Enough," she heard suddenly, feeling Hoyt get one more kick in her abdomen then stepped back. He walked back up to the stairs and stood by his father's seat while Alexandra stood back up from the ground. She looked toward the sides to see Korsak and Cavanaugh watching with pure grief at the sight of her._

" _Sentence her to death, Father. She failed to do her duty," Hoyt advised his father._

 _The Master looked from his son then toward Alexandra. Their eyes locked and the expression on the Master's face spoke volumes. Alexandra bowed her head as the Master stood up from his seat and said, "With a heavy heart, Alexandra MacCoughlan, I sentence you to death by your fellow assassin."_

* * *

"Alexandra," her eyes snapped open to see Jane gazing at her with a concern expression.

They had left for the Fortress at dawn with several riding on horses and a wagon holding everyone. The older assassin had stood awake for most of travel so others could sleep but soon, exhaustion was taking over her. They insisted that she slept for a little bit until she awoke from the dream.

"Are you okay," Jane inquired quietly, trying to not awake anyone else.

Alexandra nodded and sat up. "How far are we," she inquired.

"According to Korsak, we got many ways to go."

"Okay." She rubbed her face tiredly then instructed, "Return outside. I'll be there soon."

Jane looked unsure at her mentor but nodded. She stepped out of the wagon quietly, trying not to wake Lydia or baby Thomas who both needed their rest. Maura glanced over her shoulder with the reins in her hands and asked, "Well?"

"She'll join us soon but something woke her." Maura nodded and Jane noticed the quiet look the princess had in her eyes. "Are you okay," she asked quietly.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Yes."

She bit her lower lip and looked up at the sky. "I hope everyone is okay. I know Constance would have started to look for Arthur and she was with Melanie, Joshua, Anna and the others," the princess commented. She then looked back at Jane and added, "I never expected all of this to happen."

"No one did," Jane retorted, taking Maura's hand. "We'll be safe and we'll think of something to end Hoyt and O'Rourke."

"We need to stop for supplies in the next town," Cavanaugh shouted to the back.

Alexandra stepped out of the wagon with one cloak, handing the cloak to Maura. "Put this on," she stated softly as she placed her own cloak around her body. Maura wrapped the cloak around her, putting the hood on while Jane and Alexandra did the same. If Hoyt was hunting anyone down, it was the three women due to Hoyt wanting their heads.

As they pulled into the town, they noticed that the town was somewhat deserted. There was barely anyone on the streets and many doors as well as windows were closed completely. "What happened here," Jane questioned.

"The result of Hoyt's takeover," Korsak mumbled as he dismounted.

Alexandra and Jane hopped off the wagon and as they took their first step, they heard suddenly, "Move and we shoot."

Everyone stopped moving with Maura placed her hand on the bow by her while Jane's hand was on her sword. "We don't mean any harm," Korsak retorted quickly.

"That's what the Centurions said," they looked over to see several villagers come from all directions, surrounding them.

"We have women and a baby here," Alexandra added.

"Prove it," one of the villagers shouted. Alexandra looked at Maura and gave a small nod for her to pull back the curtain to the wagon, revealing the girls and the small infant. The man stepped back and questioned, "Why are you here?"

"We need supplies especially food and water," Korsak informed.

Another man stepped forward and questioned, "Why do you three have hoods on?" Korsak and Cavanaugh looked at each other and the man moved closer toward Maura while Jane gripped her sword. Alexandra raised her hand to calm her but Jane could also see the hidden blade revealing slightly.

The man then pulled down the hood and everyone gasped. "It's the princess," they heard and the whispers began to become louder. As the voices spread and soon, people from the homes in the village revealed themselves. Maura stood up on the cart while another villager shouted toward Alexandra and Jane, "Reveal yourselves."

Jane and Alexandra glanced at each other then looked at Maura who nodded her head. Jane pulled down her hood, revealing her face then Alexandra pulled down her hood. "We don't mean you any harm," Maura assured them.

"That's what the Centurions said before they tore this place down!"

"Yeah," someone shouted.

"I say we take the princess!"

Jane moved in front of Maura with her sword drawn at those words. "Touch her and I will make your life hell," Jane warned the angry villagers as they were moving closer toward them.

"We outnumber you!"

"Stop," they heard suddenly. Everyone watched as villagers moved aside to reveal a familiar face causing Frost to smile widely and everyone to sigh in relief. "They are my friends and that's my fiancé," Anna told the villagers.

It seemed those words caused the villagers to lower their pitchforks and clubs. Anna moved toward Frost and hugged him tightly then Maura looked over to see Constance and Arthur as well as Melanie and Joshua.

"Vince," Melanie shouted as she ran over and kissed her husband. They pulled away then embraced their son together, holding each other tightly.

Alexandra relaxed slightly then noticed, in the crowd, a familiar face. Tension formed back in her shoulders as she glanced at Cavanaugh. Their eyes connected and Alexandra's eyes darted toward the back, prompting Cavanaugh to turn his head. At the sight, his eyes widened while Alexandra suggested aloud, "We should head inside."

 **R &I**

"After the Robber burned down, we ran as far as possible. We hiked until we reached the village which the Centurions tore through earlier," Joshua explained as everyone was settling down. "They were just as hostile toward us at first but they were convinced by Sir Gilberti to let us in."

"Gilberti," Angela piqued. "You mean Dmitri Gilberti? Oh Jane, you remember his son, Giovanni?" Jane groaned at the name causing Maura to giggle and Angela to hit her in the back of the head. "He was a nice boy!"

"A very handsy one," Jane mumbled.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone looked up to see a tall lanky man with a much shorter, older man. The lanky young man looked over and smiled as he shouted, "Janie!"

"Speak of the devil."

Giovanni crossed the room and engulfed Jane in a tight hug causing the young woman to cringe in pain slightly. He pulled back and cheered, "Look at you! You look _caldo_ [hot]!" He pulled her back into a hug and Jane recoiled at those words while Maura felt a pang of jealousy creep up her neck.

The princess pushed away from the wall and tapped on Giovanni's shoulder. "Hello Giovanni. I'm Maura," she introduced.

Giovanni pulled back and greeted, "Maura! Nice to meet you! You part of the rebellion?"

"She's the princess," Jane informed Giovanni.

Giovanni's eyes widened and bowed his head, taking her hand and kissing it. "Your Highness," Giovanni greeted while Maura pulled her hand away quickly, wiping it along her tunic. He looked over at Jane then at Maura as he asked, "So is there a prince?"

Jane and Maura looked at each other with nervous expressions until Alexandra piqued quickly, "How isolated are we?"

Giovanni's father stepped forward and answered, "We are miles away from anyone. Centurions haven't ride through in a while but they will be due soon."

"It's because of the princess we are like this," a man voiced randomly. "It's her family who let Hoyt take control."

Jane stood up from her chair while Maura frowned at the comment. "It's not my family's fault," Maura argued.

"Fine, it's your damn father's fault. People wished him dead because of his stupidity."

Maura closed her eyes at those words until Jane shouted, "Why don't you shove off?"

"Make me."

Before Jane could step forward, Maura grabbed Jane by her wrist while Alexandra, Frankie, Frost, Cavanaugh and Korsak stood up protectively. "I say you back down and if you want to blame anyone, it's Charles Hoyt," Alexandra pointed out. She then stepped forward and continued, "We are here, asking for help. We are not trying to bring trouble so if you want to start something especially about the princess, start with me."

The villager stared with anger in his eyes and he seemed to want to do this. However, he stopped moving when he heard his name, "Gabriel." The tone was strict and everyone watched as the man sneered at them then stepped away, walking out of the cottage.

Giovanni's father moved aside for the man who spoke, giving Jane and Maura a good look of him. He looked as old as Korsak, Cavanaugh and Alexandra and he seemed to gaze at them as if he knew them. He wore a cloak similar to the three and it clicked in Maura's head immediately as she whispered to Jane, "He's an assassin."

"You don't assume," Jane commented.

"May we talk privately," the man inquired.

Korsak, Cavanaugh and Alexandra remained quiet until Alexandra stated to everyone, "Explore town and get the supplies. We'll talk in the other room."

As they disappeared into another room, Angela began to assign chores to the others. The chore that Jane and Maura were assigned was to collect some water from the river. With buckets in their hands, the princess and her bandit walked through town until they reached the watermill that rested along the river.

They walked up the staircase, pushed the door open and entered the cottage. As they placed the bucket down, Jane watched as Maura gazed down at the river to look at her reflection. Jane walked over, taking a seat next to her as she commented, "You know he's wrong."

"I know but you know it's true and it shows I need to prove them that I'm different."

"We know that. He's just an ass."

"Language."

Jane smirked and laced her hand with Maura's, pulling the princess closer to her. Maura ran her thumb over Jane's scar as Jane asked softly, "What do you think will happen after the war? When you become queen?"

Maura glanced at Jane then back at the water. "I think I would help the people get their lives back together. Give them back as much of the money stolen from them and hopefully, we can begin anew. It might take some time for them to trust me."

"I doubt that. _You_ are fighting for them."

"It still doesn't change the fact that the Doyle crown didn't see this until it was too late."

Silence hung over them as Jane leaned back then asked quietly, "And us?"

Maura looked up at Jane then leaned up and kissed her lips gently. She pulled back a little and replied quietly, "You will be by my side through it all even when I'm queen. My life cannot be complete without you." Jane smiled at this, leaned in and kissed Maura, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. She pulled Maura closer, making their bodies press against each other.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and gradually, opened her mouth to let the kiss deepened. Both their heads were spinning and they didn't wish to let go of each other. Maura went into Jane's lap with Jane slipping her hands under Maura's tunic, running her hands along her back. "God," Maura groaned while Jane moved her lips along her jaw and down her neck.

"So beautiful," Jane whispered along the skin.

They groaned as Maura's hips grinded against Jane unintentionally, fueling the passion that was rushing through their blood. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair before Maura breathed, "We…we need…. to…oh god…stop, Jane."

Jane placed one more kiss on Maura's neck then rested her forehead against Maura's shoulder. The princess ran her hand through Jane's hair softly, attempting to catch her breath. "We should get the water," Jane suggested quietly after a couple more moments.

"Yes," Maura agreed. "They'll be wondering what's taking so long."

The princess moved out of Jane's lap, giving one more kiss on the forehead before she helped her up. They grabbed the buckets and crouched down to the water, collecting it steadily together.

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, the assassins gathered in the back room. Korsak, Cavanaugh and Alexandra took seats while the other man stood before them. He wore an assassin robes but it was a dark burgundy color, making him stand out a bit.

"So the rumors were true," the man spoke as he looked at Korsak, Cavanaugh and Alexandra.

His eyes were directly on Alexandra and she returned the gaze full on as she retorted, "It's been a long time since we last spoke, Thomas."

"Almost twenty years when you were placed for execution." He glanced at Korsak, shook his head then added, "I should have figured that Vince didn't do it that night." Before they could retort to the comment, he raised his hand and continued, "I already knew that you were alive. You hid pretty well but hearing that Hoyt attacked the Rizzoli family and two hooded figures rescued the oldest one said a lot. You vowed to protect Francesco's family."

"Enough about Alexandra," Cavanaugh retorted. He stood up and questioned, "How long have you've been around, Moore?"

Moore's brown eyes darted at Cavanaugh then looked back at the other two. He then took a seat and continued, "The Fortress is still occupied by some assassins."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "The Master's dead and the Order fell. How is that even possible," she questioned.

"The Master isn't dead, Alexandra."

As these words were spoken, Jane and Maura returned to the cottage with the water. They entered the cottage to see Alexandra stepping out with Korsak, Cavanaugh and the other man. Jane noticed immediately that Alexandra looked upset as she spoke, "This is Thomas Moore. He was part of the Order with us."

"The Fortress is still occupied by some assassins," Moore informed them. "It's more of a shelter since the rise of Charles Hoyt and O'Rourke. We can take you in because Hoyt thinks the Fortress is done but he doesn't know that his father's alive and the Order somewhat lives."

"We leave now before sundown comes," Korsak informed the group.

With this announcement, everyone collected their items and loaded up. Melanie, Joshua, and Anna decided to join the travelers, loading up the wagons with the supplies. Jane and Maura took their seats on the wagon, taking the reigns while everyone mounted their horses. Moore began to lead while Alexandra stayed close to the wagon, riding by Jane and Maura.

"Are you okay," Maura inquired softly.

Alexandra glanced over at Maura and Jane, lifted her hood up and retorted quietly, "Not really." She then kicked the side of her horse and moved forward, charging to join the group ahead of them.

 **R &I**

They traveled for several hours on a dirt road until they reached the mountains. As they went up the trail, Maura and Jane spotted the castle from a distance. She then noticed several figures were on the walls, observing them as they approached the gates.

Moore removed his hood, revealing his face. "Lift the gates," they heard and the gates rose, letting them enter. As they entered, Jane looked around to see hooded figures coming closer from the walls and stairwells as they pulled into the main courtyard.

Finally, she noticed an older man with his dark hood off his head walking down the main staircase with assistance from another assassin. As he reached the final stair, Maura stepped off the wagon with Jane trailing behind. The older man watched with quiet eyes as Maura walked forward until she stood by Moore's horse.

Silence hung over them until finally, the man spoke, "You look like your mother, Princess." He then looked over at Jane who stood behind her protectively. He stepped down one more step, observing Jane then said, "I can see the Rizzoli blood in you."

Finally, he looked at the hooded rider. "You've returned," he greeted quietly.

Jane and Maura glanced over their shoulders and watched as Alexandra dismounted her horse. She stepped forward and lowered her hood to reveal her face causing whispers to echo throughout the fortress.

Suddenly, the man raised his hand and silence came over the fortress. He then brought his attention back to Alexandra. "Welcome home, Alexandra," he greeted.

"Home," Alexandra questioned with spite in her voice. "This _was_ my home…Master." Realization clicked on Jane and Maura's face, making them realize that before them was Charles Hoyt's father. He didn't look like Hoyt but the fact that this man fathered a murderer made Maura's skin crawl while Jane's anger fueled.

The Master and Alexandra stared at each other for several moments before Maura stepped forward and stated, "We ask for shelter, Master Assassin. This is the only place that is safe that we know Charles Hoyt won't come to."

The Master looked at Maura before he questioned, "Why do you believe that my son will not come here?"

"Because he believes you and the Order are dead," Alexandra retorted.

"Alexandra," Maura called out. The older woman looked at the princess with an intense gaze, meeting Maura's pleading eyes. They didn't ask too much but they expressed that Alexandra needed to stop being as hostile as she was.

The assassin bowed her head and the Master raised an eyebrow in surprise. He looked back at Maura then said, "We have several rooms. I believe Alexandra remembers the way to her own chambers."

At these words, Alexandra walked up the stairs and passed the Master and his assistants, gesturing for everyone else to follow. As they walked, everyone was given a room along a dark corridor, leaving only Jane, Maura and Alexandra. The assassin stopped finally at a door, pushing it open to reveal a rather large chamber.

"This will be your room," the older woman informed them then resuming her walk.

"Which one," Jane questioned.

Alexandra stopped and a small smirk formed on her face. "I believe you can suffice in sharing, milady's," Alexandra commented then resumed her walk.

Jane and Maura watched as Alexandra walked further down the hall until she reached her room. They then glanced back at their room and walked inside with Jane closing the door behind them. Jane began to walk throughout the room, running her fingers along the desk while Maura approached the balcony window and stepped out. She looked out around the land then noticed from the far distance that she could see the Doyle castle. "I wonder whose room this belong to," Maura said aloud. When she didn't hear Jane reply, the princess returned inside to see Jane looking down at the desk. "Jane," Maura called out to her, "what's wrong?"

"This room was my father's," Jane answered as she gestured to the Rizzoli seal craved into the desk.

Maura stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jane's body, hugging her from behind. She then kissed Jane's shoulder, comforting her bandit.

The two remained in the room for a bit, seeing what else they could find that belonged to Jane's father. But, it seemed everything had been cleaned out and the only thing that truly remained was the seal. They then stepped out of the balcony to look out and watch as the sun began to set over the mountains.

Knowing that they were alone, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura while the princess rested her head against Jane's shoulder. "It's beautiful," Maura commented to Jane.

"I agree." Maura glanced up to see Jane's gaze was directly at her causing the princess to blush. Jane let out a small laugh and expressed softly, "I love how shy you are when you're told that you're beautiful. It shows how humble you are."

Maura gave a small smile and replied, "It's the fact that when I heard others say it, it was to please me or get on my good side. But when I hear it from you, I know it's genuine."

"It will always be," Jane whispered before kissing her lips gently. She then pulled back and looked back out briefly as the sun disappeared finally. Jane glanced back at Maura, running her fingers along Maura's palm. "Maura," Jane whispered softly.

"Jane…"

"I l-"

"This was your home, Alexandra," they glanced down to see Alexandra walking in the courtyard below with Moore trailing behind.

" _Home,_ " Alexandra barked, halting in her walk. She turned around and moved closer to him to a point where there was only a small space the two of them. "The only reason that I'm here is the princess."

"But you can't disregard your past."

"I'm not and I will not have this conversation with you, Moore. I'm still your superior so we will not discuss this. Now if you excuse me, I believe dinner will be ready."

Maura looked at Jane curiously and they backed away from the balcony, exiting the room and walked downstairs to join the others. As they took their seats at the table, Maura took the head at one end of the table with Jane and Alexandra at her sides while the other end was Kaspar Hoyt.

"We appreciate this," Maura spoke quietly as the food was served.

Kaspar Hoyt looked at Maura then bowed his head. "Anything for the Doyle crown," he replied quietly. He then lifted his glass, taking a sip of his wine then continued, "I'm sorry about your father's death, Princess. He was a good man."

"Thank you," Maura replied.

Jane gazed at Kaspar for a long time until Kaspar acknowledged the gaze and commented, "You have your father's eyes; just as intense as his and I can also see the hate." He then looked down at her wrist to see the hidden blade and added, "I wondered about that blade. I should have figured that it would be pass down."

"She deserved to have it," they all looked to see Alexandra gazing down at her food.

"I didn't say that she didn't."

"Yet, you had my father killed," Jane piped.

Kaspar lowered his knife and fork at these words then looked at Alexandra. "I see you've not left anything out," he commented. "Does she know about how her father died?"

"I do," Jane voiced.

"I will admit that your father's execution will be something I can never forget. He was a good man." He then looked at Maura, "I regret everything my son has done to you and the kingdom. I regret how I was blind but I was blind by being his father."

"That's your excuse," Alexandra growled. "For years, I pointed that your son was to be watch. He was a monster from the beginning and you wanted him to be the leader of the Order! To continue the legacy but he would have damned us all!"

"You're not angry about that, Alexandra."

Alexandra stood up and interrogated, "Then tell me why I'm angry, Kaspar?"

"Because I chose him over you," he retorted. He stood up and an assassin gave him a walking staff as the older man walked toward the end of the table. "Alexandra, I am old and dying as you can see," the man informed his former apprentice. "The one thing I regret truly would be that I chose my son over you. All I hope is that you forgive me now for this is still your home."

"This isn't home," Alexandra retorted. "This place _damned_ me. I lost my best friend, my husband and my queen."

"Alexandra…"

"Kaspar, you _were_ my father. But you proved that blood was thicker than water." She looked down at her food then at Maura and Jane. "I'm suddenly not hungry," she informed everyone at the table before she walked away, leaving everyone surprised.

 **R &I**

" _Maura, run," Jane yelled as she blocked Hoyt's attack. Maura shook her head and drew her sword, swinging it at Hoyt but he blocked it, kicking Maura straight in the chest. The princess fell backwards, landing on her back then she heard a loud cry of pain and looked up to see Jane being stabbed straight in the chest._

" _NO!"_

Maura launched forward, breathing heavily and turned her head quickly to see Jane fast asleep. She wiped the sweat on her forehead then took in deep breath and quietly, slipped out of the bed. She walked to Jane's side of the bed and kissed Jane's forehead gently. She then slipped out of the room and as soon as she closed the door, she could hear loud grunting and noticed an orange glow.

She walked down the stairs and looked over to see that in the middle of the courtyard was a fire while Alexandra was swinging her sword at a practice dummy. Sweat ran down her face as she swung the sword, grunting in anger at each impact. Maura continued to watch until she stopped suddenly as Alexandra swung her sword, hitting the dummy again then she pulled her sword and continued to attack it in a fit of anger. Finally, with a hard swing, the sword lodged into the dummy and remained stuck while Alexandra collapsed onto her knees and bowed her head with shoulders shuddering.

At the sight, Maura walked over and wrapped her arms around Alexandra's shoulders, hugging her. "It's okay," Maura whispered in her ear. "It's okay."

After a couple more minutes, Alexandra took in a deep breath and stood up from the ground with Maura still hugging her. The assassin then touched Maura's hand then stepped forward, grabbing the sword and tugging it off the dummy. She walked back to the fire and took a seat, reflecting the light off her sword then placed it back into its sheath.

Maura then sat next to her and for a moment, Maura thought that Alexandra would be quiet the rest of the time until Alexandra asked in a rough voice, "Why are you up?"

"Nightmare," the princess answered. "You?"

Alexandra glanced at Maura and for a quick second, she was going to tell Maura that she was okay. But seeing the worry and kindness in her eyes, Alexandra gave in and expressed, "The man who saw as my father and teacher is dying and I don't know whether I should hate him or mourn him."

"It hurts though," Maura commented.

Alexandra nodded and continued, "He trained us, Hoyt and I, it was because he planned to make one of us the leader of the Order after him. At the time, I believed I could become it but now, I don't know anymore."

Maura slipped her hand into Alexandra's, running her thumb over it while her other hand twirled the necklace around her neck. "I think…that you can make the change to make the Order what you believed in," Maura told her.

Alexandra turned her head and their eyes met. A smile formed on Alexandra's lips as she commented, "Just as wise as your mother."

"And my aunt."

* * *

Days gradually went by with a harmony built finally. Despite the anger, Alexandra didn't speak ill of the Master who seemed to grow sicker. One day, the group was training especially Jane and Maura who were sparing with Frankie, Frost and Joshua while Korsak, Cavanaugh, Moore, and Alexandra watched. "Duck," Jane shouted to Maura who ducked while Frankie missed. Frost then lunged while Maura blocked the attack then did a leg sweep on Joshua causing him to fall.

"You taught them," Moore commented to Korsak.

Korsak shook his head. "She did," Korsak pointed toward Alexandra.

Moore raised an eyebrow and Alexandra gave a side glare, retorting, "Don't be too surprised, Thomas."

A chuckle came then halted as Moore looked up with a concern expression. Korsak, Cavanaugh, and Alexandra looked up as well to see Kaspar Hoyt's assassin who had been assisting him. There was a despondent look as he ran down the stairs and to the group of older assassins, prompting Jane and Maura to stop.

"The Master requests you," the assassin said to Alexandra.

 **R &I**

The assassin entered the room to see Kaspar lying in his bed in darkness with the only light being a candle at his bedside. Her throat constricted at the sight but she slipped into the room and walked over to her Master, taking a seat at his bedside. "Alexandra," the Master whispered.

"I'm here," Alexandra answered.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Alexandra as he slipped his hand into hers. "I'm sorry for everything, my child. I'm sorry for the lost of Francesco, of Samuel and of Hope. I know it hurt more than anything," the Master breathed.

Alexandra shook her head and retorted, "It is what it is and now, I'm doing everything to honor them. To honor what you taught me despite not able to leave my personal feelings."

"But you honor what the Order once was and I lost sight of it. I lost sight of my family."

"You chose your child…Master."

"You were _my_ child, Alexandra. Forgive me, my daughter…"

Alexandra gave his hand a small squeeze and replied, "I forgive you…Father."

Kaspar gave a small smile then pointed to his desk. "That belongs to you. It always has," he expressed. He then released her hand and touched her shoulder; giving it a light squeeze then let his fingertips touch her cheek before it trailed away. He took in a final breath then released it, leaving the mortal world behind for the gates of Heaven.

Alexandra bowed her head then stood up. She kissed his forehead then blew out the candle as she whispered, "Safe journey, Father."

She placed the sheet over the body then walked toward the chest that the Master told her to open later. As she opened the chest, she took in a deep breath then glanced at the door.

Everyone waited quietly outside until they heard finally, bells echoing through the fortress. The door then opened to reveal two assassins stepping out; one carrying a pile of clothes and the other held Alexandra's sword and hidden blade. Following them was Alexandra, wearing the wrap around her torso and her pants.

"What's happening," Jane whispered.

Korsak, at first, didn't answer but continued to watch Alexandra descend the staircase. When, they finally stood by the Master's chair with Alexandra standing before it. She then faced everyone and kneeled. Cavanaugh, Moore and Korsak's jaws all dropped at the sight while Jane asked again, "Vince?"

"She's...becoming the...Master."

Maura looked up at Alexandra as she kneeled while an assassin approached with a scroll in his hand. "Alexandra MacCoughlan, Assassin General of the Order and Guardian of the Doyle Lineage, will you how to protect the innocent and condemn the damn," the assassin questioned.

"I do," Alexandra answered.

"Do you swear to be true to the Order? To lead and give out judgment for what is right?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge your allegiance to your future queen, Maura Doyle?"

Maura's eyes widened then watch as Alexandra's gaze directed toward her. "I do," Alexandra answered strongly. She then stood up as the other assassin brought the sword and blade. They picked up the hidden blade and revealed the blade. Alexandra placed her right hand out and the assassin cut it across her palm then they strapped it to her wrist.

As the blood dripped, a cloth was brought before her with the Order's seal. As they wrapped her hand in the cloth, she recited, "I shall live and die by the blade. May my blade be true as I smite the wicked to protect the innocent." The assassins then placed the tunic on her body then the sword on her waist. Finally, they brought the black robe over, wrapping it around her body until the cape draped over the sword to conceal it.

"Long live Alexandra MacCoughlan, Master Assassin of the Order," the assassin announced.

Everyone cheered and Alexandra gave a small smile before she took a seat. She then raised her hand causing everyone to become silent. As she lowered her hand, she gestured for Maura to come to her. The princess glanced back at Jane briefly until Alexandra stated, "Come forward those who wish to follow the blade."

With this, Jane and Maura stepped forward then Korsak, Cavanaugh, Frost and his father, Frankie, Drake and anyone else who was part of their group. As they approached, Alexandra gestured for Maura to stand beside her while she ordered, "Placed the robes on."

The assassins and Moore stepped forward with their robes and placed them on each individual while Alexandra approached Jane and placed her old robe on her. She then stood beside Maura as she spoke, "As you are given your blades, repeat after me."

Together, they said, "I shall live and die by the blade. May my blade be true as I smite the wicked to protect the innocent. We are bound to our loyalty to the Order. We never raise our blade against the innocent. Our duty is to keep the peace, never create destruction."

Alexandra stopped briefly and looked at Maura. "From this day on, our alliances will be to the Doyle Kingdom," Alexandra expressed. She then returned her attention to the assassins, "We will let our hearts guide us."

The assassins then cut the palms of each assassin except Jane. The bandit looked at Alexandra curiously, prompting Alexandra to gesture Jane forward. As she stepped forward, she kneeled before Alexandra and Maura as Alexandra announced, "Vince Korsak and Sean Cavanaugh will become Generals, Lieutenant Frost will be Captain, and finally, Jane Rizzoli, my apprentice, I appoint you as a General as well as the _new_ Guardian of the Doyle Lineage. Do you accept this?"

Jane looked up at Maura and their eyes met, expressing the bond between them. An unspoken bond that only Alexandra understood as Jane answered, "I do."

Alexandra then took Maura's hand and raised in the air, presenting to all as she announced, "Let it be known that a new Order has begun where we will end the tyranny of Charles Hoyt and Thomas O'Rourke! We will remember the loved ones we lost and forever, we are tied to the Doyles for we serve them."

"No, we are equals now," Maura argued. "The Doyles shall serve to the Order and the Order will serve the Doyles. So it is said."

"So it is heard."

Jane then stood up and drew her sword, shouting, "Long live Queen Doyle and Master MacCoughlan!"

Everyone drew their swords and raised their hands as they shouted, "LONG LIVE!"

* * *

 ***waves sword* Please review please! So what happens now? Well, next chapter will definitely tie Maura and Jane together but that's all you guys will get from me.**


	20. Chapter 19: As Long As You're Mine

**A/N: Look a new chapter! Look, I put something extra special which will cause everyone to scream 'Finally.' You're welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Every moment/ As long as you're mine/ I'll wake up my body/ And make up for lost time/ Say there's no future/ For us as a pair/ And though I may know/ I don't care" – "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked the Musical by Stephen Swartz**_

* * *

Ch. 19: As Long As You're Mine

 _Hoyt sat on the throne room chair, thinking about where the princess would be. He twirled his dagger and thought about where Jane could be as well. "My Lord, there is someone who has information about where the princess is at," Stark entered the throne room._

 _The lord sat up quickly and ordered, "Bring them in." Stark widened the door and a man entered, looking around the room. "Name," Hoyt demanded._

" _Gabriel Dean," the man answered._

" _What news do you have?"_

" _They entered a nearby village and headed to the fortress in the mountains."_

 _The sound of the fortress prompted Hoyt to stand up. "What else do you know," he demanded aloud._

 _"I want something out of this," Dean retorted._

 _Hoyt's eyes narrowed at this before he snapped his fingers, prompting a soldier to drop a bag of gold. Dean leaned over to grab it but was stopped as Hoyt questioned once more, "What else?"  
_

* * *

"Why did you choose me," Jane asked Alexandra.

Alexandra peered up from her scrolls to see Jane at the doorway of her bedroom.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered for dinner in celebration then retreated to their chambers. However, despite Maura being asleep, Jane couldn't and left her room briefly to see that there was a glow coming from Alexandra's room.

The older assassin turned her body to face Jane. She gestured for Jane to enter the room and the young woman walked inside then took a seat on Alexandra's bed. "When I was given the job, it was because I was the best and my Master had faith in me. I didn't know Hope at the time and gradually, she became a part of my life," Alexandra explained. "But…with you and Maura, there's the connection. The bond between you and her, Jane, it's something that I know will transcend beyond everything."

"But-" Jane looked down at her hands, examining her scars.

Alexandra reached out and touched Jane's hand. "Jane, she trusts you. She loves you. I know that and that's why I did what I did. However, I also know that you as my apprentice, you have been taught well. I believe you can do it."

Jane looked up at Alexandra to see the soft expression. The older woman then released Jane's hand and stood up from her chair, walking back to a chest in the corner. She picked it up and handed it to Jane. "I gave you my old robe but I think this might suit you better," Alexandra explained. Jane looked in confusion then opened the chest to reveal another robe. She lifted it up, running her fingers along the material then looked back at Alexandra who said quietly, "It's always belonged to you."

"Thank you."

Alexandra bowed her head at this and watched Jane stand up from her seat, walking out with the chest in her hair. At the sight of Jane leaving, Alexandra leaned over and blew the candle out in her room.

Jane slipped into the bedroom quietly, closing the door behind her until she heard, "Where were you?" The bandit jumped and turned to see Maura sitting up in the bed with the moonlight shinning down on the bed. The princess giggled quietly at her bandit's jump then placed her hand out toward Jane. The other woman placed the chest down and walked over to Maura, taking a seat on the bed. "Remove your boots," Maura ordered.

Jane gave a small glare but removed the boots, placing them on the side of the bed. She then lay back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow while Maura lay down and rested her head beside Jane's. The princess then placed her hand into Jane, scooting closer and placing her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, kissing her forehead then said, "I wanted to know why Alexandra chose me to protect you."

Maura lifted her head up and asked, "You don't want to?"

"Of course I do," Jane retorted. She ran her fingertips along Maura's cheek and continued, "I…"

"You doubt that you can."

Jane nodded and sat up a bit. "Maura, I can protect you but what if I can't? What if I can't stop Hoyt? I can't bear the thought of losing you," Jane expressed.

Maura was quiet for a moment then she moved closer to Jane. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck then leaned in and kissed Jane gently. Jane returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist then Maura pulled back slightly, whispering, "First of all, I told you about how I feel about what if's and also, I believe in you. I know you can stop Hoyt and if you believe in me as much as I believe you then we can stop him."

"I do believe in you."

"Then you won't lose me because you are in my heart and I am in yours." Maura then took Jane's hand, kissing it and let it touch her heart, feeling it beat while she placed her hand over Jane's heart.

Jane removed her hand from Maura's chest and placed it over Maura's hand. She then raised and kissed the hand. "I won't lose you," Jane repeated as she lay back with Maura, moving into her arms. The princess turned her head and kissed Jane's cheek then closed her eyes for dreams to take over.

Jane soon followed, knowing that her princess was there.

 **R &I**

"Centurions are coming to the village," an assassin reported the next morning as everyone sat for their meal.

Jane placed her hand out for the scroll and took it. She read it then handed it to Maura who read it as well. As she finished reading, she placed the scroll down and looked at the others. "So, are we going to do something about it," Frankie inquired.

"We can't do anything," Moore voiced. Alexandra raised an eyebrow questioning the assassin's statement. He stepped forward and continued, "If the Centurions are coming, we are leaving ourselves open especially if the princess leaves the fortress."

"So you want Maura to stay here," Jane asked.

"She needs to be protected."

"But the people need to know that I'm fighting for them," Maura argued. "I will not let the Centurions overrun the people. I will not let them get hurt because of me."

Moore frowned and retorted, "Princess, it would be in your best interest…"

"She already said that she was going, Thomas," Alexandra voiced, cutting Moore off.

The assassin gave an unsure expression at his newly appointed Master. Moore looked like he was going to argue but Alexandra raised her eyebrow and quickly, he closed his mouth. Everyone seemed surprised at Moore's sudden silence especially Maura. Moore then bowed his head to the princess and said smoothly, "I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"It's alright," Maura replied. The princess then looked at Alexandra and spoke quietly, "We need to find out when the Centurions plan to come over to the village."

Alexandra nodded, "I will get to it immediately." She then stood up and looked at her assassins who were eating as well. "I want a couple of you, I don't care who, to go beyond the borders of the village to find the Centurions."

"I'm going with Maura," Jane informed Alexandra.

"I expect that."

Everyone began to stand up and Anna and Frost looked quickly at each other. "Wait," Frost said quickly to the group. People froze and looked at Frost curiously, who stood up with Anna holding his hand. "We wanted to announce that we hope to get married tonight," Frost announced with a wide smile.

"Alright!"

"How wonderful!"

"That's great!"

"Now," Frost's father voiced. Frost and Anna looked at Oliver who gazed at them apprehensively while Oliver continued, "Do you think that getting married during dark times like this?"

"It's time like this where we need this," everyone turned to look at Jane. "We need some hope and I'm happy for them." She smiled at Frost and Anna then looked at Oliver, "You should be just as happy especially for your son who found happiness in this dark time."

For a moment, Oliver gazed at Jane then looked at Frost and Anna and for the first time in a long time, Oliver Frost stepped up to his son and hugged him. Frost was caught off guard at first then he wrapped his arms around his father's body, hugging him back.

They then pulled away from each other while Korsak shouted, "Let's go!"

The assassins moved out immediately while everyone else prepped to ride out. Frost walked over to Jane quietly and touched her shoulder. "Thank you," Frost said to his friend with a smile.

Jane smiled back and patted his back, "I got your back, partner."

She then turned her back toward her horse before she heard Frost ask, "Be the best man then?" Jane turned around quickly with a surprised expression with Frost continuing, "Who else but my best friend? So say yes?"

"Of course," Jane laughed, hugging her friend with enthusiasm.

Frost returned the hug then pulled back. Jane smiled then heard footsteps and turned to see Alexandra adjusting her hidden blade then mounted her horse. Jane then mounted her horse and moved to Alexandra's side to see an insignia on her hidden blade.

They were two swords crossing each other while in the middle was a shield.

"Seal of the Order," Alexandra informed.

She raised her arm and twisted it to reveal that it was still _her_ hidden blade but the seal was new. She then lowered her arm and continued, "Hoyt will know soon and once he does, all hell will come."

"He really wanted to lead the Order?"

Alexandra nodded, "Hoyt's power hungry as you can see. To have a kingdom was one thing but to be leader of the Order…it was meant for him for a long time until Kaspar found me."

"The rivalry?"

Before Alexandra could reply, the group heard shouting all of the sudden. "Master! Master," they heard. Everyone directed their attention toward the gate, which was rising quickly to reveal the assassin riding in.

He slowed his horse down when approaching Maura, Alexandra and Jane as Alexandra ordered, "Speak."

"The Centurions are coming in fast. They are ready to torch the town and take everything," the assassin informed.

Maura's eyes widened and before anyone could say anything, Maura bolted out of the fortress on her horse. "Maura," Jane shouted as she rode after the princess.

 **R &I**

Maura rode up to the village to see the Centurions entering the village. At the sound of the thunder of hooves, the men stepped out with their pitchforks while the women gathered the children. She dismounted her horse quickly and drew her sword, moving toward a cottage. She peered into the streets to see the Centurions halt, waiting for their leader to give out their next order.

The Centurion leader looked around then shouted, "Hand over your remaining valuables and pledge your allegiance to King Garrett Fairfield and Lord Charles Hoyt."

"Fuck you," someone shouted.

"One final warning."

No one spoke and Maura held her breath until she felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to almost draw her sword but she halted, feeling the familiar touch. "Jane," Maura whispered quietly then turned to see Jane with a frustrated expression.

"Maura, you can't-"

"They are going to hurt these people."

At these words, Jane peered out then glanced over to see the others spreading out. The young woman then glanced over her shoulder to see Alexandra approaching then they heard the shout, "Burn the place down!"

At these words, Alexandra looked at Jane and Maura. "Go," Maura ordered, prompting Alexandra to raise her hood up and began to climb up the cottage. The princess then looked at Jane who placed her hood up as well and drew her sword. "I need you to go to," Maura told her guardian.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Jane argued.

"Trust me."

Jane bit her lip then sighed as she climbed up the cottage to take a position. Maura looked across to see Cavanaugh and Korsak hiding behind a cottage. She then glanced up to see Frankie and Frost with their hoods, sneaking across the rooftops while other assassins did the same.

Maura could hear the people shouting at the Centurions with their rage growing as they were held back. Soon, the princess watched as the leader was handed a torch and began to trot to a cottage. She took in a couple breaths then stood up and stepped out, "Drop the torch!"

The Centurion looked toward Maura's direction and everyone began to whisper at the sight of Maura. "Who do you think you are," the Centurion questioned, not recognizing Maura immediately.

"The future queen of the Doyle Kingdom," Maura retorted.

For a moment, the Centurion believed that Maura was some crazy woman until he heard the people behind whisper, "What's the princess doing?" The Centurion dropped the torch on the ground and drew his sword, charging his horse at Maura with other soldiers following. At the sight, Maura let out a whistle causing Alexandra and Jane to glance at each other then Alexandra jumped onto a Centurion, killing him with a hidden blade.

Jane followed suit, stabbing another Centurion. They landed on the ground hard and Centurions were caught off guard at the ambush while other assassins came racing out with their swords and hidden blades.

Maura then ran toward the collision of warriors, joining the fight. A Centurion and Jane were fighting with Jane using her hidden blade to block the sword then she lifted her sword and swung at him. The Centurion ducked and he prepared to swing back at Jane until Maura slid onto the ground, knocking his feet out.

Maura then stood up and shouted to the people, "Don't let them step all over you! Stand up to Hoyt and O'Rourke!"

"Fight for your freedom," Jane shouted, raising her sword.

The men clenched their pitchforks and even a couple drew their swords. The Centurion leader froze and shouted, "You will all be punished for treason!"

" _Vaffanculo,"_ [Fuck you] Jane and Maura heard suddenly. They turned their heads to see Dmitri and Giovanni Gilberti push through the crowed with their swords drawn. "I'm tired of these…these…idiots pushing us around," Giovanni voiced.

"It's time to end it," his father voiced before they started charging toward the crowed. It is with this spark, the villagers joined and charged toward the Centurions.

At the sight, the Centurion leader stood up quickly, shoving through the fight to reach his horse as he shouted, "Retreat!"

Alexandra retracted her hidden blade from a Centurion's shoulder and stepped back. She watched as the soldier stood up quickly, holding his wound as he began to run off with the other Centurions. She then looked over to see Maura standing tall and breathing hard before she heard someone shout, "Hail Queen Maura!"

The villagers' pitchforks, fists, and swords raised in the air.

* * *

Once they cleaned the damage that the Centurions created, Jane looked at Maura with a frustrated expression before she walked over. "They're standing with me," Maura commented as Jane approached.

"Yes but…"

Maura turned her head. "But what, Jane," Maura questioned back.

The bandit turned Maura gently and whispered, "You cannot do things like that! You could've been killed if they spotted you."

"But they didn't and you were here."

"But what if I wasn't?"

"Jane…"

"Maura, this is what I fear! This was careless! You could have died and I would see the woman I care about die."

Suddenly, Maura snapped back, "Careless? Jane, you stabbed your own body to kill Marino and you say I'm being careless? I watched you almost died in my arms, Jane. "

Before Jane could even reply, they heard a clearing of throat. It prompted both bandit and princess to turn to see Frankie standing behind them. Jane sighed and barked, "What Frankie?"

Frankie glanced at Maura briefly who turned away then looked back at his older sister. "We're heading back to the Fortress for the wedding," Frankie informed his sister.

"We'll be on our way," Jane replied.

"I'll meet you at the Fortress," Maura voiced, walking away from Jane and Frankie.

"Maura, wait…"

Jane watched as Maura walked away, mounting her horse and began to ride back to the Fortress. She sighed heavily, running her hand through her hair before she turned her head to see another set of eyes. Alexandra seemed unfazed and Jane wasn't sure how much her mentor observed or heard but it didn't matter at the moment.

They had a wedding to go to.

 **R &I**

Everyone stood in the courtyard of the Fortress with Jane standing by Frost side with Frankie. "You ready," Korsak asked Frost with a bright smile.

"A bit nervous but yes," Frost replied as he moved up and down on his toes.

Frankie and Jane smiled at their friend then Frankie leaned in and whispered to Jane, "Is everything okay with you and Maura?"

Jane frowned then hissed, "We're fine."

"Okay. Just wondering cause she looked upset."

"We're fine."

Before Frankie can argue more with his sister, he stopped and gaped for a moment. Jane glanced at her brother, noticing that he was gawking down the makeshift aisle created by the villagers and their friends while her Ma was sitting with Lydia who was rocking baby Thomas while Constance, Arthur, Cailin and Drake sat on the other side. Finally, she turned to see Anna dressed in a white gown, holding a bouquet of white roses then she noticed behind her was Nina, Riley, and finally, Maura.

Jane seemed to focus only on Maura despite Anna approaching Frost and Korsak talking. Maura didn't really look at Jane but focused on what Korsak was saying.

"When we find our better half, our soul connects with that other soul. We become a complete person. We can't envision our life without them and we can't even our life before they entered our lives," Korsak spoke.

Maura glanced up to see Jane gazing at her and felt her cheeks reddened as she looked back toward Korsak, Anna and Frost. "Barold, Anna, you two are taking the step to be together for the rest of your lives. So please take each other's hands and recite the following," Korsak instructed. Anna handed the flowers to Maura and took Frost's hands as they repeated, "I love you with all my heart. You are my life and better half. I will be yours from this day forward and until the end."

When they finished saying this, Jane and Maura both handed the rings to Frost and Anna who placed it on each other's fingers. Korsak smiled then said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Frost smiled and kissed Anna who kissed him back while everyone cheered happily.

Soon, evening fell and everyone celebrated for happiness for the first time in so many years. They clapped as people danced together and socialized. Jane stood aside, talking with her baby brother and others while not realizing that Maura was staring at her from a distance. "You did a good job today," Maura heard causing her to snap her head to see Alexandra approaching.

"Thank you," Maura smiled. Alexandra gave her a small nod then took the spot beside her and began to watch the others. "I didn't see you during the wedding," Maura commented to the assassin.

"I was up on the walkway, watching," Alexandra retorted quietly. "It's been a while since I've been at a wedding and I just remembered…my own." Maura looked up at Alexandra and the assassin continues to talk with a distant look in her eyes. "It was very small but your parents were there and Frank, Korsak, and Cavanaugh were there. It was so simple but perfect. Your uncle made me feel as if I was _his_ everything."

"Cause you were."

Alexandra gave a small smile then said, "You're Jane's everything, you know?" Maura bowed her head and Alexandra turned her back away from the festivities to face the sky. "What really caused you to snap," Alexandra questioned, "Because I know you understand that Jane's job is to protect you."

Maura looked down at her hands and answered, "I don't know what I'll do if she dies, Alexandra. It kills me to even think about that but, this war has taken so many."

"That it has."

"I will not marry anyone but her."

"Even if it means there is no heir to your throne?" Maura nodded and Alexandra sighed, "Both of you care about each other. You love each other and yet, what's stopping you is the fear of the unknown." Maura turned to argue but Alexandra raised her hand to stop her as she continued, "This is not a time to resist love but give in to it. My God, Maura, you have something that many can't find in a lifetime. Don't let the fear stop you from giving your heart and soul to Jane because she'll be here one moment and gone next. Your worst fear, may or may not happen but, if it does, you lost your chance when it was presented to you many times."

The assassin then pushed herself from the wall. "Just give in, Maura. If my biggest advice to you as your friend, as your mentor, and as your aunt, I tell you to just give in to love while you have it," Alexandra expressed before she walked away from the princess.

Maura turned her head and watched as Alexandra disappeared into the Fortress. She twisted Jane's ring that rested on her finger then looked up at the sky before she returned to the festivities.

 **R &I**

As the reception ended, everyone began to return to his or her room. Maura climbed up the staircase and pushed the door opened to hers and Jane's room to see Jane standing on the balcony. She walked quietly across the room then stepped onto the balcony, taking her place next to Jane.

"I'm sorry," Maura expressed softly. "I know you were trying to protect me." Jane was about to argue that it wasn't her fault but Maura placed her finger on Jane's lips and continued, "Remember how last night we talked about how you were scared to lose me?" Jane nodded and Maura nodded her head as well as she whispered, "If anything, I'm scared to lose you."

"Maur…"

"It scares me because I can only picture you by my side, Jane. I don't see a king or a prince because I see _you_. I see you by my side and I rather have that than all of riches in this world."

"But you would need an heir eventually and I could never give that," Jane voiced

Maura shook her head and for the first time, topics, that they were trying to avoid, were brought up to the surface. Deep within, Jane wondered if Maura would ever marry even though they had feelings for each other. The kingdom needed an heir and Jane would push her own feelings aside for the greater good.

The princess reached her hand out and touched Jane's cheek, making their eyes connect. "If anything, I will find a way to give it to someone else. I can give it to a cousin or something," Maura voiced with tears in her eyes.

"You would do that for me?"

Maura nodded then she could Alexandra's words echo in her ears. She moved closer to Jane and pressed her forehead against hers as she whispered, "I would do this because I'm…hopelessly in love with you, Jane Rizzoli."

It was with these words, Jane's resolve snapped and she kissed Maura passionately, pulling her closer to her. She pulled back, breathing heavily as she whispered, "I'm in love with you, Maura. I'm so in love with you."

Maura's hands slipped under Jane's tunic, running her fingers along Jane's skin until she felt the scar from the stabbing. It was a reminder that Jane was not immortal and was her guardian but, it also reminded her that she was there now.

With Maura at this very moment.

"I can't lose you," Maura whispered to Jane with tears running down her cheeks.

"You won't. You told me that I won't lose you and I'm telling you the same," Jane whispered back. She pulled back a bit more so her eyes could connect with Maura's as she expressed, "You will never lose me because you are here in my heart and I am in yours."

It was those words that triggered Maura to pull Jane into a passionate kiss. The bandit ran her fingers through Maura's blonde locks then ran down to her waist as she lifted the princess up from the ground. She carried Maura from the balcony, kissing her while Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair. Jane's lips then began to travel down Maura's neck as she whispered against the skin, "I love you. I am so in love with you."

"I love you too, Jane," Maura sighed. "I love you too."

Finally, Jane placed Maura down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Their eyes locked and it was that moment that they knew that they had past the point of no return.

The world began to move faster as clothes were coming off quickly with passionate touches and whispers of love. Hands connected as well as heart, body and soul for they knew that the night was theirs for the taking.

Meanwhile on her own balcony, Alexandra gazed out at the land. She hoped that Maura listened to her advice but now, her mind was on something else. For the first time, she seemed unsure what to do. For the first time, she was in the position to make the next move with Maura's leadership and she was unsure.

Hoyt's forces were beginning to spread out and she knew that if they did not act soon that things would become worse. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, hoping someone was listening as she asked, "What do we do?" She then turned and returned inside, walking up to the maps that hung on her wall and rested on her desk. As she stared at the wall, she rotated her wrist briefly.

She then closed her eyes, sensing a darkness around her causing her to clench her fist. The candles went out suddenly and she turned quickly with the blade charging toward the direction of her attacker. Knives collided, creating an opportunity for Alexandra to kick her attacker. He groaned in pain and space was created, giving Alexandra the opportunity to lift her desk chair, hitting the attacker with it.

But, despite being hit, the attacker stood back up and drew his sword. Alexandra then drew her sword, clashing her sword with her attacker.

This lasted for several minutes with swords and knives clashing until her attacker cut Alexandra on her hand causing her to drop her sword. She attempted to charge at her attacker with a direct attack from her hidden blade until she was kicked in the ribs. She cried out in pain and she heard her attacker chuckle, "I have you now."

She attempted to escape despite the pain at her side, running to her balcony. Once she reached outside, she began to climb the railing until she felt a wave of pain in her side. "Damn it," she cussed inwardly, feeling her ribs. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the back of her tunic, pulling her in and making her land on her back, crying out in pain. Her attacker then crouched down, grabbed her by the collar, and the last thing Alexandra saw was the night starry sky.

* * *

Dawn came with the light coming through the window. It shined brightly onto the bed where the ladies rested under the covers, naked. The sunlight hit in the face a bit, prompting Maura to lift her head up groggily to see Jane laying on her back. The princess glanced down to see the peaceful expression on her lover's face. She then smiled and kissed the shoulder that she rested her head on causing Jane to stir. The bandit turned her head slightly and smiled sleepily at Maura. "Hi," the princess greeted quietly.

"So it was real," Jane commented as she ran her hand through Maura's hair then along her cheek. Maura nodded and her head slightly to kiss the inside of Jane's palm. Jane sat up a bit, pulling Maura toward and kissed her lips. Maura smiled against Jane's lips while Jane whispered, "You are so beautiful."

"As are you," Maura retorted softly as she moved her body fully on top of Jane's, feeling their bodies touching. Jane hummed in enjoyment and ran her hands along Maura's back, pressing their bodies further. "Don't start anything that you can't finish," Maura whispered to her lover as Jane kissed up her neck.

The bandit flipped them over and hovered over the princess. "I believe I can," she retorted, continuing to kiss down her neck.

Maura giggled and they began to kiss more passionately.

Hours went by and finally, the two stepped out of their room together with ridiculous grins and were holding hands. As they were about to walk down the staircase, they noticed that Korsak, Moore, Cavanaugh and Oliver Frost with Angela were racing up which caused them to pull their hands away. "What's going on," Jane inquired, noticing the worried expressions.

"Have you see Alexandra," Korsak questioned.

Maura and Jane shook her head. "I spoke to her last night but she returned to her chambers. You mean she hasn't been seen this morning," Maura questioned.

"We were wondering if she was with you but now, since we see she isn't, we are going to her room," Angela informed the girls.

They resumed going up the staircase, passing Jane and Maura who began to follow. When they reached Alexandra's chambers, they noticed that the door was cracked open. Korsak pushed the door in and everyone gasped.

Alexandra's room was ransacked and she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _They dragged her into a room. She had been beaten and tossed around like she was luggage since her kidnapping. She was in a lot of pain but she wasn't going to show that especially now._

 _She figured out who her attacker was and now, realized that there was a spy among them once more in the Freedom Fighters. The Centurions made her stand, keeping her blindfolded until they kicked her legs out causing her knees to buckle and hit the floor. She then heard a sword being drawn and the tip of it pressed into her back._

" _Remove the blindfold," she heard._

 _The blindfold was removed and light blinded her at first as she blinked a couple of times. She noticed immediately that she was in a throne room._

" _Welcome to my kingdom," she was greeted, prompting her to turn her head._

 _There, standing before her, was Charles Hoyt. The assassin tried to speak but her gag prevented her until Hoyt gestured for them to remove it. "It's not yours," the assassin spat._

 _The former assassin chuckled then stood from his seat and walked over to Alexandra. He gazed at Alexandra for a long time then all of a sudden, punched her straight across the jaw. Alexandra fell onto her back then the guards forced her back up._

 _He chuckled at her pain then stopped. His eyes widened for he noticed that on Alexandra's hidden blade was the insignia. "It couldn't be," he mumbled as he grabbed her chains, lifting her arms to reveal her blade more. Rage then fueled Hoyt suddenly, making him drop the chain and grab Alexandra by the scruff of her shirt and shouted, "You! He gave it to you!"_

 _"Despite being his son, he had faith in me!"_

 _Hoyt smacked Alexandra again then ordered, "Take her to the Tower!"_

 _"Your end is near, Charles! They'll find me!"_

" _Make sure she's chained! Bring me the idiot King, O'Rourke, Stark and Rockmond," he ordered as he walked back to throne. He took a seat and placed his hand on his chin, "We have to discuss about how to handle our new guest."_

* * *

 **Oh no! What did I do? A cliffhanger! Why? Oh why? Cause I wanted to! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review for Rizzles!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Rescue

**A/N: Uh my TV emotions are all over the place: first Castle series finale then the NCIS season finale. By the time this week is over, tissues will claim the world. Anyways, in Rizzoli and Isles world, new chapter and lots of action.**

 **A/N 2: Yes, if you've seen Assassin's Creed trailers, they love to do a rescue during an executions…I might have used snippets to help like Ezio Auditore almost hanging but used awesome skills to get out. However, you know me, I like to change things up so…warning: adrenaline rush coming!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **When I was a young man, I had liberty but I did not see it, I had time but I did not know it, and I had love but I did not feel it." – Ezio Auditore de Firenze from "Assassin Creed II"**_

* * *

Ch. 20: The Rescue

He was walking the street when he saw a prisoner wagon coming through. People were shouting that they were innocent and some look like they were but he also knew that some weren't. He was about to walk toward a tavern to get a drink until he caught sight of a familiar face.

He ran over quickly, making sure the Centurions didn't see him approach the back. As he sneaked up, he hissed, "MacCoughlan!"

Alexandra turned her head quickly and her eyes expressed hope. "Rondo," she called out in surprise.

"What are you doing _here?"_

"It doesn't matter. I need you to get a message to the princess and Jane before they place me in the Tower."

Rondo's expression grew grim and jaw dropped. "You mean…"

Alexandra glanced up quickly to see a man exiting the castle; a villager she recognized. She pointed to the man, "Watch him."

"Okay but…"

"Rondo, just listen to me now then run."

* * *

"They infiltrated without anyone noticing," Moore commented as they sat at the table.

"They also removed her armor, her hidden blade and sword," Korsak pointed out as he placed them on the table.

After the announcement that Alexandra went missing, Korsak sent out assassins to see if they could find any evidence of where they could have taken her. They hoped that they would come back with leads.

Jane glanced at Maura who sat in Alexandra's seat with a worried expression. The bandit looked around briefly to see no one really paying attention to them, prompting Jane to take Maura's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

This wasn't exactly how they expected the day after they became lovers to go.

"Is it possible we have a traitor among us again," Korsak questioned aloud.

Jane moved her hand away from Maura's as she stood up. "Someone who knows that you are here," Moore pointed out. He turned his head toward Maura and inquired, "Everyone in your troop you trust?"

"Yes," Maura answered confidently.

"The assassins," Jane whispered, looking around with a questioning expression. She looked up at the walkways to see assassins all over the place then she looked back at Moore. "The assassins have been the only people we've encountered besides the villagers. How many hold loyalty to Hoyt," she questioned.

"Not many. Hoyt made enemies out of the villagers and assassins. If any assassins held any loyalty toward Hoyt, they would've killed the princess by now," Moore pointed out.

Maura stood up from her chair, lifting Alexandra's hidden blade. "We just need to find her," Maura stated simply with worry across her face.

"Moore! Princess," they heard.

Jane and Maura stepped out first of the room then looked up to see an assassin pointing out into the distance. Everyone looked to see a group of assassins that Korsak sent out, returning then they noticed that with the lead rider was another man.

Immediately, Jane recognized the man as they entered the courtyard. "Rondo," Maura called out in surprise.

"This man stated that he knows where the Master's at," the lead rider informed them.

Rondo stepped off the horse and stated quickly, "They are taking her to the Tower!"

There were loud gasps and even Maura felt the blood become cold. _Infreann_ [Hell] Tower was the most well known dungeon for the people to be imprisoned for life. However, with Hoyt in charge, rumors spread that the Tower held innocent people who were executed later on by hanging, stabbing or poisoning.

It was an ominous sign that Alexandra was at death's door soon.

"Was she alright," Maura asked.

"A couple of bruises. Nothing too bad but she said that you all must remain here. No rescues whatsoever."

"Why not," Jane questioned.

Rondo shrugged, "All she said was that she needed Maura to not leave the Fortress."

Maura crossed her arms over her chest then looked at Jane. "When did you see her," Maura questioned.

"Around dawn."

"If the Centurions were being quick, they would've already placed Alexandra in a cell."

Jane noticed the thoughtful expression across Maura's face. She could see the wheels turning in her lover's head, prompting her to state, "You're thinking about a plan, aren't you?"

Maura nodded, "I'm not sure if it will work or not…"

"What do you have in mind?"

 **R &I**

The Tower was an isolated area up in the hillside that wasn't too far from the Doyle castle and the large village connected to the place. It surrounded behind stonewalls, creating a fortress with Centurions patrolling outside the wall and inside the courtyard and the Tower, making it very difficult for any common folk to enter. Maura and Jane with Korsak and Cavanaugh traveled to the Tower quietly, making sure that they weren't spotted especially as the sunset.

Korsak drew out his scope and peered into it. "About a couple Centurions patrolling the main entrance and I bet there's several more inside," Korsak commented quietly.

"So the question is how do we get those uniforms," Cavanaugh questioned.

Jane looked at Maura and asked, "It's your plan. Got any ideas?" Maura pressed her lips together, observing the Centurions. She watched as two went behind the Tower then came back around while the other two went behind the Tower. The never-ending rotation continued on and on until it clicked in her mind. "Maura," Jane called out to her as she noticed Maura's thoughtful face turned to a determine one.

"I got an idea."

Quietly, they followed Maura's lead as she moved closer to the Tower. She watched as Centurions rounded the corner, passing bushes and supplies that they had. Maura took in a deep breath and snuck down to the bushes much to Jane's apprehension. She hid in the bushes then moved toward a crate, using it as cover.

She watched as two Centurions walked with one in the front and the other trailing behind. Maura let the one leading walk by then the second man came. She waited until he passed the crate then she snuck behind him, knocking his legs out and knocked him out with a fast kick at the head.

"What is she doing," Cavanaugh hissed as he watched.

Jane shrugged, unsure as well at what Maura was doing until she noticed Maura grab the Centurion by the arms and dragged him into the bushes. Jane moved further down to meet up with Maura to watch her remove the Centurion's armor off his body. Realizing what Maura's idea was, Jane took cover behind the crate that Maura was by and waited for the next Centurion.

 _This might work_ , Jane thought.

Not to Maura's surprise, Korsak and Cavanaugh fit perfectly in the Centurion uniforms. However, Jane and Maura had to figure out a way to tighten theirs. Eventually, they tied up the unconscious Centurions to a tree and made sure that when they woke up that they wouldn't create much noise by placing some cloth over their mouths.

Wearing the uniforms and the helmets disguising them, they marched toward the Tower, passing several Centurions. As they reached the door to the Tower, Jane moved the amour around and grumbled, "I feel disgusting in this."

"Same," Maura agreed.

They entered the Tower and immediately, the air that was in Maura's lungs were knocked out of her. Instead of cold-hearted criminals, she noticed that there were more women, children and men that she knew were innocent people. She was tempted to step forward to help but then she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder. "We need to find Alexandra," she reminded the princess.

Maura nodded and began to move through the Tower until they reached a staircase. Quietly, they looked through cells and along the walls to see if they can spot Alexandra. For most of the ascent, they discovered that Hoyt imprisoned many people recently and it pained Maura immensely.

She bowed her head and Jane stepped up next to her. "We'll get them out of here," she whispered into Maura's ear.

Maura nodded then suddenly stopped. Jane brought her attention from Maura toward the direction she was gazing to see a door guarded by two Centurions. Jane glanced over her shoulder at Korsak and Cavanaugh who noticed this as well. Korsak stepped forward first and questioned in a deep voice, "Who's the prisoner in there?"

"Who's asking," the Centurion questioned back.

"We're doing a routine check in. We're suppose to-"

"Interrogate the assassin," Cavanaugh cut in.

The Centurion's shoulders relaxed and sighed, "More interrogators? Hoyt really wants the princess and that bandit dead." He then moved aside, unlocking the door and pushing the door open.

"You may go," Jane ordered in a deep voice.

"She's dangerous. She beat up several Centurions before we chained her up."

Jane and Maura exchanged quick glances then Korsak piped, "If she's chained then I think we're fine."

The Centurion and his partner laughed at this comment but began to walk off. "It's your bones," he commented before descending down the staircase.

As soon as they were gone, they rushed inside and shut the door behind them.

"I'll keep watch," Cavanaugh voiced while Maura, Jane and Korsak walked further into the room. They kept going until they heard a groan and moved closer until they saw Alexandra. Her hands were chained together while her legs were chained to the walls. She was leaning back against the wall, gazing up at the window that only gave a small peak of light. It shined on her face, revealing the bruises and small cuts on Alexandra's face, which caused Maura to gasp.

She turned her head slightly and groaned at the sight of the Centurions. "More of you fuckers," she spat. She stood up weakly and continued, "How many times do I have to tell you that I won't say anything? I'll take another beating from you fuckers before I betray anyone." At these words, Maura tore her helmet off causing Alexandra to mumbled, "Maura?"

Jane and Korsak did the same action, prompting Alexandra to move closer but pulled back by the chains. Maura grabbed Alexandra's arms, making her lean back as the assassin questioned, "Why are you here? I told Rondo to tell you _not_ to come."

"Like we are going to listen," Jane retorted. She crouched down to observe the chains then drew her sword, "This is going to take a bit." Before she could even stab the lock, Alexandra grabbed her arm, stopping her immediately. "What are you doing," Jane questioned in confusion.

"You can't let me out."

"Why not," Korsak hissed.

"Because Hoyt wants you to." She turned her head and looked at Maura, "All these people are innocent. I overheard the Centurions and many of these people either couldn't pay the taxes or stood up to Fairfield, Hoyt, and O'Rourke. If you release me, Hoyt will send O'Rourke's men and have this place burn to the ground with people."

"But if we leave you here, you'll die soon," Maura argued.

Alexandra bowed her head. "Hoyt already had me sentenced to death. I go to the gallows at dawn to hang," she confessed. Suddenly, Maura drew out her dagger and Alexandra grabbed her wrist, "Don't. I am only one person, Maura, in this whole thing."

"Jane and I won't let you. Vince and Sean won't let you. Just…"

"I'm telling you as your aunt to go. I love you too much as my own to let you fall because of me," Alexandra pleaded. The assassin then looked up at her apprentice and whispered, "Take her out of here. It's not safe."

Jane shook her head and before Alexandra could even reply, Cavanaugh shouted, "I think they found the unconscious guards!"

"Through the window," Korsak suggested.

Jane and Maura stood back up, looked at each other then back at their weapons before Alexandra ordered, "Get your helmets on and leave me here. Save yourselves and help the people. Stop Hoyt." Before they could take any other action, the Centurions entered the dungeon, which prompted Alexandra to stand up quickly in pain. "Go," she hissed, forcing Jane and Maura to sheathed their weapons and joined Korsak and Cavanaugh, escaping out of the window into the night.

* * *

"She dies at dawn," Angela gasped.

Upon return, everyone expected to see Alexandra among the rescue group but when they didn't see her, they gathered around the table. They explained how Alexandra wouldn't let them out because it could kill people and that Hoyt sentenced her to death at dawn by the gallows.

"We can't let her die," Constance voiced.

"We aren't," Maura retorted quietly.

Moore gave a confused expression as did the others as he questioned, "Then what are we going to do? She ordered us to not do it because the imprisoned people could be killed. You're going to risk that?"

Before Maura could even reply, Jane stood up from her chair suddenly and questioned, "Why do you question everything the princess suggests?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," Jane barked. She walked up to Moore, getting pretty close to the man causing Korsak to get in between them. "Ever since we've arrived, you've questioned all of us especially Maura. So what's your problem," Jane questioned.

"You have no right," Moore barked.

"I do! My duty is to protect the princess and that means from idiots like you," Jane argued. "You are a high-ranking assassin," she pointed out, "and you serve the Doyle court again. Is that what's bothering you, Moore? You have to serve a kingdom again?"

"No, I have to serve a _Doyle_ again. A Doyle caused this kingdom to collapse because their naiveness. A great order fell because of naiveness. How can I be assured that if what she plans will not be our downfall?"

"Cause I can't," everyone turned to see Maura rising from her chair.

"Maur…"

Maura raised her hand and Jane stopped. "I can't assure you that what I'm about to plan will be successful," Maura informed Moore. "I would be lying if I did and I can't lie."

"That's true," Jane piped, remembering how during their break in between their lovemaking how Maura explained that she wasn't capable of lying. It made Jane love her princess more than ever.

Maura smiled slightly then became serious once more. "However, I can assure you that I will not let you all go out to fight without me by your side," Maura informed Moore as well as the others. "My father made mistakes as did Kaspar, Thomas but I assure you one thing that I will not make them again."

Moore crossed his arms for a moment then lowered them as he asked, "What's the plan, Princess?"

Maura smiled and she gestured for everyone to gather around the table. "Drake, I need that new invention you made that launches arrows quickly," Maura said. Unknown to them, Dean returned as well, listening in on their plan. He began to back away, prepared to run out of the Fortress and back to Hoyt until he crashed into someone. He turned quickly and began to bolt until Rondo said, "I don't think so."

He grabbed Dean and dragged him to the ground as he shouted to the group, "This is the traitor!"

Jane ran over and took Dean from Rondo, pushing him against a pillar. "Are you sure, Rondo," Jane questioned.

"MacCoughlan told me to watch him but the sneaky way he was going, I have to guess it."

"Please don't hurt me," Dean mumbled.

Frankie approached and drew his sword. "How much did you tell Hoyt," he questioned while moved the sword closer.

"I…I…I told him about where you were and he took the assassin." He raised his hands and Jane immediately noticed the large pouch at his side. She took it from him and he shouted, "Give that back!"

Jane tossed the pouch to Frost. He opened it and poured its contents on the ground, which revealed to be gold coins. Jane watched this then looked back at Dean as she hissed, "You snake."

"I say we kill him," an assassin piped.

"Actually," Jane looked at Maura, "he might be useful to us."

* * *

" _What news do you have for me, Gabriel?"_

" _They plan to rescue the assassin tomorrow night."_

" _Excellent."_

" _How, my Lord?"_

" _She dies at first light."_

* * *

Maura's plan was either brilliant or completely insane. They weren't sure if would work or they could save Alexandra but they were going to try. Quietly, Maura sat on a roof, gazing at her family's castle then down at the gallows that were set up in the square before she brought her attention to Alexandra's hidden blade that rested on her wrist. "I hope this works," Maura commented aloud.

"It will," she heard, prompting her to turn her head to see Jane taking a seat next to her. She slipped her hand into Maura's, lifting it up and kissing Maura's hand gently.

Maura gave a brief smile then it disappeared as she whispered, "I can't let her die."

" _We_ can't let her die," Jane emphasized. She then cupped Maura's cheek and gave her a small kiss on her lips. She then pulled back while Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, taking in a deep breath then releasing it. They sat there together, taking in each other's company for several minutes until Jane commented, "Everyone's ready."

Maura nodded then they noticed the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. People began to exit out of their homes, gathering around the gallows but left a single aisle open. The princess stood up with Jane who placed her hood up. Maura turned her head at Jane and tugged her by her collar, making their lips crash against each other. The princess then pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jane retorted quietly. She then let go of Maura, running to her designated spot.

 _Please work,_ Maura prayed.

 **R &I**

After Jane and others left, Alexandra was removed from the dungeon and placed in the wagon that was meant to head toward the gallows. She dozed off briefly on the ride until she felt water poured on her. Her eyes opened and she stood up from her seat with a displeased expression as the Centurion ordered, "Move!"

They opened the wagon and Alexandra stepped out. They knocked her legs out causing her kneel onto the ground. They placed the chains on her wrists then picked her up from the ground, dragging her into town.

She raised her head to the sky to see the night sky changing from the dark blue to a purple. She closed her eyes then looked down at the chain around her neck as she whispered to the heavens, "I tried, my friends."

As they reached the main square, she brought her attention to the gallows and executioner. She took in a deep breath then stopped the Centurions by placing her feet down into the ground. "Move," the Centurion ordered, shoving her to the ground. She cringed in pain but stood back up, waiting for the Centurions to move away from her. "Move," the Centurion shouted again, preparing to swing at her again.

"Let her walk on her own two feet," the Centurion stopped and Alexandra looked up to see Hoyt in a pavilion with King Fairfield and O'Rourke. The Centurions stepped back from Alexandra, prompting her to resume her walk to the gallows.

She could hear the whispers of the people; some wondering who she was and others saying that she's a rebel. She stepped onto the gallows and stepped in front of the executioner who placed the noose around her neck. She then faced the pavilion and watched as Hoyt stood up from his seat. "Alexandra MacCoughlan, Master Assassin and Freedom Fighters rebel," Hoyt called out causing the crowed to stir, "you are sentenced to death for high treason against the crown. Do you have anything to say?"

"You're a coward," she spat.

Hoyt smirked, "How so?"

"Because if this was true death sentence by you, you would like to kill me with your hands."

"True but now, I don't need blood on my hands."

"You have a lot on you already and I don't care if you kill me, Charles. People will rise," Alexandra shouted.

"Like you did. Look at you, Assassin, this is how the Master falls."

"I will not be the last to rise against you, Charles. I will live on. The Doyle kingdom will live on. Long live Queen Maura Doyle!"

The people cheered at this, prompting the Centurions to draw their swords.

Hoyt's fist clenched as he gestured for the executioner to approach the lever. "He killed the king! He killed your queen! How much more are you wiling to lose," the assassin shouted, prompting the Centurions to keep her in place.

"End it," Hoyt shouted.

As she was about to hang, Alexandra noticed out in the distance a familiar figure. "Hoyt," she heard and everyone turned with realization hitting Alexandra for the figure was Maura, prompting to crowd to become louder, cheering for the princess.

The older woman struggled, turning her head to see another figure on another cottage. _It can't be_ she thought while Hoyt and the others turned their heads. At the sight of Maura, Hoyt's rage took over. "Get her," he shouted at Rockmond and a group of O'Rourke's men

"Run," Alexandra shouted before Hoyt gestured for the executioner to proceed. Jane drew her arrow back in Drake's invention quickly, shooting it at the executioner, killing him instantly. However, his body weight collapsed against the lever with Alexandra, realizing that the noose was still loose, lifting her chained hands up to her neck. As the platform dropped, the noose began to tighten and Alexandra's hand stopped it from connecting it to her neck then she heard the rope snap from another arrow hitting, making her hit the ground with a thud.

Feeling the ground, Alexandra removed the rope and felt an arm wrap around her waist, lifting her up. She looked up to see Frankie with Frost, helping her run from the gallows into the crowd with the Centurions following close behind. "We have to lose them," she shouted.

"Got it," Frost shouted. Suddenly, a smoke bomb activated, blinding the Centurions chasing them. Using this to their advantage, Frankie and Frost pulled Alexandra into an alleyway.

For a couple minutes, they waited for the Centurions to pass. Once they heard them go a different direction, they further back into the alleyway, looking for Jane. About halfway, they noticed two people and Frankie drew his sword until he recognized Jane and Korsak. Jane, holding Drake's crossbow invention, removed Alexandra's sword from her back and informed, "You'll need these."

"I told you not to come for me especially because of the people."

"That's handled," Korsak retorted as he used his hidden blade to unlock the chains.

"What?"

"Maura sent Moore with a large number of assassins and villagers invaded the Tower. They should have removed everyone from there right now."

"Hopefully."

Korsak nodded then pulled out from his satchel a robe. Alexandra took her cloak from Korsak, placing it on quickly before she began to climb onto the roof. "Where are you going," Frankie barked.

At first, Jane was confused as well until it hit her. "She's going after Maura," she told them before chasing after Alexandra to join the fight.

Maura was running as fast as she could as Centurions chased after her. Rockmond ran faster, passing all the Centurions and tackled her to the ground. Maura began to struggle, punching him then kicking him until he cringed in pain. She kicked him off then stood up, pulling out her sword.

Rockmond drew out his sword then stood up, slamming it on Maura's. The princess pushed him back then stopped, realizing that she was surrounded. "You are done, Princess," Rockmond stated.

Maura prepared for it until she heard a loud shout of pain. Rockmond looked over to see a hooded figure taking down two of his soldiers. Suddenly, they stood up and a sword came at Rockmond, making him move out of the way quickly with the sword hitting another soldier. As the soldier collapsed to the ground, Alexandra pulled down her hood.

Rockmond began to charge at Alexandra, prompting her to move out of the way quickly. However, she cringed from the pain in her ribs and collapsed slightly. Using this to his advantage, Rockmond kicked Alexandra then try to stab her with his sword, which she blocked. However, in this defense, Rockmond used his sword to disarm her, leaving her defenseless. "She needs help," Maura whispered as she glanced down at her wrist.

Alexandra looked up to see Rockmond about to stab her again with his own dagger. Preparing for the blow, Alexandra didn't expect to hear a loud cry of pain to reveal Rockmond being stabbed in the back.

Rockmond shoved Maura off his back and Alexandra stood up weakly. She watched as Rockmond and Maura fought each other with Maura swinging the hidden blade at Rockmond who staggered back. Rockmond kicked at her and she ducked before she kicked him right back, making him land onto the ground.

"Got you," Maura stated as she placed the hidden blade against Rockmond's neck.

Rockmond chuckled, "I don't think so."

Maura gave a questioning look then she heard her name being shouted as she was shoved to the ground. She heard a loud cry of pain and looked up to see the arrow piercing Alexandra's back.

"Got you," Rockmond smiled as he staggered back up.

"No, you don't," they heard a cloud of smoke came over them. Maura felt a hand and looked up to see Jane while Frankie and Frost grabbed Alexandra, carrying her into the alleyways.

They met up with Korsak and Cavanaugh then found the horses and Maura pulled away from Jane, running toward Alexandra who mounted her horse weakly. "You can't ride," Maura told her.

"I can and I will," Alexandra argued quietly, cringing in pain.

* * *

They reached the Fortress by midday with Alexandra holding on weakly. About halfway, Korsak and Cavanaugh had to move to both of her sides to make sure she didn't fall over. As the gates opened, it revealed large groups of people cheering with Moore and the assassins. Maura and Jane dismounted from their horses while Moore praised happily, "Your plan worked, Princess!"

Maura and Jane smiled at each other briefly until they heard Angela cry out, "Alexandra!"

They turned their heads quickly to see the older assassin fell off her horse, breaking out into a cold sweat. Korsak crouched down, holding her up while Cavanaugh removed her robe to reveal the bloodstain on her back as well as the arrow. "We have to pull it out," Cavanaugh whispered.

"It might kill her," Maura argued as she approached. She cupped Alexandra's cheeks causing the assassin to look up tiredly.

"Pull it," Alexandra whispered.

"It will hurt you or even kill you."

"I've lived through worse."

Maura nodded then pressed her forehead against Alexandra's while Jane moved to her back, placing her hand on the arrow. The assassin whimpered then took in a deep breath as she ordered, "Pull." At this, Jane pulled the arrow out causing Alexandra to cry out in pain, dropping to her knees completely with Maura holding her. The princess didn't release but held tightly as Alexandra took in several deep breaths.

"Take her to her chambers," Angela told Nina, Susie and Riley.

Maura watched as the women grabbed Alexandra taking her to her chambers. Jane held the arrow in her hand then took her place next to Maura as she stated quietly, "First part of your plan worked."

"We need to get the second part ready."

"Drake's been working on the weapons with the villagers. We'll be ready before sundown."

Maura took Jane's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Hoyt won't see it coming," Maura declared.

* * *

 **Bum bum…cliffhanger! What's Maura planning with Jane? What will happen next? You have to wait and see! So please REVIEW cause I like reviews and now, since I'm on summer break, I can get typing. So review so I can have fuel! Please! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 21: Two Halves Become Whole

**A/N: Such a lovely response from everyone for the previous chapter! Here's a new one!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." – Aristotle**_

* * *

Ch. 21: Two Halves Become Whole

" _We will send our forces to the Fortress," Stark stated to his Master as he kneeled with Rockmond._

" _Not yet," Hoyt stated simply._

 _Fairfield gave a shocked expression and questioned, "Why not? Why are we going to sit here?"_

" _Because I have a feeling that the princess has more to bring us." Rockmond and Stark bowed their heads then began to walk away until Hoyt said, "Also find Dean so I can hurt him… personally."_

* * *

"Blacksmiths are working really hard," Drake commented to Jane and Maura as they were walking through the Fortress.

"Do we have enough armor for everyone involved," Maura inquired.

"Well, they already had old armor from the weaponry then you have the blacksmiths making new armor," Drake informed. "We also have to make swords and knives and…"

"Drake," Jane glared.

He stopped and answered, "Hopefully, we will have enough before sunset. We're going as fast as possible."

"That's all I'm asking," Maura replied gently as she touched Drake's shoulder. She then resumed walking with Jane by her side. As soon as they were out of sight, Jane moved closer, wrapping her arm around Maura's waist to pull her closer. "Jane," Maura sighed gently with a small smile.

"I'm proud of you, Maura," Jane whispered against her ear. They walked up the staircase and Jane made some space between them with her hand still touching her waist. "Look what you've done," she praised.

"I had help," Maura replied. She turned her head and whispered, "You helped me, love."

Jane smiled and replied softly, "I always will."

"Janie," they heard suddenly.

Jane and Maura pulled back to see Angela at the top of the staircase. Unknown to them, Angela had been watching from a distance, observing the close intimacy the two was sharing. It was quite unusual what the two had and Angela wasn't going to question her child.

Instead, she remembered the conversation she had a couple hours ago.

* * *

" _Jane and Maura spend a lot of time together," Angela commented as she cleaned Alexandra's wound with Constance. She looked at the Lady and asked, "Do you know if the princess plans to wed anyone after all of this?"_

 _Before Constance could even reply, Alexandra cut her off, "Does…Maura need to have a husband?"_

" _She's the future queen."_

" _Yes and I know also that there are rulers who never marry. I also think Jane will be fine as well." Angela frowned and began to wrap the bandage around Alexandra's body as the assassin continued, "These days we find hope in the most unlikely of places. Jane and Maura have each other's backs. Simple as that."_

 _Angela looked at Alexandra and their eyes locked. Something unspoken and Angela realized that Alexandra was asking to let Jane go as well as Maura. Constance noticed the look in Alexandra's eyes as well._

 _It said basically that Alexandra knew more but it was between the three of them and it will remain like that. It reminded her of how Francesco was and Angela didn't need to question it._

 _Her daughter was safe as was Maura._

* * *

Jane and Maura walked up to Angela with Jane asking immediately, "How's everything?"

"Alexandra's waking up and she's requesting to speak with both of you," Angela informed her.

"Thank you," Maura said to Angela and walked up the staircase.

Jane then leaned in and kissed Angela's cheek, running after Maura. They knocked on the door and heard, "Enter…"

They pushed the door open and looked toward the bed to see Alexandra reclined in her bed. She wore a very loose shirt but underneath, they could see the bandage that wrapped around her shoulders. Maura and Jane entered the room and closed the door then walked over to Alexandra's bedside. Maura, at first, was going to kneel but Alexandra stopped her immediately and gestured her for her to sit down on the bed.

Maura sat down on the bed then Jane grabbed the chair at Alexandra's desk. "How are you feeling," Jane inquired softly.

"Not in much pain," Alexandra answered back. She then looked at Maura and asked, "Is it true that you organized all of this?" Maura nodded and Alexandra added, "After I told you to leave me behind?"

"Your family," Jane argued. "We weren't going to leave you."

Maura nodded and Alexandra gave a soft smile. The assassin then rested her head back on the pillow with her eyes closed and commented quietly, "I sense there's more since I hear a lot of hammering of metal."

"We have a plan," Maura informed her aunt. Alexandra opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look up at her. Maura took her hand and said, "We're going to invade the castle and I'm going to take back the throne."

A shock seemed to run up the assassin's spine, prompting her eyes to widen and sit up. "You're doing what," she questioned.

"We're going to invade the castle. We're going to end Hoyt tonight."

"What kind of plan do you have?"

Maura placed her hand into her tunic, pulling out a rolled up parchment paper. She unrolled it and showed the map of the castle and it's outskirts. "We are having a frontline along the fields outside the castle where O'Rourke's men are at. This will consist of assassins and villagers which Moore and Cavanaugh will lead. We will have Drake with them and Susie, Riley, Anna, and Nina with some of the village women will handle medical in the forests. Angela, Arthur and Constance will stay with the children and the Fortress."

"Defense," Alexandra questioned.

"A couple assassins will be here as well."

"What about you?"

"Korsak, Jane, Frost, Frankie, and I will lead assassins and villagers into the castle."

"Charging through the front?"

"How else," Jane questioned. A small smirk formed on Alexandra's face, prompting Jane to inquire further, "You know another way?"

Alexandra nodded and pointed to the east. "Don't go directly to the front. Take the East gate and the bookstore where I first met you at, Maura, has a secret passageway. Theodore should be able to give you access," Alexandra explained.

"Pike," Maura squeaked.

"Yes Pike. Despite his rudeness, he used to be an assassin many years ago."

"Oh god, that rude man?"

Alexandra raised her hand and retorted, "I didn't say he was a good assassin. Kaspar had him handle the archives." She then lowered her hand and pointed to the center of the courtyard, "The passage will get you right in. Hopefully, there is something to cover you." She closed the map, handed it back to Maura, and said softly, "I'm proud of you. Both of you."

Maura and Jane smiled widely while Alexandra leaned back, prompting her to hiss in pain. The princess' smile dropped a bit, moving off the bed while Jane stood up from her chair. "We'll let you rest," Maura whispered, kissing Alexandra's forehead.

 **R &I**

Sunset was coming soon, prompting everyone to start getting dress. Jane began to place her robes, adjusting the hidden blade on her wrist then she placed the sword in her sheath. She then looked down at the table to see the metal armor for her torso. She lifted it off the table and placed it on her torso, securing it around her then she picked up her bow and arrows, placing it on her back.

She took in a deep breath and stepped then walked down the hall to her and Maura's bedchambers. She pushed the door open to see Maura adjusting her robes then placed her dagger on her belt then placed her sword on. Jane stepped in quietly as she watched Maura pick up the new armor created for her. She began to place it on but struggled a bit on the straps at the sides, prompting Jane to move closer and stop Maura's hands.

Maura looked up as Jane helped tie the straps at Maura's sides. "I'm going to make these tight enough so it doesn't move too much," Jane informed her lover. Maura nodded and Jane stepped back slightly but stopped when Maura pulled her back in. Seeing the concern expression on Maura's face, Jane asked gently, "What's the matter?"

"This maybe our last time together," Maura commented, running her thumb over Jane's scar.

"It may not be," Jane argued.

Maura gave a gentle nod then whispered, "I love you."

"I know and I love you too."

"I hope this ends it."

"Me too."

"I…" Maura stopped, glancing down at their hands then shook her head.

Jane shook her head and whispered, "Tell me."

"I wish I could just marry you."

"Are you proposing, Princess," Jane inquired.

"If anything, I want you as my wife besides my guardian. You already have my heart," Maura explained.

Jane then cupped Maura's cheek and said against her lips, "You have mine. Married or not. You are my better half." She then connected her lips to the blonde's in a soft but passionate kiss. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, kissing her back ardently until they heard a small clearing of the throat.

They pulled back quickly and looked up to see Alexandra at the doorway with the door closed behind her. "Jesus," Jane mumbled, trying to collect herself from the fright.

"Follow me," she suggested, using her staff to walk across the chamber to the balcony.

They followed and watched as Alexandra stopped at the railing. She took in a deep breath in pain causing Maura to ask, "Why are you even out of bed?"

"To see you off but I also overheard your sentiments," she informed them. "I think I have a solution but I got a couple of questions before I do this."

"Do what," Jane questioned curiously.

Alexandra raised her hand for Jane to wait then asked, "Do you both love each other?" Maura and Jane looked at each other in confusion and Alexandra said simply, "Just answer the question."

"Yes," they answered together causing both to blush.

Alexandra smiled softly and continued, "Do you two really want to be bond for life?"

"Yes."

Alexandra nodded, removing her pendant from around her neck and looked down at it in her hand. She ran her thumb along it then handed the pendant to Maura who gazed at her in confusion. Jane was also confused as Alexandra grabbed her arm and pulled her close, making her face Maura. "Many years ago and even now, when we couldn't find a priest, the assassins created their own ceremony to represent the marriage. They would bring an item to represent the ring or if they had a ring, they would use that. I did a couple of ceremonies myself," the assassin explained with a chuckle.

"So what are you trying to say," Jane wondered.

Alexandra looked at Jane then at Maura. Suddenly, realization hit Maura as tears formed in her eyes. The princess grabbed Jane's hands, making the brunette face her then asked quickly, "Jane, do you want to marry me?"

"Of course," Jane answered, still a bit behind. "Maura, how does this…" she then realized what the princess was thinking of. She looked at Alexandra and whispered, "Can you? Right here, right now?"

"If you want that then yes," Alexandra informed them.

Jane and Maura looked at each other with wide smiles.

Alexandra gave a smile then cleared her throat as she gestured for them to take their hands. Jane and Maura moved closer to each other with Jane taking Maura's hands into hers. Alexandra went to her waistband to reveal the blue sash that wrapped around her hidden blade.

"We are in dark times and in those times, we realize how important our loved ones are to us," Alexandra began. "Today, before all Hell breaks loose, I wish to unite both of you in the Order's way of marriage. Jane," she started with Jane facing her, "do you promise to be true to Maura? To be there in her darkest of times as well as the lightest? To be her better half? To love her until the end of time?"

Jane turned her attention back to Maura and answered, "I promise to be true to you. I promise to be here in your darkest times as well as your lightest. I will be your better half." She then squeezed Maura's hand tightly as she expressed ardently, "Finally, I will love you forever."

Maura felt tears running down her cheeks then looked up at Alexandra who asked her, "Maura, do you promise to be true to Jane? To be there in her darkest of times as well as the lightest? To be her better half? To love her until the end of time?"

Maura looked back at Jane and answered softly, "I promise to be true to you. I promise to be here in your darkest times as well as your lightest. I will be your better half and I will love you forever."

"I know you gave Maura your ring, Jane and I believe Maura wishes to give something back." The princess gave an unsure look then realized that in her hand was Alexandra's medallion. She looked up at Alexandra and the assassin stated softly, "Your mother gave it to me to represent our friendship. I think it could be used for something else."

She nodded in agreement and looked back at Jane. Her lover nodded and bowed her head as Maura stepped closer, placing the pendant around her neck. "Jane, I ask you to take this pendant as a representation of my love for you. The same way that I take your ring," gesturing to the royal seal ring on her finger.

"Give me your joined hands." Jane and Maura moved their joined hands with Alexandra taking the cloth, tying their hands together. "This cloth represents that from this day forward that you two will be bonded for life. You will know that you two share a life together and a love that goes beyond this war," Alexandra explained. "I pronounce you…well…wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jane used her right hand and cupped Maura's cheek, kissing her ardently. Maura returned the kiss, smiling against Jane's lips then pulled back at the feel of cloth being removed. She turned her head to see Alexandra, rewrapping her hidden blade. "Thank you," Maura voiced quietly, almost so quiet that Alexandra didn't hear.

But she did.

The assassin bowed her head then kissed both of their cheeks as she walked out of the room in pain. As they watched her disappear, they turned back to the outskirts beyond the wall. Happiness ran through Maura and Jane at the knowledge that they belonged to each other. But, Jane sobered up, wrapping her arm around Maura's waist, and kissed the side of her head as she whispered, "It's time."

"I know," Maura replied somberly. She then looked up at Jane and ran her fingers along her cheek. "At least, I know that when I go out there, that we belong to each other. That you have my heart forever."

Jane nodded, kissing her forehead. "You have mine," Jane whispered, taking in their possible last moments together.

 **R &I**

"It's time," Korsak stated as he mounted his horse.

The others began to walk to their horses while villagers and assassins alike began to gather their weapons. Alexandra stood by Constance, Angela and Arthur as they watched Maura and Jane descend the stairs and approached their horses. At the sight of her children, Angela grabbed Jane and Frankie, hugging them tightly.

Jane and Frankie returned the hug then Angela pulled back and grabbed Maura. She engulfed Maura in the group hug then said to the princess, "Please bring my children back to me."

Maura nodded then pulled back, walking to Alexandra. The assassin leaned against her staff but opened her arms wide enough for Maura to approach. She wrapped her arms around her aunt, hugging her as Alexandra whispered, "Be safe, my little princess."

The princess pulled back and nodded then mounted her horse.

Jane then approached Alexandra, hugging her the same way Maura was. "I'll protect her," Jane whispered in her ear.

"I have no doubt about that, my apprentice." The Master assassin watched as her apprentice mounted her horse. She then looked at the others who were on their horses as she declared, "May God help your journey." Maura nodded, placing her hood up and gestured for her horse to charge as they rode out of the Fortress.

"Time to end this all."

* * *

"Are you going to kill me," Dean questioned as he groveled before Charles Hoyt.

Hoyt drew his sword and placed it against Dean's neck. "I should kill you right here. You betrayed me by telling me that they would not arrive until sundown," he hissed as he placed a small cut against Dean's neck. The peasant cried out in pain, backing away with Hoyt stomping over until the throne room doors opened. At the sight, Dean ran out, passing Rockmond and Stark in his haste. They watched as he ran out but didn't bother to chase after him, prompting Hoyt to ask in a thunderous voice, "What?"

"We have a problem," Stark informed him.

At the sound of those words, Hoyt was lead by Stark and Rockmond out of the throne room and onto a tower. They handed him his telescope and peered through it to see rows and rows of people appearing on the field. Hoyt lowered it from his eye then ordered, "Find O'Rourke and bring me my armor."

Rockmond and Stark bowed their heads, leaving Hoyt alone. He continued to gaze out at the fields, peering through his telescope once more. "I'm waiting for you, Princess and Janie," he whispered.

While Hoyt watched from the towers, Maura and Jane exited the forest with their forces. The princess led them out onto the fields with Cavanaugh moving to the front with Moore. "They would have spotted us by now," Moore stated aloud.

"They'll be coming," Jane retorted. "Hoyt has to send O'Rourke…"

Suddenly, they heard a neigh causing them to look up and see a black armored man on a pure black stallion. "O'Rourke," Korsak mumbled at the sight of the horse. They then heard the echoes of feet stomping and soon, they realized that behind O'Rourke was a mix of his men and the Centurions.

O'Rourke drew his sword and Maura looked out toward the sky to see the sun beginning to set. All of a sudden, they heard a loud battle cry from O'Rourke then a loud cry from the soldiers who drew their swords.

Moore looked at them and drew his sword then placed his hood on. He looked over at Jane, Maura, Korsak and the others as he suggested, "Start heading to the East gate. We'll handle these buffoons."

Maura pulled back the reins of her horse and charged back into the forest with Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and Jane following closely behind. They rode through the forest until they reach the East gate. Maura dismounted her horse, followed by the others and they began to move toward the gate.

Quietly, they moved through the village, noticing as villagers were evacuating or remaining in their cottages. Centurions were marching through the streets as they shouted, "The rebels are coming soon."

 _Much sooner,_ Jane smirked as they entered a stable. They looked around and Maura moved forward until she noticed that several yards away was the bookshop. Quietly, they resumed their movement through the village until they reached the bookshop.

However, there was a slight problem.

"Get your hands off me, you barbarians," Pike shouted as the Centurions were trying to drag him out his shop. "I am an innocent man!"

"Who doesn't pay his taxes," a Centurion argued.

Noticing the problem, Jane gestured for Maura to go inside with Korsak and Frost while she signaled her brother to follow her. Maura nodded and slipped through the window of the shop while Frankie and Jane began to climb to the roof of the cottage. They went toward the edge and counted four Centurions who were escorting Pike.

Jane raised her hand, counting backwards from three while she took in a couple breaths in. Her world began to slow down then once she hit one, Frankie and her leaped from the roofs. They landed onto two Centurions, killing them instantly then yanked Pike away as Jane dodged a Centurion's sword while Frankie kicked the other Centurion's leg out. He then drew out his sword, using the helm of it and knocking him out. Jane used her hidden blade, blocking another swing of the sword then pushed him back against the wall. She kneed him causing him to bend over then used the hidden blade to stab the Centurion in the throat.

She retracted her blade then gestured for Pike to head back inside the cottage.

"What do you want," Pike questioned as Jane lowered her hood.

"It's clear," Jane shouted.

At these words, Korsak, Maura and Frost appeared, lowering their hoods. Pike's eyes widened at the sight of Maura and questioned, "You? What are you doing back?"

"Your services are needed by the Order, Pike," Maura informed him.

"The Order?"

"Yes, it's revived and the new Master, Alexandra MacCoughlan informed us that there is a secret passageway that leads into the castle."

"MacCoughlan but how…"

"No time for explaining, Theodore," Korsak cut off. "We need access now!"

Pike nodded and gestured for the backroom, "This way. Be quick."

Unknown to them, the fighting in the fields had become intense with assassins, Centurions, villagers and O'Rourke's men dropping one by one. Men were being dragged back to the forest, wounded while the women rode the men back to the Fortress.

"They are too strong," one assassin hissed as Angela tried to sew the wound on his stomach.

"We need more reinforcements," a villager commented.

Hearing all of this, Constance entered Alexandra's room to see her sitting up in her bed. "You need to rest," the Lady informed her friend.

"How bad," Alexandra questioned, ignoring the comment.

Constance looked down and Alexandra sighed, moving her body. "Alexandra," Constance tried to stop but the other woman refused to hear it and forced herself out of the bed. She winced in pain, grabbed her staff and telescope then limped to her balcony. She opened it then peered into it to see the chaos on the battlefield while the castle seemed to be unaffected.

"Anytime, Maura," Alexandra whispered as she continued to look at the castle.

Suddenly, she noticed a steady stream of smoke began to emerge from the castle and the north gate opening. "That's the signal," Constance pointed out. She then looked toward the field and commented, "They aren't charging for the gate."

"Because they can't," Alexandra retorted. She then turned around and hobbled back inside, knowing that she couldn't sit on the side anymore.

 **R &I**

 _ **Earlier…**_

Maura and Jane were the first to emerge from the secret passageway. They noticed that not many Centurions were around the castle, prompting Korsak to say, "Something's wrong…"

"Hoyt shouldn't be expecting us," Jane commented.

"Unless he was," Maura retorted.

Quietly, they moved out of the secret passage, pushing the stone out of the way. They exited one by one until Korsak was the last to exit and sealed the passage. They soon found a haystack and lite it up with a torch, creating the signal then Frost and Frankie jogged to the North gate, opening it up.

However, when the soldiers from the frontlines weren't coming, Maura grew concern. "Why aren't they coming," she wondered.

"Because your men can't beat O'Rourke," they turned around to see Stark and Rockmond approaching them with their swords and hidden blades drawn. At the sight of them, Maura, Jane and the others drew their swords and hidden blades but Maura and Jane's eyes widened as Centurions were coming from different areas of the castle.

"We're surrounded…" Frankie shouted.

"This is how your little rebellion will end," Hoyt shouted from his spot from the tower.

Before Stark or Rockmond could give out an order, they heard a loud trumpet sound echoing through the streets. Maura looked toward the direction of the sound as did the others and Hoyt to see a large horde of people charging to the gates.

"Duck," they heard and they did as a spear flew through the air. It hit a Centurion directly in the chest and soon, Cavanaugh rushed in with Oliver Frost trailing behind. "For freedom," Cavanaugh shouted.

Stark and Rockmond looked at each other then began to run away from the fighting. Maura and Jane noticed this and began to chase after them, running into the castle. They looked around the throne room with Jane wondering aloud, "Where did they go?"

"Jane," Maura shouted, causing Jane to duck and kick Stark straight in the chest. The princess turned instinctively, blocking Rockmond's sword then punched him straight across the jaw. Seeing the two apprentices down, Maura grabbed Jane's hand quickly and began to run to the doors behind the throne.

"Where are we going," Jane questioned, trying to keep a look out for any impending attack as they ran up the staircase with Maura leading.

"We have to find Hoyt."

As they reached the door to the tower, Maura pushed the door open to see the chaos surrounding her kingdom. She could hear the echoes of people shouting and screaming as cottages began to catch on fire and even, the stables. "There they are," they heard and looked up to Stark behind Jane while Rockmond stood in front of them.

Maura looked at Jane and the assassin looked back at the princess. "I love you," Jane whispered.

"I love you too," Maura replied.

They then returned their attention back at their opponents and began to charge at them.

As their swords collided, Hoyt watched from the tower. He then watched as Rockmond and Maura's swords collided with Maura grabbing Rockmond by his collar and head-butted him. The princess broke skin, causing blood to trickle down her forehead. Using this to his advantage, Rockmond grabbed Maura by her throat and forcing her almost over the wall. Maura gripped on the wall, trying to push herself back up but Rockmond was overpowering her.

Maura's gaze darted down to the ground to see the Centurions, assassins and villagers fighting. She gasped for air then looked at her belt to see her dagger, drawing it out then stabbing Rockmond into his leg. He cried out in pain and with all her strength, flipped Rockmond over the ledge.

But when she flipped him over, Maura fell over the edge but held on with her right hand for dear life. "Maura," Jane shouted, seeing her lover falling over the edge while she swung her sword at Stark. She revealed her hidden blade, attempting to stab him with Stark blocking it. He grabbed Jane's wrist, twisting it causing her to bend over.

Maura tried to pull herself up, attempting to swing her left hand to grip the ledge until she felt a foot stomp on her hand. "Fuck," she shouted in pain then looked up to see Hoyt looking down at her.

"Every time I think I got rid of you, you come back and now, here you are, the last Doyle," he chuckled. He then stepped Maura's hand causing her to cry out in pain causing Maura's grip to loosen slightly. "Long live the queen," Hoyt whispered as he raised his foot once more.

"No," Jane shouted.

Suddenly, someone jumped from the tower and landed on top of Hoyt, attempting to stab him with the hidden blade before being kicked off. He drew his sword and swung it while his attacker ducked and cut him with his hidden blade on his cheek. Feeling the blood rush down his cheek, the tyrant took out a small ball and threw it to the ground causing a dust cloud to form.

Stark, Jane, and Hoyt's attacker were coughing but using this to her advantage, Jane stepped on Stark's foot causing him to cry out in pain then turned to stab Stark into his abdomen. Finally able to move, Jane began to run where Maura was hanging from until it was too late as she heard Maura shout, "Jane!"

"Maura!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! A couple more chapters before this tale is over, my friends! I already got a new story in the development. Please review for it's my fuel!**


	23. Chapter 22: By the Blade

**A/N: *** **peeks from behind shield*** **Hello! Please lower your pitchforks for here's another chapter. I'll put the epilogue up right after.**

 **A/N 2: I'm sorry about the delays, guys! Life got in the way and also my grandma passed away recently. So this chapter is dedicated to her! But, I'm back on track and I got new ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **Death doesn't discriminate/ Between the sinners and the saints/ It takes and it takes and it takes." – "The World Was Wide Enough" from "Hamilton: An American Musical" by Lin Manuel-Miranda**_

* * *

Ch. 22: By the Blade

 _Moore and Cavanaugh fought but O'Rourke seemed to be overpowering them. He swung his sword, taking men out left and right. Moore looked up at the sky then noticed the smoke, signaling that the north gate was open. "There's the signal," Moore shouted._

" _We can't even charge for it," Cavanaugh shouted back as he swung his sword at O'Rourke who blocked it._

 _Suddenly, they heard a trumpet sound and the fighting froze for a brief moment as the trumpet sound became louder. Cavanaugh and Moore turned their heads to see a horseman riding through the forest with a large group of people._

 _At the sight, O'Rourke pulled off his helmet and shouted, "Retreat!"_

 _They began to back away while the horseman continued to charge through the front with Cavanaugh and Moore following behind. The trumpet continued to blaze with Cavanaugh catching up to the horseman and recognized who it was. "What are you doing here," he shouted._

" _Helping," Alexandra shouted back as she threw a spear to him._

 _He caught it and as they approached the north gate, Alexandra turned her horse in a different direction while Cavanaugh launched his spear and shouted, "Duck!"_

 _Alexandra wrapped around the castle walls and looked up to see Hoyt standing from the tower. She dismounted her horse and pulled out Drake's new gadget, climbing into a tree and pulling the trigger. The arrow flew across, stabbing into the stone of the wall then she tugged on it, making sure it was tight._

 _She then began to climb over upside down, praying that she didn't lose her grip or land on the ground. "I'm getting too old for this," Alexandra cringed, feeling her back wound sting immensely. She made it finally, taking the arrow and using her hidden blade as they climbed up the tower until she reached the top of the tower to see Hoyt watching Rockmond and Stark fighting Jane and Maura._

 _Alexandra pulled down her hood then revealed her hidden blade. "You've come to end our tale," Hoyt questioned as he glanced over his shoulder._

" _I'm here to end_ _ **your**_ _tale."_

 _Hoyt chuckled, drawing his sword and Alexandra charged at him as their weapons collided. Alexandra then used her left hand, smacking him straight across the jaw. Hoyt flinched but stood back up, swinging his sword, which Alexandra blocked. "Maura," she heard all of a sudden causing her to lose focus._

 _Her opponent used it to his advantage, smacking her straight across the jaw, knocking her out._

* * *

When she came to, she expected to have a sword sticking through her body but when she awoke to see that she was very much alive. _Maura_ , she remembered suddenly and stood up to see Hoyt stepping on Maura's hand as the princess cried out in pain. The assassin looked over to see Jane struggling against Stark, trying to break free and help Maura.

Alexandra raised her hood and moved toward the edge of the tower then jumped, taking Hoyt down then attempted to stab him. However, Hoyt kicked her off and stood back up, swinging his sword. Alexandra ducked then cut his cheek causing rage to fill Hoyt; he pulled out a small smoke bomb, throwing it and Alexandra was about to give chase until she heard, "Jane!"

"Maura!"

The assassin turned and watched as Maura's hand slipping from the wall. "Got you," she shouted as she grabbed Maura's hand, gripping tightly. Alexandra began to pull her up while Jane grabbed Maura's other hand, pulling her back in. "Thank god," Jane whispered, hugging Maura tightly.

"Hoyt," Maura questioned.

"He escaped back into the castle," Alexandra informed them, gesturing to the armor that trailed into the castle.

"Damn it," Jane cussed then looked down to see the chaos below. The stables were beginning to burn down with the horses running all over the courtyard as the battle within the streets continued. Jane and Maura glanced at the direction Hoyt went then at the fighting as Korsak landed on his back but stabbed a Centurion.

To chase after Hoyt or help their friends was the conflict for the two until Maura stated, "We need to get down there."

"Allow me," Alexandra grabbed the crossbow from her back, tying a rope to the end of it then aimed it at another wall and fired. It struck the wall and she tied the end of the rope to a torch holder. They removed their swords and placed their sheathed swords on the ropes, with Jane then Maura going down halfway until they released their holds, drawing their swords. They stabbed a couple Centurions on the impact then looked up, noticing the rope falling to the ground.

They looked up to see Alexandra, placing her sword back in her sheath. "What are you doing," Jane questioned.

Alexandra ignored the question, turning away and running into the castle.

Maura turned and swung her sword then climbed onto a barrel. "Into the castle," she shouted causing the battle to travel into the castle. She jumped down from the barrel and grabbed Jane's hand, leading her back into the castle.

 **R &I**

Hoyt entered his room quickly to see Fairfield groveling under his desk. "What are you doing," Fairfield questioned, watching Hoyt pull out a chest from under his bed.

"Shut up," Hoyt barked as he opened the chest, pulling out a hidden blade. Fairfield hid his head back under the table, showing his cowardice for the fake king didn't wish to fight. Hoyt sneered at the sight and continued to go through his chest until he also pulled out a small vial. The orange liquid glittered and Hoyt contemplated whether he should open the vial or not.

It was his last one and if he did, he only had one weapon that he wanted to use. He then heard the doors to throne room burst open. He looked back at the vial once more then uncorked the vial, pouring the liquid on both sides of his hidden blade then retracted his blade. He threw the vial down then turned to head back out to the hallway until he noticed that there was a blockade.

"Alexandra," he greeted with a bow of his head.

The Master assassin drew her sword while Hoyt drew his sword as Alexandra said, "It ends tonight, Hoyt."

"Indeed with one of us dead and hopefully, it will be you," Hoyt barked as he drew his dagger, throwing it at Alexandra. The assassin closed the door, blocking the dagger as she pushed the door opened, charging at Hoyt.

Meanwhile, Maura and Jane with the others entered the ballroom, looking around. "O'Rourke's forces are retreating," Cavanaugh informed the group. He then noticed someone was missing and asked, "Where's Alexandra?"

"Don't know," Jane answered. She watched as O'Rourke's men were beginning to run out of the castle. "We're winning," Jane whispered.

"Not for long," they turned to see O'Rourke entering the ballroom with his helmet off, bleeding from his nose and side of his head.

Korsak drew his sword as well as the other men, moving in front Jane and Maura. "Go and find Alexandra as well as Hoyt," Korsak ordered them.

"But," Jane began to argue.

They heard a loud crash, making Maura and Jane rush out to see broken glass and Alexandra hanging from a balcony. Hoyt stepped on her hand, making her hand release but she drew an arrow stabbing it into the stone, stopping her fall. Hoyt looked over, leaping out of the window and landed on the walkaway while Alexandra released her grip on the arrow, landing on the walkway.

Hoyt charged at her with his sword, swinging with Alexandra blocking it with her hidden blade. Hoyt leaned in, pushing her further back with all of his strength and made her back pressed her against the brick wall's gap, preparing to fall over.

"Hoyt," Jane shouted, loud enough that Hoyt turned his head, giving Alexandra the opportunity to kick him in the abdomen. He fell back and Alexandra drew her sword, raising and swinging it at him. But, Hoyt blocked it with his hidden blade.

Maura watched the combat, moving down the bridge until she felt Jane tug on her hand. "We need to find a way to meet up with them," she informed her lover. Maura nodded and began to lead Jane through the castle.

As Jane and Maura tried to reach them, Alexandra continued to fight Hoyt with all of her might. Hoyt stood up as he continued to block Alexandra's sword. "You can't stop me," Hoyt taunted as he kicked Alexandra in the stomach causing her chest plate to fall off. She landed on her back, feeling the pain in her body then Hoyt drew his hidden blade. She looked over to see her sword was several feet away, attempting to reach for it until a foot stepped onto her wrist then she was stabbed into the side.

She cried out in pain as Hoyt leaned down and whispered in ear, "Also you were right all along. The poison that you used all those many years ago, I used it on the very people you cared about."

Rage filled Alexandra's eyes at this final confession. Using all the strength in her body, she shoved Hoyt back with the hidden blade, retracting from her shoulder. She cried out in pain as Hoyt stood up with his hidden blade still drawn. Blood dripped from it as Alexandra staggered, holding her shoulder in pain.

It was throbbing and she took in a deep breath, feeling a ring in her ears. _It can't be_ , she thought as she shook her head slightly.

"The poison's affecting you," Hoyt announced. She reached for the wall, feeling pain rush through her even more. "You see I poured my last vial of poison on my hidden blade," Hoyt explained.

"I'm immune," Alexandra coughed.

"Yes, about that, I changed it slightly." He watched as Alexandra staggered even more as he drew his sword again, moving closer as she slumped to the ground. "It's an accelerated version so right now, it's killing you and _I_ only have the antidote." Hoyt moved closer, placing the sword against Alexandra's neck. "So this is how the great assassin ends," he stated.

"Hoyt," he turned and an arrow hit in square in the chest. Alexandra then swept Hoyt's legs causing him to fall back then Alexandra went into her back pouch, pulling out a small ball. She took in a deep breath then threw the small ball causing a ball of smoke to appear. Hoyt coughed, swinging his sword around until it cleared then he noticed that Alexandra was out of sight.

Dazed from the smoke, Alexandra looked around in confusion to see Maura carrying her. Alexandra closed her eyes, hearing the movement from behind as she whispered, "He's coming…"

"We are almost there," Maura informed her, pushing through a door to see Jane running over with her bow drawn.

Jane approached them and looked down at a bleeding Alexandra. "Oh my god," Jane mumbled quietly. She then wrapped her arm around Alexandra and the two began to jog down the walkway until a flame blocked their path all of a sudden. They looked up to see a figure stepping from the other side and through the fire to reveal O'Rourke covered in blood and broken armor.

They turned back then noticed that Hoyt appeared as well. "We're surrounded," Maura shouted.

Jane looked back from O'Rourke, Hoyt and Alexandra. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she gestured Maura to lower Alexandra against the wall. She then drew her sword and stepped toward Hoyt.

"Jane," Maura called out.

"Handle O'Rourke."

Hoyt drew his sword and smiled, "I can smell the fear mixed with lavender, Janie."

"I'm not afraid of you," she shouted back.

Hoyt smirked and Jane tightened her hold on her sword then both charged at each other. The swords clashed while Maura drew her sword, walking toward O'Rourke. "So we meet face to face, Princess," O'Rourke said to Maura.

"So we do," Maura retorted as she drew her sword.

O'Rourke smirked, charging toward Maura with her blocking it. She swung her sword back, hitting his sword. O'Rourke swung at Maura's head, making her duck and rolling past him. She tried to strike him in the legs but his armor stopped the attack. O'Rourke raised his sword, attempting to stab Maura but she moved quickly.

With Jane, Hoyt clashed and blocked every attack she dealt. After another missed attack, Hoyt punched Jane straight across the jaw, making her sword fall out of her hand. Seeing her defenseless, Hoyt attempted to land a blow to end her until Jane raised her wrist and the hidden blade block the attack. He raised it again and tried to attack Jane once more.

Maura glanced over and swung at O'Rourke, hitting him once again. However, O'Rourke grabbed Maura the tunic, prepared to stab Maura with his sword until an arrow pierced him the back. O'Rourke turned in pain as he dropped Maura who landed on the ground and looked over to see Alexandra, holding up the crossbow as she leaned against the wall.

In rage, O'Rourke pulled the arrow out and raised his sword with Alexandra attempting to lift her sword until O'Rourke cried out in pain suddenly. He and Alexandra looked down to see a sword piercing through his body. The sword then was pulled out as O'Rourke's body dropped to the ground to reveal Maura holding the sword.

Maura then looked over to see Jane on the ground, struggling in getting an advantage over Hoyt. She ran over to her lover and her opponent, tackling him to the ground. Hoyt tried to raise his hidden blade with Jane standing up from the ground, groaning in pain.

The princess swung at Hoyt's feet causing Hoyt to jump then lunge with his sword. Maura moved back then stepped forward, cutting Hoyt's hand with her blade. He dropped his sword, grabbing his hand in pain and Jane, despite being in pain, kicked the sword aside. Maura then cut his other hand, prompting Jane to state to him clearly, "We match."

Hoyt looked at the princess then at Jane before he went to his back pocket. Suddenly, a smoke bomb went off and Maura couldn't see anything in front of her. Her sword then was out of her hand and she landed on her back. As the smoke cleared, Hoyt stood before her with her sword in his hand; he then stepped in quickly, creating a small cut on his neck.

"Get away from her," Jane shouted. Maura tried to stand up but Hoyt had the sword to close to her body, forcing her to stay down as she tried to back away from him. The tyrant began to step closer with Maura backing up until she reached Jane who placed her arm in front of her protectively.

Hoyt picked up Jane's sword and held both of the swords in his hands. "Two for the price of one," he commented as he raised his sword, preparing to kill them.

Jane placed her body in front of Maura's, closing her eyes and raising her hidden blade up to block whatever impact until there was a loud clank. Maura opened her eyes, as did Jane, to see Alexandra standing up with her sword, blocking Hoyt's attack.

She then headbutted him causing Hoyt to gasp in pain and Alexandra to cringe but due to the poison; she was numb. She stumbled backwards as Hoyt regained his balance and resumed his fight with Alexandra. He swung both swords at her, prompting her to bend back to avoid the attack then lunged forward with her sword. He blocked her sword then retaliated until Alexandra cut his hand again, making the sword drop.

Hoyt looked down at his hands then grabbed Alexandra's wrist, twisting her arm enough to make her sword drop from her hand. He then kneed her causing her to drop to the ground in pain then he turned quickly, catching the arrow in his hand and snapping it in half while Jane and Maura watched.

He then tossed it aside as he picked up his sword and commented, "I wasn't going to let that happen again." Jane placed her arm protectively in front of Maura again, pushing them back until Jane attempted to lunge at Hoyt who shoved her aside and into the wall. "This ends now," Hoyt stated as he tossed the sword aside and the hidden blade came out.

Maura took in a deep breath, preparing for the deathblow until she landed onto the ground and there was a loud cry. She looked up and shouted, "No!" Hoyt smirked, pulling his hidden blade out of Alexandra's abdomen. As he backed away, Alexandra staggered back, pressing on the wound as she dropped to the ground.

Jane turned her head as her eyes refocused to see Alexandra on the ground while Maura stood up, grabbing her sword and lunged at Hoyt. As she stood up slowly, Maura cut Hoyt straight across the chest causing him to hiss in pain, bending over in pain. Thinking she has the chance to kill Hoyt, she raised her sword until she felt a sharp pain in her leg causing her to cry out in pain.

Hoyt retracted his hidden blade and straightened his spine, punching her straight across the jaw. As Maura hit the ground, she lost her grip on her sword and tried to reach out until she cringed in pain and she felt nauseated. "Now, you are going to die the same way your mother did," Hoyt chuckled as he picked up Maura's sword and gave a slight cut on Maura's neck. He raised his sword until he felt something wrapped around his neck.

He flipped Jane over and removed the bow off his neck tossing it by Alexandra's body. He punched Jane but she rolled him over and punched him back. He raised his arm and attempted to stab her with his hidden blade but she grabbed his wrist, moving it away from her and used her hidden blade to block it, causing it to crack from the impact. Hoyt then kicked her off causing Jane to roll on the ground.

As she stood up, Hoyt smiled sadistically and commented, "You won't win, Janie."

"I'm not scared of you anymore," Jane shouted back.

"You should be…" Hoyt continued to walk toward her as Jane stood in her spot. He continued to walk and his hidden blade revealed once more, preparing to end Jane once and for all. Jane tried to get the mechanism in her hidden blade to work but when the blade did not come out, Jane began to look around frantically.

Seeing that there was no weapon, Jane looked around frantically for something to defend herself from Hoyt.

As Jane looked around, Maura crawled over to Alexandra. Her vision began to blur as she reached for Alexandra's hand, trying to place pressure on her wound. Alexandra looked up, trying to keep focus as she took in a deep breath then released it. "Jane," the assassin whispered, prompting to Maura to look around to see an object by Alexandra's foot.

"If I die," Hoyt commented to Jane. "I'll have company in Hell. First with you then your darling princess."

As Hoyt moved closer about to draw his hidden blade until Jane heard it.

In a swift motion, she kicked Hoyt's legs out causing him to fall back then turned her back, catching the arrow in her hand. Hoyt looked over to see Alexandra holding the bow while Maura leaned against her, holding the arrows in her hands.

"No," he whispered, knowing what was about to happen.

Jane then looked down at Hoyt, stomping on his wrist then shouted, "I win!" Suddenly, she stabbed Hoyt straight into the chest and added, "And you're going to Hell alone!" She then released her hold on the arrow as she fell back while Korsak, Cavanaugh, Frankie and Frost appeared.

Breathing heavily and a clap of thunder came, Jane looked up at the sky as rain began to fall while Korsak questioned, "Is he dead?"

Jane nodded softly then she heard suddenly, "Jane!" The assassin turned to see Alexandra laying Maura down on the ground as she was breathing heavily. Jane rushed over, taking Maura's hand as she questioned, "What's happening?"

"Hoyt's poison…it's rushing through her…body," Alexandra breathed. She shook her head and looked toward the body as she said to Jane, "On his body is a vial. It's the only antidote…that can help…her."

Jane rushed back to Hoyt's body, searching it until she found the vial. She slid back to Maura as she raised her into her lap. "I…love…you," Maura whispered to her as her eyes began to close.

"You're not allow to die on me," Jane whispered back as she opened the vial then tilted Maura's head back, pouring the drink down her throat. They watched in such fervor as Jane placed Maura in her lap, listening her breathe heavily. "Come on, Maur," Jane whispered until Maura opened her eyes to look up at her. At the sight, she smiled with tears in her eyes, "Hi."

"Hi…" Maura retorted back with Jane, pressing her forehead against hers. The princess then turned her head to see Alexandra attempting to stand up weakly. "Jane," the princess gestured to Alexandra.

Jane rushed to Alexandra and attempted to help her up until she noticed the blood stain on her mentor's abdomen. "We need help," Jane shouted as she attempted to lower Alexandra back down but the assassin refused, pushing herself up.

Korsak took Alexandra from Jane, gesturing for her to help Maura up from the ground. With Frankie and Frost's help, Maura stood up from the ground then she heard a triumphant cry and looked out to see everyone gathered in the courtyard. They had their swords and staffs raised up in the air. Jane took Maura's hand and approached the edge of the wall then grabbed her sword from the ground, handing it to her. She took the sword from Jane and the princess raised the sword high in the air.

At this sight, everyone raised their weapons in triumphant.

* * *

"Maura," the princess heard and turned to see Jane entering, dressed in her assassin dress robes. As Maura turned to face Jane in her dark green coronation dress, Jane smiled at her then asked softly, "You ready?"

Maura nodded, walking up to Jane and giving her a soft kiss on her lips before she pulled back with a wide smile.

After the siege of the castle, everyone gathered their families in the fortress and brought them back. In the days following, those who were against the Doyle crown that they were to leave or pledge their allegiance. Half stayed due to many realizing that they didn't have much a choice in Hoyt's reign for he threatened the soldiers with their lives and their families' lives. The other half was free to go but if they returned with any malice, the Order would handle them personally.

It seemed in the days that follow, peace came over the land and it spread like wildfire. Upon discovery, they found Garrett Fairfield hiding in a corner in Hoyt's chambers. Immediately, he renounced the crown and fled back to his homeland.

The Order became the official high police for the crown as appointed by Maura. It was a discussion led by Jane and Korsak due to Alexandra's injuries, placing her in her old chambers, and officially, the soldiers would inform the Order of high situation issues such a protection details and political discussions.

Behind closed doors, Alexandra was still experiencing the effects of Hoyt's poison. It was indeed an accelerated version of her poison and she attempted multiple times (with Korsak's assistance) to recreate the antidote.

However, there were slight problems and Alexandra made Korsak swear to not tell Maura or Jane. She didn't want it to interfere with the coronation plans or the coronation itself.

The coronation announcement happened several days after Fairfield's renouncement. Plans began to form with everyone making sure everything was in place. In this haste, Maura and Jane had barely any time together throughout the day until the evening came. Though they had separate rooms, Maura and Jane snuck into each other's rooms to be at each other's sides as wives.

"Long live the queen," Jane smiled as they reached the top of the staircase.

Maura laughed quietly and retorted, "I'm not queen yet."

"You will in a couple minutes." Jane then looked around the area then leaned in, kissing Maura's lips then forehead. As Jane walked down the staircase, Maura took in a deep breath in then waited for Cailin and Constance to place the robe over her shoulders. She then felt the wait and the chain began to wrap around her neck and the person went around fully to reveal Alexandra dressed in her Master assassin robes.

"What are you doing out of bed," Maura questioned as the assassin hobbled around.

The assassin gave a small smile, connecting to the other side of the cape and commented quietly, "You look beautiful." Maura bowed her head and Alexandra smiled softly, running her fingers along Maura's cheek gently. "Your parents would have been very proud of you. You've grown into a strong young woman and great leader. You make me proud, Maura," she informed the princess.

Maura smiled, hugging her aunt with Alexandra returning the hug then pulled back at the sound of trumpets blaring. Alexandra bowed her head and descended the staircase to join the others. As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she cringed in pain but took her place beside Jane, Korsak and the others.

Seeing the cringe, Korsak leaned over and whispered, "You're going to make your condition worse."

Alexandra eyed her friend, disregarding his comment but it didn't go unheard by Jane who peered up at her. For a couple minutes, she gazed at her mentor until her attention changed toward the staircase as they announced, "Now presenting her royal highness, Princess Maura Doyle."

Everyone faced Maura, watching her descend the staircase and up to the throne. As she walked, Alexandra placed her hood on and gestured for Jane to follow, walking along the side while Arthur Isles, Cavanaugh, Korsak, and Oliver Frost followed after, taking their places along the court.

Three stood on each side of Maura as the Archbishop spoke, "Each of you represent a place in the Royal Court now and are regarded highly. With this, I present to you, your future Queen, do you promise to provide service and loyalty to her?"

"We do," the six answered.

The Archbishop then looked at Maura, "Do you, Princess Maura Doyle, promise to rule all territories in Ireland that are under your rule with peace and harmony? Do you promise to govern these territories by the laws and customs given?"

"I solemnly promise to do so," Maura answered.

"Do you promise to give law, justice, and mercy to the best of your judgments?"

"I solemnly promise to do so," Maura answered, glancing over at Jane and Alexandra.

The Archbishop proceeded with the ceremony until they placed the scepter and orb in her hand then have her sit down on the throne. A young man stepped forward with the crown resting on the cushion and the Archbishop lifted it up, placed it on Maura's head as he announced as she stood, "I present to you, Queen Maura Doyle of the Doyle Kingdom."

"Long live the Queen," Frankie shouted causing cheers to erupt throughout the throne room with Maura smiling widely.

 **R &I**

The ballroom filled with friends, family and people dancing around happily. Maura and Jane stood in the corner, listening to the music before they escaped out onto the balcony. They moved to the far corner where darkness hid them. Maura then wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her close and kissing her ardently.

Jane returned her kiss, smiling against her lips then whispered, "I love you, _my_ Queen."

"I love you too, _my_ Guardian." Jane gestured for them to move out of the shadows and they stood at the balcony to see the vast open land and seas ahead of them. "Maybe we can travel someday," Maura whispered.

"Already longing to be out of the walls again," Jane joked softly.

Maura nudged Jane with a small smile. "I love my new freedom but I know I have obligations, politically, but I think it would be nice that you and I take it in as a pair," Maura informed her lover.

"I would like that."

"Maura," they turned to see Cailin. The handmaiden walked over and informed softly, "You have to spend time with your other guests as Lady Isles mentioned."

Maura gave a guilty smile and replied, "I'll be in, Cailin."

She then turned back to Jane who lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "I'll see you later tonight," Jane informed her lovingly.

Maura bowed her head and gave a quick kiss on Jane's cheek, returning to the ballroom. Jane followed right after to see Korsak conversing with the other men then noticed Alexandra leaning against a column. She looked tired and even pale to Jane's eyes causing the apprentice to approach her Master.

"Brings back old memories," Jane inquired.

Alexandra looked up at her apprentice then looked back at ballroom. "I remember nights where I would be up there," she gestured to the pedestal by the windows. "Being among the people, to feel accepted after so long…it's different," she commented.

Jane nodded then moved closer, about to ask her question until they heard Lady Isles call them over. Jane walked over with Alexandra following closely behind until they reached Maura who was standing with a young man holding a canvas. "Lady McCoughlan and Lady Rizzoli," the artist greeted with a bow of his head.

"How can we help you, sir," Maura inquired.

"I hope that I may paint a portrait of you three," he asked bashfully.

Maura looked at Jane and Alexandra with an inquisitive expression before Jane rolled her eyes and nodded. The queen then looked at Alexandra who sighed simply and bowed her head to her.

The young artist gestured for them to take positions with Maura taking a seat and on each side was an assassin. Jane placed her hand on Maura's shoulder, prompting Maura to place her hand on top of Jane's. Alexandra gave a small smile, one that was very rare to be seen.

The painter worked quickly on the painting until it was completed. As they stood back to look at the painting, Maura looked at the painter and complimented, "It's beautiful." Jane nodded in agreement as did Alexandra who took in a deep breath, touching her abdomen briefly then began to limp away. Maura glanced over and watched before calling out softly, "Are you done for the night?"

Alexandra gave a small nod, continuing to walk. "Age catching up to you," Jane joked.

A smirk formed briefly. "Not as young as I used to be but go on and have fun, you two," she answered.

They watched as Alexandra disappeared through the crowed.

However, little did the two know that things were going to shift in their lives once more.

* * *

In two days time, Jane with Korsak's help was running the Order due the lack of appearance of Alexandra. It concerned the apprentice who voiced it to Maura who seemed concern as well.

"She never said she had business," Maura inquired.

Jane shook her head. "I would have been informed somehow," she retorted.

Suddenly, they stopped at the sight of Korsak with Alexandra in his arms. She was leaning against him at first then pushed off, trying to walk up until her knees buckled. "Got you," he whispered as he glanced around then began to ascend to the former Queen's corridor with Alexandra.

As soon as they were up, Maura and Jane began to follow after to see Korsak enter the room with Alexandra. He then left the room quickly and returned with Constance and Angela, shutting behind them. Jane and Maura then approached the door and heard Korsak comment, "You're dying..."

"I'm still alive...to tell you that we will not tell them, Korsak…"

"You wrote your last requests. You're collapsing and have the fever now…the antidote isn't doing anything anymore…you know how _your_ own poison works."

At these words, Maura and Jane opened the door to reveal a frustrated Korsak sitting and across from him was a very paler and feverish Alexandra lying on a bed with Angela and Constance placing wet clothes on her forehead.

Maura gasped at the sight while Jane leaned against the doorway. "Jane," Angela started at the sight of the two girls.

"How long," Jane questioned, cutting her mother off.

They weren't blind but they needed to hear someone express it. With no response, Maura then demanded, "Someone answer us."

Suddenly, Alexandra opened her eyes wearily and sat up. "Alexandra," Constance tried to stop but the other woman ignored her. The assassin sat up to reveal her feverish body covered in bandages but still her hidden blade rested on her wrist.

The bandages wrapped around her wounded shoulder, breast and the lower abdomen. Maura noticed immediately that the bandages were a dark red on her shoulder and abdomen. "When I fought Hoyt, he stabbed me in the shoulder," Alexandra explained tiredly. "Then when I took…"

"The blade for me," Maura whispered, glancing down at the abdomen wound.

Alexandra bowed her head and continued, "I never mentioned to you both that Hoyt used an accelerated version of the poison that killed your parents and my husband on me. Vince and I have been replicating the antidote to slow the process…"

"But, it hasn't…"

Alexandra shook her head. "I used the only antidote to save someone else," she informed simply.

Jane and Maura looked at each other then realization crossed Maura's face. "It's my fault," Maura stated.

"No, it isn't." She gestured for Maura and Jane to approach. The queen and assassin took a seat as Constance and Angela stepped back. Maura bowed her head and Alexandra raised her hand, touching Maura's cheek gently. "I vowed many years ago… that I would protect you. I would've done… this for you years ago as I did… a while ago," she explained.

"But-"

"It's… _my_ duty, Maura as it is my promise by my… blade."

Silence came over them and suddenly, Maura placed her head on Alexandra's shoulder. The Master Assassin felt the wetness on her shoulder. She stepped back slowly and wiped the tears from Maura's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us," Jane questioned.

"Because of the coronation and… everything. You all needed to focus… on that, not my health," Alexandra answered firmly. She then took in a deep breath and rested back, turning her head to see shadows.

Familiar shadows that she hasn't seen in years.

"Vince, you have what I've instructed," Alexandra informed quietly.

Vince nodded and gave a sad smile. "Been a good ride, old friend," he whispered in her ear then stepped back.

Angela and Constance watched as Korsak bowed his head, prompting them to look at Alexandra. Angela approached, kissed Jane's forehead then Alexandra's, whispering, "Tell Francesco I say I love him."

Alexandra gave a small smile then Constance approached, touching her right hand. She gave it a light squeeze and smiled sadly, "Who knew I would grow fond of you, Assassin?"

"I would say... the same, milady…"

Constance then gave a small kiss on her forehead then stepped out, leaving Jane and Maura with Alexandra.

"You can't die," Jane stated quietly.

Alexandra chuckled and Maura shook her head. "I forbid you to," Maura added.

"I wish…I could obey," Alexandra smiled weakly.

"You can't leave us when we just found you," she argued, gripping her hand.

Alexandra looked over at Jane then removed her hidden blade, placing it on Jane's other wrist. "Korsak will... tell you what I have planned... for you, my apprentice. You…make me so…proud, Jane. Your father…would be proud," she informed her. She then took in a deep breath and turned her head back at Maura. She raised her hand again and expressed softly, "You look so much like your mother…"

"Don't go…"

"We'll meet again…in this…life or…the next," Alexandra expressed.

Maura pressed her forehead against hers. "You promise," she asked.

"By…the blade."

 **R &I**

Soon, night fell with Maura and Jane staying by Alexandra's side and by the next light, the Master Assassin succumbed to her wounds with the two most important people by her side.

In the days that followed, the Doyle Kingdom mourned and Maura made sure that Alexandra was buried in among the Royal family. After the funeral, Maura and Jane decided in the course of the night that they would travel to the shores.

They arrived before dawn and they walked up the cliff where the crosses were. Jane placed a cross into the ground with Alexandra's name carved in and had Bran do a small blessing before they took a seat in front of the crosses. With the little light, Jane then went into her tunic, revealing a letter with the Order's seal. " _Jane, if you are reading this, my life is complete. My apprentice, I wish to inform you that upon my death that you have already completed your training._ _ **You**_ _, Jane, will be the leader of the Order. I believe in you and I will always be around. All my love, Alexandra,"_ Jane read aloud. She placed the letter down and commented softly, "I'm going to be the leader…Maura, I-"

"Alexandra believed in you, love as do I." She then turned around to reveal her satchel and pulled out a small book. "I found this in my room," Maura informed her lover, "it was left on my bed."

"What is it?"

"I haven't opened it."

Jane scooted closer and Maura rested her body back against hers. She unbound the book to reveal the first page and recognized the familiar script. _"Maura,"_ she read, _"I leave you this book, my niece. It contains the letters that your mother and I corresponded but it also contains my entries of travels and the notes I wrote through the last several months I've been with you and Jane. I know you wish for me to be there as your advisor but…you can do this, Maura. You are very brave and smart. You won this war because of those qualities and many more. I also believe Jane will give the sound advice you need especially as your guardian and wife. I'm proud you, Maura. You will be a great Queen. All my love, your Aunt Alexandra."_

Maura looked up at Jane who was smiling and looking out to the horizon. "We should come here to visit as much as possible," Jane commented.

"I agree."

"She believes in us. _I_ believe in us."

" _I_ believe in us too," Maura replied. Jane turned her head and cupped Maura's cheek, pulling Maura close and kissed her lips ardently. Maura returned the kiss and pulled back, whispering, "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

Soon, they turned their heads to see the sun rising to show a new light, new day, and a new chapter.

* * *

 ***hands tissues and cookies* About one year ago today, I started this tale and tomorrow, the** **Epilogue will be posted most likely which you all will love, I promise. So please review! Thanks for your patience!**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you for the condolences and reviews! Here's the last chapter of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." –Richard Bach**_

* * *

Epilogue

 **Somewhere in Ireland, late August 2015**

Time is very interesting.

Many suns and moons later, gone were the great kingdoms of Ireland. The fields remain green but time changed how the land was used. The villages disappeared into small towns and cities while letters were replaced with phones.

The Doyle Kingdom faded with time with the castle, as it's only remains in history. Books, writings, and old archives were found to the point that museums and exhibits started to show interest once more to the medieval world.

Upon approaching the old Doyle castle, an archeological team entered with their leader. "Now, anything you find will be placed in the crates. I will look over each item in person when we return to Dublin," the doctor informed the group.

At these words, they began to spread out. The doctor pulled out a flashlight and began to look around the area. There were many items along the walls such as tattered tapestries and old armors. It was something that they already collected plenty of but they were in search of anything showing the representation of the Doyle kingdom or even (among the doctor's research) the Order, a secret society known for their assassins.

"Doctor," the doctor turned and approached to see a worker coming up from a staircase.

"What is it?"

"You're going to like what we found."

The doctor went down the stairs, entering a cellar to see multiple square items wrapped and several chests.

"My friends, we've hit the jackpot."

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts, July 2016**

"Jane, I prefer if we are not late for this exhibit," Maura commented to her fiancé as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm movin. I'm movin, Maura," Jane popped out of the hallway while getting her boots on. "Why are we in such a rush?"

"I want to be there on time."

"It's not like the exhibit is going to leave immediately," Jane retorted.

Maura gave a small glare at Jane. "I know that but the fact it's about my ancestor. I wish to meet the person in charge of all that," she informed.

"I know. Who is this person anyways?"

"Dr. Collins. I've read the articles written by them about medieval times and it's quite insightful as if a story."

Jane gazed at Maura, seeing the glint in her eyes. She loved seeing the look in Maura's eyes and it made Jane fall in love with her more and more.

"Come on," Jane placed her hand out toward her. Maura took it and leaned up, kissing Jane's cheek as they walked out.

When they arrived, Maura and Jane were escorted to the exhibit and noticed that it was empty. "Dr. Collins wished to show this privately to you before the actual museum displays it," the museum director explained.

Maura nodded and began to look at the artifacts. They were swords, knives and shields and a type of weapon worn by assassins called hidden blades. It was quite fascinating and even, Jane began to wander around until she halted in front of a painting.

It was impossible but there it was.

"Maura, you need to see this," Jane called out.

Maura walked over and asked as she walked, "What's wrong, Jan..." She stopped and stared up at the painting. It was a queen sitting on her throne with a warrior whose hand on her shoulder. It wasn't the fact that it was beautiful or anything but it caught her off guard.

"She looks like you. I look like...this is crazy."

"Insanity but technically, you look like them," they turned to see a well-dressed woman approaching. She was as tall as Jane with dark brown hair but what Jane noticed was the gray eyes. The woman glanced up at the painting then placed her hand out toward Maura. "Dr. Alexandra Collins but I prefer Alex," she introduced herself.

Maura took the hand shaking it. Oddly, Maura seemed a bit relaxed with the stranger as well Jane. Usually, the detective would be a bit suspicious of new people but this young woman seemed to give a calm aura. "Doctor Maura Isles and this is my fiancé, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"First of all, congratulations and second, welcome to the exhibit."

"It's big," Jane commented as she looked around the exhibit, seeing the armor and weapons.

Doctor Collins nodded, "Took about five years of research and five years of living in Ireland to get it all done."

"I heard somewhat the Irish accent but I don't like to guess."

Jane leaned in and whispered to Doctor Collins, "Trust me, she doesn't."

Collins chuckled and replied, "I grew up here in Boston. My great grandparents were from Ireland and I remembered them, telling me tales of medieval Ireland. It became a passion of mine later on in life."

"It's an impressive collection." Maura's gaze then returned to the painting. As she looked back at the painting, gazing at the likeness of the Queen and the hooded figure. Seeing the intrigue in her eyes, Dr. Collins commented, "The Queen and her guardian, the Master Assassin. It was quite a find and one of my favorites."

"I'm surprised that it's in such beautiful condition. Where did you find it at?"

"There's an old castle ground. Supposedly, where your ancestor ruled," the doctor explained. "Found this in the very deep chambers as well as several other paintings and artifacts."

Jane approached another painting of her doppelgänger. "What about her," she inquired.

"I found a couple written documents in old Gaelic in a leather journal. Time affected it immensely but what I've translated in a couple pages that I found was that she became leader after her mentor died of battle wounds. She was fair and strong." The doctor pointed to one more painting in the back of an older woman with a blade drawn from her wrist with a crest on her wrist. "That was her mentor," she informed them.

Jane and Maura looked over and each had a surprise expression. They then looked back at the doctor. "I know. My older twin," Doctor Collins smiled. "My family goes back as far as yours. Supposedly this was painted after death due to her great importance to the Queen. Not much about her except the last name was MacCoughlan and she was married to a lord who was murdered by a tyrant. The same tyrant who tried to steal it from your ancestor, Maura."

Jane returned her gaze to the other painting of the Queen and her doppelgänger and noticed the matching necklaces wrapped around their necks. "How close were they," she wondered aloud.

The doctor smirked and answered, "There are two different rumors. First one was that they were just best friends; a queen and her guardian."

"The other," Maura inquired.

The doctor glanced at the portrait then back at them. "Lovers," Jane guessed softly, seeing Alex's eyes, looking at Jane and Maura's entwined hands.

It was a simple nod. "Yes. A secret love that saved the kingdom," Dr. Collins stated. For a moment, the world froze and it even seemed that something came over them. As they stood, it seemed there was a pull between the three of them.

 _Until we meet in this life or the next_ , a whisper came.

Chills ran up their spines and Maura shivered, as she commented, "Cold isn't it?"

Doctor Collins nodded in agreement.

"So," Jane spoke suddenly, "you specialized in all of this?"

"Yes. I lived in Boston years ago then I went to NYU for a bit, did exchange programs in Ireland and England. But something drew me to _this_ ," she gestured toward the artifacts. "The world that my ancestor belonged to. Your ancestors as well."

"We appreciate it," Maura expressed.

"I would also be honored if you be my guests for the exhibit's opening. You may also bring some friends and family to join you."

Maura glanced at Jane who she knew wasn't into the whole museum scene. For a couple moments, Jane looked around the exhibit then back at Maura. "You want to go," Jane inquired to her lover.

Maura nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent," Collins smiled.

 **R &I**

Jane and Maura arrived dressed both beautifully and eloquently. Jane wore a form fitting white dress while Maura paired off with her in black. Make up was done to a finesse as well as hair, making them the center of attention when entering the exhibit (besides the obvious fact that they looked like the paintings).

Jane leaned in and whispered to Maura, "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you in my life?"

Maura blushed, leaned up and kissed Jane's cheek, replying, "The feeling is mutual, my love."

"Janie! Maura," they turned their heads to see Angela standing with Korsak, Frost, Cavanaugh Frankie, and Tommy with TJ in his arms, waving a wooden sword.

They walked over, greeting everyone as Frost complimented, "Looking _fine_ , ladies."

"Thank you, Barry," Maura smiled.

Jane approached her nephew with a wide smile, kissing his cheek and asked Tommy, "Why did you bring him?"

"Doctor Collins insisted, saying there are activities for TJ," Tommy replied as TJ waved his little sword.

"I'm a knight," TJ smiled.

Jane and everyone giggled with Jane replying, "Yes, you are!"

"Dr. Isles! Detective Rizzoli," they heard and turned to see Dr. Collins, approaching in a slacks and a light blue button shirt with a blazer. "I apologize for not changing. I've been here since you left to make sure everything's perfect."

"Doctor Collins, I think it's safe to say that you can address me as Maura. Also, you are dressed perfectly fine."

"That's a huge compliment from her and I agree with Maura. You can call me Jane," Jane added.

Alex smiled at this and stated softly, "Jane. Maura."

"Dr. Collins," she turned her head and noticed a photographer. "You mind if we take a picture of you three?"

Alex turned to them, gesturing to a portrait that was cover behind a curtain. Alex cleared her throat and everyone became silent while the curator handed the doctor a microphone. "First of all, thank you all for coming. At age thirty-eight, I've accomplished a goal that I have had for the last ten years," she began, getting a deserving round of applause. "I'm also honored by the presence of Doctor Maura Isles and her fiancé, Detective Jane Rizzoli. Ironically, both look like the subjects of some of the paintings. But, please enjoy the exhibit and I present my most favorite piece."

She then pulled the chord to the curtain to reveal a simple portrait. Everyone gasped and the three women looked each other briefly before taking places in front of the portrait.

Someone brought a chair for Maura who took a seat then Jane and Alexandra took a spot on each of her side. Unknown to them as the photographer began to take their picture, the promise that the late Alexandra MacCoughlan expressed to her Queen and apprentice was fulfilled.

They were united once more in a new life.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you to my readers, followers, and reviews, just everyone who took the opportunity to read this! I'm very proud of this! Anyways, I got a new story developing already! So, I will see you all again in my next story! So until then!**


End file.
